Our Shining Past
by tocasia
Summary: A series of old-style (original game mostly, no CC) Sephiroth and Zack Friendship stories (all genfic) from a list of 100 prompts, in order of completion. Variously dark, silly, cute. Mostly one-shots; chapter format is a lie. Same AU? maybe... or maybe not. Halfway there on 7/1/2018!
1. Intro and List

****Our Shining Past  
**** (Sephiroth and Zack Friendship 100 Themes)

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no profit from this work.**

* * *

A series of old-style (original game mostly, no CC) AU Sephiroth and Zack friendship stories I'm writing from a list of 100 prompts. Most are one-shots. Some are dark and some are silly; check the series notes to see which is which. All are genfic. They might share the same AU, or... maybe not.

Think carefully about the order of the parts... Nah, just kidding. The order of the parts is only the order of completion, not the flow of the story.

 **Remember!** The chapters are posted in order of completion. To avoid confusion, check the notes at the top of each one!

Halfway done on 7/1/2018!

 *****Chapter Index*****  
 **1.** Intro, Index, List  
 **2-4. Do Not Disturb** (3 chapters, Dark) - Sephiroth wants to be left alone. Zack should have listened. Even Zack's loyalty has its limits.  
 **5\. War of the Words** (Silly) - Sephiroth and Zack engage in a friendly duel with unconventional weapons. In the end, who will prevail when subjected to terrible reading material?  
 **6\. One of Those Days** (Not as dark as Do Not Disturb) - Events conspire against Sephiroth when he tries to meet Zack for a nice day out. Alone, Sephiroth struggles with his desire for revenge.  
 **7\. The Cat House in Wutai** (Silly) - Sephiroth did not know when or where he was or how he got here. That was unusual. There may have been some kind of accident with materia. Why couldn't he remember?  
 **8\. Heartfelt Apology** (Silly) - Sephiroth gets fanmail all the time. Zack wants some of his own. What happens when he gets a romantic invitation from Fan #1?  
 **9\. Maze** (Not dark) - Missions to Nibelheim never go right. This time, Zack ends up with a bad case of Mako poisoning and Sephiroth has to find a way to help without becoming lost himself.  
 **10\. Courage** (Silly) - Scarlet asks Sephiroth out on a 'date'.  
 **11\. And Your Bird Can Sing** (Silly) - Guess who's manning the 2nd floor Shinra HQ item shop today?  
 **12\. Take Cover** (Silly) - A few adventures combining the five colors of materia: Red, Green, Yellow, Pink, Blue.  
 **13\. An Unselfish Reason** (kinda sad) - Zack gets a package from home.  
 **14\. Obsession** (dark) - Sephiroth and Manipulate in Wutai  
 **15\. Fragile** (not dark) - Zack sees the results when his photography is published.  
 **16\. Everybody's Friend** (cute) - A normal workday for Zack  
 **17\. Alone and Not** (not dark) - Sephiroth remembers Zack's promotion to Second Class  
 **18\. Letters Home** (kinda sad) - Sephiroth's reaction when the monthly shipment of mail for the troops arrives on the front.  
 **19\. Another Cup of Coffee** (not sad) - A normal workday for Sephiroth  
 **20\. Dolphins** (silly, cute) - Afterward, the impact of Give-a-Gift-to-Your-Friend Day was felt all summer.  
 **21\. Nothing To Be Afraid Of** (silly) - Zack bravely followed the order. Nothing horrible happened.  
 **22\. Insanity** (dark) - Things have been... strange, lately. But now I'm here with you So don't worry  
 **23\. Copy** (not dark) - Sorting through old memories in the labs, Sephiroth remembers her.  
 **24\. Abundance** (not dark) - The war in Wutai has only begun. Zack hasn't been there long.  
 **25-30. Six Friends** (6 chapters, mostly silly) - Why would I give it away?  
 **31\. Is There Such A Thing?** (silly) - Then he breathed in the steam, took a sip with those perfect lips...  
 **32\. Brilliant, Perhaps Too Brilliant** (dark) - "This way, we'll both get what we want." "Gya haa haa haa!"  
 **33\. Radio Silence** (sad) - In Wutai, there was no holding back. The memories, either. But the words...  
 **34\. Excuses** (silly, cute) - It wasn't because Dark Nation was cute. No.  
 **35\. Wishing Against Fate** (dark) - "That'll keep the Planet going, at least a little longer." In which Sephiroth makes a snap decision based on very little evidence.  
 **36\. Waves** (silly) - At the beach.  
 **37\. Overworked** (not sad) - The little everyday annoyances from Zack were extremely important for keeping things in perspective.  
 **38\. Under the Rain** (dark) - The incident with the raincoat. Dark. "Seph, you've gotta stop doing stuff like this if you want me to continue believing that you're sane."  
 **39\. Infinite** (not dark) - Zack did not know they were reflect rings.  
 **40\. Bubbles** (silly) - With equal parts dread and contentment, Sephiroth realized Zack's friendship wasn't going anywhere.  
 **41\. AVERUS** (not dark) - In which Zack takes on a little more than is wise.  
 **42\. Imprisoned** (dark) - Sephiroth is captured in Wutai. Dark  
 **43\. Lost and Found** (not sad) - In which Zack and Aeris make a cute couple, so Sephiroth won't allow Shinra's search for the Promised Land to interfere.  
 **44\. Warmth** (kinda sad) - There's always a Shinra holiday party.  
 **45\. Prove** (silly, cute) - The photography contest.  
 **46\. Afterimages** (dark) - This _might_ be about how Sephiroth and Zack pay a visit to the Gold Saucer arena to see the new VR technology in action but all does not go as planned. Except that it does.  
 **47\. Afterimages Part 2** (dark) - Struggling, a nagging memory of a different past fell into ruin, but would not die a quiet death. Yes. There is a Part 2. I edited it out, and now I'm editing it back in.  
 **48\. Never Again** (silly) - He knew better.  
 **49\. Rumors** (silly) - Sephiroth liked rumors. Usually.  
 **50\. Always By Your Side** (dark) - So cold, I am always by your side. Things don't look so good, but...  
 **51\. You Couldn't Sleep Either?** (cute) - Too many nights are like this. It's late. Sephiroth is doing nothing, thinking about nothing... just drifting between tomorrows.  
 **52\. An Anchor to Reality** (not dark) - In Wutai, Zack, with incredible bravery, prevails through the unexpected.  
 **53\. Sealed Up Secret Wish** (DARK) - It was the darkest of his secrets. The kind of power that heroes in stories were punished for wanting, but that he'd delighted in, every time he'd done it in Wutai. Now it created an unwinnable scenario for Sephiroth, something he thought he'd never encounter. Because the solution he'd come up with, he was unwilling to implement. Sephiroth and Manipulate. Dark.  
 **54\. Listen** (cute) - Sephiroth listens to Zack's well-meaning advice.  
 **55\. Lock and Key** (sad) - Can you keep a secret for me, Mother?  
 **56\. Misfortune** (silly) - The mildly unlucky chase scene.  
 **57\. Tower of Strength** (not that dark) - "Do you think dreams mean anything, Zack?" "Not usually." "What about the ones that feel so real you can't tell the difference?"  
 **58\. To Tower Above Castles in the Sky** (dark?) - the continuation of Tower of Strength  
 **59\. Hometown** (sad) - "This is a request for reactor repair." "Aww, not Nibelheim again." Watching Zack's face carefully, Sephiroth said, "No. Gongaga."  
 **60\. Good For Morale** (cute, silly) - Loyalty and trust between them had already been built in adversity, but by the time Wutai ended, 'war buddies' didn't quite cover it anymore. Zack remembers his initial impressions of the General and their early days in an office setting.  
 **61\. Outlast** (sad, ANGST) - In which Sephiroth is injured and Zack confronts the possibility that he might have to carry on without him. Sad, dark, angst.  
 **62\. Company Picnic** (cute) - Zack would be interested to know his discovery.

* * *

*** **All the Tags So Far** **(AO3 Style)** ***  
It was fun to watch this expand over time as I finished more prompts!

 **No Archive Warnings Apply, Major Character Death, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings,** Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Jenova, Aeris, Lucrecia Crescent, Hojo (Compilation of FFVII), Scarlet (Compilation of FFVII), Elena (Compilation of FFVII), Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno, Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Bugenhagen, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, the war in Wutai, Dark, canon-typical ellipses abuse, when is a story over?, anti-fluff, Betrayal, Memories, Stream of Consciousness, comma splice of life, real villains have mothers, Paperwork, lab work, science is important, Insanity, I reject your reality and substitute my own, mindgames, dreams or maybe not, Sleep talking, back in my day, possibly disturbing, cities built out of seashells, #sailthecosmos, Silly, Cute, Choral Music, Dolphins, Summer, Mideel, always give gifts to your friends, made up holidays, korean BBQ plate, donate to your local library, the meeting was nothing special, mail, Jealousy, Anger, loneliness but don't tell him that, kinda sad, Angst, everybody's friend really is, good for morale, normal office workday, probably cute, Photographs, travel magazine, Wutai, Regret, Fix-It, Addiction, Violence, Death, Manipulate materia, unethical, Pretty Messed Up, What Did I Just Write, gray days, dealing with grief, colors of materia, Explosions, space dragons, white chocobo, Shinra HQ, stereotypical retail woes, Business Casual, weapons testing, Firing range, 'date' with single quotes, Romance What Romance, it's always Tuesday, always looking at stars, always looking out for your friends, canon-typical mysteriously colored caves, twisty turny passages, Lifestream, mako poisoning, fanmail, Cats, why not?, bad day, Implied Torture, Humor, Once Upon A Time, Reading Aloud, Ghost Stories, Horror Tropes, Airship, creepy mountain town, Monsters, train graveyard, North Corel, Cave of the Gi, Gold Saucer, Don't split the party, game mechanics, very good coffee, interior monologues, Sector 7, what will they do about that in the remake, no animals were harmed in the making of this fic, communication is important, friends can talk about things right? but that's hard, sad, Dark Nation, coincidences, chocobos, cupcakes, unfair late night shopping runs, soap operas, black cape, ecoterrorism, that playground in Sector 6 that's still there, saving the world, the beach, glass, interdepartmental rivalry, watching the rain, friendship rings, reflect, materia, marbles, delicious cheesecake, collateral damage, poor decisions, washing dishes, golden shiny wire of hope, emotions are tough, icecream, tragedy, motorcycles, sickeningly sweet romance, incredible bravery, adventure, happy holidays, bragging rights, confidence, arrogance, Old Midgar historical society, cinnamon toast, philosophy is everywhere, Dyne, off course!, Corel Prison, mirages in the desert, Cait Sith's sleazy jazz, fortunes, magazine subscriptions, customer support, phone surveys, tattoos, awful perfume, petty revenge, misunderstandings, shameless matchmaking, something soft that shimmers, vanity, the Shinra Times, they always talk about who they like, dramatic rescue, angels, late nights, sleepover, fluff, may contain crack, one mention of teen magazine quizzes, mountain climbing, overcoming fear, paranoia, guilt, despair, torture, all the colors of the sky, keycards, Shinra Inc Repair Division!, inspired by real life action movies, Sense materia, brought to you by uncooperative in-game targeting, mistaken identity, may contain traces of collateral damage, nightmares, hurt/comfort, residual traces of tarot card symbolism, the Sleeping Forest, walking away from explosions slightly unapologetically, parts of the model are missing, and then there was plot?, expectations, homecoming, rental buggy joyride, rewind the tape, hero worship, geraniums, bugs, manufactured in a facility that also processes office pranks and bad puns, fear of loss, blood, gore, kindness and mercy, stoically enduring blisteringly hot picnic table seats unnecessary since Sephiroth is wearing pants,

* * *

*** **The List** ***  
The ones in **bold** are done!

 **1\. memory, gateway (** Good For Morale **)** (silly, cute)  
2\. light  
3\. making history  
4\. seeking solace  
5\. unbreakable, triumph  
6\. last hope  
 **7\. illusion, reality (** Afterimages **)** (dark)  
8\. rivalry  
 **9\. conspiracy (** Brilliant, Perhaps Too Brilliant **)** (dark)  
10\. silence, without  
11\. inspiration, mirror  
 **12\. misfortune (** Misfortune **)** (silly)  
13\. running away  
14\. smile, judgement  
 **15\. excuses (** Excuses **)** (silly, cute)  
 **16\. horror** **(** Six Friends **)** (mostly silly)  
 **17\. annoyance (** Overworked **)** (not sad)  
 **18\. standing still (** Bubbles **)** (silly)  
 **19\. tears, holding, gray (** An Unselfish Reason **)** (kinda sad)  
 **20\. listen (** Listen **)** (cute)  
 **21\. never again (** Never Again **)** (kinda silly)  
 **22\. fairy tale (** War of the Words **)** (silly)  
 **23\. cat** **(** The Cat House in Wutai **)** (silly)  
 **24\. no time (** Wishing Against Fate **)** (dark)  
 **25\. obsession (** Obsession **)** (dark)  
 **26\. calm, morning, soft (** Another Cup of Coffee **)** (not sad)  
 **27\. lost and found (** Lost and Found **)** (not sad)  
28\. empty  
 **29\. lock and key (** Lock and Key **)** (sad)  
 **30\. under the rain (** Under the Rain **)** (dark)  
 **31\. colors (** Take Cover **)** (silly)  
32\. endings  
 **33\. return (** Hometown **)** (sad)  
 **34\. solitude, fury** **(** One of Those Days **)** (dark)  
35\. failure  
36\. submission, adoration  
 **37\. imprisoned (** Imprisoned **)** (dark)  
 **38\. fragile (** Fragile **)** (not dark)  
39\. wrath, water  
 **40\. copy** **(** Copy **)** (not dark)  
41\. teamwork  
42\. treasure  
 **43\. waves (** Waves **)** (silly)  
 **44\. peace (** Everybody's Friend **)** (cute)  
 **45\. ground (** An Anchor to Reality **)** (not dark)  
 **46\. family, forgotten (** Letters Home **)** (kinda sad)  
47\. downtown  
 **48\. everyday magic, beautiful (** Company Picnic **)** (cute)  
49\. foolish, risk, equal  
50\. breaking the rules  
51\. choice  
52\. balance  
 **53\. fantasy, keeping a secret (** Sealed Up Secret Wish **)** (DARK)  
 **54\. tower (** Tower of Strength **)** (not really dark)  
55\. impulse  
 **56\. everything for you (** Always By Your Side **)** (dark)  
57\. slow down, glad, sacrifice  
 **58\. heartfelt apology (** Heartfelt Apology **)** (silly)  
59\. challenge  
 **60\. coping, sorrow (** Radio Silence **)** (sad)  
 **61\. accuracy, fear (** Nothing To Be Afraid Of **)** (silly)  
62\. flawed, start  
 **63.** **wings, do not disturb** **(** Do Not Disturb **)** (dark)  
 **64\. prove (** Prove **)** (silly, cute)  
65\. a moment in time, neglect  
66\. dangerous territory  
67\. boundaries, question  
68\. hero, dirt, unsettling revelations  
69\. what if  
70\. storm  
 **71\. bird, breaking away** **(** And Your Bird Can Sing **)** (Silly)  
 **72\. insanity (** Insanity **)** (dark)  
73\. patience  
 **74\. reasons why (** Is There Such A Thing? **)** (silly)  
 **75\. shadows, satisfied (** Alone and Not **)** (not dark)  
 **76\. thankful, summer haze** **(** Dolphins **)** (silly, cute)  
77\. horizon  
78\. resist  
 **79\. greed (** AVERUS **)** (not dark)  
 **80\. warmth (** Warmth **)** (kinda sad)  
 **81\. a place to belong, insomnia (** You Couldn't Sleep Either? **)** (cute)  
82\. lazy days  
 **83\. abundance** **(** Abundance **)** (not dark)  
 **84\. imaginary, shame, echoes (** Rumors **)** (silly)  
85\. falling, graceful, spiral  
86\. around the world  
 **87\. maze** **(** Maze **)** (not dark)  
88\. pain, song, possession  
89\. fire  
90\. motivation, obligation  
91\. answers, poison  
92\. details  
93\. follow  
94\. laughter  
 **95\. outlast (** Outlast **)** (sad, ANGST)  
96\. lesson, fading  
 **97\. courage (** Courage **)** (silly)  
 **98\. game, reflect (** Infinite **)** (not dark)  
99\. ocean  
100\. shining, future


	2. 63 Do Not Disturb 1

**Do Not Disturb (Chapter 1 of 3)  
**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

Horror/Tragedy

 **63\. wings, do not disturb** of Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Written 5/29/2017

Sephiroth wants to be left alone. Zack should have listened. Even Zack's loyalty has its limits.

 **tags:** AU, dark, character death, canon-typical ellipses abuse, betrayal, anti-fluff, when is a story over?

 **Important Author's Note:** I'm trying something different with chapters. When is a story over?

"It all depends on how much you know." - Terry Pratchett, Thief of Time

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Zack is apprehensive as he waits in the elevator. This morning he received a message from Hojo telling him to come to the lab, even though he doesn't have an appointment scheduled. He steps off on the proper floor and finds the proper room.

"Thank you for coming, Fair." Hojo's voice is as greasy as his hair.

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

"Sephiroth asked me to tell you, in person, confidentially and seriously, not to disturb him today. He actually said please." Hojo puts some emphasis on that last bit.

Zack is worried about some lab test gone wrong. "What did you do?"

"Nothing like that. Sephiroth just asked me to tell you."

"Was it an order?"

Hojo sounds a little uncertain. "Not exactly, but..."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

"I call bullshit. I'm going to go make sure he's okay."

Hojo calls after him to wait, but Zack has already left.

* * *

Zack goes up to Sephiroth's apartment and knocks softly on the door. There's no answer.

"Seph? Are you in there? Are you alright? Hojo said..."

"He said... for you not to seek me out. I asked him to tell you. Why are you here?"

"I was worried."

"Ha! Worried? About me? You should know better. We can talk about this later. Go away, Zack. Let me be alone."

"Something's not right." Zack tries to open the door. It's locked.

"Don't." It's a clear warning, an order that doesn't need to be made official.

"Will you at least tell me why?"

No answer.

"Okay, I trust you. I'll come back and check later, okay?"

No answer.

Well, Zack thinks, maybe it is nothing after all.

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:** (haha wouldn't that be funny if it just ended there? oh yes it would)


	3. 63 Do Not Disturb 2

**Do Not Disturb (Chapter 2 of 3)  
**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

Horror/Tragedy

 **63\. wings, do not disturb** of Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Written 5/29/2017

Sephiroth wants to be left alone. Zack should have listened. Even Zack's loyalty has its limits.

 **tags:** AU, dark, character death, canon-typical ellipses abuse, betrayal, anti-fluff, when is a story over?

 **Important Author's Note:** (or it could go the way you were expecting it to, right?)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Still concerned, Zack comes back to the apartment in the evening to check on Sephiroth. He's about to knock when an urgent desire to flee suddenly overcomes him. He staggers back, startled and shaking. Where did that feeling of dread come from? It's just a door. There's nothing scary about a door... is there? But he knows that if he touches the handle, it will burn him. He is absolutely certain, more sure of that than he's ever been of anything in his life.

"Seph? Are you in there? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Okay, something seriously strange is going on here. I think you should let me in. Maybe I can help."

No answer.

Zack reaches for the door, bracing for the pain he knows will come when he touches it. It will _burn_ , hotter than the fires of hell, his hand will melt, he will turn to ash... He _Should Not_ open that door. He backs away again, involuntarily.

Zack shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He is no coward. Something is wrong. Sephiroth probably needs his help. He will not leave. He will defy the fear. He's going to break the door down.

 _Don't._

Did he hear that, or was he just remembering from before?

"Seph, did you say something?"

No answer.

"Seph, stand back, I'm coming in."

Zack draws the Buster Sword and hacks the door apart, reducing the strong wood to splinters. It was just a regular door, after all.

Zack looks through the jagged arch of the doorway into the black, freezing abyss that is Sephiroth's apartment. It's normally cold and dark in there, but this is extreme. Even with his Mako-enhanced vision, Zack can't see anything. He flicks the light switch by the door. Blinded by the sudden brightness, he has to blink a few times before he can make sense of his surroundings. All the furniture is in the right place, just like he remembers. He scans the room quickly, looking for anything wrong.

Sephiroth is on the couch, curled up under a white fuzzy blanket, asleep.

Zack doubts that Sephiroth would sleep through the noise of the door being destroyed. _But he looks so peaceful, maybe I shouldn't wake him. See? everything is fine. You can go now. Don't worry about the door._

They are not his own thoughts.

"Seph! Wake up!"

Sephiroth opens his eyes.

* * *

Zack had the honor of seeing Ultima cast once in Wutai. A bright, deep green; the screaming lifeblood of the Planet used as a weapon. Sephiroth's eyes look like that.

 _Run. run. there's no shame in it. get away, away. Run!_

No. Zack meets Sephiroth's gaze. He stands his ground.

But not for long, because the ground falls away suddenly. He is suspended in the air several feet above the floor. Zack struggles to get down, or even look away or speak. He can't move at all.

Sephiroth rises from his place on the couch. Something about the motion is odd. Zack realizes Sephiroth isn't standing up, he's unfolding wings... White, feathery wings, which he doesn't need to flap to stay aloft... and he's coming towards Zack, and his right arm, well, it's not an arm anymore, it's another wing, black, and sharp, deadly sharp... He stops right in front of Zack, so close, hovering.

 **You should have obeyed me when I told you to leave.**

Sephiroth's lips don't move, but Zack hears his voice clearly. He stares down at Zack with terrifying intensity.

 **How selfish of you. I wonder... Did you forget?**

Zack's world becomes only pain. He sees only white. He remembers only this:

* * *

The sun has just gone down and the evening chorus of insects has begun. Zack and Sephiroth sit next to a campfire near their tents in Wutai. The breeze blows the smoke back in their faces.

Sephiroth says, "Sergeant Bryant died today."

"How did he die?" Zack asks.

"An explosion. The medics didn't recognize him at first because of the burns."

"I'll miss him. There was that time in Junon when he was drilling the newer recruits, teaching them how to march on parade and do some special moves. One of them dropped his gun and stiffened, expecting a harsh reprimand for the mistake. But Bryant was lenient that once, and at the end of the day they were laughing together. Still professional, of course."

Sephiroth nods, solemnly. "He was a good SOLDIER."

"Yes, he was."

The wind picks up, but the fire doesn't go out. Sephiroth says, almost a whisper, "You will promise me something."

Zack coughs from the smoke. "Sure. What is it?"

"You will never be the one who dies."

"Seph... no one can keep a promise like that."

"You will, though. Because..."

Zack opens his mouth to argue, but Sephiroth continues. "If you die, the world dies with you."

* * *

The pain fades away as the vivid memory does. Zack is back in Sephiroth's apartment, still held immobile. Sephiroth smiles down at him with unearthly serenity. He hears Sephiroth's voice again, in his mind.

 **Good. Now you remember what will happen.**

Zack can't speak, so he thinks back at Sephiroth, "I thought you just meant that you would grieve for me."

 **I meant exactly what I said, Zack. Only... I never expected that I would be the one to kill you.**

"What? No! Why?" He tries again to free himself, but he remains suspended in the air, helpless.

 **Disobeying my orders during wartime is treason. You know the penalty for treason.**

"The war is over! I have never betrayed you, Sephiroth!" Zack puts as much strength into the thought as he possibly can.

Sephiroth leans closer. Zack cannot escape his eyes, the green of life promising death. Sephiroth's face remains impassive. Then, the moment of impact. Sharp, deadly sharp, piercing, unstoppable. Cold rips a path all the way through his body and out his back. Impaled, still frozen in the air, Zack cannot writhe against it. He cannot gasp or look down to confirm the instrument of his demise. He can only see Sephiroth's smile, as Zack hears him say, actually speak this time, for the first time this evening and for the last time, the last time...

"Traitor."

Sephiroth pulls back with a twist, opening the wound, which now remembers to bleed. Blood, Zack's own blood, across Sephiroth's face, staining the silver strands of his hair red. Pain gives way to shock as Sephiroth releases him. He falls to the ground on his knees. A white feather brushes against his cheek. Soft.

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:** (that could be the end, or...)


	4. 63 Do Not Disturb 3

**Do Not Disturb (Chapter 3 of 3)  
**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

Horror/Tragedy

 **63\. wings, do not disturb** of Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Written 5/29/2017

Sephiroth wants to be left alone. Zack should have listened. Even Zack's loyalty has its limits.

 **tags:** AU, dark, character death, canon-typical ellipses abuse, betrayal, anti-fluff, when is a story over?

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Apparently, heaven is cold and dark. There is something fundamentally unfair about that. He's all alone, floating in space... No, not floating, gravity isn't the one who died. Zack, that's him, is lying down on his back. He's breathing, which means he must be alive. So he can open his eyes, maybe.

Yes, he can.

A high ceiling above. He's in a place, on a bed. The darkness is less, illuminated by a pale green shine from across the room.

"Welcome back."

Zack screams the way he couldn't before.

* * *

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright now."

Nothing would ever be alright again.

"Can you talk?"

Zack doesn't want to answer that voice, but he wants to know for himself.

It seems that he can, if only quietly. "You. You killed me!"

"Yes." Sephiroth's tone is flat, no sorrow, no apology, nothing.

"But you revived me."

"Yes." Sephiroth sounds amused.

"How? I thought..."

"It wasn't the sword." Just a reply to a question, as if someone had asked Sephiroth, "How was your day?" instead.

The black wing, then. Sharp, deadly sharp. Sephiroth had killed him with the wing. And he was talking about it so casually...

"You will recover soon, which is a relief." If Sephiroth is actually sincere, Zack doesn't trust it.

"Recover? From this? Ha! You're insane!"

Sephiroth sounds remorseful now. "I wanted to keep you safe! When I tried to compel you to retreat, you broke down the door. When I tried to make it seem like everything was fine so you didn't need to, you still stayed. Why did you have to be so brave?"

"Because you were my friend! You said you'd burn down the world if I died. Did you even think about how I'd feel if you died first? I wasn't going to let that happen! I thought you needed help! I was worried about you!"

Sephiroth doesn't say anything for a long time. When he does, it is gentle. "Please, next time I ask it of you, let me be alone."

"You won't ever have to ask again."

Sephiroth understands what Zack means, and leaves the room without another word.


	5. 22 War of the Words

**War of the Words**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

 **22\. fairy** **tale** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Sephiroth and Zack engage in a friendly duel with unconventional weapons. In the end, who will prevail when subjected to terrible reading material?

 **tags:** AU, cute, humor, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, once upon a time, reading aloud

* * *

How do you end up reading things you normally wouldn't read? Perhaps you were bored out of your mind while waiting at the doctor's office or the airport. Maybe someone gave you a gift and you didn't want to disappoint them, or you only went to that bookclub for a friend. Was it an assignment? Were you too sick in bed to do anything else?

All those things make a certain kind of sense. This does not.

* * *

It is a closely guarded secret. Sephiroth and Zack have regular bad story duels. One picks out something atrocious to read out loud to the other. Each week, they alternate apartments. They can't suppress all the rumors, but no one knows the truth.

How did it start? Well... as with so many things, Zack happened. Sephiroth does not even recall how long this has been going on. He may have forgotten to keep score.

At first, they simply chose badly written prose. When that stopped being interesting, they moved on to works by great authors known to be hated by the other. But when they ran out of those, neither would take the risk of accidentally reading something the listener would actually like. So they had to be more creative.

Next came the nutrition information, lab equipment catalogs, and fashion magazines. Sephiroth brought an entire shipment of greeting cards up the elevator. That resulted in some papercuts on both sides before they declared a truce out of mutual respect.

Zack retaliated with meeting notes, a dangerous gambit. That was only two months ago.

Sephiroth had raised his voice in frustration, "I swear, if you say 'Nothing to report' one more time..."

But Zack had a defense. "Hey, hey, we agreed these would be nonviolent, remember?"

"Unfortunately, yes." And he had to endure the rest or forfeit the duel.

Later, when it was his turn, Sephiroth read furniture assembly instructions (in all the languages provided), and Zack fell asleep. Sephiroth declared victory in that battle.

And there was the time when Zack read a terrible book of jokes and Sephiroth almost didn't laugh. It was so close! Another point for Zack.

The advantage shifted back and forth between them. So far there was no clear winner.

"Dammit, Seph! Not sheet music by just naming the notes!"

"Dammit, Zack! Not haikus translated back and forth! You might as well be saying random words!"

"How do you know I'm not?" Did Zack really just stick out his tongue at him? The nerve.

Sephiroth grabbed the book out of Zack's hands and opened it. The pages were blank. "Clever, but that doesn't count as reading. I think you should be disqualified for this."

"No way! My original poetry is so beautifully bad that you didn't know the difference."

"Then write it down and we'll call it a draw."

That was last Tuesday.

* * *

The next round is about to begin. The weapon has been chosen, the location decided. Zack appears in Sephiroth's apartment carrying a thin volume of nonstandard dimensions.

"Hey, Seph, look what I found in the library!"

"Which is it this time? Modern History of Midgar Space Program, vol. 1? Mako Energy and the Rise in Life Forms?"

"Nope!" Zack waves it in front of his face. The book has pink pastel hearts on the cover. There are hints of unicorns. Sephiroth reminds himself not to destroy library property.

"A children's book? Why do we do this?"

"Oh, is the Great General Sephiroth stalling for time?"

That may or may not be true. Sephiroth scowls.

Zack begins to read. "Once upon a time..."

Sephiroth already wishes he could be somewhere else. He tries to hide it, but Zack knows him too well.

Smiling, Zack continues "There was a beautiful princess..."

Sephiroth raises a hand and interrupts. "Was she trapped in a tower?"

"How did you guess?"

Instead of answering such an obvious question, Sephiroth asks, "Did she like the view? Get good reception? Is the tower made out of cake?"

"It doesn't say. I think it's just a plot device so we can have, ah yes, a dashing hero to rescue her."

Not that again. This will be difficult, but he will survive, somehow. He will not lose! And so Sephiroth listens with stoic determination as Zack relates the humorous adventures of the rather inept hero and his little band of supporting characters as they rescue the princess. "Okay, they saved her. Please let that be the end? Happily ever after?"

"Nope, there's more. They have to stop the villain." Zack must be enjoying his pain.

"Does the princess help them?"

Zack flips forward a little bit. "Doesn't look like it."

Sephiroth is disappointed.

The heroes irresponsibly abandon the princess to her unknown fate and journey to defeat the big bad, who has some kind of nefarious plan for the future which is never elaborated on. With the power of friendship (that apparently doesn't apply to princesses), they stop him before he can complete the plan. The world is saved. Yay.

Sephiroth wonders, "Why would they do that without finding out what the plan is, first?"

Zack replies only with a shrug.

"It's probably just because the author couldn't think of it." Sephiroth says with contempt. He cannot contain his wrath any longer. "Why don't the so-called good guys ever try to understand? Is that why science is always evil? Are the people who write fairy tales simply appealing to the stupidity of the masses in the name of marketing? These are great literary injustices!"

"Wow, Seph, I never knew you felt so strongly about this."

"Ignorance should never be encouraged."

Zack pauses for a moment, waiting to see if anything catches fire. "It has a sequel, you know. Actually, there is a whole series of these. The princesses have different hair colors."

Sephiroth readies a sarcastic reply, but it is too late. Zack has seen the defeat in his eyes. He decides to threaten instead. "Don't get cocky about your victory. There is only one direction our conflict can take from here. There is no going back, and we will both regret it forever."

"Oh yeah?" Zack's grin is infuriating.

"Don't provoke me."

"Ha! So what's your oh-so-dire ultimatum?"

"Trashy romance novels."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You have no compassion, you know that?" Zack is joking.

"Yes." Sephiroth is proud of himself.

"But I know you won't do it."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Our bad story duels are already a secret, Seph. Do you really want to escalate this to the next level of possible embarrassment should we get caught?"

Damn. Zack is right. The humiliation would be too much.

"..." Sephiroth has lost and he knows it. "Very well, I surrender."

"You, what? What about next week?"

"You win the war, Zack. There is no next week."

"Oh. I guess I'd better return the rest of these books, then."


	6. 34 One of Those Days

**One of Those Days**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

 **34\. solitude, fury** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Events conspire against Sephiroth when he tries to meet Zack for a nice day out. Alone, Sephiroth struggles with his desire for revenge.

 **tags:** AU, Seph and Zack friendship, science is important, bad day, implied torture, dark

* * *

Today, Sephiroth was going to meet Zack at the museum, which had just moved to a more modern, larger building. New exhibits would be on display, constructed from material that had previously been stashed away, unsorted, in dusty crates in a basement somewhere. That meant that someone industrious had actually bothered to go through the collections and properly catalog the specimens and try to make sense of it all. The people who put in all that effort did not get paid enough for it. He'd donate something to their cause.

Understanding the nature of reality was the most noble of endeavors, the key to improving the human condition. To do so required a certain stability of society that could not exist during war. It was important to protect that.

He had been surprised when Zack had agreed to come along. Sephiroth cared passionately about the preservation of knowledge, but he didn't think Zack shared his interest. Zack was being a good friend. Maybe he liked one of the other kinds of museums. Art, perhaps. He'd find out.

In a better mood than usual, he stepped off the curb into the parking lot, only to discover that someone had stolen his car. Turk mischief again, most likely, so he took one of theirs.

He was contemplating the possibility of revenge when he had to wait at a traffic light. Many jogging pedestrians crossed together as a group. They looked completely worn out and had tags with numbers on their backs. People running a marathon. Even in this heat and smog. Crazy.

During a left turn, the car's engine failed in a mundane and not-at-all-interesting manner, meaning there was no explosion whatsoever. It was shaping up to be one of _those_ days. He'd brave the train, then. He walked to the station, politely jostling people out of the way. Still, it wasn't the worst that could happen.

There was a line for tickets. You'd think being a top Shinra employee he'd have some kind of fast pass, but this was not the case. Civilians swarmed around him, unavoidable. They wanted autographs, photos. So many hands reaching out to touch... disgusting. Escape would get him no closer to his goal. Public transportation was not his friend. He cursed his kindness for not taking someone else's car when his broke down. Maybe he should have walked the whole way to the museum from the beginning.

With what was definitely not desperation, he watched the electronic screen showing how many minutes until the next train would arrive. He tried not to look at the scuffed gray tiles, stuck with old gum and Gaea knows what else.

The train was late because some terrorists blew up a reactor. An ecoterrorist organization called TSUNAMI claimed responsibility for the attack. All the trains stopped service for the day and the tunnels went on lockdown so that the criminals could be caught. He would be the one to do that. Because it was his job. Yes, that was the reason. Like the Turk who'd stolen his car...

Sephiroth tried to call Zack to let him know he couldn't make it. Sephiroth's phone was dead. Of course. In frustration, he tried to charge it with a Bolt spell. All the phoenix downs on the Planet wouldn't bring it back now. He hadn't liked it, anyway.

The other people waiting at the station who hadn't already left pretended they had something else very important to think about. One of them was looking at her phone, which then became the uncontested property of Sephiroth, who called Zack, who told him he'd missed a bunch of texts. The museum had been closed today (something about the paint still drying) and Zack had been turned away at the gate with apologies.

He gave the woman her phone back, proving himself capable of mercy.

* * *

There was no need to return to headquarters first for the paperwork. Sephiroth received a refund for his ticket and went alone to hunt down those responsible for the reactor incident. After a brief search, which suited his patience just fine, he found them. There were four. The leader was a nondescript man in a brown checkered coat who told the others to split up and meet back at the hideout in Sector 6.

They had no idea he was there, following. The leader took what he surely thought was a meandering route to shake pursuers off his trail. Ha! Sephiroth was in his element. A situation like this was easier to tolerate. Everything was focused, calm. He relished the subdued joy of competence, the feeling of being alive, no distractions. For a moment, he wondered if his mark was heading to Wall Market. That would present some difficulties, too many people there. He did not want to be seen. No, that wasn't exactly true. It would _not do_ to be seen and certainly not to burn it all down because of one bad day. He'd be no better than them if he did that.

The temptation faded as the man passed by that turn and headed in a different direction.

Mr. Brown Coat looked around suspiciously and unlocked the door to a run-down, two-story house. Pale blue paint was still visible where it hadn't peeled and flaked off. The shutters had rotted away long ago; not even their shadows remained. Before the plate was built above, this would have been a nice place, probably with geraniums in window boxes. The leader waited in the doorway for the others and beckoned them inside. Sephiroth heard them walk down a flight of creaky wooden stairs. When all four were on the lower level, he entered after them, silently.

So this was TSUNAMI's hideout. Many radical terrorist groups protested the convenience of Mako energy and Shinra's naked greed. Hatred for Shinra he could relate to. However, their warped notion of protecting the Planet, well, that was nonsense. These idiots did not understand what they were doing. By declaring war on the order he'd fought to establish, they stood in the way of everything he hoped to achieve. It wasn't only about preserving the society that now had time and prosperity for museums. Their actions profaned the sacrifice so many of his SOLDIERS had made.

And there was no satisfying revenge to be had. He could kill them, and then the next ones and the next. But there was no way to make them see. He could devise many cruelties to inflict upon them, but what good would it do? His true enemy was ignorance, one he could not strike at directly, not right now. Certainly not right now! Or he'd never stop. Patience. Control.

He listened to them talk. He should leave at least one alive for questioning. The leader and one other. Which one? Her. The woman in blue who was proud of the explosion. They had their next target already lined up. He heard papers rustling. Plans written down. Important information. A tv was on, with the news, broadcasting the result of their attack. They would not hear him.

He should call in the Turks to investigate, let them handle the interrogation. But then he remembered that his phone had reached its Promised Land today. Following protocol with some difficulty, he searched the rest of the house for a landline, found one in the kitchen, and called. They wouldn't get here for a while, yet. There was time.

Would it really not be satisfying?

Did it matter if they still didn't understand at the end?

* * *

The two he'd chosen to spare at the outset were saved only by the arrival of the Turks.

When they saw the condition of the prisoners, Sephiroth only told them that they hadn't talked. It was technically true. Nothing coherent had passed their lips. What he did not say was that he hadn't asked.

He left and went to find Zack before he could find anyone else. Zack could remind him to have faith in humanity, that idiots were the exception, and most people did the best they could. What about the people who worked in museum basements to enlighten the world? Or who made art, and music, and technology? The people that Zack and other SOLDIERS fought to protect?

And Zack was sorry that they hadn't been able to have nice day together! Which was so far away from what Sephiroth was trying to tell himself he was sorry about. The contrast was absurd. Zack did not know. Someday he'd find out... and only then would Sephiroth be truly sorry.

What was he thinking? Did he feel the need to shelter Zack so much? They'd fought a _war_ together. Zack knew Sephiroth was cruel, as Sephiroth knew Zack was not. He hoped he would never direct enough of his cruelty at Zack to ruin their friendship.

About the missed appointment, Zack said, "Let's try again next Tuesday."


	7. 23 The Cat House in Wutai

**The Cat** **House in Wutai**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

 **23\. cat** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

 **tags:** AU, Silly, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Cats, why not?

* * *

Sephiroth did not know when or where he was or how he got here. That was unusual. There may have been some kind of accident with materia. Why couldn't he remember?

"Don't let him get out!"

That was said in Wutai. Sephiroth froze. It suddenly became much more important to know where he was. And when. If this was still during the war, had he been captured? He was sitting on the floor, his back to a wall. He had no obvious injuries and was not restrained. Were his surroundings safe? He opened one eye just barely, so that anyone watching couldn't tell he was awake. A tiny room. The light was on, a soft white incandescent. There was a single door, and hidden behind some boxes was a steep staircase leading up. He heard footsteps through the wooden beams above. It smelled like cardboard and... cats?

Cats. The room was full of them. All different colors and patterns and coat lengths. Sephiroth had never heard of torture by cats but he couldn't discount the possibility either. None of them were within pouncing distance, yet. No, wait... he felt one glaring down imperiously at him from atop its lofty corrugated tower. Another clearly intended to climb to a higher perch to set up an attack from both sides. When they started meowing, the horrific cacophony was impossible to ignore. Okay, yes, that was overly dramatic, but it was somewhat unsettling. He should probably get out of here. Should he wait in ambush until someone came to feed the cats? It would help if he could tell what time of day it was. With so little knowledge, he decided he would only set the whole thing on fire as a last resort. Similarly, there was no room to summon his sword without potentially skewering some cats or slicing through possibly load-bearing walls. He wondered when those had become his go-to solutions for most everything.

He shook his head in thought. It was a mistake. They noticed his hair, the way the long strands swayed with his motion. They became focused in the way only cats can. He was being hunted. Stop. Don't move. Don't look like the cat toy to beat all cat toys. But then what? He didn't think asking them politely not to maul him savagely would get anywhere. Make a distraction? There was nothing here more distracting than he was. Scare them off? There was nowhere for them to go; he'd just end up stuck in a very small space with angry cats instead. That might be preferable to facing the enemy or it might not. They were coming closer. Fortunately, now that he was still, they looked slightly less murderously playful. Well, if he wasn't going to use violence, he may as well try peace.

Sephiroth did like cats. They were elegant, independent, and clever instruments of destruction just as he was. There were other similarities too, the shine in their eyes, and how carefully they kept themselves clean, and how they both liked to stretch out in the sun, although he'd never admit the last to anybody. He removed his left glove and held out his hand for an orange tabby to smell. It didn't bite him, so he scratched under its chin, and then up around to the ears... it was soft. And then it was purring, which was nice. And then the others got jealous.

* * *

Which was why, when Zack opened the door, he couldn't believe what he saw. Sephiroth was covered in totally blissful cats. In his lap, all around him, on his head, on his pauldrons. Sephiroth wouldn't be able to get up without disturbing them. It was a dangerous situation. But then, Zack noticed that Sephiroth hadn't tried to rise. He looked... just as happy as the cats. It was adorable.

"So we're not in the middle of a warzone then, I take it."

Zack blinked a couple times. "No Seph, we're not. You're in the cat house in Wutai. I have no idea how or why. I think we might be able to get you out of here without serious incident."

"Oh. That's a relief." Sephiroth started gently removing cats from his person. Nobody died.


	8. 58 Heartfelt Apology

**Heartfelt Apology**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

 **58\. heartfelt apology** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Sephiroth gets fanmail all the time. Zack wants some of his own. What happens when he gets a romantic invitation from Fan #1?

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, silly, romance what romance, fanmail

* * *

Zack strolled into Sephiroth's office to grab some forms from the copier because his own was out of order. It had printed only memes about chocobos for a week. He had an idea of who might be behind that. Sephiroth was at his desk scowling dangerously at the huge stack of envelopes in his inbox that he was obviously not looking forward to. There were scorch marks... on the ceiling. That was bad. It meant that Sephiroth might soon start using Masamune as a letter opener. The casualties would be...

"Uh, Seph? You alright?"

Zack prided himself on his courage. He fished one of the papers out of the smoldering trashcan and read it. To say he was surprised would be putting it lightly.

'Emerald orbs, flowing cascades of quicksilver', Zack turned the page over, 'I like leather too wink wink, die in your arms gladly, etc.' Zack did his absolute best not to laugh, "Seph, I thought you loved your fanmail. All this praise and devotion..."

"None of it is real," was Sephiroth's bitter reply.

"Man, I wish I got some of that stuff."

"Here, this one had some nice chocolate, you want that?"

"No thanks. I mean, it would be nice to get some fanmail of my own. I'm totally awesome too, you know?"

"I've never met any of these people or the person they address their letters to. They write them for themselves, not for me. Are you sure that's what you want?" Sephiroth swept the entire stack, chocolate and all, into the trashcan and incinerated it with a snap.

* * *

A week later, Zack found an envelope in his inbox that was not business-sized. It was smaller, like for a greeting card, and purple. Could it be? He opened it, careful not to tear the heart sticker on the back. He began to read.

Some of this was really... romantic. 'Lovely lavender, holiest of hedgehog hair, I want to use your sword as a surfboard and we can ride into the sunset.' The paper smelled like ladies' perfume. Her handwriting was divine. Or maybe she was a he. It was just perfume after all. That would be fine, too. There was also a note, printed on nice cardstock, with delicate golden foiling on the heading, which declared:

* * *

 **Pack Your Bags  
** _Darling,_

 _I'm taking you away for an evening of deep delight.  
Pack your bags, my love._

 **Date:** ooh, it's tonight!

 **Meet Me At:** 'the place with the most oxygen'

 **Be Ready to Leave At:** 6 o'clock

 _I'm not going to tell you anything about it.  
Just prepare to faint from pleasure._

* * *

Wow. Even if this didn't work out, he'd add that one to his repertoire.

This was the beginning of something good, Zack knew it. He would cultivate his fanclub and someday it might rival Sephiroth's. Well, in all honesty, probably not. But, hey, follow your dreams, right? He had to share this news.

"Hey Seph! I got one too! Looks like I've got it made, my own fanclub begins!"

"Congratulations, Zack. Now get out of my office."

* * *

As 6 o'clock approached, Zack made sure he looked a little neater than usual. Gotta make a good first impression on Fan #1.

 _the place with the most oxygen_

Well, that would have to be on the roof. Did his fan like stargazing? It was a nice night for it; they'd be able to see more than three. He took the stairs to the top. The view was great; it was above the smog, and the lights in the street below would sparkle at night even if there weren't stars. Such a romantic spot. Zack sat down, dangling his legs over the edge fearlessly.

No one else was here. He waited. Maybe he was early? Nope, actually he was a little late, fashionably late. With a sigh, he leaned back, supporting himself with his arms behind him. He felt something smooth and dry under his right palm. A piece of paper. A note.

 _through the window six stories down, east side_

Oh, so it would be a scavenger hunt then? That sounded fun. Sure enough, there was a trail of heart decals down the building. Either this person had connections in high places or was agile and strong enough to climb as well as he could. This was already a bit strange. He wouldn't take the elevator though. He would show them his courage! Yep, yet another evening scaling the Shinra building. Another floor to check off on the list of those he'd kicked in a window on.

Another note waited for him on the windowsill:

 _follow the hallway straight ahead and unscrew the fifth fire sprinkler on the ceiling_

Hmm. Whoever wrote these was tall, or resourceful, or both. He'd never looked at those sprinklers before. Let's see, here's number five. He didn't even have to reach for it; it fell into his hand as soon as he walked underneath. Must be destiny. The carefully folded note inside told him to go to:

 _the coldest room_

Maybe they meant the fridge in the fancy upper level cafeteria? It was probably okay to take the elevator this time. The cafeteria was closed, without explanation, so no one saw him jump over the counter and swing open the door to the kitchen. He'd guessed right! There was a note in the freezer, wrapped around one of those delicious bite-sized chocolate-covered icecream treats:

 _colder than that, come melt my heart_

Zack ate the chocolate. It was _good._ Another cold place... Did they mean the highly classified, incredibly locked server room on the executive floor? Only people who knew what they were doing were allowed in there. The more he thought about it, the more Zack wanted to meet this person. They certainly had access to some higher up levels of the building. Turk? SOLDIER? Janitor? Military secretary? Scientist? Scarlet? No, hopefully not Scarlet.

The half-frozen note sticking out discreetly beneath the server room door read:

 _7th door on the left, knock once, and enter_

Zack counted the doors on the left side of the hallway. The seventh one had rose petals on the floor in front of it. They were the same color as his eyes. Wow. Zack knocked and got no response. Okay, well, he had followed the instructions, so he supposed he could go in now.

The door was locked.

Something occurred to Zack. This was the apartment that belonged to...

Damn. He wondered if he could have skipped some steps and come right here from 'the coldest room' hint. The door was still locked. Yep. Such an uncaring door, a perfect fit for the man who lived there. It was just like Sephiroth to get someone's hopes up and then crush them like he must've crushed that rose.

Unless... Seph was serious? As, uh, amazing as that would be... Zack didn't think so. He'd asked Sephiroth's opinion on romantic relations before. What did he like? The subject was always changed quickly. The General simply was not interested.

So this was about the insincerity of the fanmail. Well, that did make a pretty good point. But it sucked.

* * *

Zack walked into Sephiroth's office the next day with something to say.

"I understand what you were getting at, but did you have to do that?"

Sephiroth made to answer him, but Zack kept going. "You said that none of it was real. How do you _know_? Maybe your fans weren't considerate, and you probably think their praise isn't good enough for you, but I'm willing to bet they didn't write compliments just to piss you off!"

"Zack."

Had he crossed a line there? Fine! "Sir."

"I apologize."

"You what?" Sephiroth's rank meant he never had to apologize for _anything._ Which explained a lot.

"I convinced myself I had noble intentions at first. By showing you how it felt now, I thought I would be sparing you from years of disappointment. I was wrong. In my bitterness I took revenge against you for something that wasn't your fault. It was uncalled for. I'm sorry, Zack."

Zack had a revelation. "You don't trust in anyone's sincerity, do you?"

"No."

"What about mine?" Zack defiantly snatched the pen out of Sephiroth's hand and grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer. To prevent Sephiroth from reading it, he twisted around, held it up above his head, and started to write. The pen poked holes in the paper and because it was upside down, there wasn't very much ink. It looked awful, suggesting that the recipient was unworthy of effort and attention. That was not the message he wanted to send! So he put it back down on the desk and went over the lines of his words again, making them darker, more legible, neater. Sephiroth saw what he wrote:

* * *

 **P** ack your bags, Seph.  
I'm tak **i** ng you away for an evening o **f** 'whatever the hell you **w** ant to do.'

 **d** ate - today

 **b** e ready to leave at - **n** ow o'clock

I'm not going to **t** ell you anything about it,  
be **c** ause as your **f** riend, I'm coming with you, w **h** erever you go.

* * *

"See? No false gilded sentiments there! Honest friendship, spoken plainly. This is real!"

It was clear that Sephiroth had not expected Zack's sudden kindness. Zack felt Sephiroth's intense scrutiny as he searched Zack's features for any trace of deceitful self-interest. When he found none, he accepted the note as if it were a precious thing, a delicate thing, a sacred blessing of forgiveness. Which it was. "Thank you, Zack. I don't deserve this."

"Maybe not. But I forgive you, this time. Now, where are we going?"

They made hot cocoa and took their bikes to a beach near Kalm. They watched the stars over the sea, just being there, talking, laughing, friends together.

* * *

Later, Sephiroth was surprised when he caught Zack looking at the stack of fanmail on his desk again. "Do you still want one? A fanclub?"

"Yeah. It'd be good for my ego to hear how awesome I am all the time."

Relieved that he hadn't accidentally killed Zack's optimism yet, he said, "You could come with me to the next photoshoot. The Shinra PR department would appreciate the chance to sell something else for a change. I could tell them, 'I've got a cute friend I want to bring.'"

"Oh baby!" Zack feigned a swoon.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Just don't follow any anonymous notes again. Trust me."

"Can I hear that story?"

"No. But..."

"Yeah?"

"You are awesome, Zack."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The romantic invitation card (Pack Your Bags Darling) featured in this story exists in real life. I bought a small package of them at a garage sale for 50 cents. It was a good day.


	9. 87 Maze

**Maze**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

 **87\. maze** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Missions to Nibelheim never go right. This time, Zack ends up with a bad case of Mako poisoning and Sephiroth has to find a way to help without becoming lost himself.

finished on 6/30/2017

 **tags:** Sephiroth and Zack friendship, it's always Tuesday, always looking at stars, always looking out for your friends, real villains have mothers, canon-typical mysteriously colored caves, twisty turny passages, Lifestream, memories, Mako poisoning

* * *

It was a clear night in Costa del Sol. They stood leaning on the wings of a sea plane on the docks, listening to the waves lap against the pilings. Sephiroth was seeing Zack off.

"Enjoy your flight back to the Land of Paperwork."

"Oh, I will!" Zack only replied with that tone of dramatic cheerfulness to annoy him. Even though he knew that, it still worked. He scowled reflexively and inwardly apologized to the sky.

Zack changed the subject. "Why do you watch the stars all the time?"

The answer was personal. Sephiroth did not usually share such things. He could easily make up a reason Zack would accept, and Zack might not catch him at it, either. No, that degree of suspicion was unnecessary. He decided to tell the truth.

"They told me my mother died when I was very young, so I have few memories of her. I remember... something about the stars, and her gentle voice. But it's odd. In all my travels, I've never been able to find the stars she showed me."

"You'll find them someday." It was the kind of thing Zack always said.

The helicopter's blades shredded the calm air. He recognized the new model; it had the noisy power to cross the ocean. Zack got in and saluted him on takeoff.

Sephiroth still had matters to attend to here. He would fly back to Midgar when he was finished.

* * *

It was Tuesday. Just another day in the office, sifting through the inbox. Sephiroth hadn't realized he'd sworn so loudly until Zack showed up at the door and asked what was wrong.

"It's the Nibelheim reactor. The Hades-forsaken scrapheap needs maintenance, _again_. At this rate, I may as well buy a house in that insignificant speck of a town!"

"Nibelheim, you say?" Zack looked interested. Sephiroth became wary. No one was interested in Nibelheim. "Hey! Maybe I could come with you. There's a famous mountain climbing spot that Reno mentioned once. He'd be so jealous if we got there first. And there's a couple of routes up, so he and I could still go later."

That was... actually not a bad idea. It would be much more tolerable with Zack around.

* * *

Nibelheim reeked of Mako. Sephiroth wondered how the natives could stand to live here. Mako smelled like different things to different people; he'd heard it described in various ways. To some it smelled like blood, repulsive but alive. Or metallic and acrid, or as clean as the promise of salvation. To Sephiroth it just smelled like Mako, because he'd been exposed to it so early that he hadn't been familiar with anything else to compare it to.

From the way Zack wrinkled his nose, Sephiroth guessed he wasn't one of the lucky ones.

By now, he knew the area well enough that he no longer needed a guide up the mountain. He didn't need to make a reservation at the inn. No one asked for photos or autographs. The townspeople took one bored look at the two of them and went about their business.

He ordered Zack away from the swaying rope bridge before anything could happen.

Sephiroth had been in many reactors. He had the clearances, and if something went wrong in a remote location, he'd be dispatched to guard the experts, or more likely, fix it himself. At this point he could probably do it in his sleep. Especially _this_ one.

"The same part is broken, _again._ There's no other explanation left; someone sabotaged this to piss me off, personally."

"Yeah, they're doing a good job of it too, whoever they are." Zack was keeping a careful distance from him, for some reason that began with 'M'.

"When I find out... No, nevermind, let's just get this done."

After making the repairs, they agreed to split up to perform the standard sweep for monsters and then rendezvous back at the inn at 1900 hours.

* * *

Sephiroth sat with legs crossed in his usual chair in the inn's lobby, waiting and people-watching, though there wasn't much to see. Zack was late. If this were the office, he could shrug it off as typical Zack shenanigans and look forward to the results. But Zack took missions seriously. Something was wrong.

So Sephiroth left a message at the desk and went in search of his second-in-command.

The encroaching darkness was no hindrance. He returned to the reactor and followed Zack's trail. Zack had made it obvious as a precaution against just this sort of situation, so it wasn't difficult. The paths through the mysteriously colored caves of the mountains of Nibel... he knew them all. Sephiroth hadn't worried about the fact that Zack did not, because Zack had a fantastic sense of direction that he himself envied.

The Mako-infused tunnels full of glowing crystals were not arranged the way they should be. He'd last been to Nibelheim, what? three months ago? during the storm they'd started calling the blizzard of the century. Surely that wasn't enough time for the mazelike caverns and ledges to change beyond his recognition? He took a right turn. The Mako smell grew stronger and a greater proportion of the walls were embedded with unrefined materia. Ghostly lights illuminated imprints of combat boot treads in the mud. He followed Zack's tracks into a grotto that wasn't supposed to be here.

Judging by the materia shards strewn everywhere, this was the recent aftermath of a violent explosion, probably triggered when part of the ceiling collapsed on a natural Mako fountain. Why hadn't he heard the noise or felt the quake? Sickly green Mako bubbled up from under the earth in pulses, not unlike blood flowing from a wound. It hardened into a glasslike layer on the ground, obscuring any footprints that might lie beneath. There was no doubt Zack had come this way, so where...?

Over there, sprawled on his side by that wall, not moving, most likely knocked there by the blast. If only he'd gotten here sooner! Sephiroth readied a Cure, but let the spell fade as soon as he saw what was wrong. It wouldn't help.

Zack had the worst case of Mako poisoning he'd ever encountered. The standard treatment procedure advised that after such extreme exposure, contact with the Mako should be reduced slowly to prevent withdrawal, which was why some doctors called it Mako addiction instead. Blown across the room by the explosion, cut off from the Mako suddenly, all at once... Zack's condition had already progressed beyond critical. It was horrifying to witness.

"Gwuh? bwah?"

This hollow husk of a man at his feet, wracked by tremors and delirium, vacant eyes glowing too brightly... it didn't deserve his friend's name. Zack wasn't here, no. He was trapped, a million miles away in his head, alone...

Sephiroth knew what it was like. Mako was his constant companion, and, although it couldn't hurt him anymore, he'd never forget the utter helplessness he'd felt as a child when the conflagration of screaming voices attacked his mind. No one should have to endure that. He wouldn't wish it upon a mortal enemy.

He'd had no one else with him, all those years ago. Sympathy demanded that he help. There must be a way...

* * *

It was not madness. That was important.

 _My son..._

She didn't speak in words. If asked to explain it, which of course he'd never done, he'd say she spoke in feelings, images, memories. Different from his own thoughts, different from the searing cries of the Mako. Sephiroth hadn't heard her in a long time. She was someone who looked out for him. Who wanted something, but was patient, wholly accepting. It's been awhile, Mother.

Did she know a way?

Jenova possessed superior knowledge of most everything. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to have much of a handle on what he could and could not do. She assumed him capable of things that _maybe_ he'd be able to do in the future or in some parallel dimension... he hadn't figured out yet which it was. In private, he'd tested some of her ideas. No, he could not currently fly, or control the weather, or cast world-destroying magic. He'd been surprised when summoning Masamune worked. He definitely had not achieved the omniscience she sometimes expected.

He felt a soft encouragement. She was certain he could help Zack if he... No. That was a terrible idea. There would be no falling into reactors on purpose. He firmly rejected the notion. People who jumped into reactors usually died.

 _Chosen one. Not you. Not those you protect. The Planet's malice cannot touch you._

Likely, she honestly believed he'd be fine. Jenova didn't understand death.

Why was she suggesting a reactor when there was already plenty of Mako right here?

 _To help your brother. Family shouldn't be kept apart._

A nice sentiment, though not what he'd meant. He did think of Zack that way. Mother cared about family more than anything else. He sensed contentment from her; she was pleased that he knew.

 _Like this, then._

Was that something he could do? It was worth a try. He moved Zack to where the Mako flowed freely, knelt down beside his friend, and reached out with one hand toward the power that swirled around them both. He was startled when the luminescent liquid writhed away from him like a living thing, fighting desperately to escape. He would not allow that. There was no need for alarm. This was right. Her soothing voice made it so.

The blue-green Mako darkened to black at his touch. He heard the screams, and then reality _twisted_.

* * *

Sephiroth stood surrounded by the brilliant green of his nightmares. It was much worse than he'd imagined. Innumerable anguished cries joined together into one great lament. He bent double against the force of its passing. The light did its best to blind him, but it was only an illusion.

Zack was there, a short distance away, curled up as if in pain, hands over his ears to block out the all-consuming noise. As soon as Sephiroth thought to go that way, the space between them lengthened. Some quality of the ethereal torrent changed suddenly, as if a consciousness opposed him. An enemy, a familiar one he did not remember. _His_ enemy, the one he was _destined_ to someday conquer. Strange. He felt hatred directed at him and was surprised when he returned it strongly, far more so than the situation warranted. His unseen opponent fled.

He went to Zack's side to shield him from the ablating winds. The green encircled them, held at bay by his presence, repelled like water by oil. Zack looked worn, faded, his sense of self eroded. Some damage had already been done. It would not continue now that he was here. He would stay near for as long as it took for his friend to recover.

His enemy had other plans. Defiance? Why was that amusing? The blistering radiance intensified. Sephiroth understood that his eternal foe sought to annihilate them completely, to carry them away into dissolution. Something of Zack's essence began to unravel under the assault. Sephiroth snatched it back...

* * *

He was a frog. It was so cool! He could jump so high, just like his new friend. And look at this dance. His reflection in the stream was hilarious. Later he'd ask Mama if he could keep the Touch Me frog he'd brought home as a pet, because this was seriously awesome. Just think of all the places he could explore! Aunt Cindy had made a pie. Did cherries taste good to frogs? Zack didn't think he'd get caught. No one would know it was him!

 _Sephiroth was not a frog. He must be watching Zack's memories._

Zack was a frog all day. His parents had known it was him. No, he couldn't keep it.

 _Poor Zack. But it was funny._

* * *

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Uncle had knocked the stick right out of his grasp and now he was on the sandy ground, trying to get his breath back. He wouldn't cry. Uncle came over to see if he was okay. Of course he was! A tiny bruise would never stop the Great Hero Zack! He'd be the best warrior in Gongaga someday. He knew it would take a lot of hard work, but he did that all the time when he wasn't slacking off. Uncle showed him a better grip, a more balanced stance. So what if he'd have to relearn it all over again when he grew up? He had his heart set on learning to fight.

He put everything he could into the practice that day. Uncle ruffled his spiky hair when they went home and told Mama how proud he was of brave little Zack, and she made his favorite stew for dinner, and it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

 _Sephiroth agreed that it was good and wondered if Zack remembered how to make it._

* * *

They didn't understand! Why couldn't they see? It was his childhood dream, he'd worked for it all his life, and now the recruiter had come to his town, and he had the chance to join up, and his parents... didn't understand how much he wanted this. He flopped down on his bed in the loft. Uncle had said he could go. He was skilled with the sword now. He'd make SOLDIER and then he'd show them...

 _Sephiroth tried to not to watch any more. These were things Zack had never told him._

He hadn't said goodbye to his folks, and now it was too late. The rusty blue truck bounced along on the gravel road to Midgar. The city came into view! He'd made it at last! The driver threw him out and his meager belongings sailed over his head. The dust kicked up by the tires made him cough. It didn't matter. He wouldn't cry. He was starting over. Oh the glory he would earn in the army!

 _So Zack was another victim of Shinra's propaganda, coerced to fight in the war that had turned into the bloodiest in history. Still, Sephiroth could not suppress his pride that Zack had become the hero he'd wanted to be._

* * *

 _He needed to get them back to the real world. They were being torn apart out there. He couldn't catch Zack's memories forever. If Zack were made aware of the situation, would he know the way?_

 **Zack!**

 _No effect._

He shouldered his gun and stood at attention as Vlakarados's murderous gaze passed him by. That's what his buddies called the drill sergeant. Zack didn't remember the man having any other name besides 'Sir'. They were to be punished. It wasn't his fault. Andy had shirked kitchen duty and no one in the squad had known in time to get it done. So they all paid the price: four more hours of laps and marching practice with the weights. Military discipline was harsh. Supposedly it brought them closer together, and they'd need that unity in the life and death situations they were training for. He'd never be the one to let his fellow recruits down.

 _Basic training was hell by design. Zack was adjusting well._

 **Zack Fair!**

 _Apparently not well enough to answer Sephiroth._

Today was graduation day! Zack had cleaned his space in the barracks until it shone, making it ready for the next batch of poor hopeful bastards, may they rest in peace. He had his dress uniform on, perfectly neat as was required. After tonight he'd be Cadet Fair. He'd enter officer school and go on to make SOLDIER. Life was good! There was a rumor that a high-ranking officer would be giving the congratulatory speech.

 _Had it been him? Would Zack recognize his voice now?_

 **Cadet Fair!**

 _No luck. He knew he sounded about the same in the propaganda videos, so it wasn't that. The reason was... Of course. No lowly Cadet would believe General Sephiroth was talking to them without rock-solid proof._

The sword he'd been training with for weeks wasn't heavy anymore. He'd passed medical and taken the first trial injection today. Shiva's tits, it hurt! Zack listened with compassion to his teammates' complaints, but he kept his own mouth shut. No mistakes. He wasn't SOLDIER yet. But he would be, and nothing on the Planet would stand in his way.

 _Well done, Zack. He knew Zack would make it... he remembered... Enough! Sephiroth had been searching, but it seemed only Zack knew the way out of his own mind. He interrupted the memory of Zack's monumental feeling of accomplishment when he'd twirled the Buster Sword over his head for the first time._

 **SOLDIER Third Class Fair!**

 _Good! He had Zack's attention. Zack knew who was speaking. Now he could command Fair to lead them out. But Zack wasn't listening to him, he was listening to the Sephiroth he was watching on the stage. This was the day Shinra went to war with Wutai. It wasn't official, of course. The declaration only came after he'd made the first strike. Zack was remembering a speech he'd given._

 _Sephiroth was familiar with hero worship. This was something else._

 _It stemmed from the structure of the military. Orders came down from on high. Respect for authority was instilled until it was absolute. Combined with Shinra's PR work and his own innate charisma, in Zack's eyes Sephiroth was created God of War._

 _Looking upon his own divinity was unsettling. Did Zack still think of him that way? The temptation he felt to stay and find out bothered him. No. He could be trapped here if he lingered any longer. He was doing this for Zack, not for himself. He couldn't let this distract him._

 _It could be an opportunity though. Who could refuse an order from the God of War?_

 **Lieutenant General Fair, SOLDIER First Class! Finish remembering who you are immediately and find the way back to reality! That is an order!**

"Yes, Sir! This way."

 _At last._

* * *

Now that Zack was aware of him, more of the memory came into focus. It was harder to keep his observations separate from Zack's.

"Zack. This is Wutai."

"The way out of Wutai is the way back to reality, Sir."

Wasn't that the truth. "Lead on."

Naturally, Sephiroth hadn't seen much of Zack's command. He was impressed. Zack's promotion to Lieutenant General had not been a mistake.

Preparations were made, the troops were in position: Zack's team of SOLDIER Seconds, a squad of Thirds, three units of chocobo cavalry, and two infantry divisions equipped with defensive materia and long-range weapons. Their main objective was a radio tower across the river, which the Seconds would take by surprise. Zack would take the field with the greater part of the chocobos; the remainder would stay upstream, awaiting his signal. The infantry had fortified the near bank with MBarriers. The Wutai forces would be in range of the guns before they knew that, and would be slaughtered if they attempted to cross. Then, on Zack's mark, the reserve chocobo unit would attack their flank, breaking their formation, driving them into the water. The SOLDIER Thirds would guard the rear in case Wutai enacted a similar plan.

Sephiroth knew how it played out. He'd read the report. The surprise was that Zack experienced war differently than he did. He didn't realize how desensitized he'd become. Or maybe it was always that way.

Through Zack's eyes, this was hell. Wutai tried the river. Their initial volley of spells was deflected by the MBarriers. The Shinra troops returned fire with the new guns, the automatic ones that scattered Mako explosions indiscriminately in a wide arc. Sephiroth appreciated the efficiency with which the enemy fell to pieces. Zack was shocked at the carnage. Still? Zack had been in Wutai for four years now. Still. Zack's revulsion was unmistakable. The blood was so _red_ , and those were pieces of _people_ , but the screams were so inhuman, and he had to choke down the primal fear until it was time to lead the charge.

Zack's chocobo was a beautiful beast, strong and loyal, a veteran of many battles with few scars. Together they delivered dutiful violence with sword and talons, claiming kill after kill. The fight was going in their favor when his Barrier faded and she was shot out from under him. Zack did not falter in his sorrow; he leapt clear and gave the signal. The rest was in the reports. Shinra had won the day.

Zack strode across the spent battlefield with the medics, searching out the wounded amidst the dead and dying. He found his bird. She was bloody and broken but breathing. The love Zack poured into the Cure, and his relief when she stood up healthy, and the cheers of the soldiers for their victorious commander... That was true glory.

This was no ending. Sephiroth knew in hindsight that they would both serve another year in Wutai before coming home. But here and now, for Zack's command, the war could be over tomorrow, or it could go on forever. Thoughts of the second scenario brought crushing despair that some never escaped. Zack's way out of Wutai and back to reality was to rejoice at being alive whenever possible, as the lightly-injured survivors were doing in their moment of triumph.

* * *

The green raged around them once more. Zack had regained consciousness and was about to step away. Realizing he didn't comprehend the danger, Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I know the way from here."

Reality _twisted._

* * *

Sephiroth was absolutely exhausted. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the relative darkness of the cave. He was sitting in a pool of Mako next to Zack, who was awake but still very sick.

The first words out of Zack's mouth were, "What the hell happened?"

Words! So it had worked. "Not now. I'll explain after we get you medical attention for the Mako poisoning."

"Yessir." The salute was lopsided. He didn't mind.


	10. 97 Courage

**Courage**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

 **97\. courage** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

7/3/2017

Scarlet asks Sephiroth out on a 'date'.

 **tags** : AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Scarlet, business casual, weapons testing, firing range, explosions, 'date' with single quotes, romance what romance, silly

* * *

The random mission he'd given himself today was...

Sephiroth cast another Wall around the bleachers to protect the Thirds who were watching the Seconds train. Their aim left much to be desired. He briefly considered that maybe he should have cast Reflect instead as an Ice spell impacted the barrier above his head.

One of the SOLDIERS tried to get his attention. Scarlet was standing nearby. He nodded in her direction to acknowledge her presence. She walked right up to him. The sounds of training quieted somewhat as the combatants became curious.

"Scarlet. What do you want?"

"Come on a date with me."

A hush had fallen over the field.

He laughed. _No one_ had ever been brave enough to ask him that, especially in front of his SOLDIERS. He felt their terror at his outburst. Likely they were remembering Wutai, or what they'd heard about Wutai, and were wondering what was about to happen to Scarlet. It amused him further.

"You can't be serious."

Scarlet didn't back down.

Okay, he'd play along. Still laughing, he said, "Where? Some kind of classy theatre or concert performance?"

No, that's not what Scarlet wanted. Probably.

She confirmed it. "Zemzelett Facility, Section 15." This was about getting more press for the Weapons Department, then.

He shouldn't be enjoying the troops' obvious confusion this much. They were perplexed, waiting for his answer. Ha! He made up his mind to accept. So his choice was between seeing Loveless, which had been the only thing showing in Midgar for the past twenty years, or destroying something entirely undeserving...

"Yes, I will come with you to the firing range."

He liked her surprise when she said, "Great! See you next Tuesday!"

She left.

Anyone else would have gotten some teasing jeers. Sephiroth ordered the SOLDIERS back to work with a wave of his hand.

* * *

This crater-pocked no man's land outside Midgar had seen more than its fair share of explosions. It was no secret that Scarlet thought of it as paradise.

Scarlet had arrived before him. She was wearing a suit instead of the revealing attire she normally wore at the office. Scarlet used every asset to her advantage. He admired that about her. The things this disgusting society assumed about her simply because of the way she dressed...

"General! You showed up!" She stared a little too long at his similarly low-key outfit. Heh. He knew he looked good in plain clothes. Sephiroth offered her his arm and kept up with her excited strides towards the testing area.

He watched patiently, occasionally complimenting her aim, while Scarlet did most of the shooting with the new and improved models of the mundane weapons. The special prototypes were much more interesting.

The first she showed him was in development for Turk use. "This one's for Rude. I got the idea from a friend who likes bombs and monitors and flashy things. Watch."

The technician doing the demonstration bent down and slammed his fist into the ground. A narrow wave of red energy traveled rapidly in a straight line and then burst with a brilliant orange flash, leaving the target crackling with electricity.

Yes, that was impressive. "What about that one over there?"

"It's so experimental that it might explode instead of the target." She really was a loose cannon.

"Is that a problem?" He already knew it wasn't.

"Of course not! We'll learn from the failure and the next version will be better."

As promised, the turret's structural integrity did not hold up to the power of the spell it fired. Shrapnel went everywhere. Scarlet was not embarrassed; Sephiroth appreciated the destructive potential. Perhaps, if made cheaply, the design could be used as some sort of bomb. He recognized the spell as Aero3. If only that were an Enemy Skill... They walked to the next test area, which was less strewn with rubble.

"Now for my favorite, the Beam Cannon!"

He wasn't sure he'd ever heard anyone yell "Fire!" so passionately. She was enraptured.

"We're still working on the concept for the mech to mount this on. They're referring to it as the 'Proud Clod'."

When he didn't say anything, she changed direction. "Oh, I'm sorry, I got carried away. You probably want to fire one, too." Scarlet knew he didn't like to use guns. It was common knowledge.

He met her steady, mocking gaze with a smile, rising to the challenge. "Which one, then?"

"This is the new shotgun for Rufus."

He took the weapon she offered. It was a masterpiece, he could tell that much. Rufus was the closest thing he had to a rival; he should see what it could do. Guns were beneath him, but... he supposed facing something he didn't like counted as courageous.

"Ooh, nice shot! Well, that's all the time I have for today. Actually, that was more fun than I thought."

They'd just spent two hours watching explosions. It was absolutely _no surprise_ that Scarlet had enjoyed that immensely.

"So, how about a kiss, sweetheart?"

He'd expected her to ask him that. Who wouldn't? "On the first date? No."

"How about a second date then?" Was that a wink?

"Don't push your luck."

"Come to one of my parties?"

"I'll think it over. Maybe when the time is right for the next media scandal after this."

"Kyahahaha! You _are_ brilliant. Thanks for the help today."

They went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning, Zack showed up in his office with a copy of the newspaper.

"You went on a date with Scarlet!? Talk about a power couple!"

He took a sip of his coffee. "Hmm."

Zack's face sported a hilarious, incredulous look. Sephiroth knew what he was assuming and tried not to laugh. He put the coffee down as a precaution.

"You know better than that. It was a PR stunt."

"So how'd it go?"

"I was a perfect gentleman and Scarlet was her usual crazy self. The enlisted should practice with Lightning materia to fight her new robot soldiers. Intensify the rivalry between our two departments. It'll be good for morale."

Zack raised an eyebrow and smiled one of those Zack smiles. "So you like her, huh?"

"You're incorrigible, Zack."

"Seph and Scarlet, sitting in a tree, K- I- S- S- I- N- G..."

"But also completely fearless. Just in case, I hope you have enough sense not to repeat that."


	11. 71 And Your Bird Can Sing

**And Your Bird Can Sing**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

 **71\. bird, breaking away** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes.

7/4/2017

Guess who's manning the 2nd floor Shinra HQ item shop today?

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, white chocobo, Shinra HQ, stereotypical retail woes, silly

* * *

 **Potion** \- 50 gil

 **Phoenix Down -** 300 gil

 **Antidote -** 80 gil

 **Tent -** 500 gil

That was the inventory of the shop on the second floor of Shinra Headquarters. Sephiroth stood behind the counter. He decided he'd be more careful about choosing his random missions in the future. Was this something assigned to SOLDIER on a regular basis? Shouldn't he know? It seemed odd.

Well, he'd play the part.

* * *

She had her headphone volume turned up WAY TOO LOUD.

It was the music from Chocobo Square in the Gold Saucer.

Sephiroth would soon realize that it was time to raise the wages of the clerks who worked retail.

The woman looked like she was finally ready to pay, when she exclaimed, "Hey! What did you do with my white chocobo?"

This was going to be an interesting day. "Chocobo?"

"Fluffybums Chocofeather the Third. He's about this big... He was right here just a moment ago. He follows me everywhere! He's such a darling," she cooed.

"Sorry Ma'am. I haven't seen him." It was true. "He must've made a break for it." Smart bird, if it even existed.

She became indignant. "You'd think Shinra could afford to hire some _responsible_ employees. Honestly! I've had a better experience shopping in the slums! And your selection here is pathetic. Do I have to wait til the end of the world for my order to come in?"

"Hmm."

She paused in her tirade and sighed heavily.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Sephiroth said, "Will that be all?" Please let that be all.

"Since that's all you have... yes. Just a minute while I find my coupon." She took her time digging through a gaudy, tasteless handbag. Was she doing this on purpose? He tried to give her the benefit of the doubt.

She was holding up the line. Which would it be... Fire, Ice, or Bolt? No... too many witnesses.

"Oops, I left it at home. You mailed it to me, though. Look it up in the computer."

"Sorry Ma'am. You have to have the physical copy to get your discount. Company policy."

She raised her voice so the entire room could hear her. "The nerve! Don't you know who I am? I demand to speak to your manager at once!"

At that, Sephiroth lost it. He started laughing, as did some of the people in line. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to escalate this further. If you'll kindly step out and wait at the front desk, I'll make the necessary calls to find your chocobo. If you do _anything_ else, I'll certainly be held responsible, but I won't care."

She huffed and flounced out. Phew, that was close.

He pulled out his phone. "Zack. There's a small white chocobo loose in the building. Find it, capture it, and bring it to the first floor lobby _immediately._ " Grateful for the 'Yes sir!', he turned his attention back to the line.

"Next!"

A man with a gun arm wanted to buy some phoenix downs.

* * *

It sounded like an emergency. Zack hurried to his apartment and checked the expiration date on the greens in his freezer. Good, they hadn't gone bad. They thawed out nicely in the microwave. He filled his pockets, equipped his Chocobo Lure materia, and began his search on the third floor.

No small white chocobo here. A quick glance was all it took for him to decide it wasn't on the almost-endless staircase, either. Okay, onward to the fourth floor. He had to wait for the elevator.

Ding! The door opened. No one was standing there, so he stepped inside.

"Wark!"

Whoa, it _was_ tiny! "Hey! Didn't see you there, little fella!"

It must have smelled the greens, because it launched itself at him and he had to twist to avoid its sharp beak and claws.

"Hungry, are we? Here you go. Who's a good bird then? You are! Yes, you are!" Zack knelt down non-threateningly and ruffled the feathers under its chin. There was a gem-studded collar around its neck. A green stone fell into his hand. What's this? Contain materia?

How cute! The chocobo was asleep, tired from its adventure. He scooped it up in his arms.

"Target acquired, Seph."

"Get down here and give it to the woman with the fuchsia shirt in the lobby who looks like she wants to kill someone."

Well, Seph was the world's foremost expert on that look, and Zack was very familiar with it. "Already on it, sir!" He pushed the button in the elevator.

* * *

That situation resolved, Sephiroth shooed the other customers out and went on break. Indefinitely.


	12. 31 Take Cover

**Take Cover**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

 **31\. colors** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

7/8/2017

A few adventures combining the five colors of materia: Red, Green, Yellow, Pink, Blue.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, colors of materia, explosions, space dragons, silly

* * *

This part of Midgar was still under construction, although the project had been stalled for years. Exposure to the elements had taken its toll on the building materials, the plastic sheets covering delicate progress long since shredded into uselessness. Rusted pieces from higher up had fallen and damaged the reinforced concrete. Runoff from the streets above mouldered the wooden scaffolding platforms. It was supposed to be another pillar to support another plate, but the way things were now, the whole thing would have to be demolished and begun anew, which was something President Shinra had no interest in financing.

SOLDIER used it as a training ground. The sunlight filtering down made the shadows dance.

The recruits had only been in the program for a few weeks. They knew how to fire several types of guns and grenades and were fit enough to climb up the haphazard walls of debris to the perilous ledges of various heights. Today was their first day working with Independent materia. They'd gotten over any delusions they'd had about pink being a funny color.

Zack was demonstrating the use of Cover materia. Like everything else, it was Sephiroth's idea, and one did not question his methods publicly, as strange as they sometimes were. The General was watching, possibly hoping for a chance to cast Revive-All, it was hard to tell. Mastered Cover had a 100% success rate so Zack didn't know why he thought he'd need it.

It wasn't too bad in the beginning. On the ground, Gaven threw the first grenade at Richter, who'd boastfully volunteered to take the hit as an example. Then, Zack equipped the pink materia and signaled Richter to return fire. Instantly, Cover moved Zack across the intervening distance, placing him in front of Gaven. Zack didn't even flinch from the blast. Or the next, or the next, always in the right place at the right time as more of the recruits tossed grenades at eachother. The sound of explosions dominated the unfinished Sector.

Sephiroth said something Zack didn't hear since he was currently being blown sideways, but he figured it out. They were playing dodgeball with grenades. He suddenly found himself on a ledge fifty feet up, intercepting a grenade that would have hit Carter. And just as quickly, he was back on a lower platform, protecting Ashcroft. In the air, he covered Finch twice, once from the blast and again from the fall. Zipping back and forth, teleporting up and down, Zack wanted to close his eyes. Thank Gaea he didn't get motion sick.

"Enough!"

Finally! That would be the last volley. Zack kissed the ground, more rattled than injured. When he raised his head, a grenade was sailing right at Sephiroth. Time seemed to slow; he could see the rotation of the projectile and its unfortunate trajectory. Zack was ready to take the impact, but it never came. Sephiroth caught the damn thing, snatched it out of the air, closed his fist around it. He let it explode in his hand. The wind generated by the shockwave blew his hair and coat back majestically. Showoff. Yeah, he was smiling.

He beckoned Zack towards him with a still-smoldering glove. "Fair. Give me the materia and take a break. You're dismissed."

Happy to comply, Zack did so and was about to leave when he saw Sephiroth scanning the area. The General's gaze fell on the recruit who'd thrown that grenade. The poor kid was doing an admirable job of not shaking. Sephiroth pointed at him.

"Your turn."

* * *

Tuesdays were cursed, Zack decided.

He was walking to the office adjacent to the barracks to pick up some forms and chat with the drill sergeant when everything went white. He grabbed the nearest recruit.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"There's a dragon, sir."

The Planet came into view against a starfield, which then rotated like a camera searching for something. Out of a lens flare, a gigantic dragon appeared from behind the Planet, circled once, and unfurled its six wings. It charged up its laser breath by capturing the sun's rays, and unleashed its fury with great accuracy on the designated spot. The wide, Lifestream-colored beam pierced the atmosphere, a tiny sparkle in the sky heralding the final effect of the summon. With screaming energy, the laser hit, triggering a huge and very impressive explosion.

Yeah, that was Tera Flare. Zack had seen it so many times that it was boring. He wondered what Sephiroth's reason for casting it was.

Everything went white. The Planet came into view against a starfield, which then rotated like a camera searching for something. Out of a lens flare, a gigantic dragon appeared from behind the Planet, circled once, and unfurled its six wings. It charged up its laser breath by capturing the sun's rays, and unleashed its fury with great accuracy on the designated spot. The wide, Lifestream-colored beam pierced the atmosphere, a tiny sparkle in the sky heralding the final effect of the summon. With screaming energy, the laser hit, triggering a huge and very impressive explosion.

He wondered what Sephiroth's reason could _possibly_ be for W-Summoning it. He'd find out. Zack broke into a jog across what was left of the training field, nimbly keeping his balance on the unstable earth. He passed several cadets on his way. Some were cowering, some were excited, but all were watching with awe.

Everything went white. The Planet came into view against a starfield, which then rotated like a camera searching for something. Out of a lens flare, a gigantic dragon appeared from behind the Planet, circled once, and unfurled its six wings. It charged up its laser breath by capturing the sun's rays, and unleashed its fury with great accuracy on the designated spot. The wide, Lifestream-colored beam pierced the atmosphere, a tiny sparkle in the sky heralding the final effect of the summon. With screaming energy, the laser hit, triggering a huge and very impressive explosion.

That was close! He'd be smelling ozone all day. Was Sephiroth just casting it over and over? His discipline was known to be harsh, but this... Zack ran faster.

Sephiroth was sitting down in the grass, reading a book, absolutely unconcerned with the carnage that rained down around him. He wasn't casting. Zack could see the colors of materia on his bangle: yellow, and red junctioned to blue. That meant five more repetitions of this. Zack groaned.

Everything went white. You know what? Nevermind. Zack ignored it.

"Zack. You're blocking my light."

"Sorry sir. Got a question for you, though. _Why?_ "

"Special combat training. Strengthens the troops' resolve under fire." He turned a page.

"Uh huh, sure. That's definitely a scenario they'll encounter out there. Yeah. A whole afternoon of W-Summoned, Quadra-Magic'd Bahamut ZERO."

The General nodded, refusing to acknowledge the sarcasm Zack knew he had picked up on. "It could happen."

"Please tell me you are not planning to do that to them."

Zack knew Sephiroth was pretending to consider it to make Zack worry a little more. Damn him and his games.

"Not currently."

"It was a mistake, wasn't it?"

No glare? So he wasn't admitting it.

"They'll be brave in situations they may have run from before. Compared to a space dragon, anything _they_ (Zack heard the emphasis just fine) might face will be less threatening. And I got some reading done."

* * *

A day later...

They were the only ones on the training field. The squad they'd been supervising was in medical, hopefully recovering.

Zack said, "That materia lesson was a disaster."

Sephiroth waved it off. "The recruit did get the five colors right."

"True. So what's next?"

Though he'd seemed in good spirits a moment ago, Sephiroth frowned. "Wait, no, weren't there more than five? Two others..."

Uh oh. He had that far away look in his eyes. It was not in and of itself a harbinger of doom, but Zack secretly believed that it might be his purpose on the Planet to distract Seph when that happened.

"One of them was a light green but they called it something else..."

Distraction, distraction, distraction! Think, Zack!

In addition to his sparkling wit, he had: Restore, Mystify, Fire, HP to MP, Ice, Steal, and the beginnings of a plan. Seph carried a Time materia at all... times, for a reason that was very important to him.

"And the other..."

His commanding officer was too deep in thought to notice the theft. Now for Fire and Ice together, aim above his head, and get ready to run.

"Are those technically colors?"

Splash! The combined energy of the spells resulted in an explosion of water.

Sephiroth didn't make a sound, but his posture, the set of his shoulders, indicated complete surprise. He blinked. Totally soaked, his bangs were plastered to his forehead, rivulets rolled off his leather. Shaking some errant droplets from his glove, he reached for his armlet.

Zack held up the Time materia. "Looking for this, Seph?" Yep, that got his attention, all right. Surprise turned to rage in an instant. Sephiroth _lunged_ at him. Good thing he was ready to...

"Ooof!"

...get tackled by an extremely pissed off but definitely distracted General.

"Give it back!"

Damn, but Seph was fast even without the spell he wanted. Zack was slammed facedown into the dirt, which was rapidly becoming mud, because Sephiroth's dripping wet hair fell around him like a curtain. The water was icy cold. Oops. He was pinned to the ground in a hold he couldn't break unless he was willing to break both arms, too. Fortunately, he'd already accomplished his mission, so he released his deathgrip on the materia with a "Yes, sir."

Immediately freed, Zack wiped the mud out of his eyes and sat up. He'd missed the cast. Sephiroth was standing serenely nearby, running his hands through those silver strands, teasing out the tangles faster than should be possible. The tempo of whatever tune he was humming was way out of whack.

In Wutai, Zack had learned that Stop could preserve things from decay. Slow could delay poison damage long enough to save lives. Haste made certain status conditions wear off sooner. Seph used it to dry his hair.

"What the hell, Fair?"

"Combat training."

"That's our new in-joke for mistake, isn't it."

"Yessir."


	13. 19 An Unselfish Reason

**An Unselfish Reason**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/13/2017

 **19\. tears, holding, gray** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Zack gets a package from home.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, gray days, dealing with grief, photographs, kinda sad, angst

* * *

Today was a gray day. Its sickly essence permeated the whole city, seeping into everyone's perception. Gray clouds covered the sky, neither the dramatic kind backlit with gold by the sun, nor the serene kind with several shades layered beautifully together. No, it was the kind of sky that blocked things out. The temperature was not quite cold and not quite warm; it was muggy. The convenience of dry streets didn't outweigh the ugliness of water-stained concrete. Even the halls of the Shinra building, always illuminated, radiated dullness.

It was an important day for morale.

* * *

Sephiroth walked into Zack's office. His second-in-command never failed to cheer him up.

Something wasn't right.

Zack had his chair swiveled towards the wall, staring at or beyond it, trying to pay attention to nothing. His breath was ragged. There was an open package on the desk.

"Zack?"

No answer?

Louder. "Zack. What's in the box?" It was sturdy cardboard with excessive tape and stamps attesting to its valor.

Zack turned the chair around slowly. Sephiroth saw his friend's tear-streaked face. Something terrible must have happened for Zack to cry like that. "It's... a package from home."

"Bad news?"

"My uncle is dead. It's been a month now but I didn't hear until today. The first mail from my folks in years... and for it to be this... "

Sephiroth remained quiet, waiting for the rest.

"Dammit! And seeing the things they sent me again, it hurts. They meant well but that makes it worse, because I shouldn't be mad... but after so long..." Zack hesitated, then shrugged and tried to laugh it off. "I... it's..."

Perhaps he should go, let his friend weather this storm of grief alone. He decided otherwise. There were reasons. "Tell me." He remembered just in time to add, "If you want to, that is. It's not an order."

"Sure, why the hell not!" Zack was trying to act tough. It sounded forced.

"Then I will listen." Or rather, watch... since Zack hadn't gone through the whole box yet.

"I never got to say goodbye."

Clearly, Zack had read the note already. Maybe he was rereading it to make sure it was the same, or to numb himself to the words. Sephiroth hadn't intended to see, but the light shone through the paper:

 _...here are some things you might want to have..._

Zack set the note aside and lifted out a small plain chest, well-crafted of smooth wood. "This was mine, when I was a kid. I kept all sorts of stuff in here, my secret treasures..." He opened it, which also opened a new floodgate of tears when he looked on his memories. "I kept it at Uncle's house."

"I remember this lucky stone. I should have brought it with me..." Zack managed another weak laugh. "That's so ridiculous, isn't it?"

"No."

"And some feathers that I don't remember why I saved them... "

The colors were exquisite. Sephiroth would have saved them, too.

"...and Uncle's backup hunting knife that I swiped, because I needed to be cool." Zack turned it over in his hands, unsure whether to hold it or put it back as soon as possible. "He knew though, and just let me keep it..."

Sephiroth listened to the story of each childhood trinket until Zack pulled out a worn, black and white photograph. It was a good picture, probably taken by one of Zack's parents. At the edge of Gongaga, jungle in the background, a nice sun-dappled day. An older man with the bearing of a soldier stood there, smiling at the camera, gripping the shoulder of little Zack who was wielding a stick like a sword and couldn't have been more than seven, his spiky hair already unmistakable at that age. That's right. Zack's uncle was the one who'd taught him to fight.

Zack was shaking, trying not to get tears on the photo.

"Zack, here." He gave his friend a tissue. "Wait a moment." Sephiroth returned to his own office and sifted through the desk drawers. Where did he put that? It would be a perfect fit. Here it is. He came back as promised.

Zack took the small gray picture frame he offered almost reverently and said softly, "Why?"

There were reasons. He would never have what Zack had today. It was so wrong to be jealous of that but he was; he'd listened because he wanted it vicariously. He'd thought about what it would mean to have family, and the compassion he'd want in this situation; he'd listened from a sense of justice. It hadn't been his place to comfort anyone in Wutai or do anything for their grief; he'd listened to correct his own failure.

There was another reason, too, more important than the others. "It's what friends do," he said.


	14. 25 Obsession

**Obsession**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/16/2017

 **25\. obsession** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Though rumors of his actions spread through the ranks, all that could be confirmed, all that Zack knew, was that he dealt with the offenders himself. Sephiroth and Manipulate in Wutai. Dark.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, dark, addiction, violence, death, the war in Wutai, memories, Manipulate materia, unethical, pretty messed up, what did I just write

* * *

Mother had once whispered to him of a forgotten power he should have, that of absolute command. He tried not to, but when he imagined it in the quiet darkness, there were times when he couldn't deny that he _wanted_ it, that he _liked_ it, that it was some kind of natural order, that he _deserved_ to rule. It didn't make a lot of sense, since he was already in charge of the world's largest army. Wasn't that enough?

* * *

Sephiroth was working late. Zack had finished up the coffee but probably meant well by talking at him.

"Did you hear, on the news today? They reported a rumor that two of the recruits in Unit 12 shot one of their mates with beam guns in the barracks. The only thing left was the guy's boots, like something out of a cartoon. It can't be real."

Fighting within the ranks was not tolerated. It wasn't part of the recruits' training to make a first human kill, certainly not to murder a member of one's own unit. Of course he knew of the incident.

"It's being dealt with."

"Wait, it actually happened? But... you're up here instead of down there."

Obviously. What did Zack mean by that? Oh. The punishment.

"I don't dirty my hands with them. They will face the firing squad after the paperwork has been finalized."

The only warning he had was Zack's surprised look. "But in the war didn't you..."

Fair was being uncharacteristically stupid tonight. One of the things they'd agreed upon to put Wutai behind them was to _never_ say stuff like that.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence. Get out!"

Realizing his mistake, Zack fled, leaving Sephiroth alone with the past.

 _But in the war didn't you..._

Yes, he had.

He remembered the turquoise sheen.

* * *

Such a sharp memory, but they all were...

A year had passed in Wutai, and despite his best efforts there was to be a second. The war had truly turned ugly. If there had ever been rules, they'd all been broken.

Why his thoughts drifted to the eighth time, when there were _so many_ others to choose from, he didn't know.

* * *

According to aerial surveillance, the building saw a lot of suspicious traffic. People were being moved there. A prisoner camp. People went in but did not come out. Two squads of Thirds had been missing for days. The enemy knew more than they should. He went alone. No one else could be allowed to have _it_.

He remembered the highlights. The mission objectives (to capture the site and rescue the prisoners). The weather (soft rain at night, but he could have waltzed in in the middle of the afternoon for all the difference it made). How fast it had been but not his fastest. The things he'd smiled at.

How he'd known their numbers by their heartbeats, and how at the gate he'd caught the guards' bodies as they fell, and lain them down gently so there'd be no sound when they hit the ground; he'd stepped over them carefully as blood pooled beneath, mixing with the mud. How he'd blocked the exits with Ice to cut off all escape routes. The enemies he'd killed with Fire, the closest consumed, flesh burnt past the point of pleasantness, while the ones farther back took their last searing breath. The enemies he'd killed with Bolt, telling himself he could look at the fractal patterns the lightning drew on their bodies later.

The person he was currently studying was the commanding officer from whom he'd confiscated _it_ , his true objective: another copy of the Manipulate materia he held. This was his third. 'Person' wasn't the right word for his captive. Things without free will aren't people.

The most basic use of Manipulate: creation of a bond allowing the user to see the victim's possible combat actions and choose which to execute on the desired target.

With some finesse, the next: through that bond, control over, as far as he had determined, any action. The compulsion to talk, to tell the truth, that's what the enemy did with it.

And then there was what _he_ could do with it, after all the practice that he'd had: not just actions, but memories. He could glimpse fragments of them. Could he do more? This would be the first test.

Patience. Before that, he should obtain the knowledge he needed in case something went wrong.

Yes, there was the location of another intelligence gathering operation, and the name of who had given the orders, who surely had a copy of her own. That would be his next target.

Now that he had seen, what could he do to the memories? Erase? Alter? Create? He attempted each in turn, with no success. Was it disappointment or relief he felt at that? A little of both, but also the temptation to discover if it would be possible with more practice. Any excuse for more practice. What a sick addiction it was.

He got the rest of the information he requested by asking nicely.

Then it was time for the best part.

All they had to do was die for him while under the effect of Manipulate, and he could ride the jolts of ecstasy that came when he severed the bond that way. It didn't matter how they died. It was better with the sword, better when they were aware of his control and their helplessness. Perhaps it was a personal failure. Disgusting, dangerous. Yet, the pleasure he felt when they died remained more enticing than revolting.

It had been the eighth time. It had been... yes, like _that_.

Then there were the prisoners in the cells. Knowing something of the enemy's tactics in this field, he couldn't tell from looking at them if their minds were their own. He'd have to... check to see which ones were still loyal. And if any of them turned out not to be, then... it was his _reward_ for a job well done.

Most of them were fit to be rescued. Such a shame. The medics and a team of Seconds would soon arrive to clean up the mess and properly capture the place. He tallied the casualties and searched each corpse for materia.

What he did with the gathered materia was how this memory connected to what Zack believed about the personal nature of his justice.

* * *

It was standard operating procedure. All new materia was brought to him, for testing, for distribution, for future study. Most were what they'd started calling the basics: Fire, Ice, Lightning. Restore was a valuable find; the SOLDIER Thirds who could cast it made good medics. There were some uncommon offensive spells: Earth, Gravity, Poison. The true treasures were the ones that weren't green, the rare ones that the enemy usually destroyed instead of allowing to be taken.

 _But in the war didn't you..._

He performed the tests to determine each materia's function alone and in private, on captured enemies or local monsters or on those of his own forces who'd committed crimes punishable by death. In the beginning he didn't enjoy it, but neither did he shy away. This was war, and it was necessary. Though rumors of his actions spread through the ranks, all that could be confirmed, all that Zack knew, was that he dealt with the offenders himself.

The first time he'd touched the yellow orb, he'd known it was different from the others, special in some way. It called to him as only Fire ever had before. No, it was not a valid comparison at all. It was _better_ , which scared him more than anything else in the war so far.

He'd tested it on Lieutenant... how could he have forgotten the name? who'd murdered an officer while trying to escape after being caught selling information to the enemy. To simply kill the one responsible for such acts would be wasteful. This experiment was more than justified.

So, what did it do? He tapped into its power...

There was no outward sign, but in his mind's eye the target was limned in turquoise light. He saw all the options available to his prisoner: attacks, items, spells. The target was waiting? Waiting for him to... waiting for his command. Waiting.

He chose what the lieutenant would do: stay still and accept Masamune's sentence, a final end from which no revival was possible, so that Wutai could not reclaim their agent. The strike was intended as a passionless execution, since this man was unworthy of his further attention. Death was uninteresting to him. But the way it felt when that traitor fell beneath his sword, died _instantly_ while under the effect of the materia and so would _always_ be his...

Yes, it had been like _that_ , that time, the first of many.

Then he'd had a second choice to make.

When the researchers asked for the results of the test, he'd said, "The yellow one does nothing. Bring the next."

* * *

If he didn't stop, he'd think about this all night, feeling each time, each one, again until he missed it so much that though not asleep he would never wake from the dream of _more_. He could have it, he was good at getting what he wanted, he could... No.

Breathing deeply, he banished the memory and willed his senses to fade, back to the lesser awareness he maintained these days.

He kept _it_ , or rather, _them_ locked away. He had quite the collection.  
Certain things were not allowed now that...  
The war was over, the war was over, the war was over.


	15. 38 Fragile

**Fragile**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/18/2017

 **38\. fragile** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Zack sees the results when his photography is published.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, memories, photographs, travel magazine, Wutai, regret, fix-it

* * *

Zack sat at his desk, going through his inbox.

Hey, this was interesting! His free copy of next month's _Travel of the Ancients_ had arrived. That was the magazine he'd sent some of his photos to for publishing. His were presented well and the other submissions were good, too. Nice! He turned a page and right there in his face was an article on Da-chao. Before he knew what he was doing, before he could see too much, he ripped those pages out and crumpled them up in his hands and threw the magazine across the room.

He was about to set the memories on fire, like a certain someone would. But... why? Why was he doing this? He didn't need to burn Wutai again. Zack loosened his grip on the crushed glossy paper, unfolded it and smoothed away the wrinkles. He would look at the Da-chao photographs for their artistic merit rather than their subject matter.

By the name, the man who'd taken them was probably from there. They were good photos, even creased as they now were. Sunrise instead of sunset conveyed fragile hope, new beginnings. The artist knew his work would be used for advertisements, but he'd framed the shots with care, honoring the subject the way the tourists wouldn't. It was admirable, and sad, and a lot of other things. Zack wished he hadn't ruined it.

He left his chair decisively and picked up the stricken magazine from where it lay wounded. Then he went to find some tape.


	16. 44 Everybody's Friend

**Everybody's Friend**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/21/2017

 **44\. peace** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

A normal workday for Zack.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, everybody's friend really is, good for morale, normal office workday, paperwork, stream of consciousness, probably cute, not sad

* * *

Zack was in his office working hard as usual. He signed things. He stamped things. He threw away the occasional junk mail. He agreed to go to meetings; sometimes he brought the donuts. He looked over the results of inspections and joint training sessions with the Turks. He was reminded daily of Shinra's weirdness.

This was a notice that they would switch to generic grenades because the brand name ones were too expensive. What? Didn't Shinra make all of them?

Zack liked to listen to music while he worked. He had only one headphone on so he could remain aware of his surroundings. Currently he was snapping his fingers to the song he associated strongly with motorcycles.

Things were running smoothly. The new copier was _fast_. The papers it printed came out pleasantly warm.

He'd normally go bother Seph soon, but the General was visiting the labs today, something he did frequently. It had worried Zack the first few times. Professor Hojo had a fearsome reputation among the SOLDIERS who needed someone to hate for the Mako treatments and shots, and there were rumors... Hojo was creepy, the way he walked, and his unkempt hair, and how he wore his glasses far down on his nose so he always looked at you like one of his 'precious specimens', a phrase he was way too fond of. He did a real good mad scientist impression.

But no, Seph said he went out of curiosity to talk to the scientists and observe their latest projects, because it was nostalgic for him. Zack had boggled at that. Everyone who knew anything about it imagined Sephiroth having a nightmarish childhood growing up in the lab.

Seph had dismissed it as foolishness. "Nonsense. I was truly blessed. Do you know how many thousands of gil people pay for just four year's access to the most basic laboratories and then skip classes?"

"There weren't any horrible experiments?"

Seph had said, laughing, "There was that time with the bubble gum..." Then he must've realized Zack's concern, "Nothing done to me, obviously. They're still alive, aren't they?"

Anyway, back to the present. The flower he'd bought from a girl in the slums was also still alive, in a vase, on his desk. She'd been cute. He made a mental note to buy more flowers if he saw her again. Maybe she'd be there tonight if he could finish early.

Zack's inbox had a flame decal on it so that he could get his work done faster. He might swap it out for a lightning bolt soon.

Stacks and stacks of reports clamored silently for his attention. His share was manageable thanks to the other non-SOLDIER generals and "retired" generals stationed at bases all over the world doing the non-SOLDIER paperwork. They got along well; unity in command wins wars. It made for some highly classified postcards.

Kathy, sorry, Major General Petersen at Stilva Arctic Training Camp wanted him to give a few seminars on glacier climbing and survival. He would do that. Zack liked the area around Icicle (snowboarding!) and Kathy ran a neat operation. She was so serious and formal but had a shy smile and a wild sense of humor that was good for breaking the ice.

He sent birthday wishes to Dennis, sorry, Major General Gardner at Lessaloploth Academy. He'd been a sergeant when Zack was just a recruit. Zack had never in a million years expected to outrank him, so he did his best to be a grateful student rather than some young upstart whippersnapper.

Opportunities for them to meet all together were rare. It was a security risk to put too many generals in the same place. But there was a parade coming up in Junon on the 23rd. Depending on who could make it, maybe he and Seph and Kathy and Dennis and Mary Anne (who was suddenly really keen on submarines) and Benjamin (who'd made a ton of gil with his memoirs) could go have a night on the town afterwards. Like the good old days they'd never had. Gotta start somewhere. He wrote the invitations.

He promised himself the next item would be the last for now and then he'd go to lunch.

Yeah, this was a thing that had happened. Here was the invoice from the silkscreening shop for the tshirts he'd (they'd) ordered (really only one of them had _ordered_ ) last week. Seph's shirt declared 'Good for Morale', because Zack had teased him about how he always said that. Seph had retaliated by ordering him to also get one for himself in navy blue with 'Everybody's Friend' written on it.

He'd asked what color Seph wanted, and he'd replied, "How is that even a question?"

Clearly, Seph had meant black. But Zack knew he expected to receive some other ridiculous color as a prank. Not pink, because that was already the new black. Seph would probably think up a long list of random color names that he'd read off a colored pencil box as a kid. However, Zack had anticipated that train of thought, so the shirt was... black. Seph had praised him for getting better at mindgames. They'd worn the shirts, the quotes on which were truth in advertising...

...unlike what was beneath the invoice: a magazine that promised to contain Fifty Top-Secret Tricks for Incredible Sex, but didn't mention that anywhere.

* * *

The fancy upper level cafeteria was closed. Apparently, all the registers were out of order. Tech support had arrived: a young blond woman who seemed new at her job, but not awkward. By her stance, she was no civilian. Turk trainee, most likely.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir," the manager said to him.

"It's alright, no worries." Then he winked at the tech, who glared at him. Yikes.

Oh well. He'd drop in at Mess Hall Number 5 and see what they were feeding the regulars these days. He'd heard it called 'Mess Hell' a few times, so someone had to check that.

He tried a little bit of everything. These guys had _no idea_ what they were complaining about! This stuff was delicious.

Unlike the Great General Sephiroth, who would attract attention no matter what he wore, Zack's favorite uniform wasn't much different from the standard one. As long as the fresh recruits didn't look too closely at his insignia or notice his Mako eyes, he could blend in, at least until he inevitably got to know them. Although, at this stage they all had their heads shaved so it was tough to tell them apart. So much for blending in. He heard them talking at the far table.

"Anyone seen Andrews?"

"He ran out of money, so he had to stop playing poker."

"Better that than getting caught."

"Hey, did you hear? The competition to nickname the new drill sergeant is starting. You guys got any ideas?"

"Vlakorados? That one's classic."

"She's not that vicious, is she?"

"We do nothing but train, train, train!"

"Well, duh."

Nothing too exciting. They hadn't been here long enough to welcome Shinra's weirdness into their lives. Zack carried his empty tray to the counter and stacked it with the others.

* * *

Ah, he was almost late! He had to jog to make it to the training lesson he was supposed to watch today.

The cadets were learning how to fall properly in preparation for the various martial arts they'd be taught next. Both SOLDIERS and Turks took that course together, so these cadets had better not let SOLDIER down. So far, so good. Sergeant Roberts was a patient teacher, demonstrating dodge rolls and correcting the students as often as needed.

One of the cadets got to put his new knowledge to use when Zack clapped him on the back and accidentally knocked him over.

"Sorry buddy. Soon you'll have to be careful of that, too!" He helped him up. Kid's name was Stevens. Maybe he'd make SOLDIER someday. Zack would be cheering him on.

Now for his own exercises. An hour passed as he went through all the reps, even though he Hasted himself. He did more than just squats, you know, no matter what they said! He skipped the materia drills for now. Seeing how many Cures he could cast before he collapsed from exhaustion and had to drink an Ether was not his idea of a good time.

Who was free to spar with? He sighed. His fellow Firsts were all on missions except for Jennifer, who was on leave visiting, where was it? oh yeah, Mideel, for the birdwatching. There were always the Seconds, but Zack wasn't ready to become a full-time instructor yet. He'd have to practice on his own. Well, it could be peaceful.

None of the forms were difficult anymore. He started with the basic sword katas he'd learned as a trainee. They had numbers. The ready stance, sword held in front of him, neither raised nor lowered, then brought up overhead but not too high, then the cut downward, stopping exactly in front of where his imaginary opponent's face would be. Return the sword to its place on his back in a smooth motion. From there, the draw, fast and steady, into a wide horizontal slash. And then lift the sword slightly, stepping just so, to slash back the other way...

After the rest of those came the more advanced ones, which still had numbers. The pivots and footwork to attack and defend from different angles. Turn 45 degrees, arms like this, not too stiff, to add speed to an uppercut, or turn with a step to dodge another kind of strike and get in position for the counterattack. How to block so that instead of wasting edge and energy, the blades would slide apart in the way he chose, putting the opponent off balance for a disarm or a lethal follow-up.

Of course, there were no standard katas for the Buster Sword. He'd developed these himself. The movements echoed parts of his limit breaks, taking the size and shape of the weapon into account. Keep the flow, one stance to the next, training the muscles to remind the sword what to do. Each set more energetic than the last, now incorporating jumps and aerial flourishes, lunges quick enough to recover from if he missed his opponent, offensive combos that could shift to defensive at any moment. Here one-handed to allow him to cast, here two-handed for extra power or so that the Buster Sword could be raised as a shield against an enemy spell.

Finish strong! Victory pose!

Zack took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. The sun went down. The regulars who'd gathered to watch him dispersed; they couldn't see in so little light. He wasn't alone, though.

Sephiroth said, "The 23rd in Junon? I'll be there."


	17. 75 Alone and Not

**Alone and Not  
**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/23/2017

 **75\. shadows, satisfied** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Sephiroth remembers Zack's promotion to Second Class.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, the war in Wutai, memories

* * *

The middle of the second year in Wutai. Although, at the time, they hadn't known to number the years.

Evening, the shadows lengthening.

This feeling, the wonderful feeling of being the only one alive on the battlefield, and now he had someone to share it with. The man next to him, who'd fought by his side, never in his way, careful of his blade.

"Your name, SOLDIER." He'd said it rather soft, quiet, still, like the moment.

"SOLDIER Third Class Fair, sir!" The sound carried but didn't interrupt their peace.

"Welcome to Second Class, Fair."

Fair started to kneel to receive the honor he'd just bestowed. Sephiroth grabbed his spiky black hair and pulled him back on his feet, instead.

"No. Watch the sky with me."


	18. 46 Letters Home

**Letters Home**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/24/2017

 **46\. family, forgotten** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Sephiroth's reaction when the monthly shipment of mail for the troops arrives on the front.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, the war in Wutai, mail, jealousy, anger, loneliness but don't tell him that, kinda sad, angst

 **Important Author's Note:** I found it so sad in the original game that Zack hadn't talked to his parents, not only after the five years in the lab, but five years before that also.

 _'Have you ever met someone in SOLDIER named Zack?_ _I can't believe he hasn't contacted us in 10 years...! ...After all, we're his parents.'_ \- Zack's family in Gongaga, Final Fantasy VII

* * *

After a year, the troops correctly referred to Wutai as hell.

Sephiroth sat in his fold-out chair in the shade. It wasn't exactly a bad day. Except, the mail had come.

He had no one to send to, nothing to receive. With his rank and position in the Company, almost anything on the Planet could be his... except for the comforting, written words of someone, anyone, important to him who was not at war. Mother laughed and told him God doesn't need letters from home. He told himself he didn't begrudge the others what they had... much.

He didn't want to be told about the soldiers' families, their unrequited crushes, their civilian friends that they'd soon be too alienated from to relate to. He didn't want them to ask him about those things he didn't have.

A SOLDIER Third with black spiky hair was approaching. Somehow familiar, though he couldn't place it. The man? boy? he was still very young, came closer.

And spoke without being addressed first. "General, Sir. I can't help but notice how lonely you look."

What? How _dare_ this... _person_! The audacity, both to speak out of turn and to suggest, that _he_ , the Great General Sephiroth, could be _lonely_. For anyone to guess that weakness of his was what he detested (feared?) most of all! How had the Third known? He'd practiced his impassive mask in the mirror until even he himself couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Sephiroth shot the impudent SOLDIER a death glare and expected him to fall over or at least flee. If he did, then maybe no further punishment would be necessary. Sephiroth did not trust himself to stop at a reprimand for insubordination.

He didn't fall over. He didn't even back away. Perhaps he should be discharged for mental health reasons. He spoke again!

"I'm sorry I disturbed you Sir." He had the decency to seem apologetic. "I saw that you weren't reading a letter the way the others are, and I wondered about that. I didn't get anything either."

There was no pity on the SOLDIER'S face, which saved his life. Only disappointment at his own situation and some kind of non-judgmental sympathy that Sephiroth had never seen before. That was intriguing. Well, then.

"Oh?"

Good, there was some surprise at the reply. This man understood the rashness of his actions. Which meant he was very brave, indeed.

"I ran away from home to join up, Sir. I haven't heard from my family in years."

Why was he telling him this, wasting his time? Didn't he know how pathetic it sounded? He'd made a choice and it had consequences. But... he'd made another choice to share the information with _General Sephiroth_ , and he wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid or ashamed to be lonely. Not pathetic, then.

"I see." This was becoming interesting.

"I just thought, that maybe you'd want to hear that you're not the only one, that you're not alone, Sir. But you probably already knew, cause you know everything. I probably misjudged the whole situation from the start. Please forgive me, Sir." He winced, clearly not expecting what he asked for, and stood with his back straight, at attention, ready to receive his sentence with dignity.

Sephiroth realized something. It had been so important to this SOLDIER to say those things to him, to show kindness, that he'd willingly risked his career (life) to do so.

"At ease."

Yes, the surprise returned, confusion, not yet relief. Wary. The Third _had_ demonstrated many good qualities...

"Do not speak of this, and never again approach me so casually. I will let your insubordination slide on one condition. You are to write home to your family _immediately_. You will add your letter to the replies scheduled to be mailed tomorrow. That is an order. If you do not obey, I will discipline you _personally_."

There was the widening of the eyes, the fear, the salute. "Yes Sir!"

It was the most sincere salute he'd ever seen.

The SOLDIER turned smartly to go, and walked back to the camp. Walked! If this man survived the month, Sephiroth decided he'd like to know his name.


	19. 26 Another Cup of Coffee

**Another Cup of Coffee**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/28/2017

 **26\. calm, morning, soft** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

A normal workday for Sephiroth.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, comma splice of life, korean BBQ plate, donate to your local library, the meeting was nothing special, paperwork

* * *

With an exasperated sigh, he reached over the side of the bed to retrieve the book that, sometime during the night, his tired flailings had deposited on the floor. It was unharmed. _Birds of the Future: Essays on a Greener Midgar_. Hmm. He didn't remember reading it or the dream responsible for its skydiving experience. Oh well.

Sephiroth went about his morning routine, and if he sang in the shower, no one commented on it. He dried and combed his hair, which he cared for as he would any weapon. In some sense it was; a weapon of intimidation indicating that no opponent had ever gotten near enough to cut it.

Another workday, another day wearing his black leather armor to whatever mission he'd assigned himself. No nice black slacks and button-down shirt (also black) for him. Shinra's portrayal of him always dressed the same was slightly more accurate than he'd like.

Breakfast was scrambled eggs and toast. He appreciated the nonstick pan. They hadn't had such luxuries in the field.

He took the replica of Masamune from where it rested on brackets above the couch.

Then it was time to get downstairs to the office, where the coffee was. He could have made it here in his apartment, but it was his custom to share with Zack...

...who was currently in Rocket Town advocating the pilot training programs available at the closest base. Zack had a gift for keeping hope alive and could drum up enthusiasm for _anything_. It made the world a better place in a way the upcoming board meeting was unlikely to do... but you never know.

* * *

Alone in his punctuality and therefore alone in the conference room, he picked the best chair and rubbed a smudge off the pretentiously glossy table before placing his notes in front of him. Predictably, Rufus was next to arrive. They glared hatefully at each other for a few minutes, their usual greeting. Sephiroth surprised himself by looking away first, diffusing the tension to protect Reeve, who had entered with his briefcase full of idealism. Rufus smirked, thinking he had won. Oh, how wrong he was. Sephiroth smiled.

He heard Scarlet's purposefully clacking heels and Heidegger's heavy stomps and Hojo's shuffling steps outside in the hallway, Palmer's wobbling gait that somehow reminded him of scurrying, and President Shinra's practiced, authoritative stride. That was all. So, the Mayor would not be joining them. Then he realized he'd missed the last one: Tseng, whose soft tread through the doorway was silent compared to the others.

The meeting began.

President Shinra asked for their reports on the progress of his Neo Midgar plan and was disappointed by the answers. Rufus scoffed at the very idea of the project, but his father ignored it. Hojo made excuses about his lack of appropriate specimens. Sephiroth didn't voice his relief that finding the Promised Land was no longer his concern. At that, Mother's laughter distracted him from the others' replies. He doubted she'd ever explain what she thought was so funny.

No one noticed his lapse in attention, and when it was his turn he said, "Nothing new to report." Because of that, Heidegger also had nothing to say.

Scarlet received permission to investigate weaponization of Huge Materia in case any of the reactors needed to be shut down. Reeve argued against it (it was not his preferred method of recycling), but of course Scarlet got what she wanted.

Tseng had nothing new to report. People reported things to him, not the other way around.

Rufus interrupted Palmer's standard begging-for-funding speech with a scathing remark, for which Sephiroth was grateful.

Meeting adjourned. Even though they were in the same room, Tseng sent him a text. He almost accepted the dinner invitation (to a place where they could discuss professional matters at leisure) before he remembered that day was a Tuesday. He politely declined. Tuesdays were cursed.

* * *

In his office, he poured another cup of coffee and confirmed the continued existence of paperwork.

He glanced at the updated layout for the SOLDIER application form and found no fault with it.

This catalog for ordering lab equipment had been misfiled. He'd bring it to Hojo later.

Here were the reports too secret to survive after he'd read them. The shredder hummed contentedly. It spared some surprisingly respectful fanmail, which he tucked away in the drawer like the rarity it was.

Enough from the inbox for now.

Today's random mission was to deliver the monthly payment to the chocobo stables to the east, then return to Midgar with the shipment of greens. That could be interesting; they wouldn't be expecting _him_ to complete such an errand. He looked out the window to check the weather and saw only smog. Perhaps it was nicer outside the city walls. Oh, but he didn't have time. He'd send a Third instead.

There was more paperwork, nothing too annoying.

* * *

He went to lunch where he could eat in peace: the place in the slums that made a good Korean B.B.Q. Plate. The smoky smell from the grills overcame the stench of poverty. The customers lived by the rules of the underworld and so didn't bother anyone obviously stronger than they, nor did they chatter pointlessly in his presence. He tipped well, knowing it was safe, that none would dare rob a restaurant he favored.

On the way back to work (he did not take the train), he demolished a couple of weak monsters and basked in the delight of the people who observed from their hiding spots. The guards stationed in front of the Shinra building saluted him proudly and didn't embarrass themselves when he nodded his acknowledgment, those he passed in the hallways did much the same. Sephiroth had the elevator to himself. He unlocked the door to his office.

Zack had once asked why everything he owned was black leather (which wasn't even true!). Why not? He liked it. The desk chair was comfortable.

Underneath a mountain of mundanity was a check, his fee for the latest public appearance. He didn't need the money. President Shinra paid him more than enough, probably out of some misplaced notion that his loyalty could be purchased. Whose turn was it to get the donation this time? Ah, the library. He let them put his name on projects he sponsored because it might encourage others to contribute, too.

There was no junk mail deviously planted by his second-in-command. It was boring without him around.

* * *

Now to the training field, to instruct the Firsts in losing and himself in patience. The late afternoon sunshine _was_ nicer outside Midgar. He had a full class today. They'd all arrived on time and ready for the exercise; they knew better than to do otherwise.

Spectators who'd disregard their own safety to watch him crowded the rickety wooden bleachers constructed solely for their protection. He would refresh the Wall spell between rounds. Sephiroth drew his sword and assumed a defensive stance.

"Maxwell."

"Sir."

Their little duel was over before it began. Not bad. He beckoned the next combatant forward. And the next after that.

Hours passed.

He thought about taking a vacation soon, going somewhere where he could really _fight_. It was getting harder to find places like that, which he supposed he should be proud of. Instead, he worried he'd lose his edge. As if that were even possible. In the moment of distraction he made a mistake. His opponent was on the ground, bleeding heavily from a strike he'd forgotten to pull. Grateful for the replica sword, he administered the Cure and called an end to the session.

He overheard them talking as he left.

"Hey, Henry, are you okay?" That was Veronica. She was quite competent.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Scared half to death though... they say Masamune kills."

"It's a sword. That's what it's for." Kelly was new.

"He means phoenix downs won't work, that's the rumor. Henry, what did you even _do_ to get a warning like that?"

"I'm trying to figure it out."

It never occurred to them that the mistake was his. Just as it should be. He caught part of the conversation from the bleachers.

"Oh no, look at the time! I've got exams tomorrow, too!"

"Eh." The noncommittal tone suggested a shrug. "Totally worth it to skip some studying to watch _this_."

That was followed by an expression of agreement he was now too far away to hear.

He wondered how Zack was doing. The sun set, making the shadows soft.


	20. 76 Dolphins

**Dolphins**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/30/2017

 **76\. thankful, summer haze** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Afterward, the impact of Give-a-Gift-to-Your-Friend Day was felt all summer.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, silly, cute, choral music, dolphins, summer, Mideel, always give gifts to your friends, made up holidays

* * *

As usual, rumors flew furiously through the halls of the Shinra building.

One cadet said to another, "Guy from Squad 6 yesterday said the General is being followed by an invisible choir everywhere he goes."

"No way man, it's probably just earbuds or headphones in his pocket."

"Don't take magic out of the world."

* * *

Earlier...

He'd agreed to it. Why? Why not?

By order of the greatly esteemed Zack Fair, summer solstice was now Give-a-Gift-to-Your-Friend Day. Appropriate observation of the holiday consisted of... the obvious, although you could give a gift to any number of friends, which was nice. Unfortunately, it looked like the honor of hosting the first auspicious celebration would fall to Midgar, Rotting Pizza Capital of the World. Not a good place to spend summer.

What a coincidence that it was Beachplug season in Costa del Sol. Someone had to protect the vacationing sunbathers and swimmers from their stings. The experts predicted a greater-than-usual concentration of the monsters. It could be a serious situation, possibly requiring greater-than-usual SOLDIER attention. Yes, merely a coincidence. Sephiroth wrote the mission. They could stay at that beach house and be thankful for air conditioning.

Zack caught him smiling and asked why.

It was still a secret, so he said instead, about the holiday, "Zack, after this you will be broke."

"Nah, they'll give me stuff too. Fair trade and all."

Sephiroth managed not to laugh at the pun. No, that was a lie. He did laugh.

* * *

If he was really going to get into the spirit of the thing, he'd need to think of quite a few gift ideas. Tseng probably knew about Give-a-Gift-to-Your-Friend Day before Zack even came up with it, so he'd get something for Tseng. And for the other non-SOLDIER generals. Scarlet just barely made the cut as a friend, but she might get the wrong message. Or maybe not. It would be amusing to find out.

Of course, the most important gift would be for Zack.

What did Zack like to do?

Zack liked lots of different things. You had to pay close attention to which one it was at the moment. Thankfully, that wasn't difficult, because Zack loved to talk.

Last week he'd been going on about dolphins. How aquadynamic they were, and how strong and powerful and how they slept with one eye open so they could kill sharks if necessary. They talked to each other constantly and passed down knowledge through the generations and always seemed to be having fun. So Sephiroth had nearly a month to get Zack something dolphin-related. If he couldn't find something good in that time, Zack liked photography 24/7.

He could ask his fanclub where to get such a gift; that was an option. But Zack would see and he'd be upset. It needed to be more of a surprise than that.

What was it he'd heard on his travels? A little girl in Junon had said, right out of the blue, "Mideel is Mr. Dolphin's playground!" The strangest rumors could suddenly become relevant. It was incredible. He'd search for a suitable present there, two days from now, when he'd be helping to set up a medical lab to treat the aging population because the hot springs were not sufficient.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the mission was a success. The doctors were grateful. Sephiroth hadn't met the scientists who studied the Lifestream quakes; he could do that on another trip. He went shopping.

The store owners practically jumped at the chance to sell him their wares. Weapons of genuine crystal! Buy this rare and expensive Chocofeather! Last one in stock! It was okay, but not special enough, and had nothing to do with dolphins. Although maybe Hojo could make that happen. Hmm... choco-dolphins... In the end, none of the merchandise was the right gift. And under no circumstances should Zack have that cannon.

He walked back to the inn, trying not to be discouraged.

* * *

On the morning of his departure, he found himself pacing along the beach, lost in thought. There was no breeze yet, the water was still. The sun had only just made the concession to rise (probably woken by the cacophony of jungle birdsong), so the light was shadowed gray brightening to pale. He saw the trails in the sand where Sea Worms had come ashore to hunt at night. He was enjoying the relative peace and wondering if he could have gotten away with taking off his boots when he accidentally kicked something. He looked down to see what it was, expecting perhaps the empty carapace of an unlucky crab or a piece of driftwood. It was a whistle. How odd.

As soon as he touched it, he understood its use, what it would summon. Ha! That would be perfect.

* * *

Give-a-Gift-to-Your-Friend Day was rapidly approaching. Now that he'd made it official, he needed to find the gifts. Seph was first on his list. Zack went shopping.

The music store was poorly lit, appealing to that dark and edgy laser tag teenage aesthetic. Many of the cd's were in the wrong section and casually defied the concept of alphabetical order. It was the best place in town though, with the largest selection. Actually, it was kinda fun to browse and then stumble upon things you'd never heard of. And you could get a warm fuzzy feeling from putting something back where it belonged.

Oh! That would be perfect! It was new, so Seph couldn't possibly have it already. He'd be ecstatic. There was only one copy left. Must be destiny. Zack smiled.

He paid for the 3-disc album of choral marches and thanked the clerk.

* * *

One cadet said to another, "Were you there for that drill with Lieutenant-General Fair?"

"No, why?"

"Dolphins, man. Every time he blew the whistle."

"What, in Midgar?"

"Yeah, right out there on the field. Crazy animals did better on the obstacle course than half the trainees."

"...?"

"Those things can _jump_."


	21. 61 Nothing To Be Afraid Of

**Nothing To Be Afraid Of**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

8/10/2017

 **61\. accuracy, fear** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Zack bravely followed the order. Nothing horrible happened.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, science is important, lab work, silly

* * *

Zack almost didn't recognize him, hair tied back, wearing a white labcoat over his usual black. Well, no, that was a lie. There weren't any lab techs that looked like Sephiroth. Unless Hojo had somehow managed to... Nope. That would be bad news. Zack tried to shove the thought away.

Sephiroth was pipetting something green.

Zack probably shouldn't disturb his focus. He might make a mistake.

Nah.

"Sir?"

Sephiroth correctly guessed the impending question and sounded like he was tired of explaining. "It's convenient. I grew up doing this and rarely get sick from the samples. The downside is that I have to work alone, because the newer lab techs are useless when I'm here." He gave an exasperated sigh. "Speaking of which, do you think you can hand me that... ?" He gestured at the assorted equipment on the far countertop. There was really only one item there that he could possibly mean; the rest seemed too heavy or too delicate to move on a whim.

"Not touching it."

"Bahamut's fiery eyes, Zack! Bring me the damn pencil!"


	22. 72 Insanity

**Insanity**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

8/12/2017

 **72\. insanity** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Things have been... strange, lately.  
But now I'm here with you  
So don't worry.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Hojo, memories, insanity, I reject your reality and substitute my own, mindgames, dreams or maybe not, sleep talking, real villains have mothers, back in my day, possibly disturbing, dark, cities built out of seashells, #sailthecosmos

* * *

Zack walked the short distance to Sephiroth's office. Had Seph also received a notice that the fancy upper level cafeteria was closing? Hopefully it was a false alarm. He passed a nervous secretary in the hall. She could overhear, so he'd have to be formal.

"General Sephiroth, Sir."

Sephiroth looked up to greet him, but didn't meet his eyes. It was odd. He stared straight at where Zack's voice was, instead.

"You're dead, Zack."

What? Had he heard that right? "Sir?"

Sephiroth nodded to himself. "You're dead... and I miss you." He went back to sorting through the papers on his desk.

Okay, that was disturbing. If it was a joke, it was _not_ funny. By now Zack was pretty good at detecting Seph's mindgames. It was a survival skill. He might be the world's foremost expert at it, possibly the only one. He didn't find any of the signs, but there was no way to be sure without more information, and he couldn't cause a scene with that secretary outside...

"Sorry for the interruption, Sir. I'll leave you to your work."

Before he got to the door, Zack heard Sephiroth say, "That's right... you did leave... but it wasn't your fault."

* * *

The secretary was still there.

"Has he been like this all day?" Zack asked her.

"I don't know," her gaze darted to his insignia, "Lieutenant General, Sir. My clearance only just came through today."

So, she was new. To her, 'like this' would mean 'working hard in the office'. Nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at the stack of folders she carried. Yes, they were for Sephiroth's desk. This was part 4 of... 55. Sweet Shiva.

"You should take those in to him."

"Yes, Sir."

Zack watched and listened from the hallway. The secretary made the appropriate formalities and balanced the folders skillfully atop the others in the inbox. Sephiroth thanked her in that polite way of his and continued to sign things. She left, looking more confidant already. Sephiroth seemed not to have sensed Zack spying on him.

That was strange. Zack decided to retreat, for now.

He was too distracted by what Sephiroth had said to get anything done. Seph usually liked it when Zack _did_ get work done, so he probably hadn't meant to... Ha! Sephiroth not meaning to do something? Sure. Right. Zack would just have to wait and find out why.

* * *

Later, Sephiroth arrived in his office and asked with a straight face why Zack hadn't bothered him today. Unbelievable!

Zack thought fast. He knew this wouldn't be good enough, but... "There was just no time, Seph. SOLDIER applications are pouring in. I'm completely swamped."

Sephiroth glanced from Zack to the overflowing inbox and then back at him with... sympathy? Then he departed without saying anything.

Had Sephiroth really accepted that answer? The deadline for those applications wasn't for another two months. What the hell, Seph? What are you trying to do?

* * *

Private Alvarez sighed. Another boring, peaceful day behind the desk. There was nothing wrong with that. He'd sustained a complex injury to his shoulder in training and couldn't return to active duty until it healed. Luckily, they'd given him this temporary position. He'd made sure to be here early to show his gratitude. He heard footsteps outside, so he sat up straight in his chair to look professional.

General Sephiroth came into the office. The actual General himself, in person. He was, to put it mildly, intimidating.

"Do we have anyone in SOLDIER named Cloud Strife?"

He checked the database. "No, Sir."

"In the infantry?"

He checked again, thankful for the search function. "No, Sir."

"...maybe I made the name up..." the General said quietly before he left.

Alvarez saluted his back. Normality returned to the room, if not the day.

Alvarez blinked incredulously. Hadn't the General already known the answers to those questions? Had it been some kind of test? The General hadn't seemed disappointed. He must've passed, then.

* * *

It was late afternoon. So far, today was much better than yesterday. Seph was talking to him.

"Zack."

"Yeah, Seph?" Zack made a show of studying some forms.

He waited.

Seph should have said something by now. Uh oh. He had the far away look.

"She had sensible gardening boots and a pink ribbon in her hair with a green stone. The girl you bought that flower from." He pointed to it on Zack's desk.

"How do you know about her? I never told you that."

"You didn't? But you must have... "

Zack accepted the mission to distract his friend. Seph would probably tease him for it, and he wanted the answer, anyway. "So if you know her, can you tell me her name?" He winked for effect.

"It doesn't matter."

"Seph, what is going on here? You've been acting strange lately. Stranger than usual. Stop messing with me already."

There was a pause.

"Zack... could you win against me in a fight?"

What was this all of a sudden? Embarrassed and angry, Zack replied, "No! We spar every week and I have never once beaten you. You know that and you're proud of it! Why rub it in?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

He turned to go without explaining further. Zack stared out the door after him. Sephiroth not meaning something. Sure. Right.

Zack watched from the window as the sun went down.

* * *

There was too much paperwork this morning. Sephiroth glared at it. He had a responsibility to read through it, but he'd rather set it on fire.

His second-in-command poured himself another cup of the freshly brewed coffee before he'd even gotten a taste. Sephiroth scowled from his chair.

"Seph, maybe you should take it easy today. You look worn out."

"Go away, Zack. Before you drink the whole damn pot."

Zack shrugged and removed himself from his office.

Ugh. The coffee was terrible. He should've let Zack have it.

His random mission today was training the Firsts. They were not responsible for the sad state of the coffee, so he tried to regain his composure as he took the replica sword from its wall brackets. It could still be a nice day.

* * *

He felt a wrongness on the field, chalked it up to stress. Zack's words had been kind, but he had work to do.

The SOLDIERS were early as instructed. He would not be made to wait for them.

They drew lots for his first match.

Jennifer was his opponent. After returning from the war, he'd decided to learn the names of the Firsts again since they were now unlikely to die the moment he let them out of his sight. So many lost! And for what?

He blocked Jennifer's attack. She favored a heavy saber; its weight didn't slow her at all.

How fast was she, really? He picked up the pace of their practice duel. She noticed the compliment right away and smiled.

Dodge, parry. She didn't try to overpower him or wear him down. No, she was smart, taking each small advantage she could. Jennifer paid attention to spacing, staying mobile with no reckless approaches. Circling, looking for openings, but not idling more than necessary. Control of information. She watched him watch her.

Impressive. He narrowed his focus and increased speed. Her surprise showed in her eyes, the way her next move did not. She kept up with him longer than he expected, but she was tiring. Running out of stamina would get her injured. He should call a stop to this.

No. Show me what you can do. Faster.

She wasn't smiling now. Exertion forbade it. She fought wildly, desperately. When had he lost awareness of the spectators that must surround them? Had they been cheering before? Now it was silent except for the distorted sounds of battle. Were they afraid, as they ought to be?

He allowed his own smile to be wicked. Her name didn't matter anymore. He should call a stop to this...

His blade grazed her right knee. She didn't flinch or give any indication she'd felt it. Terror and the survival instinct would not defer to pain.

He knew that look.

Herald of his victory.

He loved it.

Loved when it would fade...

Some part of his mind screamed at him to stop. Louder than the fiery cries of the Mako had ever been, it drowned out the rage.

What was he _doing?_

With his moment of clarity, he thrust his sword deep into the earth so that he couldn't easily pull it free again. He maintained a death grip with both hands on the hilt, so he'd be unable to... do what? No. He refused to acknowledge the lethal options he still had.

"I yield." He had to force himself to say it.

Jennifer's saber slashed along his left pauldron, a glancing blow. Good, she had a name. There was only that single unchecked attack when he'd yielded so suddenly. _She_ hadn't lost control. She declared the end of what couldn't rightfully be called a practice duel anymore.

"Well fought, SOLDIER."

Yes, they did have an audience. Someone had even renewed the Wall spell around the bleachers.

He continued quietly. The other Firsts would hear, but that was acceptable. "You are to report to Lieutenant General Fair in his office as soon as you've recovered enough to do so. You will tell him what happened here today. A full report. Do not excuse my actions. Include what I have said."

"Yes, sir."

"The rest of you! Salute your hero of the hour. Honor her prowess."

Applause and cheers.

"Clear the field, you are dismissed. You, too! Get out of here!"

Blessedly alone, minutes passed before he trusted himself to release his hands. He left the sword where it was, piercing the ground, and went to sit on the bleachers to think.

He'd lost control. He was a danger to his own troops.

He let his hair fall over his eyes, but he couldn't hide his shame from himself.

* * *

Zack closed his office door and leaned back against it. He'd heard Jennifer's report. This was serious. It went beyond Seph's usual mindgames.

His friend had been acting so strange.

Seph probably knew. And knew that Zack had noticed it first. And trusted him to figure this out...

Which meant the report was more than it seemed. A warning? Sephiroth might be suggesting that he confront the possibility that...

It happened sometimes in SOLDIER, from the Mako treatments. The madness no one wanted to talk about. There were safeguards in place to prevent it: the intense physical training required by the program, the evaluations, the trial injections. In most cases that was all that could be done. Once it took hold, only drastic measures remained.

Gaea, was that why he'd asked if Zack could best him in combat?

'Do not excuse my actions.' Sephiroth's words.

He took out his phone. Maybe Hojo could help in the early stages. Seph, at least, was on good terms with the Professor. He'd listen.

"I'd like to speak to Professor Hojo. It's urgent."

"Fair. To what do I owe this interruption?" He sounded irritated. Zack heard a scream in the background. Human, animal, monster, he couldn't identify the source. Zack didn't want to know. It wasn't important.

"It's General Sephiroth. Something is wrong. He hasn't been himself, lately. He's given me reason to believe that he thinks..."

* * *

In the evening, outside Zack's apartment...

"Let me get this straight. _You_ are telling me that your apartment is _too cold?_ Damn, Seph, after last month when we went snowboarding out of Icicle and I was shivering and you gave me your actual coat and stood there shirtless and said you were fine?"

Seph insisted that it was.

"Okay, you can stay here at my place. Pick your spot on the couch." Zack said. That way he could keep an eye on his friend. Hopefully Hojo had listened to him...

They'd watch chocobo racing. The coverage could be relied upon to last all night, and eventually it would get repetitive enough to fall asleep to.

"Your team did well last week, but tonight my best racer is there. Number 6, the red one."

Sephiroth said, "Chocobos?"

Zack had anticipated a witty retort. Not this. The far away look was back.

"There aren't any left... I... That's a good idea, Zack. There will be chocobos."

He didn't know what to do this time.

Sephiroth watched intently for a while, but he didn't cheer when his team won, because he was asleep.

The sight of Seph curled up on a couch with his guard down while chocobo racing ads flickered across the screen would be cute if Zack wasn't so worried. He took the remote from the coffee table and turned the tv off, then went to his own room. He'd sleep lightly, in case something happened.

* * *

Zack had bad dreams. Not surprising, really. He decided to try to be cheerful anyway.

"Morning Seph. You should try this new chocolate cereal, it's really good. Whoa, you look awful! Even worse than you should from sleeping on that couch."

"Zack?" He was only partially awake. "Zack, I had a dream I burned down Nibelheim."

Uh oh. Play it cool, play it cool... "Oh, I've had those." It was sort of correct.

Seph said, "It's good to know someone else dreams about burning it, too."

Dammit. He'd better tell the truth.

"No, I mean... I dreamt about _you_ burning it down."

"What?"

"It was so messed up, too. I know you hate fixing that reactor every time it breaks, but damn. You turned the town into an inferno, like something out of Wu... " Zack managed not to finish the word. Well done, Zack!

But Seph didn't appear to have noticed. That was unheard of. Zack half expected to be banished from his own apartment for saying even that much. Sephiroth did not like to talk about Wutai. Zack wished he would. Zack wanted to, sometimes.

Zack ran a hand through his spikes, nervously. "...Sorry. I know that didn't help. I think you should talk to Hojo, Seph, about what's been happening."

Relief shone on the General's face. So, Sephiroth knew he'd connected the dots. It was tragic. "You think it's serious then. You wouldn't suggest that, otherwise."

"Yes."

"Then I will."

* * *

Sephiroth stepped off the elevator onto the 68th floor. If he wasn't already too far gone, he'd help develop the treatment.

Today, the lab's white-tiled halls reminded him of his childhood, when he was very young and had overheard his parents discussing his progress. Hojo was his father, and Lucrecia his mother, but he wasn't supposed to know that, so he acted like he didn't. It would compromise the project and their positions in the Company. He had to protect them. He regretted his silence when they told him Lucrecia had died.

After that, the other scientists treated him like the experiment he was, but Hojo was never cruel to him.

Never?

He was strapped to the table. Were they trying to create an ultimate soldier with the powers of the Ancients, as they claimed, or were they devising new methods of torture? He wondered what the research proposal said, if one existed. Maybe they simply did to him whatever their twisted minds could dream up. They were quite creative. The sound of his own screams was familiar.

No, that can't be right. Restrained? The procedures were explained to him and he'd consented, accepting the challenge to become stronger. There had been nothing so... extreme. Had there?

They drugged him (they had to if they wanted to live) and tossed him into the _tiny_ cell which could only generously be called austere. He wished for other surroundings. War promised to be paradise, or at least more interesting. As was done to him, he was instructed to do to others, violence without remorse. They tried to break him and failed; their efforts gave him such wonderful insight. He vowed that when he was free, he would...

There was blood all over the walls. It was gone when he blinked, but also still there, ready to be real again.

He remembered the Mako injections. The screams in his mind, louder than his own, attacking his self. Fire in his veins, along every nerve, threatening to dissolve him into insubstantiality. He wished he could inflict that pain back upon his tormenters. One day, he would.

Was that here in HQ, or was it in another lab, somewhere else? He didn't remember. That's how bad it must have been.

What about the scars? How many would he have, if he did not heal quickly? They'd hidden their sins by design.

Hojo had done those things to him. Hojo had given the orders. He had watched. He had _laughed._

So that was the reason he had come here.

* * *

He found Hojo peering at the specimen elevator. It was empty.

"Professor Hojo. I wish to speak with you." He kept his voice calm. A masterful performance, to be sure.

"Lab 14."

Hojo was glad to see him. That never boded well. It made him sick.

He followed Hojo to the assigned room.

As soon as they were both inside, door closed, Sephiroth flung Hojo violently against the far wall. He heard nothing break. Disappointing. No matter. He was blocking the only exit.

"Sephiroth..."

"Don't you mean Specimen S, Professor? Did you finally decide I have a name? If this is all it took, I should have done it years ago. I will never forgive you." All pretense had faded. It was a snarl.

"What are you talking about?"

"You plead _ignorance?_ Allow me to... enlighten you."

Masamune answered his call, came to his side to join in his wrath. Hojo's terror betrayed him. He expected to die. Appropriate.

"War, its destroyer, knows humanity is nothing sacred. And yet, with the rest of SOLDIER, I fought to save mine. The loss of that false ideal is not what I mourn. What was taken from me, what was hidden from me, was _truth_. You withheld it, dooming yourself, because you were _afraid_."

Why was Hojo so confused? Would he not admit his guilt? Would he steal away this satisfaction also?

Sephiroth moved Masamune's tip closer to Hojo's throat, ready to draw blood. "You will pay for your lies."

Hojo closed his eyes and spoke his last words. "I should have listened to Fair."

Now he was the one confused. Ha! He hadn't thought it still possible! Interesting. What might this 'Fair' have said?

Like everything else, he knew the answer.

Zack had told Hojo something was wrong. Zack had also said Sephiroth should talk to Hojo.

 _This_ wasn't what he'd meant.

Oh.

"Yes, you should have."

* * *

Hojo waited. He felt the cold point of metal on his neck, perfectly steady, eternal. If he was to die here, at least it would be at the hands of a master. It might even be an honor to be killed by Sephiroth over something personal. Even if he didn't know what it was.

He found he regretted very little. He was proud of his work and the choices he'd made. Lucrecia would understand. Or maybe she would blame him. He'd done the best he could for his son. Where had he gone wrong? Sephiroth seemed to hate him with heavenly fury, believed he'd hidden the truth (which he never had), and displayed a need for revenge disproportionate to anything Hojo could have possibly done to him.

He could no longer feel Masamune's gentle touch on his skin.

After such a righteous speech, Hojo doubted that Sephiroth would change his mind. Was it to be a more painful end? Although, there'd be nothing to compare it to, would there?

"Hojo. Open your eyes."

He did. The sword was gone. Sephiroth seemed different.

"Can you stand, Professor?"

"What do you think, General?"

Sephiroth looked at him, at the room. There was no sign that he comprehended the situation. Fascinating. Horrifying.

"I came to ask for help. Things have been... strange lately."

A more accurate observation than you know! Hojo kept his face blank. "What sort of help?"

"First, something to help me sleep. With rest, I may be able to discover what else."

What an opportunity! Hojo regained a small shred of hope. His imminent demise was less certain now. He could fix this. It would be delicate work, but he wasn't one to waste second chances.

Hojo said, "Yes... that might be a good idea. You could stay here so we can monitor you overnight..."

"NO!" His reaction startled them both. "I have another place to stay. I'm sure you understand."

Sephiroth stormed out. No one could stop him if they tried.

"No, I don't understand, Sephiroth, not at all..."

Shaking, Hojo picked up the pieces of his thoughts. Fair had called yesterday, but Fair worried too much. Hojo hadn't taken the warning to heart because he'd stupidly wanted to deny the possibility of... this. How had it progressed so quickly? He should have had more time to find a solution! Hojo laughed. Sephiroth had always exceeded expectations. Evidently, that also extended to insanity. If he made a note of it, would there be anyone left to read it tomorrow? He laughed some more.

* * *

Sephiroth paced back and forth in front of Zack's apartment. Hmm.

Zack opened the door.

"So how did it go? Was Hojo able to help?"

"I don't remember. He wanted me to stay there overnight. I refused."

"Okaaay..." Zack seemed surprised but sympathetic. That's right, Zack didn't like the labs. "Come in, then."

Sephiroth claimed his spot on the couch. Zack's tv was running a documentary about the Junon cannon. Scarlet called it the Sister Ray, and she'd received permission in the last meeting to make it official. So within the month they'd paint that name on it. And this show would be obsolete.

 _Like President Shinra?_

Jenova's voice? She sent him an image of President Shinra's bloody corpse pinned to the conference table by Masamune. He didn't think he would do that. Was that something she wanted to happen or something she thought had already happened? It was suddenly very important for him to know. Oh, but... for her there was no difference. She caught on to his fear, though, soothed him, told him everything was fine. It would've worked better if Mother understood _what_ he feared. She didn't understand the concept of insanity.

He'd pay attention to the documentary for a while, instead. But the cannon... reminded him of something...

"Zack, do we have VR training rooms?"

"No, but that would be cool."

Jenova sent him more images. She was trying to help him remember. He did his best to block them out.

No, Mother, that's not even like the other ones! _That_ never happened. I was always alone before I met Zack.

 _It could have._

"It didn't." He'd spoken aloud...

"What? Seph, maybe you should get some rest."

"You're probably right."

Sephiroth picked up the remote and turned off the tv. Zack left to go to bed.

Not like the other ones? He'd said it himself and he had no idea what it meant. Should he recognize other images, other memories, as things that _had_ happened? If Jenova knew the answer she'd just wonder why he didn't. She was not a good reality check, even at the best of times. His thoughts went in circles until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sephiroth woke refreshed. He didn't think it was because he was getting used to sleeping on Zack's couch. Something was familiar, something that didn't belong here. It was... He recognized the feeling that he enjoyed too much, that of being the only one alive in some radius. Like in Wutai, on the battlefields after his victories...

But Zack was here, smiling. "Oh hey Seph. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Overcome with dread he didn't understand, Sephiroth asked, "What did I say?"

"Some kinda formula, didn't recognize it."

Rushing to the window before he realized he'd gotten up, he beheld his unknown fears confirmed. "Midgar is on fire. Where are the screams?"

Scorched streets cracked and buildings melted. From all directions and none, heat shimmered across glowing glass. The air itself combusted and died, only to reignite, reborn, to devour the city in silent, ephemeral flames. Impossibly hot. Somehow, he knew there was nowhere for the blaze to spread. It was already everywhere. The whole Planet was burning, because he had...

He didn't care right now who heard him talk to her. "Mother, is Pluto even a planet?"

 _It was._

"Seph, calm down! There is no fire!" Zack was suddenly by his side, hand resting reassuringly on his arm.

No fire? "Zack, I think I am losing my mind."

Sephiroth felt his friend's open agreement, though Zack tried to hide it. It hurt.

"Esuna on me. Now."

Zack did as he was told. The comforting waves of the spell washed over him. So why didn't the confusion fade like it should? Why did his surroundings slip away, instead?

* * *

Because...you are...

He flew with no need of wings above the ruins of Midgar and watched in triumph as red vortices of destruction, the aftermath of Meteor, twisted and tore deep into the earth. Moments previous, though also an eternity ago, he had taken the spirit energy of all life on the Planet into himself. Only their memories remained, their whispering souls forever a part of him. He was everything; all knowledge was his. God they called him, because he commanded it. Was it true that the Planet would soon collapse into shards of inert rock, ground to dust by his ambition? He found his casual curiosity about the death of an entire world amusing. There was no one to hear his laughter.

"Did I do this?"

There was nothing he could not do. His cycle of rebirth had never been broken. The pain had dulled with each repetition; surprise turned to joy, to expectation and then to certainty that he would always return. Ultimately the fight against him was hopeless. He remembered vividly (as he remembered everything), to his grim satisfaction, all other living things dying in agony for his glory, gifting him with Godhood, ecstasy everlasting.

"I wanted this?"

He'd originally wanted to rule, not annihilate. In the beginning, the fulfillment of his dream had come so late that there wasn't enough left of the Lifestream to share. But, when he took what there was, he discovered that his options were infinite. There had been a _before_ his ascension, and for just an instant an _after_. In the end, there is only _for all time_ , his control over reality absolute.

"No, this must be a hallucination."

No one knew of that earlier, difficult, wasteful path he'd traveled; he'd made it truth that he'd succeeded on the first attempt, with Meteor, when the Lifestream still flowed in abundance. The realities in which he was not God did not exist, consumed to fuel his unending conquest. Nothing was sweeter than that power, worthy sustenance for his transcendent will.

"What is real?" he asked himself, as he had many times previously in this cold space between the stars, on his long journey, knowing he could _always_ change the answer.

I've never had to worry.

Because... I am...

* * *

...the one who decides.

"Good morning General Sephiroth Sir!" No one but Zack spoke his title in that cheerful teasing way. It was nice. "You slept late."

"...?" Sephiroth looked around. He was sprawled on the carpet in Zack's apartment without his usual grace. Someone should vacuum that floor. Ugh. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Zack blinked at the question. "Because of what happened last time I tried that. And you were talking in your sleep. That's always worth hearing."

"What did I say?"

"Just the usual stuff, like 'Why did the Ancients build cities out of giant seashells?'"

"That's usual?"

"You're a pretty weird guy, Seph."

So maybe he hadn't... Maybe it was all a dream?

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me honestly. What was the craziest thing that happened within the past week?"

Zack didn't take long to reply. "Let's see, I think it was... the annual paintball tournament between the SOLDIERS and Turks..."

Hmm. He should have remembered. He listened carefully to Zack's story so that he would.


	23. 40 Copy

**Copy**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

8/16/2017

 **40\. copy** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Sorting through old memories in the labs, Sephiroth remembers her.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Lucrecia, Jenova, memories, stream of consciousness, comma splice of life, real villains have mothers, paperwork, lab work

* * *

Sephiroth was visiting the labs, as he sometimes did for nostalgia's sake.

At least the subject matter was different. He'd offered to go through some old paperwork and sort out what should be saved. Because of his clearance, there were no objections. They needed the help. Data, research proposal drafts, cross-indexed references, notes on improving methods, names and makes of centrifuges and scales... those things were important. Receipts for take-out food, misplaced personal correspondence, faded ID stickers with their adhesive dried to uselessness, ancient checklists where the lab techs had signed off on who had cleaned the autoclave that Tuesday... those were not, and went in another pile.

This box had been forgotten for a long time. Loose sheets of paper tucked into notebooks were crinkled and had started to yellow at the edges. He saw a familiar name written in permanent marker on one of the covers.

He'd asked Hojo once when he was a child, "Who is Professor Gast? His name is on all my files but I never see him."

Hojo's reply had been bitter. "He's in charge of the project. Lucrecia and I work for him, and he takes the credit because he makes the rules."

There were a lot of rules in the labs.

Against protocol, Lucrecia, his mother, had held him in her arms. It wasn't a completely unreasonable thing to do. When he was very young, tests were easier to administer with someone keeping him still than they would have been if he was allowed to squirm all over the table and possibly injure himself.

So, she held him and comforted him with her voice. She never told him the treatments wouldn't hurt. She never told him she would always be there, only that she would be if she could.

She _had_ been there, for a while. She showed it with small kindnesses, like smiles from across the room while he played with the lab equipment. She didn't press too hard when swabbing disinfectant on his arms, or legs, or back, and the injections she gave didn't bruise. She tried to explain to him what was going on so that he wouldn't be afraid.

Lucrecia taught him things, not as actively as she clearly wanted to, but he picked up on her values. He learned how important it was to observe, to question, to search out answers. To plan ahead and not be wasteful, and to keep a control whenever possible.

Beyond that, no sentimental interaction was tolerated. His parents were both Shinra scientists; they had to follow procedures. Shinra would hurt them, otherwise. Sephiroth understood that and forgave them.

And then Lucrecia had died, in an accident, before he'd been able to tell her that he knew she was his mother.

Jenova stayed by his side. She promised to, always. He thought that was because she didn't understand death. She didn't know why he was sad, only that he was, and comforted him the way Lucrecia had, with the same voice he remembered. The voice a mother should have.


	24. 83 Abundance

**Abundance**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

8/25/2017

 **83\. abundance** for Seph/Zack 100 Themes

The war in Wutai has only begun. Zack hasn't been there long.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, the war in Wutai

* * *

SOLDIER Third Class Zack Fair (the title was fresh so he was proud to think of himself that way) had discovered that Wutai was an abundance of misery.

It was nothing like camping in the familiar jungles around Gongaga. Even though parts of Wutai were tropical forest, the plants and monsters were all different. Most in his squad (and he was no exception) couldn't identify the night sounds. Was that scream some kind of exotic owl-banshee or had someone really died?

The damp seeped into everything. Fires wouldn't stay lit. About the best you could do was to try to keep mud out of your tent, a task doomed to failure. The enemy could be anywhere. Constant alertness took its toll and made war infinitely more surreal than Zack had ever imagined. He wondered if he'd have signed up if he knew. Yeah, probably.

He was SOLDIER Third Class, so it was easy to overhear conversations all throughout the camp.

A fellow Third disclosed that they (the Seconds and Thirds; Andy rarely included anyone of lower rank in his collective pronouns) would be assigned new materia today, which meant they'd go on patrol to learn how to use it. Fighting some monsters would be a nice change of pace, a step up from marching through the wilderness hauling these heavy packs. Something else occurred to Zack: Shinra would know where they'd eradicated the monsters, but Wutai wouldn't. It was clever, using the monsters as an additional hazard on the battlefield, another layer of terrain for the enemy to stumble over.

Infantrymen swore as they picked leeches out of their boots and cleaned their guns for the umpteenth time that morning.

When would the next battle be? Would they be sent on a mission to infiltrate a command center? Or maybe... ordered to burn a village not worth capturing. Most dreaded that. It was hard to forget how they reminded you of the people at home. You worried that if you got too good at it, that you'd have no home to go back to.

"New shipment of materia come in from the General. Real fresh stuff. Blood ain't been rinsed off yet."

Zack hurried to get in line with the others. There was a whole _truckload_ for distribution! He might get more than one! Visions of heroism danced in his head.

The sergeant glanced at him and chuckled. "Look at 'im, just like a kid."


	25. 16 Six Friends 1

**Six Friends (Chapter 1 of 6)**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

8/26/2016

 **16\. horror** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Why would I give it away?

 **tags:** Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, ghost stories, horror tropes, airship, creepy mountain town, twisty turny passages, probably cute, silly, Wutai, monsters, train graveyard, North Corel, Cave of the Gi, Gold Saucer, don't split the party

* * *

On the deck of the airship, the sounds of Junon were distorted except for the occasional wailing siren. The ship swayed on its tether, passing erratically through the harsh spotlights that cleanly divided the world into black and white. The beams were so bright that you'd close your eyes sometimes, and with the motion from the breeze, you could never be quite sure if you'd see light or darkness when you opened them.

It was a good place to tell ghost stories.

Which is why Zack had gathered them here at 3am.

"I don't know about this..." said Elena.

"Don't act so weak," scoffed Reno.

"Stop being an ass."

"Thanks, Zack." Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "So, Reno, if you're so strong, you start."

So he did.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Reno's Story**

I heard once about a sparsely populated mountain town. So few people lived there that there shouldn't have been any secrets between them. As expected, there was plenty of gossip. With the air already this chilly, how bad would the snowfall be come winter? Would Celia and James make a good couple? He winked at her yesterday and she blushed. That'll break Johnny's heart, poor guy.

But they never mentioned the abandoned mansion. The rare visitor didn't hesitate to bring up how strange that was, but the townspeople never answered those questions.

"No one's been inside for years," the innkeeper's wife said.

"How come?"

"They say..."

"What do they say?"

And she would find some small errand that required her full attention.

* * *

Reno paused for a moment before continuing.

* * *

You know how children love to tell fantastic stories? Sometimes they acted them out in the town square, to see who would cry first.

"There's something in the basement." The boy knocked on the cobblestones.

"A spooky lab where they made monsters. Some of them had two heads, and they'd shuffle after you with their long arms..."

"Like this?"

"Kinda."

"And there were lots of coffins, all locked up, because there were things inside that could get out."

"I went there once," the eldest girl said.

"You did not."

"Did too! The doors were all open. Footprints in the dust led upstairs, but there weren't any coming down. The floorboards only creaked in one place. There was a conservatory, with a glass roof, and the plants were still green."

"That's how normal plants are."

"Not if no one's watered them for years..."

"Hey, mister. What are you looking at? Haven't you got something better to do than bother us?" The kid stuck out his tongue and they all ran off, laughing.

* * *

Reno made a face, just like the kid did at the visitor.

* * *

"After Shinra built a reactor on the mountain, the town got more attention from the outside world. With the increased traffic it wasn't easy to notice at first, but people started to go missing. When the Turks came to investigate those rumors, do you know what they found?"

"No, what?" asked Sephiroth.

"Nothing. They found nothing unusual about the town. Except for this one kid, who kept saying it had burned down five years ago. Everyone thought he was mad."

"So, was he?" said Rude.

"Who knows?" Reno replied. "The Turks never returned."

There was silence as they all looked at Reno's solemn expression.

Tseng nodded his approval. "Well done, Reno."


	26. 16 Six Friends 2

**Six Friends (Chapter 2 of 6)**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

8/27/2017

 **16\. horror** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Why would I give it away?

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, ghost stories, horror tropes, airship, creepy mountain town, twisty turny passages, probably cute, silly, Wutai, monsters, train graveyard, North Corel, Cave of the Gi, Gold Saucer, don't split the party

* * *

"I know something scarier than that," Zack said. "Something about Wutai."

...Wait for it...

"Choose a different one, Zack." Sephiroth's tone of warning was unmistakable. The wind picked up. The airship swayed more violently.

...Perfect. Zack inclined his head and indicated the General with a flourish of his hand. "Scary, see?"

There were no arguments.

"Heh. Clever. Tell the story then, if you dare."

"It happened to a friend of a friend..."

"Knowing you, that could be anybody," Reno said.

Zack grinned his evilest smile. "That's right."

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Zack's Story**

During the war in Wutai, might've been the second year. No, probably later than that because...

High command's decree was for SOLDIER to raze this village and its surrounding fields to forever deny succor to the enemy. But it was already a ghost town, completely abandoned, with no signs of life anywhere.

"We should burn it anyway," one of the Thirds said. "We have orders."

"We should check first, see if there's anything valuable in there. Materia, supplies, who knows?"

"Sure, but be careful of ambush."

So, the squad went down to the village. Inside the smallest house, they found a paper bird resting in the middle of the dining room table, unaffected by the wind.

One of them, think his name was Jake, reached for it.

"Hey man, don't. Those things are cursed!" his buddy said.

"Ha, yeah right! They're for good luck."

"...yeah, but whose?"

Disregarding the warning, Jake carried the paper bird with him back to camp. He thought maybe his daughter would like it as long as he didn't say where it came from.

That night, on watch, he gazed across the lonely sea of tall, dry grass rustling in the moonlight breeze. Almost the same as the prairie around his home near Kalm, it was a welcome reminder of lost peace.

In the morning, they marched north to the cliffside bridge, over hilly terrain, away from the empty village.

Jake's pack felt heavier than yesterday. His buddy had probably just put a few extra rocks in as a joke. It threw him off balance a bit, made the climb tougher.

This side of the trail was thinly wooded. It was too quiet in the shade. Sound would bring echoes to the valley, so the SOLDIERS made as little noise as possible.

"Did you hear that?" Jake hissed.

"Shut up and walk."

"Yessir."

But the quieter things got, the more Jake heard it. Some kind of animal in the underbrush, probably.

The rustling followed him all day, and his mates got real tired of him asking if they'd heard it.

* * *

Zack took a drink of water.

* * *

Jake arrived late in camp and got stuck with a spot near the edge. The ground sloped at an uncomfortable angle and pebbles dug into his shoulders through his worn bedroll. But it wasn't raining, and Jake knew to be grateful for the small blessings in life. He'd had plenty of practice in worse situations, so sleep came easily.

The rustling followed him in his dreams.

He could see its shadow circling around his tent. It was huge! A monster with long legs and great, vicious claws, stalking him. 20 feet tall, at least! But for something so big... it made very little noise. His breathing was louder than it was. He kept very still until he woke up.

Something next to his ear was scratching. Oh, he'd used part of his pack as a pillow. He'd rolled over onto it in the night. Inside the bag, the scratching was moving, _squirming_ , trying to get out!

He backed away from it as fast as he could, and regained his footing at the last second so he didn't tumble off the cliff.

rustle  
rustle  
 **scratch**

The pack fell open. Beady black eyes stared at him.

Jake could not believe it.

It went...

"Wark!"

And the little chocobo chick's rustling followed him for the rest of the war and they both made it home safely.

The End.

* * *

Rude spoke first. "How was that scary, Zack?"

"Yeah, that was just cute," Elena agreed.

Tseng said, "I knew how it would end."

"Brave as usual, Zack." Sephiroth said. "I forgive you."


	27. 16 Six Friends 3

**Six Friends (Chapter 3 of 6)**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

8/29/2017

 **16\. horror** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Why would I give it away?

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, ghost stories, horror tropes, airship, creepy mountain town, twisty turny passages, probably cute, silly, Wutai, monsters, train graveyard, North Corel, Cave of the Gi, Gold Saucer, don't split the party, possibly disturbing

* * *

Elena sounded more confident than before. "You tell one, Rude."

"..."

"Come on, man," Zack encouraged.

Rude took his shades off and rolled his eyes, then put them back on again.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Rude's Story**

The expedition reached Bone Village without incident, its members in high spirits. They were explorers, intending to map the Sleeping Forest and learn what lay beyond. Some thought them brave and others knew their quest was foolish, but they would not be deterred.

During the day it was a normal forest, tall and beautiful. At night, the trees glowed white and pale blue, spreading their branches in a web over the sky, trapping the stars. Reduced to their astral essence, they were not trees but dreams of trees.

And it was endless. There was no obvious repeating pattern to the spacing of their growth, but no matter how far you walked, you felt like you hadn't made any progress. Oh, you'd still be tired, and thirsty, and hungry, but you were nowhere.

After the second week, the supplies the explorers had brought with them began to run out. There was no real need for worry yet. Several people on the team were competent hunters, and they'd spotted an abundance of game animals. Following the trails was another thing altogether. The fear of being lost, alone, was strong.

* * *

Rude stopped speaking and took a deep breath. His usually unreadable expression worked hard to remind his friends that here, on the airship, the six of them weren't alone. But, they might not have noticed through his shades. Then, with a cough, he continued the story.

* * *

A third week passed. For some, it was too much; they fled the group in panicked desperation without understanding the irony. One of them found that convenient.

When he didn't complain of hunger pangs, his companions considered him stoic and admired him for it.

Not wanting to leave any evidence, he cast Mini first before he ate them, one each night. He dropped them into his mouth, onto his extended tongue, and swallowed them down. In the morning he said he hadn't seen whoever had gone missing.

"They must have gotten lost in the woods."

The rest believed it. They were all lost in the woods.

But as their numbers dwindled, and he still never looked as famished as they, they individually confronted him about it.

"Hey, you must have a secret stash somewhere you're not sharing with us."

"Come with me. I'll show you."

In the end, only a single person remained to see the other last be eaten. The hungry one had changed. The residual effects of the Transform materia had turned him, it, into a monster. It was pale green, with a curled up tail. It had tiny arms that would be useless except for guiding food into its toothless, gaping maw. The creature seemed not large enough to swallow a man whole, but it did. It dragged the struggling morsel into its mouth with its long, red tongue wrapped around, and then its prey was just _gone_ , no swallowing motion had been required.

The survivor ran while the monster savored its meal.

He ran through the forest, determined to get away. He ran and ran, until by some miracle he stumbled into the smoky Bone Village clearing.

The people were afraid at his wild eyes, rolled back in his head. They asked him what had happened to terrify him so.

All he said was, "..."

He eventually returned to the outside world and tried to live a normal life. To do that, he had to hide his eyes. No one knew who he was, after that.

* * *

Zack said, "What?"

Sephiroth started clapping.

"So that's where those monsters came from," said Tseng.

"Did you really see that?" Reno wondered.

"..."


	28. 16 Six Friends 4

**Six Friends (Chapter 4 of 6)**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

9/2/2017

 **16\. horror** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Why would I give it away?

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, ghost stories, horror tropes, airship, creepy mountain town, twisty turny passages, probably cute, silly, Wutai, monsters, train graveyard, North Corel, Cave of the Gi, Gold Saucer, don't split the party, possibly disturbing

* * *

The moment stretched out awkwardly before any of them spoke again. Who would tell the next story? The Turks couldn't volunteer their boss, Zack hadn't asked Sephiroth, and no one wanted to put Elena on the spot just yet.

But there had to be a next story.

"Nothing to report, Tseng?" inquired Sephiroth, in a tone that suggested it was an in-joke between the two.

"Actually, General, I think I may have something..."

"Oh?"

Tseng smiled. "An incident none of you has heard of..."

"Boss, everyone knows that one. The train graveyard in Midgar, right?" said Reno.

"It isn't that one."

They had to lean in to listen because Tseng kept his voice down. That meant the following words were not to be repeated.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Tseng's Story**

This is the truth of what happened.

The cause of the blaze has never been determined. Within minutes, the raging conflagration turned Shaft B into a smoldering gateway to Hell. At best estimate, the thick seam contained enough coal to fuel the fire for at least two centuries.

A few miners survived the initial blast, but without rescue they wouldn't last long.

"This is the end, there's no way out."

"Dangerous job, sure, but never thought I'd die here. Never get to see my kids no more..."

"Trapped here 'til the train comes... if they ever find us at all..."

News of the accident didn't reach North Corel in time. The Mako smell covered up the other toxic gases escaping from the mine. By then it was too late. Extinguishing the fire was impossible. The town mourned its loved ones and its way of life.

* * *

Years passed. Shinra built a reactor to revitalize Corel and establish the groundwork for the planned construction of the Gold Saucer.

"Any of you #$%^ers can tell me where's the train yard?"

It was a dare that brought the pilot to North Corel. He had a rough and rugged reputation to protect and he'd be damned if he was going to let any of the little shits know he didn't have a damn clue how to drive a train. Three of them had demanded to accompany him as witnesses.

"Stupid #%^%s!"

The townspeople had heard worse.

An old man shuffled towards them and wheezed, "The next train's coming in soon."

"Don't mind him. Grandpa used to be a Coal Train engineer. He still can't kick his old habits from then. The yard's over by the Corel Reactor. No one's done maintenance for ages with all them monsters, so be careful."

"Thanks." The pilot sympathized, possibly because he smoked more than Reno.

* * *

"Hey!"

* * *

The pilot and his three 'friends' left the squalor of the town and hiked along the curving railroad, noting the extra twists and turns that made it an inefficient route.

Outside Shinra Reactor #27, the sky was stained yellow with smog. The Mako glow flared between wooden rail ties that crossed the open pit beneath. Shinra's logo crowned the caution-striped entrance. The tracks continued through the reactor into the mountain, but the group didn't have to go that far.

A train lay dormant within, waiting for them. It was an old steam locomotive with a standard cylindrical engine. Some of the cars were still heaped with coal.

Feigning confidence, the pilot led his friends into the cab. He bluffed a lack of surprise when the control levers welcomed his novice touch.

"Hey, you really look like you know what you're doing. Sorry we doubted you, Captain."

The engine sprang to life. He alternated the levers to accelerate; learned the rhythm quickly. This was easier than he'd imagined, it practically drove itself!

His buddies relaxed and started exploring. "Shouldn't there be some fuel in the firebox? It's empty."

The train sped on, faster and faster, zooming along the bendy tracks, the rushing air blowing coal-blackened steam behind, a nice smooth ride.

"Told you I could drive it!"

Soon the banner over North Corel came into view, approaching too rapidly. At this rate, the runaway train would plow right through the town!

"Captain, slow down!"

No matter what the pilot tried, the vehicle's speed only increased. Unbidden, the whistle screamed louder than they did.

"Is it Left and Up, or Down and Right?" The levers were stuck! He cussed up a storm.

Time dilated around them as they braced for destruction.

"^$# %$ ! We couldn't stop the train... "

And then, suddenly, without a sound, the engine came to a halt on its own, as if it had never moved from its resting place in the reactor at all.

Shocked that inertia hadn't thrown them forward, the pilot opened his eyes. He swore he felt the searing heat pass through his back. A transparent image, an exact copy of the train but wreathed in ethereal flames, clattered onward on invisible tracks. Incandescent spirits clad in scorched miner's gear leapt from the cars whooping with joy, glad to return home after so many years away. The fire spread in their wake and crackled into reality...

...North Corel burned.

Shinra covered up the incident, not wanting to scare off future Gold Saucer customers with a tale of an out-of-control spectral vehicle. Seeking a more mundane cause, we reported that the damage occurred during suppression of a rebellion.

Rumors successfully quashed, we gave the skilled pilot his dream job in exchange for his silence. The others were disposable.

* * *

Elena asked, "Did that really happen?"

"Of course not," Tseng lied, purposefully making it obvious.

Elena paled.

"And I haven't even told you what was at the bottom of the well, yet..."


	29. 16 Six Friends 5

**Six Friends (Chapter 5 of 6)**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

9/2/2017

 **16\. horror** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Why would I give it away?

 **tags:** Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, ghost stories, horror tropes, airship, creepy mountain town, twisty turny passages, probably cute, silly, Wutai, monsters, train graveyard, North Corel, Cave of the Gi, Gold Saucer, don't split the party

* * *

"My turn."

"Oooooh, be afraid, be very afraid, for the Great General Sephiroth can ruin any story you may have heard."

"Maybe I'll ruin yours next, Zack."

"..." Zack's imitation of Rude was exemplary.

"Better."

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Sephiroth's Story**

And not once did the lights in the Shinra Building go out.

* * *

Reno stated the obvious. "Well, yeah, Sephiroth. This is a power company."

"You can come up with a more elaborate one," said Tseng.

"Hmm. I wonder... This will do."

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Sephiroth's Story**

I received reports that an unknown creature was terrorizing the barracks. It sounded like a serious matter, so I decided to investigate.

There wasn't much information to go by. Stalking shadows, creeping rumors... no reliable witnesses to speak of. According to the troops, whatever it was made no characteristic noises and left no tracks save for a scattered trail of red, sandstone dust.

Naturally, my first thought was that something had escaped from the labs. I went to ask Hojo.

* * *

Five gasps revealed that this was the scariest thing to have been said all night.

* * *

A specimen had escaped, yes, and on approximately the same day that the incidents began. But the description Hojo gave me didn't match the accounts. The experiment from the labs didn't have three orange-slitted eyes nestled in a poison-green, disk-shaped carapace. It didn't sway, suspended, on four long, needle-thin and needle-sharp legs many times the length of its impressive fangs.

Our conversation was put on hold when Hojo's phone rang.

"What do you mean it's dead? Idiot! Don't waste time gawking at the wound! Have the body brought up here right now before it can decay further!"

"No offense General, but I have work to do."

"None taken, Professor."

As I prepared to leave, one of the specimens... it resembled a large cat and had been listening intently, murmured to itself in a low, concerned voice, "Does this mean the door has been opened?"

The red beast certainly wasn't referring to the door to its cage. That was still latched and locked tight. The label underneath indicated it had been captured in Cosmo Canyon, where its coloration probably helped it blend in against the rocks. Interesting.

Purely by coincidence, I was already scheduled to visit the observatory there.

* * *

Zack started laughing. Sephiroth glared at him.

* * *

The elders were discussing the future completion of their Book of Stars when I remembered to ask about the door. They were unnerved that I knew of it.

"The entrance to the cave is sealed and should not be opened. We will not break that promise."

* * *

"Let me guess, you opened it."

"Shut up, Zack."

Elena agreed. "Yeah, let him say what happened next."

* * *

...I opened it. They couldn't stop me.

Inside, the cave was dark and cold, unlike the red warmth of the rest of the Canyon. Ropes dangled over the abyss...

* * *

"Did you jump?"

"No, Zack. I climbed down because I couldn't see the bottom."

* * *

Even with the oppressive, smothering chill, the air was perfectly breathable. A haunted place, ominous and otherworldly, clearly not wishing to be disturbed, it threatened intruders with death. The spirits lacked the power to enforce that sentence, but it was not the only trick at their disposal. At their behest, the wide, vaulted chambers collapsed and reformed into a series of labyrinthine passages. Whenever I glanced back, a hollow grating reverberated off the walls as the tunnels behind shifted and changed, denying the existence of an exit.

There was no rational choice except to head deeper into the cave.

The icy mists withdrew in favor of stifling heat. I stepped carefully onto a narrow arch above bubbling, boiling pools of blood, although, on second thought, the substance was less viscous than that. Treacherous amber grease coated the path, ready to send foolish trespassers sliding towards impaling spikes. Then I saw the webs.

They were in the way, so I set them on fire.

* * *

"What a surprise," someone mumbled.

* * *

The huge, spidery creatures shrieked as they died. Drawn out, piercing screams, although nothing in their anatomy suggested they'd be able to make such a noise. Curious. These were definitely the monsters I'd come here to find. Hojo would have a field day trying to catch the one that was already loose in Midgar. Now to return with that information.

Retreat to the tunnels was impossible, and staying was likewise not an option. The crimson liquid began to rise, sloshing across the bridge as sickly pink foam. Funneled farther into the underworld, I sought higher ground and eventually reached a room etched with carvings. The central glyph blossomed into a tortured grin, maddening eyes on a twisted, sinister face. The ghostly presence intensified. Reality convulsed. That's how I met with the chief spirit of the dead tribe, Gi Nattak.

* * *

"And then what?"

Sephiroth's exasperated sigh cut through the night.

"...We talked about the state of the world today and had tea."

Everyone boggled at those words. "What? That can't be the end!"

With a dangerously smug look, Sephiroth said, "Maybe it wasn't. But because you kept interrupting, now you'll _never know_."

"Dang, yo!" Reno exclaimed.

Zack apologized.


	30. 16 Six Friends 6

**Six Friends (Chapter 6 of 6)**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

8/4/2017

 **16\. horror** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Why would I give it away?

 **tags:** Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, ghost stories, horror tropes, airship, creepy mountain town, twisty turny passages, probably cute, silly, Wutai, monsters, train graveyard, North Corel, Cave of the Gi, Gold Saucer, don't split the party

* * *

"I have one, too," said Elena.

They didn't have to wait long. She launched into the story before she could change her mind.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Elena's Story**

There were six friends:

Wren, who was named after the little brown bird because he was so quick and chatty.

Zack, er, I mean Mack, the easygoing one, who was best friends with Seth, who hated everybody except Mack but they loved him for it.

Lina, who was blond, who was crushing hard on Sten, who was serious all the time, but he liked this other girl who wore pink instead. Lina wanted Sten to notice her, but hadn't found the perfect moment to say so.

...and Dude, who was Wren's shy and stoic counterpart, kinda his opposite in a lot of things, so they got along well.

* * *

"You can use our names, 'Lina'," Reno said. He made the air quotes.

"Any resemblance to real persons living or dead ...is purely a coincidence," Elena responded smoothly.

Zack laughed. "I think I know a guy with the same definition of 'coincidence'."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

Tseng said, "Your desire to protect the involved parties' anonymity is appropriate. Go on."

Elena tried not to blush at his praise.

* * *

With the gil they'd saved up from odd jobs over the past year, the six friends went to the Gold Saucer for spring break. Together they had enough money for a pass.

The jobs they'd had were boring and the Gold Saucer hasn't changed or added any new attractions since then, so we can skip the part where they wander around bantering.

Eventually, they'd seen everything they wanted to and were pretty tired. The prices at the park restaurants were ridiculously high, and the music was driving Seth insane, so they decided to call it a day and go for food somewhere else.

When they made it back to the tram platform, it was dark. The neon signs and guide lights had been shut off. Had they missed the closing announcement? Were they the last ones here? Dude didn't think so. He pointed to the shady guy in the corner who looked like the sort of swindler who sold GP for gil against the rules. Wren went to talk to him.

"Yeah, the tram ain't workin' no more. Manager lady told everyone they could stay overnight, on the house."

Lina asked where.

"On the house, girl. The Haunted House Hotel."

Well... That would be fine. It would be like a crazy sleepover. Mack grinned. He could get up to all kinds of mischief.

They shared the single available room, but each had their own bed. After the thirteenth repeat of the recorded scream-and-laugh track that played whenever someone in the hallway walked by the door, Sten couldn't take it anymore. Lina agreed. This was stupid. The rubber monster hands poking out from under the beds were beyond tacky. Wren objected to the glow-in-the-dark plastic spiderwebs dangling from the ceiling. Dude couldn't deny that the sinister wardrobe lurking by the far wall was too mundane to be disconcerting. Seth had lost interest in the miniature guillotine on the table. The only one who seemed to appreciate the atmosphere was Mack.

"Okay, so... if we aren't gonna stay here and sleep... where should we go instead?"

They each named a different Square. Suspecting they wouldn't reach a compromise anytime soon, they split up to revisit their favorites.

"Wait!" said Mack. "This is kinda a familiar situation. Maybe we shouldn't split up."

Lina wanted to be near Sten, and Dude thought Mack was right. Wren said he was cool either way. Seth ignored them and headed off alone. He did that a lot.

They selected a destination at random.

* * *

The five of them rushed the Battle Square staircase.

"I always meant to try this," said Sten. There was no line.

There was no receptionist either, so they supposed it was free. Unafraid, Sten approached the big steel door with an X-shaped cross brace and entered the arena.

Even with the place abandoned, it seemed that only one person could fight at a time.

* * *

Bored, Wren went to browse Dio's Showroom.

The tag read 'Weekend Clock'. He could use something like that. Eh, not really. Next to another trophy, he saw an empty space on the shelf labeled 'Vagyrisk Claw'. After a moment's search, he found the missing item on the floor. He bent down and retrieved it carefully, intending to put it back. But... standing again was difficult. He felt his body slowly... no, quickly! going numb... and then he couldn't move at all! Wren couldn't scream before his throat turned to stone. His eyes glazed over with gray.

* * *

"Dammit, I chose 'off course' by mistake!" Sten threw the consolation prize in the trash.

"Hey, where's Wren?"

They did a sweep of the lobby but couldn't find him anywhere.

"I think he said Event Square was cooler than he expected. Let's check there."

"Sounds good," Mack went first.

* * *

He waited in the darkened, lonely theater. The others hadn't followed him, apparently. Oh well. Wren shared his propensity for pranks and was probably doing something stupid backstage.

Mack climbed the small flight of stairs onto the stage. Suddenly, the spotlights flared white-hot, illuminating the giant mog statues on either side and casting their shadows over the crowd. All the seats were filled except for one on the aisle close to the front. There was applause.

"Pssst, it's your cue," a voice behind him whispered.

"Huh?"

"Talk to the one who can help you..."

But the voice didn't have an owner, and there wasn't anyone else around. He was alone...

Thousands of grabbing, clawing spectral hands snaked upwards through the floor and dragged him under, smothering, welcoming him into their company. The curtain fell...

"Your seat, sir. 34B."

Mack sat down to watch the show.

* * *

Dude was more speechless than usual. Why was he in Speed Square? He'd gone the right way but this was the wrong place.

He stood on reassuringly solid concrete painted with white arrows to guide the non-existent queue. The shooting coaster's rails looped over the edge into the pitch black void, threatening vertigo. The scores on the Wall of Fame had been reset; he wondered if it had been done intentionally or if it was the result of a power outage.

Songs from distant sections of the Gold Saucer rode the night on a crisp breeze. The music from Chocobo Square was loudest.

Was this a new effect for the coaster? The player probably wasn't supposed to shoot the colorful, translucent chocobo holograms. Maybe they'd even be worth negative points.

They sure were fast though.

The birds looked as insubstantial as the other targets, so the collision took him by surprise. Their trampling talons tore through him; their stampede shredded his skin. They disappeared into the wall, leaving no trace except his injuries to mark their passing. The wounds were deep, he felt himself slipping away. Run down by ghostly chocobos! Guess he should've shot them after all.

* * *

Lina was confused. Shouldn't they be in Event Square? This was Round Square, with the gondola... and... it was just the two of them! She recognized her chance.

"Sten, will you ride with me?"

"Okay."

The wooden gondola creaked when they boarded. Normally, the hum of the rest of the park's attractions would hide that noise, but not tonight. It was eerie.

They had a sweet heart-to-heart conversation to the peaceful absence of fireworks.

"I feel safe with you, Sten, no matter how creepy this gets."

"It's been nice to get to know you better too, Lina."

Too soon, it was over. Lina got out first and turned to help Sten onto the platform, but the gate slammed shut, trapping him inside. With a lurch, the gondola zipped away on the line.

"Sten!"

She reminded herself not to panic. It's a circular track, right? She just had to wait for him to come back.

The ride hadn't seemed so long when they were talking...

Finally, the gondola returned.

Nobody was there.

Something tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed.

It was Seth.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Where are the others?"

"They're gone... they're all gone. We're the only ones left. We gotta get out of here!"

"We? I like how quiet it is, now."

Something was wrong with his eyes. Lina started inching around to the side so he wasn't blocking her path as much.

He smiled at her.

She ran.

She had to stop and catch her breath when she got to Station Square. Static buzzed on the info screen, chopping up the scream-and-laugh track from the hotel.

Was he chasing her?

Lina thought she could run some more. The guy who sold GP was nowhere to be found.

Lina sprinted to the only escape that she knew of, and got on the cable car.

There was a mechanical crack.

No, no, no! Don't let the cables snap, oh please!

The locking mechanism released. She plummeted into the darkness, holding tight to the railings of the car, so fast, falling so fast, she was gonna die...

On the ground, the woman at the desk asked her if she'd had a fun trip.

"Yep, it was a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

It was supposed to be snarky, but... it sounded like... Lina gasped. _Somehow_ she was still alive.

* * *

Elena beamed. "Roll the credits, we've all told a story now."

Rude was the first to realize what she'd done. "Way to go, last girl Elena!"


	31. 74 Is There Such A Thing?

**Is There Such A Thing?**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

9/11/2017

 **74\. reasons why** for Seph/Zack Friendship100 Themes

Then he breathed in the steam, took a sip with those perfect lips...

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, romance what romance, very good coffee, mindgames, silly

* * *

"You are too comfortable around me, Zack. I could kill you easily."

Zack watched Sephiroth pour a cup of coffee and spill some down the side of the mug. Before it could stain a circle on the desk, he lifted the vessel, caught the drop with his tongue, and licked the trail clean. It was obviously _v_ _ery_ _g_ _ood_ coffee.

"Ha! Speak for yourself! You do know... how... uh... sensual that looked?"

Zack was sure he must've seen Seph lick some sort of food in a way that wasn't so suggestively embarrassing for witnesses. That must have happened at least once, right? Because Zack suspected that he did it on purpose, shamelessly, to laugh at them, to scorn another easily manipulated human weakness that he considered beneath him. Surely, he didn't bother with such dramatics in private...

Sephiroth smirked.

"You're such an infuriating tease," Zack said jokingly. He hoped it was jokingly.

"It was a mug, Zack. And... "

"Yeah?"

"If I _w_ _ere_ an infuriating tease, you'd like it."

The deep tone, that low whisper... (that promised it could turn into an even more enticing purr, you'd feel its rumbling vibration all over, rational thought would offer no resistance, and from there, from there... swept away and lost, wrapped in His silken words, you'd welcome His gift of sweet helplessness) ...was enough to make Zack blush. How the hell did Sephiroth do that with only his _v_ _oice_?

"With the games you play, no wonder you don't have anyone," Zack ...teased... knowing it was false. With the games Seph played he could have _a_ _nyone_. They were lucky he wasn't interested.

Sephiroth shook his head amiably. "Too comfortable. And... "

(Yeah?) Zack waited a while trying not to say it. It was hard. He was distracted.

If Seph ever decided seduction was worth his time, he'd break a lot of hearts.

But... hearts were not what he liked to break.

He didn't care about physical violence, either.

Zack sometimes wondered why he was friends with a man who took such obscene pleasure in breaking minds, wills, souls.

Probably because that cruelty wasn't directed at him.

Too comfortable.

Zack said, "Yeah?"

"I do have someone. I will never be rid of you."

"...so it was a purely platonic coffee mug lick?"

"Yes."


	32. 9 Brilliant, Perhaps Too Brilliant

**Brilliant, Perhaps Too Brilliant**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

9/15/2017

 **9\. conspiracy** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

"This way, we'll both get what we want."

"Gya haa haa haa!"

 **tags:** Tseng, Hojo, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, real villains have mothers, the meeting was nothing special, memories, interior monologues, angst, Sector 7, what will they do about that in the remake, Manipulate materia, dark, unethical, no animals were harmed in the making of this fic, possibly disturbing

* * *

Sephiroth delivered a stack of classified paperwork to the labs and sighed when the techs scurried out of his way. He set the monthly budget report on Hojo's desk next to the new, disturbing calendar featuring frogs in sunglasses. Colorful shards of materia glittered forlornly on the floor under the chair. In the corner, that bag of shaved wood bedding for the animals in Lab 3 looked heavy. He'd carry it there for them; he was curious anyway.

The mice, some gray, some a cream agouti, were in their glass enclosures in Specimen Holding Room 12. He put the bag down and went to read the notes taped to their cages.

Strange things happened in the labs (wasn't that their purpose?), but he wasn't expecting the mice to lunge at him desperately. They threw themselves at the barriers and bloodied their noses. Cracks appeared and spread. What had given them such strength? They all crashed free at once! The cascade of glass became one noise and the crazed mice surged towards him like something out of nightmare.

Sephiroth fought his impulse to attack and cast a Wall instead. He wanted them to stop.

They did. That was as surprising as their earlier behavior.

He was surrounded. The spacing between them was exact. Broken and battered, they stared fixedly at him, silent, motionless, bleeding on the white tile.

In that condition, most of them should be dead by now. It reminded him of one of those awful zombie movies Zack liked. He didn't know why he cared, but he didn't want them to die.

Not a single one did.

Their wounds closed, SOLDIER-fast... and... it felt like _his_ wounds healing... no, they _were_ his. Wounds he didn't have...

What _was_ this?

There was no chance to find out. He had an "important" meeting to attend. Their formation rippled as the mice made a path for him. They watched him shut the door.

He flipped the sign outside to 'Do Not Enter'.

They were still watching him when he took the elevator.

* * *

"This way, we'll both get what we want."

"Gya haa haa haa!"

* * *

The carpet in the conference room had been cleaned last night. The fumes lingered and stank.

Reeve kicked off the meeting with a professional presentation on limiting vehicle emissions by implementing plans for new bicycle trails. Sephiroth listened politely; he was the only one.

Heidegger seemed more upbeat than usual, which meant he'd probably taken out his anger on a subordinate again. Pathetic. Sephiroth would never stoop so low, himself.

President Shinra directed a statement at him. "General. The frequency of your reports on AVALANCHE hints at the vermin being particularly difficult to dispose of. Perhaps more drastic measures are necessary. Do you need help from another department?"

"I assure you I am quite capable of dealing with this alone," Sephiroth hid his scowl, "Sir."

President Shinra accepted his answer with a nod, but Rufus's honeyed voice taunted him. "Of course, General."

Scarlet was late but that obviously didn't matter. The powerful new mythril laser had proven viable during this morning's test! With it they could reach lethal temperatures previously unheard of, accuracy undreamed of. It would completely revolutionize long-range warfare!

Tseng had nothing to report.

Palmer suggested another rate hike, which President Shinra agreed to. But Palmer's hopes were dashed by the announcement that the funds would go to the Science Department. Hojo looked up from his notes momentarily and muttered his gratitude.

Sephiroth left first.

* * *

The folder was on Sephiroth's desk.

Zack had an idea of what type of mission it was. He'd noticed a pattern a few weeks back and meant to confront his friend about it, but wasn't sure what to say. He'd tried yesterday.

"I know what your plan is, Seph."

"Oh? Which one?"

He'd wanted to reply, "Why you've been assigning the missions like this," but had picked a different scheme instead.

Lately, Zack had been given only the more peaceful, friendlier ones. Make the world better, help civilians, show them that SOLDIER and Shinra are not the enemy, etc. Sephiroth went out of his way to take the anti-terror kind for himself, either because he was trying to shelter Zack or he just enjoyed those too much. Probably both. It was sort of understandable: Zack was good with people, his charm put them at ease, unlike Sephiroth, who had to work at that because intimidation amused him. It was true that Zack preferred the duty to protect rather than the duty of violence. But Zack was Sephiroth's second-in-command, Lieutenant General in his own right. He had taken missions as dark as any Seph did now that the war was over. He didn't need special treatment.

Of course, it could all just be a coincidence... Heh.

There was an, admittedly risky, way to determine that.

* * *

Wait, AVALANCHE? He'd wiped them out so frequently that the other groups denounced the name as unlucky and had stopped using it. Perhaps the president hadn't read the most recent report.

Zack had been in his office. The chair was swiveled in that particular way and the level of coffee in the pot didn't reach the highest mark anymore.

What had his second done now? Sephiroth wouldn't be caught off guard by one of Zack's pranks today. Tuesday had been bad enough with the bees. If only he'd heard that in time... Not today.

Interference from the fan did its best to thwart him, so he listened harder, opening his senses to the world and allowing himself to notice its myriad little distractions. He rarely did so; the increased awareness reminded him of Wutai. He did not need that, had no cause for it, shouldn't call upon it without good reason, in case he made a mistake...

He closed his eyes against the light, and dismissed the scent of leather and metal that he shrouded himself in, along with its weight that he typically ignored. A strand of hair brushed his bare chest. He felt the sharpness of his own thoughts, his breath catching slightly at his pride in, vanity at, his cold and calculating nature. Such an indulgence.

A twitch of his fingers betrayed his wish to summon Masamune and then... to exult in the heat of the flames, his sovereign right when others' nerves fell silent from the burns. He wanted the fragrance of his enemies' fear, and of pain and shock and death, by his hand or by his orders, all those mortal agonies that dared not touch him regardless of proximity. The weak sounds that by their number joined together into the glorious din of war... He could almost taste it...

But... he was no longer alone and Zack would not agree with his definition of 'glorious'.

...Zack.

When had he become so reliant on Zack to temper his madness that the mere recollection of his friend's name could call him back from the brink? It was so cliché, but he was grateful.

He was in his office, his carefully chosen sanctum of mundanity, where he could turn away from the dream... which gradually faded until he trusted himself to only listen past the white noise.

The wind rattled the glass and the building swayed. He heard the frustrated traffic on the street, and the music that he would've enjoyed if it wasn't President Shinra's favorite. Someone swore at too-hot coffee. Secretary gossip and IT complaints echoed through the vents. There was nothing from the lab; those floors were soundproof.

"The other preparations?"

"Tseng is taking care of it personally."

They were too far below. Sephiroth couldn't quite identify the voices.

"Gya haa haa haa! Everything's gonna go BAMMM! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 Slums..."

"Are we really going to do this? The General said he could handle it."

"What's the problem, Reeve? You want out?"

Apparently he did. One pair of footsteps abandoned the speakers. A door slammed.

Sephiroth rubbed his temples. The touch of his gloves on his forehead was painful. He'd have a headache after this.

A short silence, and then, in a whisper that couldn't be anything but suspicious...

"You made sure the mission got to his desk?"

"Yes."

What did that mean? Sephiroth looked in his inbox for said mission.

It wasn't there.

* * *

Zack rode the train to Sector 7. No attractive young women wanted to look at the map display with him today, so he smiled at a diligent Shinra executive instead.

He stepped off the station's flagstones onto the slum dirt and strolled casually between the heaps of scrap metal. He returned any greetings he was given. He didn't bother to keep a low profile; Zack was more interested in spotting anyone who avoided or stared too long at his Mako eyes. Even with the Buster Sword slung on his back, he didn't enter blind alleyways.

Barking dogs, chain link fences. A man sat on a fallen pipe and craned his neck peering up at the pillar. The guy might've been drugged. The people who lived here had to work hard to be cheerful.

Surprisingly, Zack didn't see any monsters slinking around.

A piece of white printer paper fluttered in the dirt, too clean to have been here long. Glossy ink dotted the page.

 _'Don't be fooled by Shinra! Mako energy doesn't last forever! Mako is the planet's lifesource! The end is in sight!'_

Sad, but not on its own evidence of anything.

The main square had a materia shop and a weapons shop and some houses with rusted roofs. And a bar that was new, called... he had to squint to make it out... '7th Heaven'. It struck him as a nice place, the kind that ought to have a buxom barmaid to grin at.

No, the bartender was a man with a realistic spider tattoo. There was a wide selection and a cool pirate flag hanging behind the counter.

Nothing suspicious so far.

* * *

Sephiroth didn't often hate being right.

So. They'd decided to dispose of him at last. A wasteful and stupid method, but it would have worked. The chances of him surviving an entire Plate dropped on his head were slim to none. Jenova disagreed. She always thought he'd be fine.

 _I wouldn't let you die._

As comforting as that might be, he had someone else to worry about.

Zack had taken the mission intended for him. Zack was in Sector 7, and would be there when...

* * *

Zack's personal phone rang. The phone helped his nonchalant image, although he should've put it on silent. Good thing he hadn't tried for stealth. He went to turn it off but that number was not to be ignored under any circumstances.

"Oh, uh, hey Seph." He nervously scratched the back of his head. He hadn't expected to get caught so soon. "I'm sorry I..."

"That's not important now. What was the name of the organization you were sent to hunt down?"

"AVALANCHE, but there's no sign of them anywhere."

"..."

"Seph?"

"They don't exist. The mission was a trap meant for me. You need to get out of Sector 7 as fast as possible..."

"They're going to do WHAT? Sir, I can't let that happen. I'll spread the news to evacuate..."

"Hurry to the top of the pillar. That's where they'll set the bomb. Stop anyone who tries to go up there, even Turks. Even Tseng."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Zack shouted his warning, telling everyone to pass it on, as he ran to the support. Gaea, it would have to be enough.

Even if the explosives were rigged before he got there... he was no expert but maybe he could still...

Zack took the stairs three at a time.

He scanned for the emergency radio controls that would let him broadcast his message. Over there.

Someone already stood in shadow by the panel. It was Tseng. Zack's heart sank.

Tseng's eyes widened the smallest margin in surprise. "Lieutenant General Fair? Why are you here? Once I push this button..."

"Back away, Tseng. This is your one chance. I don't want to have to kill you to prevent this, but I have orders."

"As do I."

The signal for demolition surged up the tower.

* * *

Sephiroth heard the blast from his office. Nothing in Wutai had come anywhere _c_ _lose_ to this. The view from the window confirmed that the plate had fallen. Smoke reached high into the sky. Sector 7 was no more.

If he could not have survived that, Zack couldn't either. They wouldn't find him underneath the rubble in time for Revive.

That meant...

No. That would not be true. It was not. No.

He had been the target, not Zack. Should the scope of his initial revenge be greater for that, to punish their mistake? Not yet. If by some miracle Zack _had_ survived, precision was important. He'd think this through.

So, who was responsible? Only one man could have ordered it. Was President Shinra so eager to get rid of him? Drastic measures, indeed!

Yes, President Shinra was afraid of his power, but the old man was a master politician. Because Sephiroth hadn't taken over the Company the moment he'd come home victorious from Wutai, the president should understand he was in no danger from his conquering General unless he broke faith first. So he wouldn't, not so obviously. He'd maintain the status quo to keep his gilded throne at the top of it all.

Still, his conscious involvement couldn't be ruled out.

Whoever did this wanted Sephiroth dead so badly that they didn't care what it cost. Who stood to profit the most?

Clever, Rufus.

He'd played on his father's fears of the Company being toppled by terrorist nobodies, the same omnipresent fears that generated plenty of missions of the kind Sephiroth was fond of. Rufus had noticed his preference and had scheduled the destruction of Sector 7 accordingly.

Rufus hadn't acted alone.

Tseng had seen to it _personally_.

And Heidegger. He may have suggested the operation to the president. His wounded pride at being so inferior would have been sufficient motivation, although Rufus could have promised him anything. Gya haa haa.

It was a start.

Sephiroth would reveal to them what he must do now that Zack was dead and he was not.

Not clever enough. They never were.

* * *

Explosions rocked the pillar.

The bombs had been connected in series. A spiraling, bursting bloom rose upwards.

"They detonated it remotely?" Tseng nearly lost his balance. "And no sign of the helicopter..."

One of the three suspension cables holding up the platform was coming loose.

"Shit!" Zack hauled Tseng to the edge and grabbed the wire. But it was too short to swing them to safety.

The fire caught his back  
thrown beyond  
shrapnel  
falling...  
Dirt.

* * *

"Fair!" Tseng was shaking him. His navy-blue suit jacket was shredded ragged. "Stay awake."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the rescue."

"Uh huh."

"Of all the things not to foresee...!" Tseng couldn't laugh. "They meant for me to "retire" after this mission! I wasn't supposed to live through that."

"Who gave you the order?" Zack asked, while fumbling with his bracer. "And don't say it's classified."

Tseng didn't hesitate. Seems he'd already made the right choice of loyalties. "Heidegger put me on this, so it comes from the top. But, why were you there?"

He didn't have Restore on him. Damn. "A mistake. I wasn't the one they wanted. It was supposed to be General Sephiroth."

" _That's_ the reason they did this? Before they make another attempt, I should..." Tseng whipped out his phone. "At least he'll be able to get out of the city to limit the damage..."

His well-intended warning was cut off by a voice that was all discipline. Zack winced. A snarl would have been safer.

" _D_ _id_ _you_ _know?_ " Sephiroth's barely concealed rage burned like the sun.

Tseng fell back on a default reply. That wasn't good. "No. It was a job. You understand, General."

"I do. However..."

"...?"

"Following orders does not entirely absolve you of... responsibility."

That tone was utterly chilling, both in the revenge it promised and the pleasure its owner anticipated as a result. Zack could picture the far away look on Sephiroth's face. He snatched the phone, stifled a coughing fit, and managed to say, "Tseng was set up too, Seph."

"Thank all that's Holy you're alive Zack."

"Whoa, never heard you use that one before! Alive, yeah, but injured pretty bad. All the hospitals will be overwhelmed so I'm bringing us to the labs."

"Be careful on your way."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Zack had survived! He'd been so ready to... But this wasn't over.

Tseng was likely not a traitor. Perhaps he should not have assumed...

Sephiroth paced back and forth quietly in his office, lights off, door locked, waiting. Tseng's call wouldn't have been traced. He should lie low for as long as possible to give the conspirators the opportunity to reveal the fuller extent of their plot. It was difficult.

Unable to accept total ignorance, he turned on (at minimum volume) the coverage of the atrocity that was Sector 7. Now he'd probably hear the deafening explosion and the screams every day for the next month.

So many wasted lives!

On the screen he watched roads being cleared to admit emergency vehicles for genuine displays of heroism. The rescue operation was being carried out by regular Army, Heidegger's department, courtesy of Shinra, Inc. No one would know that the benevolent fanfare was false; most wouldn't question it with the way things were.

Sephiroth wondered when word of his "death" would reach the media.

Oh, the added impact of that! It would be perfectly presented. _Our prayers and condolences go out to all the families of the victims of the attack. We all_ _join in_ _mourning_ _this tragedy. The_ _perpetrators of this horrendous crime will be_ _brought to justice_ _. Oh? One moment._ _.._ _New information has unfortunately come to light. Reports have come in that General Sephiroth was caught in the blast and is presumed dead._ _.._

Of those otherwise not directly affected, some (many, such was his fame!) would be outraged at the loss of their idol. It would further fuel the witch hunt that would unite the populace in fear and hatred, the ideal atmosphere for Rufus to seize power. _You_ _n_ _eed Shinra's protection now more than ever._ _In these dark times, loyalty_ _is paramount_ _..._

Normally, Sephiroth would trust Zack to be brave but... trust was hard today. He should check on his friend, caution be damned.

* * *

Mother picked up on his concern.

 _He's alright._

How do you know that?

She sent him an image, sure that he'd be pleased.

In a white room. Hojo, syringe in hand. Sephiroth recognized the substance within but couldn't remember why. Zack struggled against the bonds in vain...

 _You'll be brothers now, and he can never leave you_.

...Was that what Hojo did to the mice?

Jenova purred. She didn't understand why he was upset.

Sephiroth rushed to the labs.

* * *

It was as she'd shown him.

In Lab 5, Zack was strapped to a table, unconscious, breathing shallowly. His superficial wounds had been cleaned and were healing, but his uniform was burnt and torn. The effort it must have taken to get himself here, let alone bring Tseng...

Hojo loomed over Zack, brutally calm, preparing the injection, flicking the drop off the needle's tip...

Was _e_ _veryone_ going to betray him today? He was already so tired.

In a flash, Hojo was on the ground screaming, every bone in his hand broken, mixed with the glass of the syringe, because Sephiroth had crushed both beneath his boot.

"Hojo. I trusted you. It seems I was mistaken."

Hojo looked up in shock and hissed through his suffering, "What is the meaning of this? I'm not stupid enough to do something to Fair without your consent, General!"

Sephiroth crouched down next to him and watched his pain. The serum was not reacting with Hojo's cells the way he predicted it would. He should have felt it, her? knitting the flesh back together... like with the mice. Through the blood, he smelled only traces of a common analgesic.

Paranoia had gotten the better of him. Disgusting. "She was wrong. I should not have believed her so recklessly."

"She?" Hojo remained remarkably lucid.

"Jenova. Get up, Professor, so I can Cure your hand before you lose the use of it."

Hojo staggered to comply. Sephiroth helped him rise. The damage repaired, Hojo's eyes glittered not with tears but with questions. He was not allowed them yet.

"How long will he be out?" Sephiroth said.

"Without reapplication of the drug, Fair will come around in less than forty minutes. His awakening will unfortunately be unpleasant, thanks to you." His bitterness was tinged with regret.

Hojo knew better than to expect an apology. It was somewhat awkward.

"So, Professor. Tell me about the experiment in Lab 3."

* * *

Sephiroth steadied Zack to keep him from sliding off the table. His muscles were tense and his pupils were dilated. Sephiroth sympathized; though it was not his own fear, he knew what it was like to wake up, disoriented, in the labs.

"Relax, Zack."

"Ey, Seph. Labs? What am I in for? ...Oh."

Zack made a relatively quick recovery.

"Sector 7! An entire _Sector_ , lost! And we couldn't save them! Maybe, _maybe_ some people got out... but Sweet Shiva!" Zack shook his head. That curse had been too mild. "Is Tseng okay?"

Sephiroth glanced at Hojo, who nodded.

"Yes, he should be fine."

"...President Shinra..." Zack's rage was incredible. Sephiroth had rarely seen him this angry. He really would have done it. Zack cared about him that much...

He tightened his grip on Zack's shoulder. "Wait. Hear my theory first."

"It was Rufus," Sephiroth explained. "He finally gathered the courage to make his move. He convinced his father of the terrorist threat, encouraged an extreme solution, and orchestrated events such that I would be in Sector 7 when it was executed. He sent Tseng without backup to set the bomb, abandoning him to die in the explosion. Then, he assumed Zack would kill President Shinra to avenge me, after which Zack would be found guilty of treason. With the president, Tseng, Zack, and myself gone, no one could have opposed Rufus's bid for power. The falling plate, blamed on terrorists, would have generated the fear he needed to rule. On the whole, it was a masterful plan."

Still groggy, Zack failed to choose an expletive. "So, what do we do now? How deep does this go?"

"Heidegger, at least, was in on it. But... you don't need to worry. Stay here."

"Are you certain?" Hojo asked, pointedly.

"Neither of you has to worry."

Sephiroth walked out, leaving Zack and Hojo to speculate on the details.

"This will be a political nightmare," Zack said. "The president _might_ get away with it if Seph doesn't want the Company. But Rufus... Seph'll kill him after he gets the other names."

Hojo frowned and flexed his hand and flinched. And then he laughed. "No, he won't grant that."

* * *

On the way to the meeting, Sephiroth stopped by his apartment to retrieve something he'd denied himself too long. He lovingly caressed the precious yellow sphere and remembered the day in Wutai when he'd decided the turquoise sheen was the same color as his eyes.

* * *

Reeve said, "The estimated cost to rebuild is..."

"We're not rebuilding," was President Shinra's verdict.

"You will."

Sephiroth gave the rest of the board no time to register that he'd given the president an order.

"Rufus, may I have a word?" He strode towards the door and held it open graciously. The vice president met his gaze and did not decline the invitation to talk.

Outside the room, down the hallway, Rufus's confident façade was only the first thing to shatter in the presence of Sephiroth's welcoming, predatory smile.

There would not be a repeat of Sector 7.


	33. 60 Radio Silence

**Radio Silence**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

9/24/2017

 **60\. coping, sorrow** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

In Wutai, there was no holding back. The memories, either. But the words...

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, the war in Wutai, memories, communication is important, friends can talk about things right? but that's hard, angst, sad

* * *

"...you do remember their names."

"Yes, some."

"So you only try not to?" Zack asked. "Why?"

"Sometimes I only remember the names from the memorials."

* * *

Secretly, Sephiroth hated coffee.

It had become a familiar ritual the way he'd honestly hoped it would. He drank it because it was a "normal" office thing to do. He could pretend that the caffeine worked and that he liked the taste. He could pretend that he cared how it was made and how much sugar there should be. Because he'd decided those things, they were at least partially true. And he was allowed to complain about coffee and probably no one would die as a result.

He could _pretend_ he didn't miss the war.

Here he was, the Great General Sephiroth, drained and worn out, stuck in the miasmic soporific mire of bureaucracy in a way he'd never been on the field.

Zack came up to his desk and offered to take a share of the paperwork. "Hey, Seph. I can do those."

His friend's powers of observation were remarkably astute. Was it that obvious? Maybe it shone in his eyes sometimes.

Sephiroth was grateful for the rescue. Did Zack already know his secret?

"Thank you."

Zack left with the stack of folders he indicated. Smiling, he noticed that Zack had also saved him from the coffee by absconding with the rest of it.

Did Zack like coffee, or did he drink it for the same reason Sephiroth did?

* * *

SOLDIER Third Class Fair wrote the letter, as General Sephiroth had ordered him to do.

 _I hope this letter finds you well.  
Sorry you haven't heard from me for a while.  
I made it to Midgar okay and joined SOLDIER, and now I'm Third Class and I'm stationed in Wutai..._

Lieutenant General Fair, SOLDIER First Class didn't remember what else he'd written. What he might've said at the beginning of the war seemed impossibly far away. His younger self's bragging and complaints would be laughable in hindsight. No... he wouldn't think of it like that. Plenty of his friends hadn't survived to _have_ hindsight. He was lucky. He was living his dream of being a hero. He was lucky.

 _Your loving son,  
Zack Fair_

They never wrote back, anyway.

* * *

The sounds of gratuitous property damage attracted Sephiroth's attention.

Beneath Sector 4, another shabby market stall collapsed when the SOLDIER Second careened into it. He kipped up in time, barely evading the next cleaving attack that sliced through the concrete wall behind him. Readjusting his grip on his weapon, he swung at the other Second, whose sword met his in a shower of sparks. They both leapt into the air, each seeking greater height and gravity's assistance in their clash for dominance.

All the spectators were of lower rank (any civilians had already fled, if they knew what was good for them), and although a few clearly wanted to intervene, it would have been too dangerous for them to do so.

Sephiroth did not have to order the Seconds to Stop their illicit duel when he could just cast it.

The power of his spell denied their landing. Glass, splinters, dirt, trash... all things as were tribute to the filth of the slums, the glittering wreckage joining the combatants, themselves hanging motionless, their whirlwind of violence preserved, captured, held up to the world as a demonstration of his will.

He stepped past the awestruck watchers into the circle of suspended debris.

"Your excuses mean nothing to me, but I will hear them."

"Ha! You expect soldiers not to fight? Now that you went and won the war?" The Second cackled darkly. "Tell me you don't miss it too, sir!"

Sephiroth summoned Masamune. It coalesced in his hand, trailing wisps of pale green energy. Someone gasped.

It had been a secret.

"I do miss it."

He studied his target for a moment before deciding on a simple stab through the heart. It was not that interesting.

Death followed swiftly, in absolute stillness.

"Are there any others who wish to remind me of that?"

Silence.

He refused to believe he was disappointed.

They expected to see blood when he withdrew the sword. Of course there was none. There wouldn't be, even after he dismissed the spell. Masamune's blade was always clean. He thought maybe he should laugh at that.

"The war is over. Now, your duty as SOLDIER is to keep the peace. Do not forget."

The surviving Second lost all hope when Sephiroth told him to report to Professor Hojo in the labs.

Keep the peace! Wasn't that nice. In Wutai, they'd had to _take_ it! Take orders, lives, towns, a whole damn continent...

Time came back. That which was broken returned to the earth.

* * *

Zack lounged on a couch in Icicle Inn, trying to stay warm against the frigid but admittedly picturesque view out the window. He'd rented a couple of chocobos for his mission to bring fresh rations and supplies to the cabin at the base of Gaea's Cliffs. He'd promised Reno they'd attempt the climb someday.

Zack caught the memorial service on tv. His own speech had been recorded earlier in case he got snowed in like this.

General Sephiroth swept the audience with his gaze. He looked even more impeccable than he usually did for the cameras and wore ribbons on his coat. Not his personal awards and decorations, but the same tokens of remembrance worn by the veterans and their families.

Zack knew that no one wrote the memorial speeches for him. Those had to be authentic, respectful, true.

"Remember, on this day!" He did not need to raise his voice to make them hear him. "Not only the losses, but what was won. The peace we protected and continue to protect. Remember the men and women who served, the soldiers whose bravery in Wutai carried us to victory. In return, we carry the dreams of the fallen into the future that they may never be forgotten."

He bowed his head.

"Those who are here today, and those who are gone, we thank you."

There was polite and solemn applause. Then the moment of silence began.

Having observed it, Zack changed the channel and went in search of another blanket. He found a folded up quilt that someone must have put a lot of effort into. They must've loved whoever it was originally for.

* * *

Jenova did not understand why he'd ever come home. She'd been happier when he was actively participating in the cycle of nature. She didn't use words, exactly, but clearly communicated her opinions:

 _boring, office, paperwork_ , _why aren't you the President?_

Sephiroth wondered what would happen when they finally located the Promised Land. Would he conquer it for Shinra? Probably.

 _Why for Shinra?_

Why indeed?

* * *

It was obvious that Seph wanted his boring peaceful office life because he was trying hard not to want something else.

Was Zack also bored? He told himself he wasn't. He did _not_ miss Wutai. But... after everything he'd done to get them, it sucked that his enhanced SOLDIER senses were no longer necessary. What he'd so diligently worked for was now a nuisance. He had to wall himself off in a cottony haze to avoid headaches or worse. There was no purpose, no release, without combat. At least he didn't have to wear gloves all the time like Seph did. Wait... with the rest of what Seph wore, that didn't make sense.

It was too bad Zack couldn't talk to him about the war. It'd be a good discussion. Zack could admit that he tried hard to be cheerful, too.

Instead, they only shared their experience in Wutai by _n_ _ot_ talking about it, and he was tired of that.

Zack entered Sephiroth's office.

"Hello, Zack."

Seph signed paperwork with his left hand while absentmindedly letting flames dance in his right, the way other people got caught up in listening to music through their headphones.

It was a sign of trust that he allowed Zack to see him like that. Sephiroth loved fire. He'd explained once: "Fire is destroying, all-consuming, bringer of light. Subject only to tenuous control, it is the catalyst for rebirth." He'd said it so seriously (passionately?) that Zack suspected Seph wanted to _be_ fire, or maybe thought he already was.

"You're doing the thing with the fire again."

"What thing with the fire?"

"That thing you always do to calm down."

"And?"

This was dangerous. It was always dangerous. Zack hoped his own subordinates didn't fear him to that extent. Be brave, Zack. "I want to talk about Wutai. Not necessarily the ...bad parts, but, a lot happened over there."

Sephiroth frowned, but did not look up from his work. "Can't you talk to the other generals?"

"I have, but... One, it's not the same as what we did in SOLDIER, you know that. Two, I'm not worried so much about them, or even myself, but about you."

"Zack."

"Are you going to send me away again?"

"Get out."

* * *

The battles he fought now, on the practice field, were lies.

"You're training to be SOLDIERS, not actors! Attack the enemy's body, not their weapon!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Though, if any of you do wish to leave and study stage combat, I won't hold it against you. Choreographing a sword fight for entertainment has challenges of its own, because _real_ fights are over..."

Sephiroth had the line disarmed before they could blink. He stared at the fire in his hand.

"...in an instant."

* * *

"Did you know the names of everyone under your command?" Sephiroth asked.

"I tried to."

"I bet they loved you for that. Effective?"

"It was, yeah," Zack said.

* * *

Everyone had secrets. He would never tell Zack the _details_ of what he still longed for. He needed his friend to believe in his humanity because he didn't.

But what if... Zack was the same?


	34. 15 Excuses

**Excuses**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

9/27/2017

 **15\. excuses** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

It wasn't because Dark Nation was cute. No.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, cute, silly, Dark Nation, coincidences, chocobos, cupcakes, unfair late night shopping runs, good for morale, why not?

* * *

The pale blue one was ahead when the camera panned up the wide wooden bridge to show the sailboat-speckled ocean in the background.

"They must dye their feathers for the races," Sephiroth said.

Zack corrected him. "No, there's an entire hobby centered on fancy chocobos now. They've bred all kinds of colors, not just the tactically useful all-terrain ones."

"Huh." He went back to frosting the cupcakes with Masamune, because the cupcakes were on Zack's kitchen table and Zack's tv was in the other room.

It was lemon frosting.  
No, it was chocolate.  
Or was it cream cheese?  
It definitely was not strawberry.  
...probably.

The purple chocobo won. Damn! Zack cheered.

Oh, it was vanilla frosting. Which was an excuse for sprinkles. He refrained from the evil laughter Zack undoubtedly expected.

And then he walked into the kitchen to lick the frosting off Masamune's tip in peace. No use making a scene.

* * *

Sephiroth unlocked the door to his own apartment and opened it. A comforting blast of cold air greeted him; no one had better air conditioning than he did. He kept the rooms dark. If anyone ever inquired, he planned to brag about how much energy it saved not having the lights on. Never mind the contradiction.

 _Something_ leapt out at him and bowled him over and licked him with a warm scratchy tongue.

Sephiroth was mortified. Zack hadn't said anything! Was there still frosting on his face? Well... not anymore. Count the small blessings.

What was Dark Nation doing in his apartment?

It wasn't dignified to stay here in the hallway prone. And he would put the sword away, too. Dark Nation was unlikely to be complicit in Rufus's prank.

Sephiroth shoved the friendly guard hound off him and stood up. His coat was covered in floury paw prints and so was the carpet. The light switch failed to ameliorate the situation.

Dark Nation followed him inside, obviously proud of itself and not at all intimidated by his pointed looks of displeasure.

What was he going to _do_ about this?

A drink of water would be nice.

It was a universally acknowledged fact that Shinra's tap water was unpotable without ice cubes. He tiptoed to the fridge to avoid breaking what had survived. His kitchen was a _disaster_.

There was a Barrier blocking the freezer.

Sephiroth sighed instead of... nope, better not to contemplate any of that... and checked his armlet. He wasn't carrying a Destruct materia today; he'd have to retrieve it from his room if he wanted to dispel this. Which meant opening that door. Which meant Dark Nation could get in. No. Absolutely not.

Dark Nation thrashed its tentacle... endearingly? Sephiroth caught a porcelain bowl that it knocked off the countertop.

He decided he wasn't going to kill it. Dark Nation was quite competent in the art of destroying things, a useful talent, just so long as they weren't his things. Maybe... he could make a friend. Zack would like that. Rufus might be jealous. Yes, use the enemy's own resources against them. Perfect. But... Rufus probably believed he'd sent Dark Nation to its death. There was something ...awful about that.

He almost clenched a fist. He'd prove the vice president wrong, again.

Dark Nation was supposed to listen only to Rufus. Heh.

"Sit."

"Stay."

Those worked.

And then, for the hell of it, "Travel back in time and do not destroy my apartment."

That was apparently unsuccessful.

He didn't have anything to feed the animal, especially since the fridge was so masterfully barricaded. However, he knew another way...

"Aww man, Seph, it's the middle of the night!"

"Make it happen, SOLDIER."

"...Yes sir. Do I get the story later?"

The damage was extensive. It would be difficult to hide. "Fine."

Now what? Oh. He should set up a spot for Dark Nation to sleep. Towels first, then blankets for warmth, and a pillow...

By the time he'd straightened the kitchen and made a serviceable guard hound bed, Dark Nation had chewed on more of his belongings. He'd allow it in this case. Good dog. Disposing of evidence. Sephiroth wasn't sure his public image could handle slippers.

* * *

In the morning, Dark Nation was asleep... on the black leather couch that was now crisscrossed with jagged rips where its claws had torn the material.

Sephiroth found new appreciation for what the Turks must go through on a daily basis.

Maybe he'd take Dark Nation outside to give it some exercise and some play and show Rufus that he'd made a mistake.

Hmm. That might lay the foundation for a new SOLDIER division. The troops copied everything he did, and Reeve frequently lamented the feral guard hound problem in the slums that no one could afford to deal with properly. An untapped resource. Practical. The recruits would learn leadership and restraint taming the beasts. The animals could track by scent, and fight, and raise Barriers... good support for the unenhanced. And they weren't so threatening that they couldn't be used in civilian settings...

* * *

General Sephiroth was running laps on the training field. He carefully kept to a pace that wouldn't hurt Dark Nation, and soon had an audience of cadets.

"Isn't that the vice president's pet?"

"Is the General dog sitting it?"

"That's... unusual."

"Maybe it's one of his random missions? They say he gets bored and does that."

"...it's cute."

"I want one."

"Too bad no pets are allowed in the barracks."

They thought about it for a while.

"I dare you to ask him if you can have one."

"..."

"Wait, you're thinking of actually doing it?"

"He does seem more approachable right now. He's smiling and nobody has died."

"I'm going for it!"

They imitated the General's typical pre-mission speech, "If you should perish..."

" ...we'll perform the proper rites..."

"...and inform your family of your bravery."

Then they noticed their buddy's downcast face. Oh. That wasn't uncommon. "Don't worry. We're your family."

"...thanks."

They watched him stride confidently to where the General was jogging and get the General's attention with a salute. And then he and the General were _t_ _alking_. After a tense moment, they remembered with relief that the rules were different because the war was over. It wouldn't be like the stories. Their friend should be safe. He was dismissed and walked back towards them looking pleased.

They clapped for him in unanimous respect for his courage.

He grinned. "New orders, guys!"

* * *

"Are you going to get one of your own?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth sighed. "No. I have too much to care for already."

"That's true. You're very busy."

Zack wondered how many of Seph's random missions would become 'train the new K9 units'. It would, of course, be a coincidence.


	35. 24 Wishing Against Fate

**Wishing Against Fate**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

10/10/2017

 **24\. no time** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

"That'll keep the Planet going, at least a little longer."

In which Sephiroth makes a snap decision based on very little evidence.

 **tags:** Bugenhagen, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, soap operas, science is important, communication is important, insanity, interior monologues, dark, black cape, ecoterrorism, that playground in Sector 6 that's still there, saving the world

* * *

 _'Everyday Mako reactors suck up Spirit energy, diminishing it.  
Spirit energy gets compressed in the reactors and processed into Mako energy. All living things are being used up and thrown away.  
In other words, Mako energy will only destroy the Planet..._ _'_ \- Bugenhagen, FFVII

* * *

Zack came into his office to check on him.

"Hey Seph, whatcha doing?"

"Studying the enemy."

Zack looked at him quizzically, so he held up the pamphlet he was reading.

"AVALANCHE's report gives the Planet's remaining lifespan as 50 years at the current Mako generation rate, and further notes that even if production is cut in half, it won't exceed 100."

"AVALANCHE? Didn't you wipe them out?"

Sephiroth sighed. "It's what they call the newsletter now."

"Oh."

"I wonder if there's any truth to it? 50 years..."

"No way! It's just fear mongering to recruit for their cause. It has to be."

"That's what I always thought, but..."

"I know, you need a break!" Zack grabbed his arm and, to his amazement, playfully tried to haul him out of the chair. "You know that show we've been watching?"

Actually, it was mostly Zack who watched it. Mostly.

"Next episode is on soon! The tv guide says..." Zack thumbed through it.

 _'She looks for love, but not any sort of love, it must be the pure and perfect kind. The search will probably take a long time.'_

"Come on, Seph!"

Zack seemed determined to distract him. Well, alright. He swatted his friend's hand away and stood up on his own to follow.

* * *

Later in the evening, the day's paperwork dealt with...

Not wanting an audience, Sephiroth went farther from Midgar than usual for his practice. He dismounted and patted the chocobo, a signal for the bird to run back to the stables.

50 years left! It was all he could think about. The injustice. So much would go undiscovered. Everything humanity had done, wasted...

He took a step forward and brought Masamune down in a vertical slice.

Was it true? How would he find out? This was not Hojo's area of expertise.

He pictured a summoner across the field, well-defended. He'd cut a swath to them and draw their fire since he could safely take more damage than the rest of his troops.

He shouldn't involve more people than necessary in his potentially treasonous investigation. He was untouchable, but Shinra might hurt the others.

Now he visualized a hallway in a command center, a tight space limiting the angles of his swings with Masamune. But it could still stab, like _this_ , or slash mortal wounds, despite the short distance, with a slight flick of his wrist. Speed and strength and sharpness. Were he approached from behind, he'd turn and cast. Bolt was often a good choice.

50 years left and he had to keep his pursuit of knowledge secret due to petty politics! Infuriating did not even begin to cover it.

Sephiroth decapitated another imaginary opponent.

There were no peer-reviewed journals on the Study of Planet Life. It was a fringe theory. The only reputable scientist of note who espoused the idea that the Planet was something that _could_ die was Bugenhagen in Cosmo Canyon.

If the wind was blowing _this_ way, he'd set the fire _h_ _ere_...

Perhaps he'd talk to Bugenhagen if his own anti-Shinra sentiment ever reached a breaking point. At the moment, he didn't have time to entertain doomsday scenarios.

Mother had never laughed at him louder than she did then. It gave him pause. She didn't explain, so he had to guess what she meant.

...yes, she was right. The Planet's death was a foolish thing to consider at all, and he should be embarrassed that he'd allowed it as much thought as he had. He would not let it distract him any longer.

But he'd consult Bugenhagen anyway, for curiosity's sake.

* * *

The red sandstone was wet and warm. A strong breeze was swiftly carrying the humidity away through the spinning blades of windmills. It had rained recently, torrentially, and the desert was in bloom. Zack would like to see this, he could make a dramatic photograph of the landscape under that bluest of skies for sure.

Sephiroth rode his chocobo up to the gate. He'd grown fond of it during the journey. It warked at the guard.

Unsure of the proper title (Professor? Doctor? Mr.? Elder?) but willing to be corrected, he left it off. "I wish to speak with Bugenhagen."

The guard denied him entry.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing to do with Shinra, if that's the concern. I'm here on personal business to learn about the Study of Planet Life."

Apparently that was not enough.

"Bugenhagen will teach me, I hope." The guard tensed. He sighed. "...No it is not a threat, I'm merely curious. You must have heard of my interest in such things?"

"I'll let him know."

A messenger was sent.

Bugenhagen was an old man with a spiky white beard. Dressed in a blue robe, he balanced on a hovering green ball, probably some sort of materia.

"Ho Ho Hoooo!" His whole body shook. "I wondered when you'd come."

What an odd laugh. But...

The greatest glint of knowledge shone in this man's eyes, bookended by crow's feet as they were. Here was wisdom and mirth, the valuable memories of a long life... Deserving of respect.

Sephiroth gave the guard the chocobo's reins. The bird would enjoy getting some water and shade.

Bugenhagen led the way, floating above the stairs carved into the rock and through the pleasantly cool caves and up the ladder to the observatory at the top, which also sported a radio dish. Inside, beyond the ship's wheel on the wall, the lift mechanism whirred, transporting them to where 3D holographic models of the planets hung in their orbits.

"This is my laboratory."

Sephiroth was impressed. It was the most intricate apparatus of its kind he'd ever seen! He said so with enthusiasm. Bugenhagen accepted the compliment with grace.

"From this room, we can hear the sounds of the stars in the heavens. While this goes on, planets are born, and die."

Sephiroth listened attentively.

Then...

A savage wind, muted by rhythmic breaths like radar pulses, the piercing, drifting, dopplering... song. Its resonance was felt more than heard.

Bugenhagen spoke as soon as the noise faded. "That..."

Sephiroth interrupted, "That was the cry of this Planet." The idea prickled in his mind.

"Ho Ho Hoooo. Very good. Are you sure you haven't studied this before?"

He shook his head. Bugenhagen continued the lecture.

Sephiroth was distracted. He couldn't explain, not really. The sound was hauntingly familiar... but he couldn't quite place it... why? It was like the screams in the Mako but more... intense? It made those seem flat by comparison. They weren't the same. He'd definitely heard it somewhere. Or maybe he was simply tired? He tried to clear the deja vu and concentrate on what Bugenhagen was saying.

"...But it's not long off."

"I think you're right. I believe you."

"Ho Ho Hoooo. How do you know? I never figured you'd be one for belief."

Good question, but not currently important. Instead he asked, "When?"

Bugenhagen's uncertainty lacked optimism. "It may be tomorrow, or 100 years from now... "

"And if Shinra's reactors are shut down?"

"What percent?"

"All of them."

Sephiroth expected a startled response to his bold statement. Incredibly, Bugenhagen was unfazed.

"The farther out it goes, the less accurate the model, but at best estimate? It could be more than 500 years. The margin of error is 18% with the scarce data we have."

500 years would make a big difference. "They've come here too. The anti-Shinra factions. Don't deny it."

"They say they are trying to save the Planet. Honestly, I don't think it can be done. For even if they stop every reactor on the planet, it's only going to postpone the inevitable."

"I see. Thank you."

At his request, he was shown several other simulations, and was reluctant to leave. When Bugenhagen sadly informed him that the regular telescope's clock drive mechanism needed repair, Sephiroth pledged a donation to fix it, frustrated he couldn't do it himself.

He stayed the night at the Shildra Inn, declined to taste their famous 'Lifestream' cocktail, and in the morning asked if the townsfolk wanted help with anything. They insisted that the bonfire hadn't gone out in the recent rains. No, there were no local monsters to exterminate. "We're fine, thanks." There _were_ some letters to be delivered since Cosmo Canyon had been cut off from the postal system because the mail vehicles kept breaking down.

He agreed to the task while reflecting on his newfound conviction that the Planet was alive. His recognition of its cries made him uneasy. More disturbing was how he felt about it. Soon, oh so very soon, it _should_ and would, fall silent. Should? But... that didn't _have_ to be morbid. Perhaps, if the Planet were saved it wouldn't have to scream anymore.

* * *

Sephiroth's return trip to Shinra HQ was uneventful, although he'd recommended that chocobo for the races. He trusted his intuition that it would make A Rank.

He'd already languished in the office for two hours without interruption. Where was Zack? Sephiroth poured a cup of the rapidly cooling coffee for his second-in-command and went to find him. How Zack could stand lukewarm coffee was a mystery, but he never complained about it. Maybe he put ice in it and drank it chilled.

Zack was working hard. Ah, so he'd been too busy to bother him.

"Thanks for the coffee, Seph."

Zack handed him a mission file from his overcrowded desk.

"Thought you'd want this one."

Sephiroth took it and surreptitiously glanced at the open tv guide hiding underneath a lilting pile of forms.

 _'He's torn between a night out on the town or a quiet evening at home. Yes, love certainly is grand, but intense attraction isn't too bad either.'_

"I'll be back before 1900 hours then."

Zack grinned. "Sure, but if you can't, don't worry, I'll record it and we can watch later."

* * *

This would be an interesting challenge. He found his sentiment changed by what he'd learned, so now his plan for them was different. He'd even considered burning the file. The ecoterrorist organization, TORNADO, was his target. Their hideout was rumored to be somewhere in Sector 6.

Grateful for his disguise, Sephiroth stalked his way through the crowded alleys of Wall Market, selectively treading on the toes of would-be pickpockets, his black cape trailing behind him. No one would recognize him like this; he'd avoid his usual quota of curious-but-afraid looks and amusingly fearless catcalls from the gym.

There was the restaurant he sometimes went to, and the shadiest pharmacy, and the reputable innkeeper standing outside trying desperately to compete with the "lodgings" at the Honeybee. Across from that was the domed building with the bright white glowing ITEM sign. Sephiroth observed it for a while. No one entered or left that shop. In fact, it was completely ignored by passersby. Suspicious.

Dusty shelves crammed with unlabeled bottles circled the walls. Beneath a painted yellow and black caution bar was a panel with a screen and two claw-grabbing robot arms, an automated vending machine of deprecated design. That explained the lack of interest. As he approached it, his footsteps on the steel grating sounded hollow. Hmm.

"...Beeeeeep... blipppp..."

Bursting light, and he dodged the three nonlethal bullets from a concealed multi-barreled gun on the ceiling. So. Intruders were meant to think it was broken. Clever. He searched by sight, and by touch. Here was the button to lower the platform. He took the lift down, unarmed and intending to remain so.

An angry male voice, "Who are you? How'd you get down here?"

"Consider me a friend," Sephiroth replied.

...yes, these people matched the descriptions in the file.

He immediately identified the leader, the woman with the white top. A decent martial artist, from her wary stance, and those were steel-toed boots and the gloves had hidden metal sewn into the knuckles.

The one with red-brown hair was their bomb expert. She had defiant eyes.

And two run-of-the-mill civilians who believed their cause to be righteous. They were pointing their guns at him. Their aim wasn't too bad.

"I want to join."

He removed the pamphlet from his shirt pocket and held it out for them to see.

They glanced at him suspiciously and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"We're really hurting for help, right?"

The guy in green hesitated. "It's probably a trap..."

"Something about him, he's military, or ex military."

"They're probably with Shinra."

"Does it matter?" said the shorter, rounder man.

Sephiroth smiled.

The leader made her decision. "Alright, we do need the help, but we want to know who we're working with."

He took off the black cape.

"You're...!"

"Relax. I'm not here to kill you." He kept his empty palms visible and his posture as nonthreatening as he could manage.

They didn't lower their weapons.

He laughed. "Okay, then. Pretend you've taken me captive. Now what?"

Sephiroth watched them try to come up with an answer and got a little tired of waiting.

"If I join you, do I get a headband, too?"

Tifa, it might not be her real name, figured it out. "...you're not _joining_ us, are you. That's not what this is, not really. We're your hostages..."

"Yes. But I do sincerely wish to save this Planet."

Sephiroth walked over to the table and looked at the plans, uninvited.

"What's our next target?"

* * *

"No. We will go at night, to minimize casualties. The people who work here aren't to blame."

It was Wedge who stammered, "...we've only been able to acquire the daytime access codes..."

"That will not be a problem." Sephiroth let his smooth, dark tone convince them to the fullest. "While I am with you, nothing will be."

* * *

He wore the cape to obscure his hair from the cameras. He felt invisible. Ridiculous.

"Take the phoenix downs from the supply chests. No point in wasting them."

Out of habit, he keyed the sequences in faster than the others could see. The heavy electronic doors accepted his override, as did the elevator.

"Watch your step!" the leader warned. TORNADO endured the vertigo admirably and made no mistakes crossing the narrow pipelines and catwalks.

She ordered him to set the bomb. A laughable trial of loyalty, but he indulged them.

How much time? It was just a normal reactor; he was familiar with the layout. It should take him no more than... Wait. He wasn't alone on this mission, so...

Sephiroth set the timer for 10 minutes.

"Now, everyone, escape before security comes!" Tifa said.

"Go first. I'll cover you."

She nodded, and they ran for the exit.

* * *

As he'd foreseen, the majority of the night shift guards were robotic, granting him the additional satisfaction of achieving his objective with as few casualties as possible. And with the whole structure scheduled for demolition, restraint was optional. Bolt 3's fully unleashed crackling radiance arced and split the air and melted the walls.

Freed to fight for the greater good... it was... exhilarating.

He made his way out at a leisurely pace.

* * *

Up ahead. Why wasn't she moving? Was she stuck? It wasn't his concern. Except...

"Aren't you Scarlet's friend? The one who likes bombs and monitors and flashy stuff?"

She was terrified.

"Does Scarlet know of your affiliation?"

Why had he asked that? What would he do with the information? Betray them? Nonsense. He had the same secret; their situations were similar. What if... What if she was for Scarlet what Zack was for him?

"Don't worry, it's not important." He pulled her gently to her feet.

She hadn't expected his action. "Why did you join us? Clearly, you don't need our help."

"Because I thought you needed mine. Come on."

From street level it was difficult to tell exactly how glorious the explosion was, but Scarlet probably liked it.

Sephiroth didn't rendezvous with TORNADO for the celebration of their small victory. Instead, he went to his office. Zack hadn't waited up for him. He looked at the clock. No wonder.

* * *

Morning brought with it clarity.

He should have known he'd quickly become disenchanted with TORNADO.

Their methods were inadequate, and it was obvious that their real motivation was hatred for Shinra. TORNADO didn't care about the Planet. He could operate on a far grander scale than they and, as Jessie had reminded him, had no need of their help. Whether they lived or died didn't matter anymore. It was their lucky day.

Was there another way to accomplish his goal? Possibly. He dialed the number.

"Reeve, I have a question."

"General. What a pleasure to hear from you! What is it?"

"Can a Mako reactor be shut down safely, or will it always fail catastrophically?"

There was a pause. Reeve was probably suppressing questions of his own.

"No, sir. There isn't a way to shut them down. The reaction, once begun, can't be safely stopped, only contained. That's why the maintenance is so critical."

Well. That was unfortunate.

"Then, perhaps we should conduct inspections to modernize the existing facilities. I can offer SOLDIER aid. They will finish the job in a fifth of the time that civilians would, and it will not significantly hamper our defenses, so the President will not object."

"Thank you, sir! That would be wonderful! But... if I may, why did you want them shut down? Mako is the cleanest energy source known to humanity, and so far it's infinite..."

Sephiroth hung up.

He wrote the missions. On the surface, the Firsts would be assigned to maintenance. In reality, their orders were quite different.

The reactors would all blow simultaneously.

That was the easy part. Now to prevent their reconstruction...

* * *

Seph hadn't been answering his phone, so Zack was surprised when he finally got him on the line.

"Seph! Where the hell have you been?"

"Busy."

"...is it something classified? Like maybe... the plans for the new submarine dock north of Costa del Sol?"

"No, not that."

Zack took a deep breath. "Something to do with Wutai?"

"No, not that, either."

Seph didn't seem mad, just exhausted. Weird.

"I heard a bunch of the other Firsts complaining about reactor repair missions."

"It's a new policy, Zack. Are you saying you want to do one, too?"

"Nah, I'll pass. So, what is it that you can't tell me about?"

"Saving the world."

Wow, Seph sounded serious!

"That's pretty dramatic even for you, Seph."

There was the slightest delay.

"Meet me in Sector 6 at 'the place that's still there' for a briefing."

"Yessir."

* * *

Once in the slums, Zack sauntered to the dingy gray playground and gravitated towards the swings. He flipped the flat wooden seat over because it was wet, and sat down idly to listen, legs dangling. Sephiroth was standing by the slide, his expression impossible to read.

"I am leaving Shinra for a greater cause, one that requires the Mako reactors to be destroyed and never rebuilt. I see no way to accomplish it peaceably. My orders to that end are being carried out as we speak."

Zack stopped swinging. It took a while for the rope's creaking to subside.

" _That's_ what those missions were? Kjata's thundering hooves, Seph! We could've found another way, together, if you'd _told_ me! Now there's no time to organize a relief effort! Millions will lose power. There'll be panic, and riots, and looting, and no more clean water... Innocent people will die!"

"Those are secondary concerns that we will deal with later, after the reactors are neutralized."

"There must be a better way!"

The General ignored him. "I have studied how the reactors are made and traced the materials back to their likely production sites. Those will be my next targets. With that as my goal, there is no reason to stay with Shinra."

"Dammit Seph! 'Secondary concerns' aside," Zack spat, "What will happen to SOLDIER? If you go, they'll put Heidegger in charge, and you know how horrible he is."

Sephiroth said nothing.

"The people they'll send after you will be the same SOLDIERS you trained! It would be a waste to kill them, right?"

"..."

"None of that means anything to you?" Zack stood up and snarled, "Shinra will hunt you down! How many bullets do you think you can take and live? What about whatever concoction Hojo will dream up to stop you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!"

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Sephiroth said, quietly.

"Talk to Reeve? We can develop other energy sources, get something set up to fall back on."

"Reeve is powerless, and there's no time. Only 50 years, Zack! Our soldiers fought in Wutai so they and their descendants could have a future, not to enable through ignorance the premature death of an entire world!"

"So _this_ is the future you're giving them? And you're just going to leave me to deal with it? Ha! And to think, I looked up to you for being responsible!"

"I wasn't intending to leave you, no. You will accompany me."

"Seph, please. Call it off. I'm begging you here."

"Enough!" Sephiroth was having none of it. "Make your choice, Fair. Come with me."

It was an order. The 'or else' did not need to be enunciated; it was made perfectly clear when Masamune appeared in Sephiroth's hand out of nowhere.

Zack's heart sank. There wasn't anything he could do! Negotiation had failed. He'd be sent to kill the General anyway, and having heard Sephiroth's plans it'd be tough to refuse, because he _k_ _new_ Sephiroth never did anything by halves and would indeed destroy the world if he thought that would somehow save it. Why did it have to be like this?

"No, sir. It's wrong, your methods are wrong." Zack drew his own sword, and settled into his stance without shaking. "I won't let you do this."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "'Let'? You can't 'let' something happen when you cannot prevent it."

Sephiroth flew at him, lightning fast. He blocked, just barely.

* * *

Zack blocked his initial attack, but not the next seven. Still, the two of them had fought in practice many times, and Zack knew his reach and maintained proper spacing. They were only light hits.

His foe's footwork was faultless. Zack didn't get tangled in the swing's ropes or trip on any of the playground equipment, even when the sand turned red. But Sephiroth kept him on the defensive, with no hope of a moment's respite.

"Such a pity, the choice you have made. Don't you realize your sacrifice will save no one?"

Zack parried and pushed him back. He allowed it, and waited at range for the charge that, yes, came as predicted. Sephiroth twisted to the side, and caught Zack's blade with his own so that Zack's inertia drove a sparking trail between, carrying Masamune along the edge towards his opponent's grip, biting into Zack's hands and causing them to jerk reflexively, flinging the Buster Sword spinning to the ground.

Zack was exposed, off-balance. A slash to the shoulder made him stumble. Sephiroth shoved him hard, sending him falling face first, then rolled him over with a kick, and with another cut, opened his chest to the sky.

His blood was no different than the rest. Zack's SOLDIER healing was struggling to keep up. It would end cleanly, with only moderate suffering.

No, it _w_ _as_ different, somehow. The fate of the world was at stake, and yet...

"I don't want to kill you." Sephiroth had to laugh at his disbelief, a deep, throaty laugh that must have sounded truly deranged, but he didn't care. "You're in my way, and yet I don't want you to die."

Hilarious. The irony of this situation!

"I would rather... I would rather the Planet died than lose you before then."

"...it certainly would, after," he continued, softly, mostly to himself, "I would make sure of it, for you. But... you wouldn't want that, would you? You're not like me. You don't measure love in terms of revenge."

They were both staring at nothing. There wasn't much time.

"Zack, if you were dead, what would you want me to do?"

Zack choked. "...uh, bring me back? So, put the sword away, please?"

Sephiroth dismissed Masamune and threw back his head and laughed tears.

* * *

Zack was bleeding heavily, close to blacking out. At some point there, Sephiroth _h_ _ad_ wanted to kill him. He was getting dizzy, feeling hot and cold at once.

His ...General (he couldn't be 'friend' right now) stopped his insane laughter, and knelt by his side and propped him up and stared at him with turquoise eyes that were for an instant the whole world. It was more than a little creepy. With one warm hand supporting his neck, Sephiroth came closer until their foreheads touched, as close as you can get to someone else's face without kissing them... and Sephiroth's other hand was on his chest. There was an orange glow. Regen.

Sephiroth's breath smelled like Mako when he said, "Then that is how it shall be. I will always bring you back. We'll be together, when the Planet dies."

Gently, he stroked some of the sand out of Zack's hair. "I won't leave you behind."

"I promise."


	36. 43 Waves

**Waves**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

10/17/2017

 **43\. waves** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

At the beach.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, the beach, stream of consciousness, glass, interdepartmental rivalry, silly

* * *

The air was definitely sweeter here, despite the crowds. It had been a good idea.

Earlier, Zack had dared him to write something in the surf with Masamune. Absentmindedly, he'd drawn a heart. He hadn't even struck a line through it when he'd noticed.

He'd said, "It's nice that the waves come back."

Zack replied, "Hmm, never thought of that. Why wouldn't they?"

"Once... not just the fish, but the whole ocean will be destroyed..."

"Huh? Did you quote something, Seph?" Zack sounded concerned. "Was it from that book you're reading, what was it? 'Lonely without the Sea'?"

"That could be it, yes."

He'd left the book at the inn. He took good care of his things.

The last he'd seen of his second-in-command was Zack dodging the unopened bottle of sunscreen he'd thrown at his head after enduring yet another comment about hot babes. Practically cackling, Zack had run off to help teach an excitable small child how to fly a kite.

That kite was in for the ride of its life. Probably the kid, too. Perhaps he should have stayed to watch.

Now he was far from the popular spots, enjoying his privacy, lying down next to the beach chair he'd brought and set up for appearances. Stretching out on the hot, warm sand was better, though. The view was so bright, and the reflections on the water brighter. Sephiroth put on his shades and let his thoughts drift.

So peaceful and warm and comfortable... Nobody was around and maybe he could just relax and fall asleep on a towel, something he hadn't been permitted to do when he was younger... Sunburn wasn't a problem anymore. No, don't think about _why_ he hadn't and _how_ it wasn't... For frustratingly rational reasons! The medications and their side effects, the treatments and their schedules, and the Mako because he shouldn't burn inside and outside at once since it would be too hard to heal at this stage and while it was working they needed to monitor everything and the sun would interfere with the data. No. Think about the sound of the ocean, instead.

It hadn't been _that_ bad.

Unfortunately, there was an obvious explanation for why this section of beach was empty of tourists, and soon he discovered what it was: so many monsters (mostly large, black-feathered Tonadu birds; surprising, this area wasn't within their recorded range) that the rippling waves from his Exit materia outnumbered those crashing against the shore.

The creatures didn't get the message. He got tired of casting and decided on a different approach...

...so now the beach smelled like death. Which, really, it always did, with the detritus that washed up, but he'd tried to forget that. A tiny patch of smooth sand not clumped with sticky blood remained, and the towel was unstained, but the moment had been ruined.

Sephiroth heard the shifting grains and felt the vibration of footsteps. Someone was coming towards him. Good timing, Zack.

Wait, why did his friend stop short? Was something wrong? Oh. The carnage. And he'd planned to be caught innocently sunbathing...

"I, uh, I'll just..." Zack was already turning to leave.

This called for an exasperated sigh.

"It's fine, I'm sane. You can stay." With an impressively dramatic flick of his wrist, Bolt 3 vaporized the monsters' carcasses and melted the sand beneath. "Tell me what color the glass is."

Wondering why Zack still believed him, he walked down to the water and waded out until he couldn't touch the bottom and let the waves rinse the blood from his hair, replacing it with salt and more sand, but that was okay.

* * *

Zack waved away the acrid smoke and watched the glass cool. It was boring. Good thing he was a paragon of discipline.

"Ya know, Seph, when you float on your back, your hair looks like tentacles."

"Why do you say things like that?"

A few minutes passed.

'Great General' though he may be, Seph had no right to be so distracting coming out of the water. Zack stared fixedly at the darkening glass. He'd studied glassmaking a little, so _of course_ this was his reward. Photography, glass, guitar... any subject Sephiroth was awful at, Zack strove to become an expert in, with varying degrees of success. For, uh, teamwork reasons. Yeah. ...and because being better than Seph at something was so damn _satisfying_.

"Kinda gray. Not enough quartz, plenty of organic impurities so lots of holes. Typical lightning glass. What, were you expecting green again? What's up with that, anyway?"

Sephiroth shrugged, grabbed the rainbow chocobo-print towel, shook it so that the sand didn't blow into Zack's face, and slung it over his shoulder. He folded up the chair to carry it under one arm.

"What was the reason you came looking for me?"

"Beach volleyball. The SOLDIER team is losing against the Turks."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, asking you to play is... but it's not _e_ _xactly_ cheating... well, _we're_ not. As for _them_... Maybe you could come and referee the match?"

No immediate denial? Awesome! Seph was actually considering it!

"They have Tseng," Zack added, glancing at the sky. Interdepartmental rivalry, don't fail me now.

That sealed the deal, alright. Sweet Shiva, the glow in Seph's eyes!

"Let's go."

Ha! It may as well have been 'Move out!'. The Turks didn't stand a chance.

* * *

 **Semi-Important Author's Note:**

Lightning glass is called fulgurite. Moldavite is green. I love the beach.


	37. 17 Overworked

**Overworked**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

10/23/2017

 **17\. annoyance** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

The little everyday annoyances from Zack were extremely important for keeping things in perspective.

 **tags:** Sephiroth and Zack friendship, AU, always looking out for your friends, communication is important, the meeting was nothing special, paperwork

* * *

"You were asleep at your desk, and now you have ink blotches on your cheek, and that one kinda looks like a tonberry..."

Sephiroth took a tissue and rubbed it on his face. It came back clean. He frowned.

"Don't you have something better to do, Zack?"

"In all honesty sir, nope."

The little everyday annoyances from Zack were extremely important for keeping things in perspective.

* * *

But lately, things were not going as they should.

How long had it been since Zack came in to talk to him? Sephiroth missed his company. The paperwork was a poor substitute. Yes, he was a master of understatement.

Here was an ad for...

' _DemiGod's Gym and Spa_ _!  
U_ _se gravity spells to get a better workout, results in just 10 days!_ '

Less amusing was the not-entirely-unexpected budget increase. President Shinra was paranoid again and throwing money at the military to keep himself safe. How best to put it to use? There was a specific request for additional anti-terrorism units. Joint training with the Turks in the arts of subdual? Acceptable.

Something misfiled... supposed to go to... Palmer? Sephiroth reined in his curiosity and put the envelope in his outbox unopened.

And this was a copy of the medical results from a unit of potential SOLDIER Thirds, to go with the evaluations from their commanding officers that _should_ have been here last week.

By lunchtime, he'd gotten more done than usual, but it didn't please him like it normally did.

* * *

He was on his way to practice katas for the benefit of the easily-impressed Seconds when Reno actually stopped him in the hall.

"What did you do to Zack?" It was an angry accusation, far harsher than appropriate Turk suspicion.

"Nothing. Why?" Sephiroth attempted to hide his confusion and his irritation at it, with dubious success.

Reno didn't answer him, and continued to block his path! Incredible. Reno typically showed more respect than this, even though the Turk was as loud-mouthed as Zack and was a comparable prankster.

What was Reno thinking?

"Why?" he repeated, this time refusing to conceal his indignation.

"You should know, yo," Reno muttered.

Sephiroth shoved Reno aside roughly, stronger than he'd intended, and resumed his pace. He decided to take the stairs.

He paused when the front door to Shinra HQ closed behind him. He began to worry. He hadn't done anything, had he?

It bothered him all night.

* * *

In the morning, after the board meeting (which was nothing special), Sephiroth found himself sharing an elevator with another Turk. They hadn't spoken much before, so he was surprised when she said, "Excuse me General, Sir, but have you seen the Lieutenant General today?"

Right, he remembered now. Elena was Zack's friend. They were both diehard chocobo racing fans.

"No, I have not."

"That's strange, isn't it? I haven't, either. I hope he's okay."

Zack was everybody's friend.

"...so do I."

This was his floor. Sephiroth stepped off the elevator into the lab lobby, which made absolutely no effort to disguise the nature of the rooms beyond.

He'd tried to allow Zack his privacy, but he was tempted to ask Hojo some questions, and if that got him nowhere, he could insist that Zack pay the Professor a visit just to be sure. If anything was wrong with his second-in-command, he deserved to know.

But...

No. Zack would _not_ be okay with that. Outside of dire circumstances, it would be a breach of trust and would only make Zack avoid him further.

Was there really reason to worry? Zack did occasionally have to charge his phone.

* * *

Another day without Zack's comfortingly cheerful chatter and Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore. This was so uncharacteristic of his friend.

He hated to order in this case, but he _w_ _ould_ have the truth. He demanded Zack's presence in his office.

"Lieutenant General Fair. You have not been yourself lately. Why? Was there a complication on a mission? Are you ill? Tell me."

Zack was not as reluctant to explain as he'd anticipated. "No sir, nothing is wrong. I just needed some time to myself, you know? Some quiet for a while."

Oh. Now it made sense. _Of course_ Zack would be tired of acting silly all the time.

"I should have thought of that earlier, how stressful it is to live up to expectations."

Especially his own! His knew his standards were exhausting; Sephiroth was proud of his perfectionism. He'd spent his whole life developing it, conforming to the public image Shinra had designed for him. He knew how draining that performance was. How could he blame Zack for wanting to get _away_ when he'd so often dreamed of doing the same?

"You don't have try so hard for my sake."

"Well, _someone_ has to keep you from being a murderous bastard." Zack even tried to smile about it!

He could say, "I never asked that of you," or, "I'm not a murderous bastard, I work at it every day," or possibly, "Don't worry, Zack, I have this completely under control." But that wasn't exactly true, was it? He had never said so, but he did rely on Zack. Maybe too much. He hadn't meant to be annoying.

"I think I can manage for a few days. You need your rest."

His friend seemed ready to disagree. Sephiroth pressed one gloved finger to Zack's lips to stop him.

"Thank you for your help. It will be alright."

And it was.


	38. 30 Under the Rain

**Under the Rain**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

10/25/2017

 **30\. under the rain** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

The incident with the raincoat. Dark.

"Seph, you've gotta stop doing stuff like this if you want me to continue believing that you're sane."

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, watching the rain, dark, insanity, mindgames, I reject your reality and substitute my own, black cape, stream of consciousness, possibly disturbing

* * *

Zack was happy that he'd finally gotten ahold of a raincoat with a hood big enough to cover his spikes. It was kinda floppy, but it was black, so he thought Seph would approve.

He was wrong.

* * *

Sephiroth stood several inches from the glass to keep his breath from fogging up the view. He liked to watch the rain at night, when the million little noises of everyday life had gone quiet.

The only sounds were the rain's futile assault against the walls and roof of the building, and the wind's efforts to tear it down.

He saw the blurring of the city lights through his office window, and pretended to hear distant, rushing splashes as cars drove through the standing water in the streets while torrents from heaven tried in vain to wash away the stain of civilization. And in stillness after, the reflections that were there even when they couldn't be seen.

...Rain inspired him to poetry.

All that was _under_ the rain. He wondered what it was like _above_ the rain. Most of Shinra's aircraft didn't fly that high. Maybe it was lonely up there.

* * *

The coat was warm, too, and already mostly dry.

Zack returned to his office to lock up. Judging by the soft light spilling from under Seph's door, his friend must be working late. Nah, probably he was staring out the window, leaning close to block the glare from the lights he'd left on.

Seph always looked so peaceful watching the rain.

Zack didn't want to disturb the scene, so he opened the door slowly. He expected Seph to turn around and ask him what he was doing here at this hour.

But that wasn't what happened.

* * *

With no warning whatsoever, as soon as he'd seen Zack, Sephiroth had grabbed him by the coat, lifted him with one hand, and flung him across the room, where he'd landed amongst the chairs in the waiting area next to the end table which had previously supported out-of-date science magazines. It was all splinters, now.

Zack's accelerated healing dulled the pain to the point where he could raise his head and squint through the shadow of his hood at Sephiroth, who was staring at him, eyes wide with panic. Shocked at his own action, maybe? Battle-honed reflexes were unforgiving, but Seph almost never meant to hurt him. An accident, then. No... it was more than shock. Seph was horrified, an emotion that didn't belong on the General's face. The stare became searching, but not seeing: Sephiroth didn't recognize him.

Because...

The carpet wasn't real, this wasn't a warm office, it wasn't a dripping raincoat. It should be rough cold stone instead. It should be a narrow winding walkway instead. A long way down, there should be green. A long, long fall. Zack's mind told him that was the truth, but his hands still touched fabric.

Water ran in sheets down the glass, the varying thickness of the stream distorting the lights. His vision blurred like that, too. There were no lights. There never had been. It was dark, except for where Sephiroth was; an icon of perfect calm from whom all traces of fear or confusion had vanished.

Zack couldn't see anything else.

Was that look of utter contempt really meant for him? Utter contempt, and... a relaxed _c_ _ertainty_ that Sephiroth would soon receive, no, _take_ from this worthless _object_ at his feet something that he wanted very, very badly, alongside a lazy sort of contentment that he'd been waiting patiently for this promised thing and wouldn't have to anymore. A hungry look that turned into an unkind smile.

Outside, at regular intervals, the wind's fury intensified and then diminished, sometimes colliding violently with the swaying Shinra building that didn't exist. No, the swaying should be his own, after coming so far. That's why he was shaking.

Absolutely focused on ...whatever he wanted that he wasn't going to ask for... Sephiroth came closer, his unchanging expression cruel and possessive, lustful, even. For what...? There was a solemnity, an air of ritual to Sephiroth's approach. ...for some unknown desire, unknowable but for his steady expectation of it. Like he was already imagining the pleasure he'd get from... whatever it was he was about to do.

It was practically radiating off him.

Strong enough, strong enough that... no, Zack couldn't possibly be feeling what Sephiroth felt. Oh but he _wanted_ to. He wanted it more than _a_ _nything_. To be closer. And yet, it was distant, like maybe it wasn't really there at all.

What was? Nothing. Only rain on the roof.

Zack tried to roll into a better position to sit up. He flexed experimentally. He could breathe without pain and no bones were broken. Clarity might not last long. He had to take a chance. Could he say something? Run like hell? Yeah that one seemed good. First, he'd...

Looming above him, Sephiroth looked surprised at his motion, as if witnessing the impossible.

"What number are you?"

It hadn't been an order, right? He was free to say anything. But his reply was drowned out, dragged under by the force that wanted a different answer. Thoughts that had once been his poured away, were pulled closer, ever closer, swept down into the cold but loving abyss, to the promised end. Don't worry; when it is over, you will be whole again, with me.

Only a small subset of truths were allowed in response.

"I don't have a number."

Zack wasn't really the one who said it.

It wasn't real.

* * *

"Why did you throw me across the room?" It took every ounce of control Zack had to keep himself from swearing at his totally crazy commander.

The window leaked. The rain was Mako. This was an office. The lights were on.

" _You_ will not wear that hooded black coat, nor any other cape or cloak like it. I forbid it."

Zack groaned and shifted the wreckage of the chairs so he could stand. How the hell was this the fault of a damn _r_ _aincoat_ _?_

Well, okay, fine. There was really no point in arguing. "Yes Sir."

Sensing his bitterness, Sephiroth said, "I'm sorry, Zack, I... you startled me. I should be more careful. I'm glad you're unhurt."

Unhurt! Sweet Shiva, he was going to have bruises from this. "You owe me an umbrella."

"Here, you can have this one."


	39. 98 Infinite

**Infinite**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

11/3/2017

 **98\. game, reflect** for Seph/Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Zack did not know they were reflect rings.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, game mechanics, always give gifts to your friends, friendship rings, reflect, it's always Tuesday, delicious cheesecake, collateral damage, always looking out for your friends, materia, marbles, poor decisions

* * *

Today was Tuesday. Among other things, that meant that the fancy upper-level cafeteria's Daily Special was strawberry cheesecake, which was not to be missed for all the world. Zack sat alone at his table watching the flocks of tired, hopeful employees shuffle in. He'd gotten here early to reserve his piece. So had Scarlet.

Upon seeing her, the grizzled old man behind the counter looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. Zack sympathized. Scarlet was usually rude. Honestly, what was her deal?

Sensing that she'd achieved a captive audience, she said, "Yeah, I got one for her, too! Isn't it _gorgeous?_ We're kindred spirits."

It was the latest fad. Friendship rings were in style in Midgar this season, and Scarlet was showing hers off to anyone who would listen. It was a little too flashy for Zack's taste. He took another bite of his cheesecake. Now _that_ was delicious.

The rings represented a promise of eternal friendship, or anything you wanted them to, really. Nobody on the street minded if you wore one, regardless of sex or gender or relationship status, and they were okay to wear on whichever finger you liked. It was cute.

Zack thought of the two rings jingling around in his pocket. He'd bought one for himself and one for Seph. Both were shiny metal bands stamped with initials inside. No one else would bother to give Sephiroth such a frivolous thing, or expect him to accept it. Which just showed how little they knew their General. Seph would _love_ having a reminder that he wasn't alone, and he'd immediately put it on his right hand index finger to symbolize affiliation, leadership, power, and authority (well, that's what it was supposed to mean, and Zack probably wouldn't have to mention it), because Sephiroth believed in symbolism and had an ego problem, and he'd be pleased that Zack planned, dared! to wear his the same way.

Zack put the rest of the cheesecake in a box to go.

* * *

That afternoon, Zack gathered his wits about him on his way to the training field, enjoying the bright sunny warmth of the day but resisting the comfortable sleepiness it brought with it. It was time for his weekly duel with the General, and for that, he'd have to be as alert as possible. He'd never won yet, but maybe someday. It could be today, even. Sephiroth wasn't invulnerable, invincible, or unbeatable. He was just very, very good at what he did, and part of that was convincing everyone that he was those things. Seph wouldn't be actively trying to kill him; he'd be using the replica sword, not the real Masamune. Zack would also be holding back.

The bleachers were already packed with the usual assortment of SOLDIERS and recruits, and there was a rotation of assigned teams demonstrating group tactics before the main event. Sephiroth was watching the melee with interest.

"Clear the field." Sephiroth had noticed Zack's arrival. His order was obeyed instantly, eagerly. There were cheers.

These friendly spars were not supposed to escalate to bleacher-destroying proportions, but as an extra precaution, Zack ordered a couple of SOLDIERS to keep the spectators under control and the Walls protecting the bleachers up.

"Choosing your Second, Fair?"

"Very funny." "Sir," he amended.

Long ago, they'd agreed Zack would set the pace, and so traditionally he made the first move, whether he had Pre-emptive equipped or not.

"I'll win this time!" Zack said with his usual stage enthusiasm.

Sephiroth was amused by the challenge. "Oh? Then show me."

The General had chosen a two-handed stance, sword raised horizontal at his shoulder and pointed directly at his opponent to make it harder for them to guess his reach for the wide-arced slashing style he preferred.

Zack held the Buster Sword in a loose grip in front of him, ready for anything.

He had to be careful: an obvious charge here would get him nowhere. Well, not exactly. It'd get him brutally tossed aside with disgust, like last week. Sephiroth was studying him, probably predicting his every thought, just as Zack was trying to do. And he was apparently getting impatient, because he'd angled his sword to reflect the brilliant sunlight towards Zack's eyes. Nope! He knew that trick. He wouldn't be dazzled so easily!

But Seph had his gloves off, and he was wearing the ring, and the reflection from _it_ was blinding. How very like him, to thank you for a useful gift by using it against you at the first opportunity. Even Sephiroth's genuine appreciation was a weapon. Did he know that? Focus, Zack! It was never an accident. Sephiroth meant to distract him, not only with the glare, but with his own thoughts. Always so many layers to his games... He was losing his chance for the first attack...

Blinking away the spots, Zack circled warily, trying to think of a plan, while Sephiroth stood still, blatantly displaying his arrogance.

When Sephiroth finally moved, it was _fast_. Zack dodged one of his ...playful... strikes. The next one, he blocked with the broad edge of his blade. The force of the collision made his hands tingle. He was ready for the third jab, though, which, when it did come, was not so fierce. It had been one-handed. So, maybe if he pushed hard at _this_ angle, and stayed to the right... he'd have to be quick though, no more thinking. He just had to make sure his neck was where the sword wasn't. Deflect, forward, vertical slice upwards... Yes! He'd gotten inside Seph's defenses unscathed...

Sephiroth turned and slammed Masamune's hilt across his throat, sending him reeling, choking, to the ground.

The General didn't threaten to claim victory then, no, he was waiting for Zack to get up. Zack scowled at him, and saw the thin red line on Sephiroth's cheek. He'd landed the first hit! He'd drawn first blood. Too rapidly, fear he should ignore overcame his surge of pride. As per the rules of their duel (which could probably use some editing), Sephiroth was now within his rights to make him bleed as well. And he'd wasted no time taking his due. Zack hadn't felt, hadn't even _seen_ the strike, until the numbness from his SOLDIER healing drew his attention to the long gash on his forearm, the kind that easily could have kept going towards his body, but had been checked. It was deeper than the wound he'd inflicted on Sephiroth, who smirked.

Instead of leaping back and giving him the advantage of reach again, Zack gritted his teeth and launched himself at his foe, an explosive two-handed charge, as fast as he could make it. He got lucky; Sephiroth hadn't expected that. Good, he wouldn't expect this either! During the approach, Zack took a hand off the Buster Sword's hilt and lunged to deliver a solid punch to the General's left wrist above the bangle, the sudden shock weakening his grip so that when Zack struck Sephiroth's blade with his own, in a burst of strength, he sent the replica Masamune flying outwards and away. This close, he heard Sephiroth's sharp intake of breath and saw the brief flash of darkness behind his eyes as he willed himself not to summon the real one to replace it.

Then Sephiroth's right fist connected with Zack's lower back, barely missing the kidney, and knocked him towards the spectators, spraying the nearest with dirt from his fall.

Zack regained his footing and advanced, but Sephiroth had already executed an elegant roll to retrieve the sword, and brought it up in time to block Zack's downward cut. Damn! His heavy blow repelled, he had to readjust his balance, which left an opening for Sephiroth, still prone, to twist and aim a sweeping slice at his legs that, in other circumstances, might remove the need for boots entirely...

...but in their weekly spars, Zack usually sustained only superficial wounds and bruises from crash landings. At least at this level, where he'd stuck to basic attacks. He hadn't cast anything yet. It was easier for Zack to get hurt when he took their fight in that direction, because it was harder for Sephiroth to pull the spells. But he'd been practicing his magic too, and so far things had been going pretty well...

* * *

Fair must be feeling more confident. He'd improved from last week.

Oh? He was changing his stance.

There was the slight shift in pressure, the pale glow beyond visible light, while his opponent sought the knowledge locked in the materia. The faintest hint of Mako, a whispering idea of possibility, of _power_ , of... _Ice_. Stronger, intense. Ice 3.

So that's how this would be.

Sephiroth considered his response. He had plenty of time to prepare his own spell before the coruscating pulse that anyone could see radiated outwards from Zack.

The magical energy coalesced around his decision, building the waves of potential he'd unleash as Quake 3. There was no question of control; the bleachers would survive.

He braced himself for the bitter, crackling cold.

* * *

Zack noticed the telltale flickering incandescence surrounding the General, too, and recognized the spell. He readied himself to get in the air to avoid the worst of the Quake, or at least control his fall, and if he was lucky with that he could score a counterattack before Sephiroth decided whether or not to cast again...

Ice 3 summoned bladelike translucent shards from all directions, gravitating flawlessly inward to their target, to impale and then solidify into an encapsulating shell, its prisoner to be shattered by the freezing collapse...

His aim was perfect! Sephiroth would have felt that.

Less than a second later, light poured out of the ground, a cylinder reaching the sky. Soil rose up in the center, and exploded into rough, brown, branching rock crystal, which instantly broke to crush him with shrapnel.

His dodge was too slow, he was caught right in the middle of it! He winced... but the hit never came.

Zack's ring flared to life, activating its triggered defense.

Three sequential, neon green crescents drifted out from him, accompanied by that dreaded sound you learned when you took that intermediate materia class. Reflect.

He saw the same effect envelop Sephiroth.

And then everything went to hell.

* * *

The reflected spells had none of their caster's finesse. Targets chosen at random, the combination of Ice and Quake totaled the bleachers. Screams and cries of panic drowned out the blossoming, high-pitched shrieks of the impending second round of dangerous, unwelcome magic.

Zack heard the General shout orders about 'triage' and 'damage control' and 'evacuate' and 'don't follow', and then Seph grabbed his arm and pulled him away. More like dragged. Not quite carried, but he was running.

They were at the far edge of the field, a safe distance from anyone else, when Sephiroth let him go.

"Did you do this on purpose, Fair?"

"No sir. I'm sorry." It was true.

There was no sign of further suspicion. Seph believed him. Phew.

"An accident then. I should have known. Your plans always miraculously turn out better than this."

"Thanks. I think."

* * *

Sephiroth fought the urge to leap away from the (seventeenth maybe? he'd lost count) Quake 3 manifesting beneath his feet. Though it wouldn't currently harm him, standing in the circle of yellow-green light was disconcerting. The lack of action writhed with wrongness. His second-in-command was similarly unsettled by the strange incorporeality of Ice 3's piercing crystalline projectiles.

Zack said, "If we go farther apart, will the reflections stop?"

Unfortunately, that wouldn't work. He hoped Zack wouldn't ask him how he knew. "No. If we do that, the spells will tear through any intervening obstacles, including walls and recruits. It would be a disaster. Unless, you _do_ want to destroy Shinra HQ today?"

"No sir." Zack flinched. Couldn't he tell it was a joke?

"Stay close to me to minimize collateral damage while we think of something. Sit."

The worst of the carnage surrounding the ex-bleachers had calmed down, leaving a few of the soldiers more curious than afraid. They'd seen Sephiroth and Zack sitting casually together. It would be hard not to, with the constant magical catastrophe circling them. Outside of combat, the spell effects were surprisingly beautiful. He didn't often get the chance to concentrate on that. It was a nice day, too.

Suddenly Zack was smiling innocently at him. Uh oh. "Hey Seph, did you hear that?"

He listened past the growing cacophony with some effort.

One of the meandering Thirds said to a gaggle of starry-eyed cadets, with the surety of rumor, "Admit it, right? There's something between those two."

They didn't only mean the spells bouncing back and forth, of course. Zack grinned, no doubt enjoying the idea. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Zack, how long until Reflect wears off?"

Amazing. Zack actually looked embarrassed.

"It doesn't, does it."

* * *

They sat there for a while. The sky was clear. The continual exchange of ethereal devastation kicked up a breeze.

Zack thought of another potential solution. "Aren't there some types of Reflect that fade after enough spells rebound?"

"There are, yes."

"So maybe all we have to do is..."

He saw Zack begin to cast Bolt.

Sephiroth considered voicing an objection. This was not going to end well.

He couldn't fathom why, but he cast his own Fire, choosing a weaker version just in case.

A single lightning strike materialized above his head and tried to smother him with residual blue static bursts. It failed, shunted towards Zack instead.

The small, comforting plume of flame was likewise redirected back at him harmlessly.

Several repetitions later, there was no change in the reflective barriers. Although, they may have discovered a new art form. Zack's eyes glimmered with mischief as he added a fifth spell to the mix; it was impossible to identify with the others still active. No, this was _not_ going to end well. If Zack thought it was hilarious to take advantage of this chance to cast at his General with relative impunity, there was no reason _he_ couldn't also target his Lieutenant General in the same fashion...

* * *

They could no longer pick out individual effects in the maelstrom. The kaleideoscopic variety was stunning.

"How many materia do you carry around, anyway?"

"Enough to play marbles with, as Rufus once commented."

"Did you?"

"Yes." Sephiroth smiled wickedly at the memory.

"Ha! What did you win?"

"Never being asked to play marbles with Rufus again."

"Damn, them's some high stakes!" Zack cackled and sent another Bolt zinging in his direction.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't do this on purpose? You're having way too much fun, Zack."

There was a lasting ripple between them, like the air over hot pavement.

With incredible nerve, Zack said, "You know, this isn't one of the best ideas we've ever had."

'We' was definitely questionable in this case, but Sephiroth simply nodded. He wasn't exactly blameless, either.

* * *

At this point, it was really no surprise that there were no bystanders to suggest that maybe, just maybe, they could settle this with physical attacks. Zack didn't blame himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Won't the cycle break if one of us gets KO'd?"

Sephiroth looked at him appraisingly. Yikes. "I doubt you could work up the energy to take me out right now."

Okay, that was probably true; Zack couldn't beat him like this. He was tired. His thoughts were getting fuzzy in the midst of the omnipresent noise, which had evolved to a chaotic, mind-numbing static.

"Heh." Sephiroth shook his head. "You did better than you think, in our little duel. It wouldn't be trivial for me to incapacitate you either. And even then, we don't know what would happen. The spells might go out of control and find new random targets, or with nothing else in range, all of them might converge on whomever wasn't KO'd."

"Huh. Thanks. So, if the KO strategy is too risky, what do we do?"

* * *

"I have a plan." Sephiroth was feeling slightly dizzy himself.

"What is it?"

"I will put some distance between us and remove my ring, while you keep yours equipped. My Reflect will fade, but I'll still be the target of and take the damage from the spells. As long as I remain conscious throughout, the chain will end. Even if I don't, the overall threat will be significantly reduced."

Zack shot him a nervous glance. "You're volunteering to get hit with all _this_ _?_ "

"I can handle it." Hopefully.

"That's a horrible plan."

What? Zack shouldn't refuse what he was offering! He wouldn't offer it to any other!

"Do I have to order you to let me protect you?" It was supposed to be gentle.

For a moment, the roaring vortex of magic flew around them uninterrupted.

"Protect me, that's no problem. I appreciate that. But yeah, you would have to order me to stay back if you meant to sacrifice yourself. And I won't listen. So..."

"So, you'll do what?" It came out as a snarl. "Don't try to take my place. It won't work. You're not strong enough. You're already exhausted."

"That's not what I was going to say, Seph. I'm not letting you go through this alone. It was my mistake."

"Yes, it was."

"Then?"

"Help me cast the Cures. We will remove the rings at the same time."

"Yessir. One more thing: I'm pretty sure I cast Toad somewhere in there."

Sephiroth threw his hands in the air. He really should have known better. He wasn't sure if that applied to him or to Zack. Probably both.

"Then whichever one of us ends up as a frog, the other will carry to the appropriate apartment."

"Yessir."

The vibrant red, green, and blue sparkles of Cure 3 joined the roiling storm.

* * *

Having taken sufficient steps to exclude Zack from the inevitable blast radius, Sephiroth turned his back. It would hurt. His friend didn't need to see his face.

He ought to be able to endure this, though it would be a close thing. Splitting the damage with Zack would help, but he hadn't wanted... No, he was grateful.

With a deep breath, he prepared mentally for the pain that restorative magic wouldn't immediately fix. There were a _lot_ of spells. He was about to suffer serious injury. For a while, his body wouldn't believe it was whole and would continue sending alarm signals for a danger that wasn't real. Not real... He shouldn't have to feel that pain! There should be no one he'd make such a sacrifice for! He...

Sephiroth took off the ring, and motioned for Zack to do the same.

* * *

Zack gripped a phoenix down tightly in one hand and his ring in the other and watched with mounting dread the explosions that seemed to go on forever around them both. Ice, Lightning, Poison, Quake... Shiva's tits, it hurt! Not only Seph's spells, either. His own were stronger than he'd expected. Guess he could be proud of that, anyway.

He shoved aside the sneaking, guilty wish that he should've just let Sephiroth handle it.

Seph would be okay now, right? Almost certainly.

* * *

The blast knocked him hard against the cracked earth. Was that the last one? He'd managed to stay conscious and now the cycle of Reflect was broken. Relieved, Sephiroth counted it as a win and closed his eyes and pretended to not be himself. It was good he'd asked Zack to get him home. Heh! A present of rings, and then to be carried over a threshold into an apartment... as a frog! 'And they lived happily ever after...' He must be delirious.

He regretted the foolishness of the situation, but not his decisions.

* * *

Zack staggered through the frosty rubble, avoiding the deepest chasms rending the field.

The magical energy was dispersing, becoming quiet, and so far no more of it had rebounded on him. The rippling distortion and static whirlwinds of noisy dust were starting to disappear, along with the burning Mako smell.

He'd made it. Was Seph alright?

Cautiously, Zack hurried to the edge of the newly-formed, medium-sized smoking crater, descended, and cast another Cure on the small green frog in the center. He accepted a ribbit of thanks and held out his hand so Sephiroth could hop onto it.

"Damn, Seph. I think that was the first time I've ever beaten you." He meant it sort of as a joke.

He hadn't known a frog could glare like that.

* * *

Finally, they had both recovered enough to not reflexively recoil at the abstract concept of injury itself.

There would _not_ be a repeat of this.

"We will never wear these again," Sephiroth told Zack, allowing no argument. He planned to melt the rings down. The silvery metal dripping through his fingers and sizzling to the ground would be beautiful...

He'd expected it, but Zack's disappointed frown bothered him. Maybe a little kindness wouldn't hurt. A second chance, perhaps. He softened his expression. "It was a nice gesture. Find us a new pair in a different style. Less reflective."

"No."

"No?"

"Nope. It's not going to be _all_ my fault next time. I'll pick one out for you and you pick one out for me."

A friendship promise born from shared responsibility. Hmm. "Agreed."

* * *

A few days later...

Zack tore open the neatly wrapped package. "Seph, this is perfect! Thanks!"

Of course it was. "To protect you while I am away. If even only in thought."

Zack reached into a pocket, found the gift meant for him, and offered it.

Oh. "You got this from Rocket Town."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I figured you'd like it, and I know you hardly ever go there, so..."

"Thank you," Sephiroth said.

As soon as he touched it, he felt peace.

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:**

In the original game, Reflect can become infinite and cause a crash. It doesn't work anything like what happens in this story, though. Normally, Reflect from the spell or Mirror usable item only works 4 times, and the permanent Reflect from the ring can only reflect one ability per turn. But... if you use the W-item command to use a Mirror and then a Vaccine on a character, and then do the same to a monster, the Resist status from the Vaccine will prevent Reflect from fading after 4 hits. So you can reflect infinite times each turn, which makes the game freeze.

Zack got Sephiroth a peace ring. It prevents the statuses Berserk, Confusion, Fury, and Sadness.

Sephiroth gave Zack a protect ring. It grants the wearer constant Barrier and MBarrier.


	40. 18 Bubbles

**Bubbles**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

11/9/2017

 **18\. standing still** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

With equal parts dread and contentment, Sephiroth realized Zack's friendship wasn't going anywhere.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, washing dishes, silly

* * *

In his apartment, Sephiroth stood at the kitchen sink doing dishes. He'd have to buy more liquid dish soap soon. Over the pleasant rush of steaming hot water, he heard Zack outside his door.

"Come in." He scrubbed at a particularly difficult spot.

Zack entered and started laughing. Sephiroth didn't bother to turn around.

"What's so funny? You've seen me do dishes plenty of times before."

"The bubbles! The Great General Sephiroth surrounded by dishwashing detergent bubbles! Sparkling all around you and your damn gorgeous hair. Your fanclub would _love_ that!"

Heh. That certainly wasn't a reason to _stop_. "Yes, they would."

A moment's thought and he frowned at his own common answer. He'd missed the opportunity to reply with something like, "Well, did you bring your camera?" or, "You've learned my secret and now I can't let you live," or maybe, "Jealous? Come join me then."

But he hadn't really needed to say anything. Zack was already cackling. "And every time you squeeze soap out of the bottle, those little rainbow bubbles fly around you, swirling...!"

He rinsed the serving bowl, inspected it, and decided it wasn't clean enough. "Zack, why are you so enraptured by this?"

"I dunno. Must be my bubbly personality."

Sephiroth couldn't help it. He felt his shoulders slump.

"Ha! A point for me!"


	41. 79 AVERUS

**AVERUS**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

11/12/2017

 **79\. greed** for Sephiroth &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

In which Zack takes on a little more than is wise.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, golden shiny wire of hope, good for morale, icecream, emotions are tough, bad day, real villains have mothers, chocobos

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:**

 _"_ _Everyone climbed up this wire. Looks scary...Brrr._ _"_ \- FFVII

That's what the kid next to the golden shiny wire of hope in Sector 6 says. Graffiti on the wall behind says 'AVERUS', perhaps a misspelling of 'avarice', likely a reference to Shinra's corporate greed.

* * *

If only there were more hours in the day. Then he wouldn't have to come here after dark. Although, the clandestine nature of his visits was kinda exciting...

Zack opened the bag of dried fruit treats and offered her favorites on his flattened palm so she wouldn't bite him by mistake.

She picked at the treats and ate them, and begged for more attention.

"Yeah, I know, I know girl. S'ok." He gently stroked her feathers; she nuzzled his cheek and nibbled his hair. He stayed still so her affectionate preening wouldn't accidentally take off an ear.

"I gotta go now, but I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"Kweh?"

* * *

The cost of living in Midgar was high. Food, water... so many of the basic necessities had to be imported from far away. People who came to seek their fortunes often had to sacrifice their dreams. Trapped, hopeless, bled dry, names became numbers. It was no wonder there were slums under the Plate. That's the kind of place it was. Born from Mako, sucked out of the earth.

Every drop of President Shinra's power was bought with tainted lucre.

* * *

Sephiroth didn't care.

He was working on a budget report. Everything was in order. Except...

"Lieutenant General Fair! Get in here!"

"Sir." Zack appeared from the adjacent office looking slightly ruffled.

"Explain this." Sephiroth pointed to one line. Zack leaned in closer to see.

"Yessir. I took a whole squad of Thirds out to icecream."

"But shouldn't that have come out of your personal account?"

"It was good for morale," Zack said.

Ha! It probably was. "In that case, I see that our most magnanimously beneficent employer, the glorious Shinra Corporation, has graciously agreed to pay for it after all, as well as similar expeditions in future at my discretion."

"Sweet!"

"Bring me some next time. With hot fudge."

"Yessir!"

* * *

Things did not go so smoothly a week later.

Zack wasn't thinking clearly. He had too much on his plate and not enough sleep. On top of everything else, his motorcycle had been totaled through no fault of his own and he was too broke to fix it. How had that happened? He was supposed to be _good_ at managing things, dammit! It was his Hades-forsaken _job!_

He slammed his half-full coffee mug down on the General's desk, denting the wood and creating thin cracks of defiance near the handle. Fine. Let it crack.

Sephiroth, who was also up to his neck in paperwork, noticed his sour mood. He'd have to be dead not to. "What's wrong, Zack?"

An overwhelming mountain of annoyances. It was one of those days. "A whole hell of a lot!"

Sephiroth gave him a sympathetic look. "Care to elaborate?"

Where could he even _start?_

He knew it was terribly stupid, but honest-to-Gaea it was on his mind and everything had already gone to shit and he really shouldn't, it could only make it worse but, "Dammit, Seph, I don't want your pity! What would you know? You make so much more than I do!"

Oh #$%*. He'd said it anyway.

"No, we get paid the same amount for our ranks," Sephiroth informed him, calmly.

Oh really. "Oh really."

"The rest is unsolicited bribes so that I don't kill everybody in the building."

Sephiroth had said it with a straight face. Shit.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe." The General glanced again at the report he was reading. "Are you saying you want a cut?"

What could he _possibly_ say to that?

Stunned out of most of his irrational anger, Zack settled on a meekly neutral "No, sir."

"I'm sure you're aware you could do the same."

"But I wouldn't. Kill everyone, I mean."

"Why?"

Had Seph seriously just asked him that? ...yes, he had, and with that tone of voice that instantly took him back to his SOLDIER training days and _demand_ _ed_ a response. So, uh, the answer General Sephiroth would want would be something like...

"It would serve no purpose. Sir."

"Exactly. As this discussion no longer does. I suggest you get your emotions under control before you speak to me again. You are dismissed."

Zack hurriedly left the General's office while observing the recommended silence. Phew! It was a damn good thing they were friends.

* * *

Alone in peace, Sephiroth mentally retraced the conversation. He'd handled it well, although Jenova disagreed with him on one small detail.

 _There_ is _a purpose it could serve..._

She showed him what it was. Such a gentle reminder, like any other mother might bend down and help her child tie a shoe.

What? ...using their spirit energy to...? Mother, that's ridiculous.

She was patient and forgiving in her frustration until his lack of comprehension forced her to alarm. The images flashed through his mind faster. She sent him pressure and dizziness and vertigo and ...pain, bliss, fear... _Want._ The greater picture was still blurry; instinctively, he tried to focus.

Like materia growth? But that... if that's true then...

Sephiroth thought about all the materia he'd mastered during the war and felt a little sick.

Then... Wutai should have been enough.

 _It was._

No, he couldn't trust that. For all her vast knowledge and good intentions, Jenova was an unreliable source. He pushed her whispering, pleading presence away, along with new questions like what it meant when certain weapons were advertised as having double growth.

He could explore the idea later, could give her the benefit of the doubt. Because if lives weren't truly wasted...

* * *

That was not the end of it. Only a week had passed.

"Lieutenant General Fair!"

"Sir!" Zack was suddenly in front of his desk. Fair's response time was admirable; he must've anticipated the need to make excuses.

"Zack, this is a bill for groceries. And one for socks, as if I needed any more evidence that the rainbow socks were your fault. Why are you using company money this way?"

Zack hesitated. Oh? He hadn't had an explanation prepared?

Sephiroth continued, "I know you're not buying the entirety of Unit 7 a round of drinks, not after last month. So where does the gil from your paycheck go, that you must resort to this?"

Zack's understandable offense at his prying was unimportant. He ignored it.

"Tell me what's going on so I can help."

Appropriately shocked at his kindness, Zack did, overflowing with sincerest apologies for not mentioning it sooner. His friend's pained guilt notwithstanding, it was adorable.

"Chocobos. That explains it." Zack did not otherwise make errors in serious matters or he'd never have earned his rank. "Will you show me?"

Some of Zack's cheerfulness returned. "Sure you can see them! Well, her. I've only got one so far."

Sephiroth pushed his chair back and stood up. "Then, let's go see her."

* * *

Zack led the way. Sephiroth could hardly get a word in during the walk.

"I'm renting the stables. But I don't want to move her, because it's really cool, she taught the other ones to dance!"

That was strangely plausible.

"And it's close by, so I can visit easily."

It wasn't, though. Which partially accounted for his friend's tiredness. Heh. He hadn't expected Zack's exhausting late nights to be so innocent. "The military stables are closer."

"She's a retired vet, and a rescue. She doesn't seem too traumatized, she just didn't have a place to go. I thought maybe..."

Zack tactfully listed off several happy benefits of peacetime for chocobos. He had a point.

"I can't give her anything but the best, you know? There's a guy way up north in the middle of nowhere who's got the good stuff. Premium quality greens, guaranteed fresh. It's the shipping fees that cleared me out."

That would do it, sure enough.

"The other retailers... they spell the names of greens all different ways so it's really hard to tell what you're getting..."

At last, they reached their destination.

"Seph, this is Choco. Choco, Seph. Hey, don't laugh, it's traditional."

"I wasn't going to."

Choco regarded him with no particular interest. Out of habit, Sephiroth gave the old Army signal for her to bow her head so he could run a hand through her soft feathery crest. He remembered too late that she might not like that. But she didn't seem bothered by it. She was in very good condition and obviously adored her keeper. Not surprising, considering how lovingly Zack cared for her.

Perhaps unnerved by his silence, Zack apologized again. "I knew it'd be expensive, but I couldn't just abandon her, you know?"

"Of course. We do not leave our fellow soldiers behind."

Zack always wanted to help. Was it greed if the cause was a worthy one?

Sephiroth said, "Don't worry about the costs, Zack. You are forgiven."


	42. 37 Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

11/23/2017

 **37\. imprisoned** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Sephiroth is captured in Wutai. Dark.

 **tags:** Hojo, Jenova, Major Character Death, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, dark, tragedy, the war in Wutai, insanity, death, real villains have mothers, I reject your reality and substitute my own, interior monologues, stream of consciousness, dreams or maybe not, possibly disturbing

* * *

It was a squad of his own who'd betrayed him to the enemy. Wutai should have had to massacre a whole camp to get to him, or somehow catch him by surprise, alone. Both scenarios were laughable and easily dismissed.

But for all he could do, General Sephiroth was still just a man who had to sleep sometime, and his secret fear of that vulnerability had been no protection.

He was their captive, and now he had to hope he was strong enough to escape anything Wutai came up with.

* * *

The light was warm, hot against his leather, its brightness unrelenting. It hadn't so much as dimmed since... since he'd been brought here. It penetrated his tightly closed eyelids and gave him a headache. It buzzed.

Sephiroth didn't sense anyone nearby.

He took the opportunity to assess his condition. It was impossible to tell how long he'd been unconscious. Superficially he was uninjured, and didn't remember torture, but the evidence may have already healed; his thoughts were suspiciously hazy. He had to assume he was under surveillance.

Wait, leather? They'd let him keep his clothes? ...but not the belt or pauldrons or boots or an armlet for materia, or the three small utility knives he carried. Those were gone.

There was no sign of Masamune, as was to be expected.

He was filthy, and his scalp itched. He shifted his weight and felt something tug. They'd let him keep his hair? He tried to adjust his position so that it wouldn't be trapped beneath him. The effort was exhausting.

If they meant to break him, shouldn't they have stripped him of everything he knew and left him naked? Human shame was a powerful tool; why had the enemy allowed him to keep his identity? Was it a show of confidence to reinforce his helplessness? A different sort of humiliation, a reminder that _h_ _e_ , Great General Sephiroth, slave to his pride, was their prisoner? That could be it. Or maybe they planned to ransom him, or take videos of... whatever it was they were going to do... and so needed him to be recognizable.

He'd approve of the psychological effect if it wasn't happening to him.

He was not bound, a third surprise; the space he was confined in was so tiny that perhaps they'd deemed it an unnecessary precaution. There was not enough room to lie down flat on his back, which explained the aching stiffness and muscle cramps he'd awoken with. He wanted to work the knots out of his shoulders, but was too weak to raise his arms again after checking his gear. There were no visible exits, no relief for the dull, insistent pain.

Not many options yet, but no immediate danger, either. He'd stay vigilant for as long as possible and they'd eventually make a mistake. There would be a chance at escape... and _retribution_. No, focus on one thing at a time. He was still disoriented. Maybe he shouldn't wear himself out. He had to conserve his strength, and the fumes made him very sleepy...

* * *

Was he awake?

Difficult to say. His eyes were crusted shut by hardened tears, a reaction to the gas, the fine mist that hung stagnant in the air awaiting his next breath. His captors somehow had a drug that was effective against him? Had they designed it themselves? It shouldn't work, otherwise. A generous variety of toxins had been tested on him as a child, because he'd made a foolish and boastful game of it, repeatedly daring the scientists to try something new. Many of the results had been ...unpleasant, like this was. Mother had scolded him for it. But with her help he'd always adapted, achieved resistance and even immunity with time, and then she was proud of how strong he was. She took good care of him.

 _It'll be alright._

When he got out of here, he'd collect a sample of the poison and order Shinra to research an antidote before it could be deployed in the field.

Finally he had no choice but to inhale, and the bitter, caustic taste stung, _writhing_ _,_ in his throat. Disgusting. Vile! At least he was gathering intelligence, confirming with minimum casualties that Wutai was developing chemical and biological weapons. Shinra of course wouldn't do such a thing. He didn't count.

...how much did the enemy know of his abilities? Did they know how well he could hear? Sephiroth needed a distraction, so he listened. Were there any other prisoners? What type of place was it?

* * *

The jarring bumbling of little wheels, perhaps belonging to a lightly loaded cart being pushed along a concrete floor, carried a surreal memory of panic that couldn't _possibly_ be his. Why would that be alarming? If this was a lab, it provided a convenient opportunity for sabotage. But Wutai wasn't stupid; they wouldn't keep him close to something so valuable. Similarly, they wouldn't put him near a command center, a storehouse for ammunition, or an administrative building.

Some sort of ventilation system whirred lazily. There was nothing from below. He might be on the lowest level of the compound.

Muffled footsteps? Somewhere above there was carpet. Oh?

"9Z17D, 4N23F, ...static... (unlawful hummingbirds? must mean something else), over."

Radio communications! Now _that_ was useful! Both callsigns were unfamiliar to him and he had only half the conversation, but maybe it didn't matter. If he wanted to, he'd be able to send a message after he escaped his cell. The thought cheered him immensely. And planning a route to the comm room would be something to do.

'YXD6673'... that was a project for research and development of landmines.

Other than that, Sephiroth learned more from what he _didn't_ hear.

There were no sputtering diesel engines and no weapons being discharged. No administrative chatter; no rapid typing of keyboards. No names or titles of high ranking officers, although someone swore at a common last name, whose apology ended with, "Sir!" No growls, roars, screams or shouts or rougher sounds of direct violence or struggling or pleading.

The part of the complex where he was being held was out of the way of regular traffic. Any coming and going was distant. He was far from an exit.

Heh. Snippets of a civilian radio show, with commercials and propaganda. Someone was likely to get a reprimand for that.

* * *

There was no day/night cycle, only the constantly buzzing light. The cloying vapor threatened him with the creeping fear that any breath could be his last. Coughing made it worse and broke his concentration.

He drifted half-awake, bereft of restful sleep, alone except for his own thoughts, which were often quite pleasant company but a little variety would be nice.

They hadn't interrogated him. Sephiroth hadn't seen another human being in... some time. No one had come to take pleasure in his pain. If they didn't want information or carnal release for their petty grudges, why was he here, alive? Did they intend to drive him to madness, to perhaps afterwards recreate him as a shell of his former self, a tamed, degraded beast to be trained for their entertainment? Maybe. And they were going about it impersonally. A good choice. They treated him like the dangerous prisoner he was. In other circumstances he may have been grateful for the respect.

No, their rationale did not have to be so exotic. Wutai didn't need him dead, just dead to the world. General Sephiroth, missing in action. His absence would spell disaster for Shinra's forces. It hadn't occurred him to make a backup plan for if _he_ failed to accomplish an objective.

They may have spread rumors that he'd defected. He might do that, in their place. If believed, it would certainly lessen his chance of rescue.

Ha! Rescue. He could dream.

* * *

The communications he'd overheard thus far had been frustratingly unintelligible. The majority of garbled codewords stubbornly refused his attempts to decipher them.

Initially, he'd dreaded reports of battles in which Shinra and SOLDIER suffered heavy losses due to mistakes in troop movements, poor tactical choices, and/or wasted resources, but he was aware of only one. Cobalt Key, part of the island chain east of Mideel, was where Hippogriff Air Base used to be. Target destroyed. So Wutai had firebombed it, too.

Hopefully, his allies knew more about his location than he did and were already on their way. Sephiroth kept listening.

That oft-mentioned name for a traditional seafood dish referred to chocobos, and the paired sauce supplied the details. Or maybe there really was a kitchen on the premises.

His ears perked up at a profane slur for SOLDIER, but it was nothing specific.

'Pollensalta's Spiral' was a natural materia cave on the southern cape. There was a submarine dock there.

Despite the trend, none of the radio transmissions used naval codes, so this base was unlikely to be on the coast. Instead, the unchanging temperature and the smell of humidity being sucked out of the air implied that he was underground. Of course, he knew of several secret prisons and interrogation centers run by Wutai's equivalent of the Turks. Could he rule out any sites lacking suitable geology for an underground base? Depth of the water table, stability of the earth... No, this was probably a remote mountain bunker, and those were too numerous to count. They didn't take long to build with the magic Wutai had access to.

Speaking of which, prior to his capture, Shinra had intercepted materia that contained a spell for Silence. Early testing hadn't revealed the full extent of its limits: range, maximum duration, whether or not the area could be shaped, all unknown. If it could be used to safeguard sensitive information, Wutai would do that. Irritation slipped closer to anger.

* * *

Bored, Sephiroth reexamined his surroundings, vision less blurry than it had been. He couldn't stand up yet to check the height of the ceiling, but he could make a guess. A sphere hollowed out by magic? That was plausible, but it was hard to tell without shadows. The rough stone walls were coated with a shimmering, prismatic film. Like the insidious bubbles some monsters could make, it was icy to the touch and drank in the excess warmth of the light, and was slowly, steadily siphoning off his energy. That, combined with the poison, would ensure he was too drained to cast, even if he'd had materia. Clever. Had this cell been custom made for him? He wryly accepted the honor.

There was nothing more to see. Everywhere the unending light was white, but it became the hateful, entrapping green of his nightmares, stretching forever.

Jenova was singing. She knew so many songs. He'd asked her once where she learned them all, and what she'd said didn't make sense.

 _You taught them to me._

Her singing banished the green and brought soothing darkness, and he slept.

* * *

They used to make the best chocolates in Nibelheim.

The dark-haired man in the red cape with red eyes that had a dangerous flash of yellow behind them stood tall on the coffin's lid, in the room with the skulls, staring. His stare made Sephiroth uncomfortable, angry? _furious?_ until the man suddenly lowered his gaze and dropped to his knees and begged for forgiveness for some grave slight or sin unspecified.

"I don't understand. How can there be anything to forgive when we have never met before?"

"You don't remember," the man said. It wasn't a question.

Sephiroth looked at him, searching for any meaning. Nothing. Of course. Turk. "Remember what?"

"Do you remember Lucrecia?"

"Yes. But what business is that of yours?"

"I thought that might've been why you woke me."

No, and he had no memory of doing that. "I..."

And then Vincent shot him through the heart.

* * *

There was not a wound on him. Her feather-light touch brushed away the pain that didn't exist.

 _It'll be alright._

Mother was working hard to build his immunity. Soon it would be better. They'd never found anything in the labs that could keep him down for long. Sephiroth defiantly remained confident. He did!

...he had to give his captors credit for this one, though. Not only was it taking a while, but it felt _terrible_ , like he had a migraine in his joints. The pins-and-needles moved across his skin at random.

His thoughts turned again to hope of rescue.

Fair would come for him.

But that made no sense! Why? Why would he think about Fair? He was only Second Class. True, Sephiroth had promoted him personally on the battlefield, which wasn't a common occurrence. But beyond that, he didn't know the man at all. What could a Second do? If anyone came to rescue him, it would be a squad of Firsts. If he even needed rescue! He still might escape...

Jenova laughed. She didn't mean anything by it.

Besides, he didn't know where on this Hades-forsaken continent Fair was right now. Didn't even know if he was alive, although he hoped he was. It made no sense.

As time went by, which it must have done, it became a dream. Zack would be the one to save him.

Later, when he was busy denying other aspects of his situation and seldom worried anymore about how that dream wasn't realistic...

...he wanted Zack to come anyway.

* * *

He tried to count the hours by listening up through the ceiling to the conversations in the comm room. Were there rotating shifts? Sephiroth couldn't be sure; he knew his perceptions at this point were unreliable, his judgment compromised.

By now, he'd expected to hear a hint of his future fate or a simple acknowledgment of his existence, but there was nothing about himself. The people talking likely did not realize he was in the same facility.

He'd learned to distinguish their voices, and pictured in his mind what they might look like. Elsewhere, that woman might have worn a pink sweater with buttons. The polite man's accent was from the rural southwest; perhaps he'd been a scholar before the fields were torched. Another man's voice rattled from decades of smoking; he probably had whiskers. And the young, mostly male, voices of the guards, who said very little, but Sephiroth imagined salutes.

He heard them talk about their families, and how they'd sent their children away with relatives to one of the (unnamed!) schools that was still standing.

* * *

Jenova asked why he hadn't escaped yet and didn't believe him when he said he couldn't.

I can't walk through walls today, Mother.

They'd given him neither food nor water. Could he measure time by how long he could go without? What an idea! No, the data would be all muddled. 'Muddled'! What kind of word was that?

He was so thirsty. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and when he pulled it away there was blood. But if they wanted him to pray to Leviathan for a glass of water they'd be sorely disappointed.

He was hungry. His metabolism had switched to burning Mako instead of muscle to keep him alive. The bile in his throat spilled into his thoughts. A few more days and his magical reserves would be depleted entirely, and then, even if he adapted to the toxin, he wouldn't be able to summon Masamune for his escape. He began to feel the cold.

Morale in the comm room was higher. Sephiroth wondered what sort of victory they'd won. Or was it a holiday?

* * *

Was he awake? How would he know?

Here he stood, in the center of dancing swirling Mako gushing thousands of feet into the atmosphere, igniting the luminiferous aether of the Ancients with green, blue, blinding bright (so beautiful!), the wind scattering the plumes into rain, corrosive and cleansing. And knowing, this was happening all over the Planet because he willed it!

How easy it was to save the world!

With the Planet's pain diminished, he found he missed it.

Sephiroth lifted his face to the sky, and felt the falling Mako droplets on his skin, a caress for him only...

* * *

He had to get out of here!

His captors had done their job well. Endless light and isolation and sameness and doubt. He'd completely lost track of time and had ceased to count the episodes of the Communications Room Show. Shifts! They were shifts! The people were enemies, not characters!

But it would be alright. He was regaining strength. The clawing, ripping, _choking_ sensation from the gas had greatly diminished. Now he could take deep breaths of it without fear, and greedily did. He felt Mother echo his relief. She was so glad he was alright. So glad.

He wouldn't wait.

Elated at the prospect, he succeeded at calling Masamune to hand on the fourth try. A blessed comfort! It seemed that he hadn't held something so real in a long, long time.

What obstacles would there be, outside of his cell? Probably a manageable contingent of armed guards and abundant physical barriers between him and an exit. Judging by what he'd overheard, there might not be more than that if they really had kept the identity of their prisoner secret.

The wall was thinner in... this direction. Masamune's length was impractical, there was not much room to swing it, in fact, its tip was currently embedded in the floor, but... if prisoners in movies could dig themselves out with spoons... it should certainly be doable with a sword that could, as far as he knew, cut through anything if he put his mind to it.

* * *

Hours (maybe, what was time to him?) of painstakingly chipping away at unyielding rock had him trembling despite his willpower. He was so close...

He broke through at last!

This was a junction of hallways with graciously high ceilings. He could finally stand, if only shakily. One experimental swing... yes, it was possible!

They came from all three sides at once. Onrushing, stomping boots, their owners mere vehicles for the guns they carried.

How could he have forgotten? They'd been watching him (it must've been such a thrill for them!) and were therefore well prepared. The number of opponents he now faced was a cruel reminder.

He was at a disadvantage here. But still more than a match for any non-SOLDIER. Dare he smile?

They fired recklessly, prioritizing his death over the safety of their own comrades. Should he feel shock, or pride at their savage discipline? No, he would feel nothing.

Sephiroth enjoyed killing them more than he'd ever enjoyed killing anything in his life. In his eager tiredness he was sloppy, was too slow to escape the blood gushing from their wounds. It was warm, so wonderfully _different_ from the warmth of that damn light! Soon he was covered in it. The fight was... inelegant, by his standards.

Reinforcements came to replace those he'd slain, and so the deafening, helmeted wall of panicked flesh and human fear persisted in blocking his path, bristling with blazing guns that never stopped shooting.

He took more lives. They took more shots.

There were too many. He had no armor to deflect, and not enough speed to dodge, the continuing hail of bullets. An increasingly appreciable share of the blood was his.

He knew before they did that he had failed. Already weakened from starvation, there wasn't enough Mako left in his veins to sustain his accelerated healing. But that was no reason to stop killing the guards. He'd make them use every resource they had to bring him down! He'd give them nothing but the meaningless endings they deserved!

The survivors were awestruck by his fury. How satisfying. Terror ruled them; he'd earned some personal space. He swung Masamune in wider arcs of thanks.

They were generous, offering themselves bravely to his sword, until he fell, completely at their mercy, and he couldn't think of any reason they'd let him live.

On the floor, his cheek pressed against warm sticky red, he wondered why she was silent. He thought she'd be screaming in his head.

So much red.

Before she left, the loneliness he felt was not entirely his own.

* * *

The war with Wutai continued, unabated.

Professor Hojo was not a coward. He'd convinced himself of that at last. He'd screamed and cursed and wept appropriately at the loss of his greatest success, and then he'd chosen to fly overseas to the front in his state-of-the-art lab on the newly-christened Gelnika.

His beautiful son was counting on him!

He set to work on the next batch of serum for the SOLDIER Firsts. Soon, he'd have plenty of new specimens. He was running out of letters. He'd add another digit to the designations.

* * *

The lights in the Shinra building reflected on a window, a wide expanse of glass.

I was rescued?

no  
I died.  
and this is...? not the effect of a phoenix down.

He was no longer weak. Restored. Pure and perfect, as he should be.

No, not quite. His hand felt like someone else's hand, with someone else's memories that told him there had been ink there, a tattooed '1'. But it was already fading, burning away from beneath, the foreign mark knowing itself unworthy to adorn him. Fresh, new skin healed instantly.

I had... lavender eyes.

That color burned away also from inside, sharp and searing, replaced by the turquoise that was his.

In one corner was the General's old gear, unmistakable... in the other, my Buster Sword, with dust on it. My name was...

Sephiroth froze.

What an incredible perversion of his wish! Let it be someone else, anyone else! Please. Someone whose name he did not know!

On the metal lab table, his back wasn't cold anymore, because it was covered by his long soft _s_ _ilver_ hair. He ran his, _a_ hand through it. Too smooth, too long. I wasn't this tall.

His friend's voice, the one he'd so wanted to hear... the person who would, who _had_ saved him, who hadn't been afraid.

I was...  
First Class

Sephiroth tried to hold on to the voice, to save it in return, before... his own force of will overwhelmed its presence, shattered it, crushed it mercilessly, his desire to live again stronger than any compassion he possessed. Conquering without reserve, cleansing the vessel of his reincarnation, leaving no trace... nothing but memory of what once was. That person was gone, utterly consumed by the raging Mako flames of his essence to fuel his transformation back to himself.

It was like the body had never belonged to another, so completely was it his. As if he'd never died. His strength, his power... flowing, permeating, smothering, filling this new space.

Mother welcomed him home. She didn't understand why he was upset.

Because someone else could not! A life precious to him had been lost and he hadn't stopped it! There had been no chance for goodbye.

How did his own voice sound again? Like this.

"Hojo! Damn you! What did you do?!"

But... he remembered, now. There'd be no answer. Hojo was already dead.

A nightmare, that's all it was. Not real... not real... would not be.

Sephiroth stared at the dusty, dulled blade in the corner. Just stared at it. For a long, long time.

It should be on a cliff, under the open sky.


	43. 27 Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

12/2/2017

 **27\. lost and found** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

In which Zack and Aeris make a cute couple, so Sephiroth won't allow Shinra's search for the Promised Land to interfere.

 **tags:** Major Character Death, Aeris/Zack, Hojo, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, airship, betrayal, death, real villains have mothers, motorcycles, Loveless, back in my day, sickeningly sweet romance, incredible bravery, adventure

* * *

Zack probably wrote love letters in his head that began with 'Dear, sweet Aeris' and ended with a cascade of hearts. Sephiroth had noticed his friend's crush, but he had not expected _Zack_ of all people to ask him for romantic advice.

" _You_ are asking _me?_ "

"Well, there are rumors..."

"That there are," Sephiroth decided not to conceal his smug satisfaction. "The church in Sector 5, was it?" Zack nodded eagerly in response. "Have you tried falling through the roof? I bet she'd love that. I could even give you a hand."

Zack looked incredulous. "Uh, no thanks. I don't think I'll need help with that bit."

Later...

"It worked..."

"Of course."

* * *

Sephiroth dropped yet another dried up pen in the wastebasket by his desk. It was the last one. Imagine that. And... s _omeone_ had replaced all his browser bookmarks with book _warks_. In his infinite mercy he had already forgiven the culprit.

"General Sephiroth, Sir!"

An oddly formal approach, complete with salute. What did Zack want?

"Sir! Lieutenant General Fair, SOLDIER First Class, requesting a temporary leave of absence from paperwork duty starting at 1800 hours today and continuing until 0700 tomorrow to go see the play."

"What?" Sephiroth's surprise was at the delivery, not the content.

...a fact which Zack purposefully acted oblivious to. "You know, Loveless."

Yes, he did. Everyone did. Loveless had been the only thing showing in Midgar for the past two decades. How did that verse go?

"Midnight wish blow me a kiss  
I'll blow one to you  
Make like this  
Try to pretend it's true"

Zack whistled. "Damn, you've been to see it that many times?"

"Not as many as you, probably, with all the dates you've had."

"Hey! You know I'm not like that."

"I know. But you're taking your flower girl there, aren't you?"

"That's different. She's never been, even though she's sold flowers outside for years. She wants to see it. It's a big deal for her."

Trust Zack to right great wrongs wherever he saw them.

"Thank you, Zack."

"For what?"

"For being kind."

"You're welcome."

"Enjoy yourselves."

* * *

He liked the way she giggled when he called her 'babe'. Everything she was was spring and summer. It was in her name and in her hair and in her eyes.

...yeah, the Great Hero Zack (that was him) was smitten bad.

And she liked him too! It made him giddy; he felt like a better person for her affection.

* * *

Aeris waited near her house, in her garden, next to the waterfall that sparkled with Mako but smelled clean. Zack, who was so honest and silly and good, wanted her to meet someone he said was like a brother to him.

She saw them walking along the dirt path towards her, chatting amiably.

Zack's friend was... _General Sephiroth?_ Zack's rank in SOLDIER must be higher than she'd guessed! He hadn't mentioned the details yet. Maybe Zack had been all over the world and could tell her stories. He told wonderful stories...

"Miss Aeris. It is a pleasure to meet you, at last."

She stared.

She remembered her manners. Hopefully Zack wouldn't think her gaze wandered. "It's nice to meet you too, sir."

General Sephiroth smiled like he was used to the attention. No doubt he was. It was a lovely smile.

Zack opened his mouth, probably to explain whatever today's wild adventure would be, but was interrupted by a default ringtone. The General scowled, which was terrifying, and with an apology, turned away and answered his phone.

"Understood." He hung up with a disappointed sigh. "Unfortunately, we'll have to continue this later. I am needed urgently elsewhere. But Zack has told me something of your interests, and so I brought you a gift."

He reached into a coat pocket and brought out a small, flat package that rattled slightly when she took it.

"Thank you."

General Sephiroth nodded respectfully at them both and left.

Zack frowned. "Bummer. I'd hoped we'd be able to talk more, maybe hang out a little, go to lunch or something."

"It's just the two of us, then," Aeris said playfully, to cheer him up. She grinned and leaned her head on Zack's strong, warm shoulder.

After a while, he asked, "So, what'd Seph get you?"

"Hmm, looks like... a packet of seeds."

"Pretty cool?"

"Yeah it's... Wow! This is amazing! So many rare kinds! I swear some of these are, or were, extinct, and I don't recognize others. Where did he get these? How does he expect them to grow down here?"

Zack held her close, letting her share her excitement. "I dunno, he didn't say anything about it. Where do you want to go eat?"

"How about I make you something? And you can brag more about what it's like in SOLDIER. I don't mind."

"Sounds great! Can I help?"

Zack was so cute when he was enthusiastic. She loved being the cause of it. It didn't really matter that he couldn't cook.

"Sure."

* * *

Sephiroth made it to the urgent meeting in time and took his seat.

President Shinra announced pompously, "As of today, we are restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

"Then the Ancients?" Reeve said, full of hope. "Does this mean my new reactor design is approved?"

"Yes. We'll review the blueprints immediately after this."

Sephiroth had seldom seen Reeve so happy.

Tseng had something to report. "The Turks have located the last Ancient. The raid to bring Aeris into custody will take place tonight. She will be escorted here as our honored guest, to lead us to the Promised Land."

"I'm expecting a lot out of her," President Shinra said.

Hojo fidgeted in anticipation. Scarlet was glaring at him for shaking the table.

* * *

What were they saying? Sephiroth remembered asking when he was six. The answer had been yes. Jenova was an Ancient. She was very old. And she knew many things, like elders should.

He was of special blood; no less than Aeris. Except... they'd given up on him.

He couldn't allow Shinra to...

'Honored guest'? Ha! Aeris hadn't done anything to deserve the brutality of Shinra's labs. Consigning her to that fate was unjust, something that it was his duty to correct.

He'd met her only this afternoon! Zack would be devastated if she was gone. And he'd practically given them his blessing with that gift.

 _Don't deceive yourself_ _._

...They want to use her to prove that I am inferior, because I cannot lead them there.

But the other reasons were more noble.

* * *

"You don't need her. I can show it to you."

Hojo cut short his maniacal laughter, something heretofore considered impossible. "You tell me that _now_ , Sephiroth? Why not before?"

"Interesting timing," Rufus said, with a hint of a snicker.

President Shinra paid them no attention. "You know its location, General? Then there is no need for further delay?"

"I do. No, there is not."

"What do you require?"

"It is a difficult journey. The easiest transportation is via airship."

"Then we will begin at once."

'At once' was also a lie. Completely absorbed in his delusions of greed, President Shinra lost track of time. Sephiroth swore inwardly at each wasted minute. He couldn't send a message to Zack while Tseng was watching him like a hawk!

"You have one hour. Then we, with the exception of Reeve and Tseng, leave for Junon airport. Professor Hojo, you may be assured the operation to secure the Ancient will continue as planned. Dismissed."

Chairs dragged on carpet. The department heads filed out. The door closed.

* * *

Zack was on his way to the checkout lane when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was the number-that-must-never-be-ignored.

Sephiroth said, "Are you still there with Aeris?"

"Nah, I'm above-Plate, at the store, you need anything? She really liked your gift. How was your mission?"

"The meeting just ended. In an hour I will be in Junon to catch an airship." Zack recognized the faint sounds of Seph throwing stuff into a suitcase. "Have you given her a ride on your motorcycle yet?"

Zack did his best to convince himself that that wasn't innuendo. "Yeah, she loved it!"

"Good, because Shinra is after her. The Turks have orders to capture her tonight. You might be able..."

"What?! Why would they?"

"For the labs."

"...!" Seph heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Exactly. I want the two of you to get out of Midgar, fast. I will join you when I can."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good luck."

It was already getting dark outside! Zack left the cart in the store and ran.

* * *

Zack and his motorcycle accrued several more uncited traffic violations on the way to Sector 5. He skidded to a stop in front of Aeris's house, leapt from his bike, and burst in the door, frantically shouting her name.

Aeris didn't answer him, but her mom was there.

"The Turks were here before you." Elmyra narrowed her eyes. A chill went up his spine, and not only because she was pointing a gun at him. "Was it because of you that they took her?"

He saluted without thinking. Potential future mothers-in-law outranked him. "No, ma'am! And I swear by all that is Holy that I will rescue her!"

"You'd better."

"Yes, ma'am!" Zack returned to the bike, hit the gas, and zoomed off. Destination: Shinra HQ, somewhere in the labs. He steeled himself for the mission. There was no time to be afraid!

Elmyra called after him, "Be careful, Zack! She wouldn't want you to get hurt!"

* * *

No one gave him trouble on his way to the 68th floor. The Buster Sword stayed on his back, for now. If possible, Zack didn't want to start a commotion until he'd saved Aeris.

He entered the labs proper. The receptionist had left for the night, so the office was closed, but hell was open 24/7. He tried to keep his back straight and his pace measured. Tried not to look like he was sneaking around. But this place gave him the creeps.

With SOLDIER senses, he could hear which rooms were occupied. Almost all of them were. There were too many heartbeats to count.

Smell was no help, either. He wished he hadn't attempted it. Soap and blood and Mako, and various ...substances... that had been spilled in these hallways over the years. Ugh!

Aeris didn't wear any perfume, anyway.

Had they made this a maze on purpose? Was there a system for the room numbers? No idea. The magnetic white board by a door said something about harvesting slum Hell Houses to be used for upper-Plate fashion doghouses.

As Lieutenant General, there was no reason he couldn't be here, right? Zack forced himself not to draw his sword. That would only give him away.

His boots would echo on the metal grating, so he decided to skirt the area around the two-level specimen elevator even though the guy at the controls was squinting intensely at the screen with a bored expression. Playing Solitaire.

In the tank was today's specimen, a Malldancer from Corel Valley. Asleep, or drugged? Zack couldn't tell. It looked cold.

He hung a left, avoiding line of sight of the most obvious camera, and ducked into the first corridor.

The walls of this... Containment Unit 18... were transparent. So that's what became of the monsters the SOLDIER recruits had been sent to dispose of, _supposedly_ to keep the Sector 7 train graveyard safe for the kids who played hide and seek there. The dragon-like Deenglows had already tripled in size and their eyes glowed more than usual.

Zack hurried on.

Maybe they hadn't assigned her a room yet? So they would put her... in those cells near the back, with beds that folded out from the wall. The ones where tired lab techs crashed and delinquent cadets sometimes abandoned their unlucky peers. He'd never done that. Theoretically, legitimate SOLDIER medical stuff went on there. Yeah, right. No matter what Seph said.

No guards? Well, there was a time and place for complaining about lapses in discipline, and this was not it.

Here! He'd found her!

Aeris looked up from where she'd been... praying? and saw him. She didn't seem hurt; her clothes weren't torn or anything.

He wanted so badly to break down the door, grab her, and run. He could easily slice through the mechanism that controlled the forcefield, and if he was lucky, he'd hit the wiring inside the overhead light that also powered the alarm. But he couldn't risk it! If they both got caught here...! Don't panic, Zack.

Aeris gave him a thumbs-up. And an encouraging smile.

For her, he forgot his fear long enough to remember one of the access codes befitting of his rank. He keyed it in and the door opened, quietly. He motioned for her to join him outside the cell.

"Here, I brought you some materia. Ice, Seal, Barrier. I came as fast as I could."

"Thanks Zack."

She shared his look of grim determination.

"Let's go."

* * *

Zack made less noise than she did, but it was her spell that put the unsuspecting janitor and two lab techs to sleep. They didn't meet any other patrols; apparently everyone else was working too hard to leave their desks. Still, she and Zack could be caught at any moment...

"Just be chill," he told her. "Pretend like you own the place."

"Okay."

Arm in arm, they stepped calmly into the 68th floor elevator.

On a lower floor, so close to the exit, an officer (was that right? He was wearing red.) passed them in the hall.

"A good evening to you, Lieutenant General, Sir. You too, Ma'am."

Zack nodded, she smiled, and they continued their dignified walk. Once out of earshot, she squeezed Zack's hand and whispered in his ear, "Wow!"

They crossed the well-lit company parking lot to Zack's motorcycle.

"That was fun, now what?" She teased because she was trying not to be nervous.

"Fun? You've gotta be kidding! Never mind. Now we go for a ride. Hang on tight!"

* * *

Quite possibly, the Shinra executives treated it as a pleasure cruise. Scarlet had probably already gotten Heidegger drunk.

Sephiroth led them north. He was the only person above deck; it was too cold for the others to be comfortable. Too cold for snow. He'd chosen this destination because it was far, far away from where Zack and Aeris were hopefully going somewhere safe. Such a remote region was largely unexplored and was thus a plausible site for the Promised Land, which he couldn't actually show them.

They'd believed him though, tentatively, when he'd said he could.

Two were still suspicious: Rufus, amused and predatory, waiting for his failure, and Hojo, irritated and confused by the prospect of success. President Shinra was blinded by greed. Palmer had tagged along for attention.

Looking out over the glaciers, Sephiroth wondered what would happen when they arrived, relying on his guidance, and he'd have to admit that he didn't know. He had little practice making excuses.

 _Oh, my son, but you do know._

She always said he did. Which was why he rarely sought her advice. But he did not hide his sliver of curiosity this time, and so Mother revealed to him the elusive glimmer of an idea that his thoughts could _almost_ pierce the fog of. The translation was difficult, because it contained a concept that was foreign to her. She might mean...

Is that all it was? If Shinra knew the truth of what they asked, they'd never have doubted him. Hmm. He'd already agreed to it. It would solve his problem. Ha! The lengths he went to for Zack!

 _After a long journey... the land that promises supreme happiness... for_ you.

* * *

Luck Plus worked on traffic? He'd have to remember that!

There was nothing in the way. Zack drove at top speed, steering one-handed so he could wield his sword. So far, Aeris had been quiet. Her arms were warm around him.

White markings flashed by under red beacons. The road snaked above and through the industrial and manufacturing sectors, winding between smoke stacks and cooling towers. There was a pretty good view of Midgar's skyline tonight. The city lights blurred in the green haze on the horizon.

The first cable suspension bridge was just up ahead.

"Here they come! Must've finally seen the security camera footage."

He swerved to dodge the shot. Evaded another easily. The poor guards were rookies. They didn't have the experience and accuracy to shoot the tires. Not Turks, then. Good. Still... they were gaining steadily. No matter how hard he pushed the bike, Zack's SOLDIER speed didn't extend to vehicles.

More gunfire, and a gasp, and he felt something wet soak through the back of his uniform.

"Aeris!"

He aimed a slash to his left. Behind, sparks flew as metal met concrete. "You're hit!"

"I'm fine, keep going!"

This gathering of energy... They'd hurt her bad enough for a limit? How on Gaea was that 'fine'?!

A golden glow enveloped them both, granting full recovery. Aeris's labored breathing returned to normal. The next few bullets went wide. No wonder she wasn't worried!

"Nice one!"

"Thanks! Uh, Zack... we're running out of road."

"S'ok, I got this."

* * *

The grunts screeched to a halt at the edge of the unfinished highway. They watched the SOLDIER and his lady friend sail over the wall and stick a perfect landing outside Midgar then blaze on into the night.

"Holy shit, that was Lieutenant General Fair!"

"Damn, that was awesome!"

"Hella romantic!"

"Good luck, you two!"

* * *

Hojo followed the rest. Sephiroth said the Promised Land was close.

"The outside _is_ rich with Mako energy..." Rufus grudgingly commented. Obviously. Dullard.

President Shinra once again took credit for an accomplishment not his own. "Everything's as I imagined it to be! Isn't it splendid?"

"Kyaa haa hah! This is incredible... It's all Materia!"

Leaving the idiots to their gawking, Hojo examined the area in detail. Something within the wall was moving, blinking? Definitely alive. Scaled lid, metallic blue. Side-to-side nictitating membrane, eyes yellow, slit. Taller than he was! The rest of the monster was deeper inside, obscured by the opaque amorphous structure of the materia. Was it WEAPON? The same from Gast's notes? He continued to stare, entranced.

"Ha,ha,ha... this is perfect!"

They didn't notice his embarrassing outburst, so Hojo ignored their inane chatter until a raised voice drew his attention back to the group.

"Why didn't you lead us here earlier, General?" President Shinra demanded.

"I didn't know where it was. It took some searching, but now... I'm certain."

That strange emphasis on the last word should elicit primal fear in lesser lifeforms. The air shivered invisibly with murderous intent, neither regretful nor excited. A ridiculous description. But the others didn't see it, were too stupid to feel it. They didn't know his son like he did.

Tendrils of Lifestream curled around Sephiroth's boots but no one else's.

There was no gloating warning, no playful taunting to prolong the indifferent slaughter. Rufus died first.

No, that was wrong. Hojo had the lone privilege to recognize the small signs that it wasn't emotionless. An efficiency that mocked their lack spoke of disdain; Sephiroth was putting them in their rightful place. He regarded his victims with hatred and then triumph. Beautiful.

The last swing was dramatic. Sephiroth had made Masamune sing before the thump.

Hojo watched Fate stride inexorably towards him. Time turned a blind eye, allowing a final moment's thought.

* * *

He remembered how proud he'd been of his young son's ability to detach himself from others' suffering in order to observe. It had taken Hojo years to sacrifice his own compassion in the name of his career.

"Life does have value, you know," he'd proclaimed, with mild irritation.

A child had said, "Because of morals?"

Hojo had laughed. "No, knowledge. You shouldn't kill things too soon for no reason. You won't learn as much as you could."

"Oh."

"Don't kill the specimens until I get the results. If you're bored, we can arrange for the transport of more monsters."

"No, that's alright. It's not that interesting."

* * *

Hojo looked at the man for whom death meant absolutely nothing and never had, even before the war. Sephiroth was here; the sword was here. Deftly, Sephiroth flicked the blood from it onto Hojo's face. It partially covered his glasses.

Over there, President Shinra gurgled something about treason. "You said you'd take us to the Promised Land!"

"And now I have."

* * *

Aeris held tight to Zack's waist, resting her head between his broad shoulders. He smelled like bravery. She might've been asleep at some point. The sun was coming up.

"Doin' okay back there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The scenery rolled by. Dawn made the tips of tall grasses golden.

"Where are we going?"

"We're heading east, towards the coast. I know a small village there that survived the war. It's a nice place. They won't ask questions for a while. Seph'll catch up, and we'll figure it out from there."

"How far?"

"About three days. Don't worry, I brought some tents and fueled the bike yesterday."

"This is even better than our first date."

"Thanks, babe!" said her Great Hero Zack.

* * *

Clear blue skies and a fresh breeze. The scenery rolled by. One more day to go. This was awesome.

Suddenly, Aeris said, "There's a big shadow on the fields to the north! We're being followed by airship!"

"Shit, they found us already? There's nowhere for us to hide out here! Be ready to fight!"

"I'll put up a Barrier to block the shots," she agreed. She tensed behind him but wasn't afraid. She was amazing.

The shots never came, though.

"Zack, what flag is that? It's not Shinra's."

Zack spared a backwards glance. "That's Sephiroth's command flag, the one he used in Wutai!"

"So we're safe?"

"Yep! As safe as fugitives fleeing Shinra can be." Zack slowed the motorcycle to a gentle stop, stood up, and waved.

The airship hovered and descended, landing so that the bike could be loaded into the hold. Zack and Aeris climbed the reinforced cable ladder up to the deck, where General Sephiroth met them, smiling warmly.

"Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir!" Zack saluted. Aeris copied him. It was adorable, and hey, she did pretty well.

"Walk with me to the bridge."

* * *

Underneath the tapping of their boots on metal, Zack heard the crew talking.

"Man, I can't believe this is really happening."

"Eh, I never liked Heidegger anyway."

"You can say that again."

Zack quickened his pace slightly to be next to the General. He whispered, "Seph...?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do...?"

"Corporate restructuring. It'll do Tseng some good to be loyal to himself for a change."

Though his insides turned to ice, Zack managed to keep walking.

The pilots greeted them in the most formal style possible.

Sephiroth folded his arms, confident, relaxed. Scarily content, actually, so Zack looked at Aeris instead, who seemed to be having the time of her life.

"What will we do now?" she asked.

Promising himself it'd be okay, the Great Hero Zack (that was him!) said, "We'll be sky pirates. Yeah! That's what we're gonna be."

General Sephiroth laughed as if it was. "What's our course, Grand Admiral Gainsborough?"

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:**

Lyrics for 'Blown a Wish' on the My Bloody Valentine album, **'Loveless'** , 1991

[Verse 1]  
Midnight wish blow me a kiss  
I'll blow one to you  
Make like this  
Try to pretend it's true  
Show me all your favorite things  
Show you all mine too  
Make a wish  
I'll give it all to you

[Verse 2]  
Hold on to your promises  
Hold on to mine too  
Caught like this  
I'll turn it in with you  
Fall apart my beating heart  
Nothing left to do  
Once in love  
I'll be the death of you


	44. 80 Warmth

**Warmth**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

12/21/2017

 **80\. warmth** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

There's always a Shinra holiday party.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, happy holidays, #sailthecosmos, kinda sad

* * *

Red and gold were everywhere, heralding Shinra's attempt to bring warmth to the cold winter's night. Inside, Scarlet basked in a wealth of dance partners, Reno hadn't run out of drinks, and Hojo still had plenty of terrible jokes and was thus avoided by all. Rufus was allegedly putting the finishing touches on the last sinister secret plot of the year. President Shinra had not thrown Heidegger out yet, nor had the reverse occurred. The Turks had a betting pool going as to which it would be.

Zack found Sephiroth in his usual spot on the balcony. It was much quieter here.

"Hey Seph, there you are! We're waiting for you."

His friend didn't turn and answer right away, so Zack stepped closer. He could see his breath. Maybe Seph had only narrowed his eyes to focus on the icy twinkling city lights below, but...

"Huh? You've been crying?"

When the expected denial didn't arrive, Zack looked again in concern. The tear lines were well hidden by composure but definitely there, just like when he'd put hot sauce in Seph's coffee a few weeks back. It wasn't that weird. Lots of people cried on holidays. Grief, joy, anything. Tears of memory flowed free, emotions independent of regret. The parties were so people didn't have to be alone with that.

Sephiroth said, "There are so many traditions once celebrated that will never be added to now."

A solemnly flat statement. Zack furrowed his brow, confused but willing to comfort. "I guess so, yeah. Never really thought about it. Like what? If there's a particular one, maybe we can fix that."

No examples seemed to be forthcoming.

"So are you going to come in for the New Year's toast?"

"Yes, of course."

Together, they returned to the others. Sephiroth raised his glass to the shining future, and all of them drank.


	45. 64 Prove

**Prove**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

12/24/2017

 **64\. prove** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

The photography contest.

 **tags:** Elena, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, bragging rights, photographs, confidence, arrogance, Old Midgar historical society, silly, cute, donate to your local library, back in my day, philosophy is everywhere, cinnamon toast, comma splice of life

* * *

"I'll let you remain the expert on that."

"Let, huh? You mean you think you could do better?" Zack grinned. "Never mind, I know you think you can. But can you prove it?"

Sephiroth refrained from raising an eyebrow; he was trying to break that habit. His remark had not been condescending, was intended as its opposite, and Zack knew that. His friend must be up to something. Very well. "Given the means, of course."

Zack's smile widened at the accepted challenge. "Okay then. You and me. Tuesday, 0600 to 2000 hours. Same brand disposable cameras, since you're an amateur. 54 exposures. Stay inside Midgar. Deal?"

Sephiroth bristled at being called an amateur in anything. "And who will judge?"

"Elena? She owes me a favor."

"That's fine. Good luck, Zack." The "you're going to need it" went unsaid. This wasn't supposed to be serious, was it?

"Thanks Seph. Oh and, don't forget to take the lens cap off and advance the film."

This was serious.

* * *

Tuesday was tomorrow. It was already late afternoon. Zack was right. Sephiroth knew absolutely nothing about photography... other than being the subject.

The dimmed lights in the library shone on empty chairs, carts at rest, desks unattended. There was no line for the catalog and nobody to ignore. It wouldn't be the first time he'd stayed all night, perfectly at home here in this hushed atmosphere of lonely secrets.

He began to read.

"There is no big secret to taking unique, interesting, and even exciting photographs. This can be accomplished by finding unusual angles for the shots, making your own lens filters, paying attention to lighting conditions, and other tricks."(1)

Surely it was more complicated than that, even with the limited equipment he'd have access to. Zack had tried to explain to him how to see light before, but Sephiroth doubted he'd ever see things the way Zack did.

"A good description of photography necessitates that one treat it as an essence unto itself; not as an event either of the World or of philosophy, or as a syncretic sub-product of modern science and technology; that one recognize the existence, not just of a photographic art, but of an authentic photographic thought; the existence, beyond the components of technology and image production, of a certain specific relation to the real, one which knows itself as such."  
― François Laruelle, The Concept of Non-Photography

Heh. That was definitely philosophy. As the majority of the material inevitably turned out to be.

"Life is like a camera. Just focus on what's important and capture the good times, develop from the negatives and if things don't work out, just take another shot."  
— Unknown

Might as well have been Zack who said that.

The next volume boasted dozens of full-page examples by professionals. They were meant to be encouraging, but Sephiroth had learned enough by now to realize that the picture of the Nibel dragon in the rain at night was a masterpiece of significant skill. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Zack got a good night's sleep. This should be an easy win.

* * *

Probably no one would notice, but Sephiroth had decided to blend in just a little for today's mission. He'd buttoned his casual black shirt all the way up.

Zack was dressed like a tourist from Costa del Sol, with sunglasses dangling on a cord around his neck. That was not as surprising as once it would have been.

They met at the photo shop, a bright, cheerful, clean place with a faint non-threatening chemical smell. The sales clerk was a morning person, and she recognized Zack immediately. While the two of them talked treacherously of the nearby restaurant and its delicious cinnamon toast, Sephiroth browsed the shelves. Identical disposable cameras with 54 exposures... These would do. The second-cheapest brand. 200 gil each. He checked the packaging and expiration dates before paying and then graciously let Zack choose his first.

The contest began as soon as they left the store. Sephiroth didn't take a picture of his toast or the chocobo design drawn in cream in the coffee. But he may have considered it.

* * *

Zack strolled along the asphalt floors of the artificial ravines dividing the skyscrapers of the Upper Plate, craning his neck with a pretense of wonder because it was more fun that way.

His first notable shot was of a sophisticated woman in ridiculous heels walking a fluffy black dog over the crosswalk, with a bold combination of car colors in the background.

A street musician playing guitar on the corner for an appreciative audience agreed to have his portrait taken for a tip.

Summer sunlight accentuated a cafe window. Inside, people were talking at the tables, you could make up what they were saying. An incredible assortment of baked goods was on display at the counter, intriguingly blurred but glare-free from this angle...

Farther on, a fence of wrought iron scrolling bounded apartment stairs. Dark metal, pale concrete, a dash of red... excellent composition even if the pot of geraniums was fake. Wait, were they real? Zack suppressed his urge to trespass.

The shadows here were just right. Focus...

"Yo, Zack! Got one of me yet?" Reno jumped in front of the camera.

Caught between scowling and laughing at the face Reno was still making, Zack said, "Cut it out dude, this is a serious mission."

Everything about Reno's manner changed. "Sorry man, my bad." The Turk met his gaze for confirmation and then straightened professionally, glanced at his watch, and sauntered away with a neutral smile.

Zack narrowly avoided the splash and the shark's open jaws. Ha! Some of that street art that did tricks with perspective was really beautiful.

He wondered how Seph was doing.

* * *

53 left. Would Zack see right through his lie that he'd meant to do that?

He had vowed in the beginning that there would be no photos of lens caps. Fortunately, like most disposable cameras, this model didn't have one. However, Sephiroth did have fingers. And, thankfully, a lot of self control.

He'd read that you take pictures of things you want to remember. If he never saw Midgar again, what would those be? The view from the top of the Shinra Building was dull. Midgar had no nature to showcase; there were the monsters, of course, but he didn't think he'd ever forget what those looked like. Even he should not photograph museum exhibits. Zack would label that uncreative, anyway. He could brave the always-crowded train station to get petty revenge on the paparazzi, see how they liked it. No, momentarily tempting as it was, they weren't worth his time.

Sephiroth's abstract musings led him below-plate. Why did he want to remember this? Shouldn't he prefer the cleanliness of the wealthier areas above? But no... this was more important somehow. The rotting foundation of Shinra, built on corruption. They took care of documenting the pretty parts themselves. If, in his brilliance, by some miracle, his photos refuted the books' assertions that your first 10000 shots are your worst, Reeve could use them to improve conditions. And if Shinra wanted to punish the negative publicity, well, let them try! That meeting would be entertaining.

A team of chocobos pulled a carriage, bright yellow in a maze of gray. The ruts traced by the wheels in the mud trapped their tracks between, as if the birds were building their own racecourse or sidewalk... a path to another somewhere.

Eventually, he found a subject better than the shadows cast by the rubble. The skyline under the plate was a forgotten, secret thing, a relic of the settlements that became sectors. Though forced to accept the metal sky, some residents had apparently continued to preserve intricate roof detailing against absent weather. Above-plate there was only one Main Street, but here... An ancient town square, its cobbled mosaics obscured by too-modern dirt. A bell tower not quite crumbling. Larger structures, inns and trading posts, not completely repurposed. Piles of cardboard boxes teetering over fences of the kind that used to border fields. Sephiroth wondered if there was some sort of Old Midgar historical society. He decided he'd record the remnants of variety, regardless.

Architecture stood still for the camera, but the light was bad. He was careful to remember that the lens couldn't see as well as he could.

* * *

The golden hour came and went and Zack said "good evening" to people. Time to wrap this up and meet Seph back at the photo shop.

Full of confidence, he arrived with a perfectly reasonable five minutes to spare. Sephiroth was there before him, already speaking with the man at the desk.

"Double prints, please. I want to keep them."

"They'll be done in 45 minutes, sir. Do you want them on a disk, too?"

"Yep," Zack interrupted the exchange.

"Oh, hello Zack." Sephiroth glanced pointedly with a half-smile at the clock high on the wall. "You managed not to get disqualified, I see."

Ouch. "Yep. Unfortunately for you, huh?" They were in public. "Sir."

"Not in the least."

Whoa. Was that a bluff, or did Seph really still think he could win? _Could_ he? Nah. Seph was watching him too closely, assessing the effects of the intimidation.

Zack called it. "Nice try."

Sephiroth nodded. Now the smile touched his eyes. "I look forward to the results."

Waiting for photos to be developed was boring, but they survived.

"No no no, Seph, don't look at them yet! We'll all three of us look together."

"If you insist."

Zack dialed Elena's number.

* * *

He and Zack followed Elena down the hallway to the Turk lounge.

"Such short notice Zack! You're lucky I wasn't on a mission." She sounded irritated, but Sephiroth sensed her hidden relief that the favor requested was so small.

"Thanks for helping out," Zack said.

"Uh huh. No problem."

The other Turks who'd been in the room goofing off suddenly had somewhere else to be.

"Sit wherever you want." Elena set her laptop on the table. "So, I'm supposed to rate each photo 1-10 without knowing who took them, and then the artist is revealed and scores totaled?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth hadn't asked what the criteria for judging would be. He should have taken Elena's tastes into account. Oh well. Even if he lost it was all practice. He leaned back on the couch. Beside him, Zack was infuriatingly relaxed.

"Who took this one?"

She rotated the screen to show a picture of a fountain, gil sparkling through the water, some coins new and shiny, some worn by long use.

"It's classified," Zack reminded her.

"Oh, right." Elena blushed at her mistake.

The tense silence shattered when she burst out laughing. It could be called a giggle fit, but Turks did not have those. "This is a good one of Reno!"

Zack snorted. Sephiroth kicked his boot.

"Hey, what's this one? Sector 7 train station?"

Two plainly distraught young lovers kissed, comforting each other under the misty haloed light of a streetlamp. The style of their clothes had gone out of fashion at the beginning of the war.

Sephiroth leaned forward. "People there? That one was empty."

Zack's mouth was stuck open in a big 'O'.

No one said anything for a while.

"Okay, I think that's all of them."

It was time for the results. The moment of truth.

Zack won by a landslide. Elena congratulated him. Sephiroth frowned.

"But Seph, some of these are really nice. A good first effort."

"Hmm."

"It was fun though, right?"

Actually... "It was. We'll have a rematch on the 29th in Junon."

"Sweet."

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:** I'm pretty sure I know less than Sephiroth about photography, but I mean well. The section he quotes at (1) is from an article on ebay titled 10 Tricks to Taking Great Shots with Disposable Cameras.


	46. 7 Afterimages

**Afterimages**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

1/20/2018

 **7\. illusion, reality** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

This _might_ be about how Sephiroth and Zack pay a visit to the Gold Saucer arena to see the new VR technology in action but all does not go as planned. Except that it does.

 **tags:** Dyne, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, dark, angst, mirages in the desert, off course!, Corel Prison, I reject your reality and substitute my own, mindgames, #sailthecosmos, possibly disturbing, fix-it

* * *

 _"Are there ten real suns, or is there only one with ten different names?"_ \- Wang Chong's (c. 80 CE) Lunheng

* * *

The office coffee pot was empty. Zack came in with water to make more while Sephiroth busied himself at his desk.

"Zack, did you go into my room?"

"Nope. Why? Did something weird happen?"

"Not really."

Okaaay. Zack put in a fresh filter and dumped the old in the trash. Well, if Seph wanted to mess with him, he could play along. "Speaking of weird, I had a dream I was blond."

"Some people would say unkind things about that."

Zack continued, unperturbed. "What if it's a sign? Should I dye it?"

"No."

"Like, 'it wouldn't suit you' no, or 'Fair, under no circumstances are you to' no?"

"Both."

"So have you got everything ready for the mission?"

"What mission?"

"The one to the Gold Saucer to check out the new VR tech at the arena!"

* * *

The Gold Saucer tram glittered in the sun, a snazzy metallic blue. The cables spanned mountains, but the ride was almost always smooth. A miracle of engineering. Sephiroth sat across from him, looking bored.

"This brochure highlights the new features they're trying to sell us," Zack said. "They're bragging that the equipment can withstand even the powerful magic of summons. Wanna test that?"

"No, I'm not going to try to break it. Not today."

"Awww."

"Have they added a security checkpoint for ribbon detection to minimize house losses in the absence of employee supervision yet?"

"You mean the status wheels are rigged?" Zack gasped in feigned surprise.

"Off course."

"Ha! Hey, maybe that's how they make 1/35 SOLDIER figures? Set it to Mini and send in the petrify monsters?"

Sephiroth smiled. "I doubt it. But thank you for convincing me to be the one at the controls for the tests, while you do the fighting. I've got an extra Soft you can borrow."

"Uh, thanks. I was hoping we'd both get to work the console? But the mission file wasn't specific. Except about the new safety measures."

"And what are those?" Sephiroth asked.

"The moat of boiling blood has been replaced by a wave machine with food coloring to conform to recently updated hygiene regulations."

"I have the strangest feeling that's false."

"They're seeking an expert opinion of its authentic realism. That's why they called you in."

"You're kidding."

"Yeah," Zack said.

* * *

Ultra-professionally, with no chocobo-related detours whatsoever, they went straight to Battle Square. Sephiroth made it up the stairs first. And stopped.

"Unfortunately, it seems the demonstration will have to be delayed..." he commented.

Zack stared at the carnage. The arena lobby was strewn with corpses. The receptionist, slumped over her desk. Crumpled heaps, some smaller than others, in front of the sparking high-score displays riddled with bullet holes. Death had come quickly; no one had had a chance to run or crawl away. Security was nowhere in sight.

Were they the first ones on the scene?

This wasn't Wutai. Here, civilian casualties were different. He felt sick.

Sephiroth took charge. "Phoenix downs. After the Cures we'll ask them what happened."

"Yessir. I'll take this side."

Within minutes, all the victims were revived and stable. They were frightened, still in shock, but Zack was patient and kind with his questions, reassuring. He and Sephiroth finished gathering information at about the same time.

"Report."

"Sir. It was a man with a gun on his arm. And they are very grateful that we showed up when we did."

Sephiroth nodded. "The stories match."

"There's a room full of infinite monsters _r_ _ight there!_ Why'd this guy have to shoot innocent people?"

"I wonder."

"Hold it right there!" Dio and his posse of guards appeared; their accusatory glances melted after an awkward moment. "Oh! It seems you've got it all under control, sirs."

"Yes," Sephiroth confirmed, "But we arrived after the fact. Were there cameras?"

"We'll check, General, sir."

There was some swearing on the comm between security officers, swiftly hushed, but Zack had no problem deciphering the words.

"Not him again!"

"Who?"

"The man with the gun for an arm."

"Wasn't he already in prison? How'd he get out?"

"Dunno. Rumor is they call him the boss down there. Profile mentions possible connections to a terrorist organization, FIRESTORM."

Bingo. That was all Zack needed. No doubt Seph was also listening. Justice would be done.

"We're gonna catch this guy, right?" he asked.

Sephiroth didn't answer.

The guards fidgeted nervously.

Dio began with a genteel cough. "Hate to impose, but do you think you could help bring him in, General? We can't have him doing this anymore."

"Certainly."

Ah, so he'd been waiting for the official request. Everything was politics.

"You two. Lead us to the elevator to Corel Prison. You'll provide the details on the way."

"Yes sir."

"Let's go, Fair."

Zack whispered so only Sephiroth could hear. "Huh? He went back down there? On purpose?"

The General just shrugged, so Zack shut up.

* * *

The elevator shaft was sweltering. No one spoke; Sephiroth had already gotten the summary he'd asked for. There was precious little to go on. Finally they reached the ground, where it was even hotter, and the security doors parted momentarily with a hiss, allowing Zack his first glimpse of the prison. Conditions were... Zack had seen his share of burned-out villages. He had not expected to see one today. This was far worse than the filthy camp of tents the former inhabitants had fled to.

"I thought Corel and North Corel were the same town..."

Sephiroth's reply was gentle. "We were in... overseas when it happened. A rebellion, if I recall."

"When they said it got buried in only 4 years, I thought they just meant economically, cause the reactor made the coal obsolete..."

Merely as a formality, the guards inquired if they wanted an escort. Sephiroth waved them away.

"Yessir. But don't stay down here too long, or you'll end up like them." He pointed to a group of prisoners in a line. "Something about this place, or the desert, it gets hard to tell what's real. Drives 'em mad."

"Thank you for your concern."

The doors closed and the elevator zoomed upwards without them, leaving Zack and Sephiroth to their mission.

It wasn't worth the trouble to respond to the convicts' welcoming jeers.

Zoned by apathetic iron fences, the sand was littered with sheet metal. Empty Mako tubing flowed past a weathered HIGH VOLTAGE sign. Abandoned vehicles lay scattered, including a silver truck with a peeling Shinra logo. And an _awesome_ blue racecar! In really bad shape.

"Did they race cars in Corel before chocobos became more popular?" Zack wondered.

"Quiet." Sephiroth pulled him into the nearest ruined building.

Footsteps previously muffled by sand followed them inside. And came closer...

"The men tailing us. Kill them."

Let's see, the most painless would be... Zack snapped their necks and two bodies hit the floor. He'd already executed the order when he realized that Sephiroth had given it loud enough for them to hear.

Aware of his unease, Sephiroth explained but not really. "We can't have them following us to the target. I want to ask him some questions."

To Zack's relief, Sephiroth clarified. "No, not like that. I hope that won't be necessary."

* * *

"This way," the General commanded.

"Huh? You know where he went? Then this'll be a piece of cake!"

"Actually..." Sephiroth trailed off, puzzled by his own uncertainty. "I'm not sure. But it seems right."

Zack sighed. Well, if you were gonna follow someone into the desert trusting solely in their intuition... it didn't matter who you picked because that was just stupid.

"Hey, wait," Zack said. "Before we go too far, what are we looking for?"

Sephiroth sounded more confident this time. "The place where the air shimmers most. There's a pile of junk... mostly cars. It's hotter there because of sunlight reflecting on metal, but underneath is shade. We'll keep this chasm on our right; soon it will join up with the other at our destination."

Okay, well, it was a lot safer with a landmark to go by.

Zack scanned for threats as they walked. The clear horizon wasn't that reassuring, since monsters in the area had a tendency to erupt out of the sand or drop out of the sky or look like people.

He'd brought an Ice materia with him, so thankfully he didn't have to worry about water.

Withered bushes all looked the same.

"Over there," Zack pointed. "Is that it?"

"Yes."

Sun on chrome and old paint undiminished by rust was blinding. Sharp bits stuck out dangerously along sandy paths. It'd take no effort, but you'd have to be pretty hungry to want to fry an egg here.

Not-so-distant gunshots bounced off scrap metal.

"Guess he's at home and in a bad mood," Zack said. "How are we gonna do this?"

"I'd prefer it if he stayed alive for now. I'm going to ask him something. Don't attack him, and don't interrupt me. If he goes for the cliff, grab him. If he tries to run, knock him out. But I don't think he will. He's more likely to shoot. It shouldn't be a problem, but don't get hit."

"Got it."

* * *

Dude was buff, totally ripped. Dark-haired. Had kinda a commando thing going on. No Mako eyes, though. The gun arm appeared to have just a single barrel. Most importantly, he was absolutely pissed off. Not many had the capacity for the kind of rage that hung perceptively in the air. Zack was surprisingly okay with the idea of not fighting him. You never knew what limit breaks people had. Not that Zack wouldn't kick his ass if he had to. He'd deserve it.

"Dyne."

Seph knew the guy's name? It somehow hadn't been in the briefing.

The man called Dyne whirled around, gun trained on the speaker's heart. His eyes widened slightly, because everybody recognized General Sephiroth, but Zack didn't sense fear. Maybe there was no room for it next to the rage.

"So they finally sent someone to finish the job..." Dyne fired a warning shot into the ground.

Sephiroth said, "You killed those people at the Gold Saucer, and it wasn't the first time. Why?"

"I got nothing to say to Shinra."

"Shinra's not the one who wants to hear."

"The hell do _you_ care for!?"

"I'm curious." The air shimmered, baking in the sun.

Sephiroth took a step closer.

"Tell me. How did it go, before? Was it like... this?"

Words spilled from Dyne's mouth, like a recording or bad lip sync. "I told you... I... I want to destroy everything... This crazy world... Even me... Everything... The people of this city. This city itself. The whole world!" Each admission was punctuated by echoes of shots Zack hadn't seen.

"Yes, that's right." Sephiroth practically purred.

What the _hell?_ Zack was almost as terrified as Dyne, who said, "An' you think I shouldn't? Like SOLDIER'S one to talk! I got nothing left in this world."

"How do you plan to do it?"

Destroy the whole world? Was Dyne really that dangerous?

Another shot, expertly aimed, clearly belonged to the here and now. Sephiroth caught the bullet in his hand. No way.

"You don't have a plan, do you? Not on the proper scale. A few murders at the Gold Saucer, that's all you're capable of."

Dyne only glared in response. He'd learned that the gun wouldn't work, and wasn't stupid.

"One more question, and then you may do as you wish."

"Yeah?"

"Would you still want that destruction, if Corel had never burned?"

"The #$^% kinda question is that!?"

"Answer."

"I'd like to say no, but I..." Rage warred with forgotten hope.

Sephiroth waited expectantly, watching with disturbing intensity. Enjoying this.

"No."

Seemingly satisfied, Sephiroth nodded. "Corel never burned."

That was... cruel. Sure, Shinra covered things up, but Corel really was gone. Maybe Zack should say something? No, he'd been ordered not to interrupt, so he wouldn't. The man was guilty, anyway.

" _H_ _ow dare you!_ " If he'd been angry before, Dyne was understandably _furious_ now. No one liked being toyed with.

"Come with me, and I'll show you." Spoken as a friendly offer. Zack almost believed it.

"I'd rather die than fall for Shinra's lies again!" Spit missed the General's boot.

Sephiroth laughed. "You can die later. But first I will give you the truth. Come." An order.

"#$^% you! You said I could do as I wished!"

"You wish to see." An immutable _fact_.

Dyne took one last look back at the wooden grave markers and followed Sephiroth in a daze. The General had that effect sometimes. He was easy to follow.

Zack didn't understand. Why hadn't Seph killed the guy? Wasn't that what Dio wanted them to do?

"It doesn't _always_ have to end in despair."

* * *

They walked in fuming silence.

The afternoon heat got worse as they left the mirages of the scrapheap behind.

Zack realized he hadn't spoken aloud back there.

The main area of the prison wasn't far.

Zack had never seen Corel before it burned, but this wasn't it. Nothing was different. Weary prisoners lounged in meager shadows. Racecars were still wrecks, charred homes were still burnt out. So... it was all a trick to lure Dyne into the open? Proof for the Gold Saucer's guards? Had the mission changed without him knowing?

It didn't make sense. Sephiroth led them to the building where Zack had killed the two men, where the small mercy he'd intended to grant was denied by his commander's fickle cruelty. It was hard not to resent that. They'd been criminals, but... Inside, it was still hot, and dry, and stale. Better than beneath the blaring sun. Now that he thought about it, this must've been the old town hall.

Zack searched Dyne's face for feelings of betrayal, ready to catch him if he tried to escape.

But that emotion was nowhere to be found, because...

Reality had fractured along some invisible axis, unfolding millions of creases, and Zack knew he shared Dyne's look of stunned disbelief.

The bodies weren't here anymore, and neither were the stains. All the glass in the cabinet glimmered resplendent and whole. Derelict couches displayed their original bright golden color. Windows once dimmed were clear as day; sounds of the prosperous town filtered in. Two women, dressed in red, gossiping. "Oh! Did he really?", and then one blushing sweetly, ring sparkling in her hand, as the other exclaimed in delight,"Harold, you old fox!" A shrieking, laughing boy chasing dogs in the street, the rumble of a hard-at-work bulldozer. The dusty breeze brought the scent of leaves. Under the shade of the water tower, a young woman stood waiting, while the little girl at her feet drew pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"Corel never burned," Sephiroth repeated.

Dyne clasped the pendant around his neck in a white-knuckled grip. He obviously didn't trust his senses, but mortal fear of losing this inexplicable chance proved stronger than reason. He crossed wordlessly to the far door, opened it, and stepped out into the neatly swept street.

Zack started to go after him, eager to explore too, or stop him, or whatever, but...

The air rippled with beyond heat, colder than it was warm, and instead of that fading vision, a familiar past became real again; one that remembered embers flying into the sky when roofs collapsed. Many layers of grime covered the windowpanes, through which Zack saw that the scorched remains of Corel had returned to desert squalor. There was no sign of Dyne, no sign that anything had ever been otherwise.

Zack couldn't help it. He demanded an explanation. "What the hell was that, Seph? An illusion? You can...? How? He walked into it like it was real! That was the guy we were sent to find, right? So why did you let him live?"

"I told you why."

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:**

Thanks to my brother for keeping me company during refresher playthroughs, helping me notice that the geography of Corel makes no sense, and for saying 'wave machine' about the arena.


	47. 7 Afterimages Part 2

**Afterimages Part 2**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

1/20/2018

 **7\. illusion, reality** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

This _might_ be about how Sephiroth and Zack pay a visit to the Gold Saucer arena to see the new VR technology in action but all does not go as planned. Except that it does.

Yes. There is a Part 2. I edited it out, and now I'm editing it back in.

 **tags:** Dyne, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, dark, angst, Cait Sith's sleazy jazz, mirages in the desert, off course!, Corel Prison, I reject your reality and substitute my own, mindgames, memories, #sailthecosmos, possibly disturbing, fix-it

* * *

Struggling, a nagging memory of a different past fell into ruin, but would not die a quiet death.

* * *

"I told you why."

"What about the rest, then?"

* * *

Zack blinked and rubbed his eyes. He'd successfully completed the mission to eradicate the rampaging monsters in the Gold Saucer and now the technicians would be able to repair the damaged arena. It'd be online again in a couple days and maybe they'd even add some new features. Dio had given him eight free passes that he planned to distribute among the promising Seconds. Before he left Corel, he'd help out the local economy by buying a dozen potions from a nearby stall, and then he'd go listen to the old man (his name was Harold) talk about trains. The stories were so good that Zack wouldn't mind the inevitable repeats.

Wait. He paused in what counted as a street. Something was strange. He knew a secret.

* * *

"No. It would hurt you to remember. I don't want that."

* * *

It was over. Too many bullets. Midgar in the rain on the horizon, behind the hill, taunting. _So close_ _!_ Movement in the corner of his eye; Cloud crawling slowly towards him. Poor kid.

Someone else was here, too, by his side at the last.

"Knew you'd snap out of it eventually, Seph." Why did his chest hurt so bad? "Do you think, everything could go back to the way it was?"

"That can be arranged."

* * *

This was the library, so it was a whisper. "For the third time, Zack, I have no particular interest in 'Heidegger's Shinra Peacekeeping Law'."

"Not even if it's in the wrong section?" Zack grinned. "Me neither. I'll grab something else." He slotted the book of philosophy back where he'd found it, and, feigning nonchalance, chose another aisle. This was a good spot. He waited, then glanced furtively over his shoulder. Possibly unaware, Sephiroth held Heidegger's masterpiece in a careful grip, strands of hair swaying with the motion of his head as his eyes darted from shelf to shelf. Eventually he sighed in disgust and left the room, intent on returning the lost volume to its proper place across the hall.

Cute. Zack felt a little guilty, though. Wait, what was this?

The name on the binding was familiar...

He flipped through the pages, unable to stop despite his mounting horror at the sterile, clinical descriptions of a nightmarish childhood his friend had always denied.

"That report still exists? Hmm."

Zack didn't attempt to conceal what he'd been reading, knowing it was written on his face.

"Seph, this is awful, what they did to you..."

Where was the denial?

No way. No one could remain expressionless about this.

"Doesn't it bother you at all?" It bothered Zack a lot.

"It did, once. Now most of it is false. And... I take better care of books than I used to."

* * *

Zack leaned against the door frame, peering into Seph's office, watching him work.

He noticed something cool. "You don't use materia to cast when you do that. The thing with the fire."

Sephiroth was visibly shaken. The tiny flames weaving idly between his fingers wavered, flickering. He didn't catch the pen he'd been signing with when it rolled off the desk. He frowned, more unnerved than Zack had ever seen him.

"You know that's not possible. Go get some rest."

Oops. Seph hadn't known he was there? Or maybe hadn't realized he was doing it? "Sorry."

"But you're right." He had that far away look. "The last time I used materia was to set the fires in Nibelheim. After that I didn't need it, because..." He closed his fist around the flame.

Thinking fast, Zack tried to soften his concern with humor. "What, you mean like a campfire or something? Did we make s'mores?"

Sephiroth gave sort of a twisted half-smile, "No, but..." and a little laugh, "We can, if you want to."

* * *

"Don't look so horrified. You didn't know what you were saying at the time."

* * *

"Did you go into my room?" Sephiroth asked.

"No," Zack said.

He really hadn't! He didn't know how they got there! But then, somehow, his statement became a lie, since this was a better explanation.

Zack stood looming above Sephiroth's bed, hefting a huge yellow bucket full of long black feathers. Grinning with mischief, he upended the container over his superior officer's sleeping head.

Sephiroth's eyes flew open and he sneezed. "Fair. You have a five minute head start to think about what I will do to you when I catch you."

Zack skipped away without worry, safe in the knowledge that, after Seph finished sweeping feathers from the carpet and picking them out of his hair, it'd probably take more than five minutes for his friend to stop laughing.

No, that wasn't right! He'd never been in Sephiroth's room. He didn't even know what it looked like.

He had a point, and so the thing with the feathers hadn't happened at all.

* * *

"It doesn't _always_ have to end in despair."

Zack agreed with the sentiment and was about to say so despite his confusion, when the feeling struck suddenly with the weight of absolute conviction.

Everything had, once.

* * *

On the cliff, the rain had stopped. Next to him was the too-still form of the friend he hadn't been able to save. The troopers responsible had left, job well done, but Zack wasn't alone. Tilting his head up took so much effort.

"Seph, is that you? Am I dead?"

"Yes."

"You look like an angel."

"I'm flattered. However..." A dark chuckle. "I rather outrank all angels."

"...?"

"The whole world is dead, Zack. Except for me."

"...you're not just a lucky survivor, are you."

"No."

* * *

"Ultimately, there are only a very few things that cannot be undone, now that reality is mine to decide." Sephiroth's voice carried no hint of apology or regret. "I try to forget with you in some of the dreams for a while, but..." mild frustration did little to conceal pleased contentment beneath, "It's not such an easy thing to deny. Nor should it be. What will you say, this time? You weren't meant to see, especially not a cascade like that."

Uh huh, sure he wasn't. Zack fought back his anger. He'd _known_ Sephiroth messed with people for fun; that had never been hidden. But the _scale_... Why had he _ever_ believed himself exempt? It was the smallest of comforts that maybe Sephiroth hadn't wanted to face that truth either, nor the other: that someone so powerful, who so hated self-deception, had constructed a lie to satisfy his 'pitiable' need for something as simple and innocent as friendship.

Ha! What was he thinking? No, he wouldn't feel _sorry_ for Sephiroth. _He_ had anything and everything he wanted, while Zack probably wouldn't be allowed to remember any of this, unless that cruelty was part of the game. It easily could be.

"I thought God didn't make mistakes," Zack spat, with all the bitterness he could muster.

Sephiroth laughed. "Perfection comes only through practice. And it is not a lie, Zack. By the time we get there, I hope... Don't worry. I will try again."

* * *

They were in Reeve's office, because last week Zack had stumbled upon something amazing he just had to share.

Sephiroth was incredulous. "A stuffed cat on a mog?"

"Told you it was cool!"

"Is it another espionage device commissioned by Tseng? A very creative approach to stealth, if so. No one would ever suspect. What does it do?"

Reeve delicately ignored the first half of the question. "I thought the Gold Saucer might appreciate my design. It's cute, isn't it, sir? And it can play music." With proud confidence, he pushed a button on a remote. The sweet notes of sleazy jazz featuring rock organs filled the room. It was kinda catchy.

Predictably, Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"That's not all. It tells fortunes. Watch!" Reeve pressed a different button. The robot moved its arms and legs wildly in a frantic marching dance and then presented the General with what seemed to be a business card. Indeed, it was one of Reeve's.

"What does it say?" Zack asked.

"It's blank." Sephiroth held it up so they could see.

"What? Out of ink?" Reeve rummaged through his desk for a screwdriver.

"Guess you get to write your own," Zack suggested.

"Hmm." Sephiroth retrieved a pen from an inside coat pocket. "Or maybe..." He kept the card covered as he wrote. "Here." He handed it to Zack face down.

"Huh?"

"Take it. It's yours. It'd be no fun if it wasn't a surprise," Sephiroth said.

"Yeah, you're right." Zack turned the card over.

 _Ask a friend to join you on your next voyage.  
Friends don't let friends do stupid things... alone._

Zack smiled. "Like a whitewater rafting trip north of Corel? On the river that's so rough no one's named it yet? And then exploring the legendary materia cave there?"

"That works."

"Ha! Knew you'd say yes eventually! Hey and maybe this little guy can come too if Reeve can get him waterproofed."

"Good idea! I'll see what I can do!"

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:**

I am amazing for making it this far in the series without doing this. And then for editing it out. And then for editing it back in. It felt... dishonest... not to. I still don't know if I should've done it. You may tell me if you like.

Thanks to my brother for the description of Cait Sith's theme that I found charming.

'The Jenova Project' is actually one of the files used in the Mayor's password guessing game for a keycard in the Shinra library. Yep. It's right there.

"Good friends don't let you do stupid things... alone." - Ain Eineziz

I had some fun looking at fortune cookie sayings for this. One of the ones that made me laugh was "Your infinite capacity for patience will be rewarded sooner or later."


	48. 21 Never Again

**Never Again**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

1/24/2018

 **21\. never again** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

He knew better.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, paperwork, magazine subscriptions, customer support, phone surveys, tattoos, awful perfume, petty revenge, always looking out for your friends, misunderstandings, kinda silly

* * *

Sephiroth sat down at his desk, re-straightened a stack of papers, and... recoiled from the vile fragrance wafting from his inbox. Ugh! It was a tragic combination of... roses? musk? menthol? apples? tobacco? citrus? Why would someone ever...?

The magazine was wrapped in a discreet brown paper envelope. He had not ordered this.

Rolling his eyes at the cover, he pinpointed the offending ad with its sinister perfume fold. After last time, he knew setting the magazine on fire would only make it worse. From the time before last, he knew that tossing it in the shredder would do nothing but fumigate the room with the overpowering stench.

Which was why Sephiroth was on the phone with customer support.

"Yes, I'd like to cancel my unsolicited subscription to _'_ _Mako Mutated Wildlife: Special Swimsuit Edition_ _'_." Every issue was a special edition, at least according to Hojo.

"I'm sorry sir. We could substitute another title instead, but a full year's subscription has already been paid for and is nonrefundable."

A whole _year_ _?_ He hadn't... Whose fault was this? Hmm.

"Is it possible to transfer the remaining months as a gift?" Sephiroth asked, politely. It was worth a try.

"I'll check. Yes, actually! Shall I take the name and address of the recipient now?"

He provided the required information.

If Rufus _ever_ did this again, more drastic measures would be necessary. Perhaps he should send a 'heartfelt message' with the 'gift'? No, he should not make threats on the phone that could be misinterpreted.

Soon everything was sorted out. "Thank you, you've been very helpful," he said.

A recorded voice took over. "Would you like to rate your customer experience? The survey will take only a minute."

Sephiroth hung up. He knew it did not take only a minute.

Now he could get back to work.

* * *

...or not.

"What is it, Zack?"

"My right shoulder itches like crazy, can you take a look?"

Sephiroth sighed. "There's a mirror in the bathroom down the hall."

"Yeah, but you know a lot more about this stuff than I do." Zack _did_ sound worried...

...and didn't like the labs. "Fine. Turn around and take off your shirt."

"Oh baby!" Zack feigned a swoon, "I gotta make you say that more often!"

Sephiroth suppressed the urge to cuff him upside the head. Zack might really be hurt; making him see stars wouldn't help. It was the most important of missions that Zack be okay. If something happened...

There was a biohazard sign tattooed on Zack's right shoulder, already fading.

But he'd acted like...!

Unacceptable.

He chose a tone of grave concern. "This is serious. I don't know if you'll make it through. In fact, I think I will mention this to Hojo. Perhaps he can market the SOLDIER program as a tattoo removal service. We'll have to repeat the experiment, of course..."

"What?" Zack panicked.

"Or maybe I'm also _only_ _joking_."

"I'd never... I wasn't... A tattoo?"

" _Never_ lie to me about being injured again!"

Impossibly brave, Zack met his gaze. Instead of mirroring his anger, Zack offered... understanding? "I promise never to do that, Seph. I really didn't know."

Wait, he hadn't? Zack was sincere? Sephiroth let his confusion show. "How could you not?"

"It must've been Reno. I'm so gonna... not actually kill him." Zack scowled. "I am _never_ falling asleep on the couch in the Turk lounge again."

Ha! Sephiroth spared a small smile of reconciliation, an apology for his mistake. "Seems like a wise precaution. I'll keep that in mind, too."


	49. 84 Rumors

**Rumors**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

2/4/2018

 **84\. imaginary, shame, echoes** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Sephiroth liked rumors. Usually.

 **tags:** Tseng, AU, Sephiroth and Zack Friendship, shameless matchmaking, rumors, memories, the war in Wutai, something soft that shimmers, silly, vanity, interior monologues, the Shinra Times, interdepartmental rivalry, they always talk about who they like

* * *

It wasn't the usual place. Sephiroth wondered what they'd be able to talk about here. Under muted lamplight, tables teemed with customers pretending not to eavesdrop. The true color of the glassware was hard to discern. He looked again. Pale green.

He waited for Tseng to say something.

"I thought maybe we could just talk." Not work-related, then.

"Of course." They'd known each other for years; it wasn't that strange.

Tseng began with uncontroversial news, common knowledge disappointingly bereft of encoded messages. Frost had struck the orange groves south of Junon early this year, raising prices. There were reports of earthquake swarms near Cosmo Canyon.

"No serious damage, I hope?" Sephiroth asked, patiently.

"Not that I'm aware," Tseng replied. Which meant there wasn't. Good.

Neither of them ordered the fish. This was Midgar.

Tseng shifted in his seat. What was bothering him? There must be something. Unless this conversation was cover for a different scheme? Hmm. That might be a matter of mutual concern...

"I haven't seen Reno around lately. Is he alright?"

"He's out of commission after a run in with those nasty squirrel skunk monsters. Trickplays, I believe."

"Ah." Tseng would know his sympathetic wince wasn't false.

He'd stick with trivial topics too, until Tseng volunteered whatever information he wanted to share. "Any opinion on Reeve's plans for chocobo conservation?"

That earned a small smile and an expected answer. "I've nothing against it."

Their food arrived, its presentation elegant.

Tseng brought up another rumor. "They say the egg atop Fort Condor will hatch soon."

Whoever 'they' were, they'd been saying that for years. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Ha. Indeed. But there seems to be more to it this time. They're billing it as the birding event of the century."

He couldn't allow himself optimism, not yet, not in the face of Tseng's terrible puns (okay fine, the puns were probably his own bad influence, but it was Zack's fault first). " _This_ century? Then, perhaps a lengthy, wasteful campaign to gain access to the reactor won't be necessary." Yes, that would be a relief. Did Tseng feel the same? He watched closely for a sign.

There it was. The slight lowering of Tseng's guard. The reason for this meeting would be revealed...

Oh. Sephiroth's curiosity turned to pity, which he tried not to show. Love made fools of them all. He predicted Tseng's next question and preempted it.

"She and Zack continue to be insufferable lovebirds."

He'd find Tseng's downcast expression amusing if they weren't friends.

Consolation couldn't hurt. "What about Elena? She's obviously interested."

"She's... cute, in an adorable way. But we're coworkers and she's still new at her job."

"That's very honorable of you."

"I feel sorry for her, though. But this is best for now..."

"Maybe."

"You don't agree?" Tseng's honest surprise was a rarity.

"You're both Turks; you can keep secrets if you want to. Ask her to dinner when you're off duty, in case the chance never comes again."

"Heh. Morbidly romantic. It suits you."

"Zack says she likes steak."

"...thanks."

Every detail in the subsequent professional discussion of helicopter armaments was entirely fabricated.

The waiter refilled their glasses. They split the check.

* * *

Discreetly sucking a peppermint, Sephiroth stepped out of the restaurant...

...straight into the entrapping flash of cameras, because the idiot public forgot he was a war hero and not some other kind of celebrity. How secure the paparazzi must be in their ignorance, not realizing how tempted he was to correct them! How generous he was! Less than two years ago, they'd hailed him savior and given him their fear and followed him for it. He remembered, fondly, what they did not.

* * *

Masamune may have had a sheathe once. If so, he'd left it behind when he went to Wutai.

He'd taught the enemy to damn his name, carved a place for himself in their mythology. To them he was a demon with a cursed sword.

 _Angel. Blessed._ Mother reminded him.

Rumors flew faster than carrion birds. Sephiroth loved the soldiers' stories. The way they spoke of him became his reason for fighting. Why not? It was better than any of Shinra's.

* * *

Sure, they could have one of him smiling.

* * *

The Seconds said that the only reason they were there at all was because he couldn't be everywhere at once.

"For it had to have been over in just a moment, right? Blink and you'd miss it. You watched, saw the General's inevitable victory in slow motion because it was so fast. You had no true sense of time. Had you really been there on the battlefield? Did you even exist at all?

And then you were so grateful to be alive. That you were not His sacrifice.

You'd go back to carrying equipment and munitions across the Hades-forsaken continent like the good little trooper you were, the lifeblood of the army flowing along the supply lines as it should, not spilt today."

* * *

Sephiroth kept walking, the memories punctuated by insolent snapshots instead of gunfire, less damaging but unfortunately unanswerable.

* * *

"So... make First Class and then you won't die just for talking to General Sephiroth."

"It can't be _that_ bad or he'd never be able to do his job."

"Good point."

* * *

The press followed him all the way to the front doors of Shinra HQ, where the guards on duty (the _guards!_ Ha!) finally provided incentive enough for them to get lost.

* * *

"The General works really hard you know."

"He's the reason there aren't behemoths under Midgar."

"Uh... actually..."

"Then he's the reason they don't come up here."

* * *

Train of thought unchanged, Sephiroth reached the cool, dark, welcoming privacy of his apartment. He collected rumors about it, too, being long immune to imaginary accusations of vanity. In his presence the mundane became mysterious. Let them talk! He'd laugh.

They said his room was...

...It was a fiery hell with a Mako swimming pool and an altar to catch the blood of his victims.

...It was an eyesore of a bachelor pad to put even Corneo's to shame, complete with a neon stripper pole and a heart-shaped bed, the sheets hot pink with psychedelic flowers.

...It was all done up in silver and black like everything else.  
(He could see how they might think so.)

...It was a personal torture chamber.  
(Why would he need that when the labs were right there?)

...It was a concrete cell.  
(It wasn't. There was carpet.)

They said that...

...He never slept. Or that he was rugged and slept on the cold hard floor even during peacetime.  
(No, he most certainly did not! He'd learned to take what luxuries he could when he could.)

...Rufus was his lover.  
(No. He couldn't come up with a way that could benefit him.)

...He had a top secret admirer with spiky yellow hair.  
(Nope. No one said that. Which seemed weird, somehow.)

...The bed was soft and heavenly! The sheets were silk. There were fifty thousand pillows!  
(Not _that_ many.)

They'd probably be disappointed. It was a bedroom. He kept it neat. There were books.

It was a normal bed, king size so he could stretch out on it. They would not be disappointed to learn that, so he made sure they did not find out.

...with a normal sword rack above it. And a normal bedside table, with a normal vase of fake geraniums that always tried to get dusty (but they never won, oh no) next to the lamp with the burnt out bulb he hadn't bothered to change and the globe that he got from that nice blond woman in Nibelheim. As with many small and decorative objects, now that it had found its way to him, it was like he'd always been meant to have it.

Everything as it should be, he fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke suddenly, in early morning quiet, alert. Something was wrong.

There was someone in the hallway outside his apartment. Waiting. Shuffling. Nervous, excited. Trying to be stealthy in shoes they weren't used to wearing. Completely out of their mind.

Thanks to the Turks, it'd been a while since any of his fans made it this far.

Sephiroth took the replica of Masamune and went to answer the door.

She was tall, with long black hair. Not nervous enough. Her neck structure was more masculine than most. She wore expensive cologne but it didn't match her natural scent as well as it ought for the price.

"I had to hurry to get here first!"

A deep voice, not unattractive...

A familiar smile...

" _Zack?_ Why are you dressed like that?"

"The ad said 'bride' and I thought I'd try my luck."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aww, am I in a void-where-prohibited group?"

Sephiroth blinked. He was too tired for this. "I wish you well in your endeavor, whatever it is. Tell me the story later. Now go away."

"You mean... it isn't true?" Cute and pleading eyes. Seriously?

"...?"

"The rumor that you're looking for a bride."

"WHAT?"

Zack held up today's edition of the Shinra Times, hot off the press, as proof. On the front page was...

"You hadn't heard it? Oh, Seph, I'm so sorry." He clearly wasn't. No one could laugh like that and be sorry.

"Why are you sorry? Did you start it?"

Zack regained his composure remarkably fast. "No sir."

It was a good costume. Bonus points if Zack had intended it as a rescue. His friend was just full of surprises. "You know, straightened, your hair is quite long."

"Yeah, Tseng helped me out."

"He was part of this, too?"

"Yep."

"He started it, didn't he."

"Yep." A quick admission...

Sephiroth sighed. "Help me think of my revenge."


	50. 56 Always By Your Side

**Always By Your Side**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

2/11/2018

 **56\. everything for you** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

So cold  
I am always by your side.

Things don't look so good, but...

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, the war in Wutai, dark, dreams or maybe not, stream of consciousness, I reject your reality and substitute my own, violence, death, possibly disturbing, #sailthecosmos, dramatic rescue, angels

* * *

He's fighting for his life, paying attention to each opponent in front of him and covering the SOLDIERS to either side, looking out for them as best he can. It's crazy, and chaotic, and they hope their training holds together in the face of the chaos longer than the enemy's does.

Shouts, calls for medics. Men are turned into meat; bodies go flying. Keep moving. Grab the weapons of the fallen.

...and then he's down.

If any of his squad survive, someone will ask them, "Who's your CO?" and they'll say, "Captain Fair, but he's dead sir." Because he isn't going to... _m_ _aybe_ if he was a First, but Seconds died from things like this. He's seen it.

Wutai has all the different colors of mud. Zack's got his eyes open but there's no point. He listens to an echo of his heartbeat; doesn't know if it's fast or slow or what that would mean.

The gunshots aren't nearby anymore. Somewhere there is pain; he's trying not to be there.

It is cold. Cold like metal on skin, pleasantly cool, but also sharp, even without an edge.

 _Don't move_.

Heh. That's an easy order to follow right now and Zack wonders if he can say so... but then he's overtaken by a sudden, forced detachment, shoved aside, outside. Rage and promise ignite around him. Mental pressure condenses to wrath he's only barely shielded from. It descends to strike...

It's like layers of reality unfurl. Layers belonging to someone. Wings.

And he can't see! It won't let him see what it's doing. Terror rises, he resists. He is smothered by reassurance he doesn't trust. The ...presence... in his thoughts, ever lenient, don't you think so? grants his wish, clarity as a reward for his wisdom. Zack thinks it's probably smiling.

He's still lying in the mud; injuries no less severe. Everything's blurry until... With eyes shut for him, he's witness to a million variations on the same instant. His attackers stand in subtly different positions on the battlefield. Thousands of faces flicker, the features change, and reload different weapons, targets uncertain, sometimes in the snow, but isn't it spring? They are slain by flashes of silver in hazy darkness, their shadows upon history gracefully erased. _Reclaimed_.

Zack feels unbidden pity for the enemy, helpless before that power. Awe. Fear more than elation at being saved.

In his head there is agreement, pleased and merciless. _T_ _heir deaths are a gift to you_ _._ It sings with love the way the sword does; he knows it is a sword that kills them, in purposeful pain. It cuts not all the way through, and then twists; it allows screams not necessary for defeat, so they may join those pulsing in Mako, the ones Zack has struggled to ignore since making SOLDIER. His compassion and horror are denied, replaced with the foreign pleasure that, as if in apology for its intensity, quickly recedes and tries to soothe without compelling.

He is utterly safe, protected where there cannot be doubt.

Invisible fire in the air is fanned by that impossible idea of infinite wings, searing with heat distortion and Mako reflections and insanity. Then it is over, leaving behind a righteous satisfaction _definitely_ not his own that he hopes never to remember, and the silence of perfect victory.

Somehow, ineffably, Zack _k_ _nows_ , beyond simple relief or a wavering 'I think I might be okay after all', that he will not die here... and that it is truth, because everywhere it isn't true no longer exists.

The only explanation is the voice, exhausted, that in dark contentment recalls ancient grief to say, "I didn't want to watch you die again."

* * *

He wakes up in a makeshift infirmary drugged out of his mind. No one's really acting surprised that he's awake and nothing is strange except the almost-memory. There's stories about stuff like this, about when you nearly die and you hallucinate things, and that must be what happened to him, cause he's looking at his squad, thank Gaea for phoenix downs!, and there's no understanding in their eyes. Hey, it makes _some_ sense though! He's not sure of any higher authority, so why _shouldn't_ his angel have General Sephiroth's voice?

They don't believe his story. "The General is far away on another front," they say, but do not otherwise correct him.


	51. 81 You Couldn't Sleep Either?

**You Couldn't Sleep Either?**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

3/24/2018

 **81\. a place to belong, insomnia** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Too many nights are like this. It's late. Sephiroth is doing nothing, thinking about nothing... just drifting between tomorrows.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, late nights, always looking out for your friends, sleepover, cute, fluff, may contain crack, one mention of teen magazine quizzes

* * *

 _"_ _A_ _friend is somebody you want to be around when you feel like being by yourself"_ \- Barbara Burrow

* * *

Sephiroth lay in bed not sleeping, staring at the ceiling.

When he stretched, his toes stuck out from under the too-heavy covers.

He wished to ignore ticking clocks and the knocking sound of the ice maker.

Ketchup and soy sauce packets were all that remained in the fridge. He couldn't remember when he'd restocked last.

The bathroom was otherwise clean, but the in-shower towel rack taunted him, encrusted with ancient soap scum, its preserved bubbling foam desiccated, and he decided not to fight that battle yet.

Enough.

Thankful he hadn't tripped over anything, he dressed quickly. It was colder than usual.

* * *

He rapped on the door to Zack's apartment.

"You couldn't sleep either? Okay, come in."

He did, noticing the two day's worth of dishes piled up in the sink. Zack must be tired too, and seemed to appreciate the company.

"If you're hungry, I've got..." Zack flung open a cabinet and critically examined its contents. "...three boxed brownie mixes and a strawberry cake mix. But I forgot to buy eggs, so if you want we could go to Blue Impulse Mart for some. That's always an adventure."

Sephiroth didn't feel like driving, and Zack definitely shouldn't. "I think... I just want to be here for a while."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Yeah, I get that."

* * *

The tv was already on.

"So, whatcha wanna do? This year's big tournaments are all finished, so the chocobo races being aired are the amateur ones." Zack sounded apologetic, though there was no need. "There's a new season of that show we were watching, but I've heard it's terrible."

"Oh." Sephiroth wasn't ready to admit how much he'd liked it.

* * *

Instead of paying attention to the endless car commercial reruns, Sephiroth half-listened to his friend rummaging around in the other room.

Then came a pause, as if a startling discovery had been made at the bottom of a drawer, appended by an enigmatic, "Oh, what the hell."

Zack returned with something and held it up uncertainly. "Uh... There's a quiz. This could be fun?"

It was a magazine, with Rufus on the front, perfectly airbrushed, his portrait plastered over with TOTALLY DREAMY in a saccharine font.

After surviving the initial shock, Sephiroth managed not to express a sigh that might be misinterpreted. Zack was probably as surprised by the magazine's existence as he was. They hadn't found anything better to do. Stranger things had happened. He didn't have to take this seriously. "Perhaps."

Dubiously encouraged, Zack picked a question at random. "If you suddenly became a master at woodworking, what would you make?"

What?

"A clock," Sephiroth said, and wondered why.

"That was a stupid question. Can I try another?"

"Go ahead."

"Hmm..."

Uh oh. Zack looked interested...

"What's the dumbest thing you've done that actually turned out pretty well?"

Heh. Nope! "Listened to you, on many occasions." He smiled to show he didn't quite mean it.

"Hey!" Zack's response was exaggerated; he'd taken the joke in stride, clearly hopeful that the topic would resurface eventually.

Zack handed him the magazine. Sephiroth read, "What chapters would you separate your autobiography into?"

Not a moment's hesitation. "All one epic saga!"

"Yes, it certainly would be." He quirked a more genuine smile.

Zack asked, "What's the most illegal thing you've done?"

Rather a pointless question, wasn't it?

His second-in-command apparently reached the same conclusion. "Oops. We'll skip that one."

"Agreed."

"Next is... What's one thing you did that you really wish you could go back and undo?"

"If I think of one I will."

"Whoa, Seph, not this thing we just did?"

"We already didn't do this."

"Right."

* * *

Zack yawned. Sephiroth also yawned.

* * *

Reluctantly, Sephiroth accepted the formidable self-imposed challenge to sleep on Zack's couch. At least he had a familiar excuse if he couldn't.

"Zack, this is an awful couch."

"Yessir. It's an unforgettable cult classic. A mighty rock in the swirling river of time."

It was _amazing_ how Zack always replied differently.

* * *

Later, Sephiroth tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice and failed. "You had a _treehouse?_ "

* * *

Zack was playing a puzzle game with really good graphics that was slow to load.

"You sure do have a lot of restraint, Seph. You aren't telling me where to put the pieces at all."

"With you, it's easy, because you're not doing it wrong."

"D'awww. You're such a sap sometimes."

"Maybe a little."

In the end, neither of them got any sleep, but Seph said it was the most restful night he'd had in a long time.

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:** The magazine questions came from a website titled '200 Questions to get to know someone' at Conversation Starters World.


	52. 45 An Anchor to Reality

**An Anchor to Reality**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

3/26/2018

 **45\. ground** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

In Wutai, Zack, with incredible bravery, prevails through the unexpected.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, the war in Wutai, Earth materia, mountain climbing, interior monologues, incredible bravery, angst, overcoming fear, dramatic rescue

* * *

He looked down. The fall might be survivable, but not without injury, and if the enemy found him in that state... Sephiroth thanked his own foresight in his choice of bangle at his wrist. There was no way this glove could slip off.

Mother had absolute faith in his ability to do anything and yes that was comforting and possibly good parenting but not particularly helpful at this time.

The ground had crumbled out from under his feet and now she was doing her best to be supportive with an adamant assertion that he could fly.

He tried to haul himself up with one arm.

Fortunately, he'd brought backup.

* * *

It might be spring soon.

The milk was a little chalky, but not exactly bad. Zack sat in the mess hall listening to forks scraping on plates, holding a mission envelope in his lap. He was a Captain now, and would probably be assigned his first squad tomorrow. He was looking forward to meeting them. The Army was full of all kinds of people from all kinds of hometowns who had all kinds of stories.

What sort of mission would it be? Digging foxholes, er, Defensive Fighting Positions (that was the more technical term) was popular these days.

He'd probably be leading his team to capture additional Earth materia from Wutai gravel technicians. With Quake, Wutai had collapsed the north pass and turned most of the industrial and precious metal mines into deathtraps. They used magic to sculpt cool underground bases and dig their own foxholes and fill-in Shinra's. It was important to relieve the enemy of that resource. High Command was right to put SOLDIER on it, even though some of his buddies complained it was beneath them.

Zack was mentally prepared for anything. He'd be ready and wouldn't panic. He'd save the day. But before he got ahead of himself, it always paid to check the mission details...

He opened the envelope.

This was...!

Zack tried to calm down. He'd been promoted to Second Class on the battlefield, what, a month? maybe two months ago; it was hard to keep track in Wutai, sometimes even of the hours. It hadn't sunk in yet. He hadn't seen the General since.

Shouldn't someone else go? Zack wrestled with doubt.

He took a deep breath. This was SOLDIER. When you were who there was to send, you got the job done.

* * *

General Sephiroth explained the mission.

One of Wutai's charismatic leaders had gone to ground. Turk intelligence had finally pinpointed the bunker's location high in the mountains. It was too high up for most helicopters to fly safely, let alone stealthily. The two of them were to scale the cliff without being seen and eradicate the camp.

Zack bit his tongue so he wouldn't ask, "Why am I here, sir?" That would be pathetic.

He knew he was qualified. He'd climbed a gazillion trees as a kid; the houses in Gongaga had poles instead of stairs. He'd often been picked first whenever there was a climbing section in an obstacle course relay. So it wasn't _that_ weird that he'd been chosen for this.

The climbing gear was in good shape...

"Just the two of us?"

The General seemed amused. "Yes."

* * *

Everything was going fine, and then it all happened so fast.

Loose rock gave way, and General Sephiroth stumbled for solid footing, but there wasn't enough for him to regain balance, he was going to fall, he was falling...!

Zack's thoughts pounded with adrenaline. No! Don't dive after him! There were tons of rational reasons not to! It could knock the General farther over the edge by accident. If he _did_ manage to catch him with his one free hand, the sudden shock of the interrupted fall would probably at least dislocate Zack's shoulder. He couldn't afford to injure himself, too. He _had_ to trust the safety lines to endure that initial force. Hold on!

But somehow, suppressing the instinct to rush and help had sickened him to the core.

"What do I do, sir?" Zack heard himself say, in a lost voice made small by fear.

"Don't let go. Make sure your line's secured, so I don't pull you down with me."

The _General_ didn't sound scared. Of course he wouldn't, to show Zack he didn't have to be, either. The Great General Sephiroth wasn't going to fall off a cliff and Captain Fair wasn't going to let it happen.

"I know it's stressful, but we have to hurry. We're too exposed here."

He'd trained for this. The past few years of his life were a crash course in not panicking, in facing the task ahead of you and completing it as a team. He'd been through _a lot_ in Wutai and survived, he could do this. But Zack's emotions weren't cooperating. Dammit, this was important!

"Pull me up."

It wasn't like the stress of combat...

"You _are_ strong enough. You're a Second Class SOLDIER. Pull me up."

Zack braced himself, redoubled his grip, and pulled in a burst of strength that turned out to be a little too much. But it was okay. Brought safely to his feet, the General became again a perfect picture of composure. He'd weighed hardly anything at all.

"Thank you for the rescue, Zack."

"An honor, sir!" He'd done it, he really was a hero, and even the Great General Sephiroth knew his name!

They pressed themselves close to the cliff, hoping the sheer shrieking wind wouldn't tear them away.

"Are you alright to continue?"

Zack found that, yeah, actually, he was. Confidence returned, but wasn't overbearing. He was a total badass.

"Yessir." He searched the rough stone for viable handholds, more thoroughly than before. "This part looks most stable, we can climb here. Be careful, sir."

Instead of being angry or irritated at the admonishment, General Sephiroth smiled. "Don't worry. I will not slip again."


	53. 53 Sealed Up Secret Wish

**Sealed Up Secret Wish**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

3/30/2018

 **53\. fantasy, keeping a secret** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

It was the darkest of his secrets. The kind of power that heroes in stories were punished for wanting, but that he'd delighted in, every time he'd done it in Wutai.

Now it created an unwinnable scenario for Sephiroth, something he thought he'd never encounter. Because the solution he'd come up with, he was unwilling to implement. Sephiroth and Manipulate. Dark.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, pretty messed up, paranoia, guilt, angst, Manipulate materia, memories, the war in Wutai, interior monologues, stream of consciousness, dreams or maybe not, possibly disturbing, mind games, torture, despair, death, dark, addiction, betrayal

* * *

Sephiroth hung up the phone and made a valiant effort to remind himself that office boredom had its merits. At least he and Zack weren't getting shot at every day unless they chose that for their training.

He told himself he wasn't exactly discontent, but too often his thoughts settled on what he missed, what he _wanted_.

Zack was worried about him and would probably ask soon what was wrong, might even brave a mention of Wutai in the name of kind concern. Sephiroth would lie. Maybe it was a sign of true friendship that lying to Zack was uncomfortable. It felt like betrayal.

* * *

He wanted... no, no violence in this world could satisfy him. He knew that already.

The fire was never hot enough either, to melt the things that melted in his dreams. To absolutely sterilize the soil and tear the air apart.

Was it a dream, or a memory?

A consuming want, warm and radiant. A fearful mantra, a nearly irresistible compulsion.

There was something intriguing about scale...

He wanted... a violent challenge, wanted it to last a while, wanted to feel properly victorious at the end instead of foolish for trying to delight in things beneath him. Wanted to feel power, righteousness while still believing in nothing. Glory, pure and searing. To soar above ecstasy. Some sort of ultimate... what?

The anticipation of imagining it correctly was _almost_ enough.

It was not simple domination he was interested in. He had not found what he sought when he asked nicely with Manipulate, with minds entwined, his in their memories, exploring, demanding, taking, experiencing... He had felt death, pleasure, agony, despair, that was not his own. For them, no euphoria from drugs, or sex, or mania ever came _close_ to his fantasy. The sample size was approaching statistical validity. What he remembered did not exist in any physical realm, was beyond humanity's ability to know.

That had not stopped him from trying, of course.

He killed his victims, and when they died under his control, veiled in the turquoise sheen, it was... everywhere mentally invigorating, refreshing, like holding his hand over a hot cup of tea and feeling warm steam surround. Deeper. The kind of relaxed satisfaction where he'd let his eyes roll back half-lidded and raise them again only slowly, to drag it out. It took all his willpower to not be swept away by how _g_ _ood_ it felt. No amount of guilt at how it shouldn't be good, that it was perhaps wrong, could destroy its allure. Nothing could compare. And it was _his_. His alone, by right, forever. All of it.

Again and again, they surrendered their lives for his pleasure. The intensity varied. It became an addiction.

He did not ask Mother why it was _this_ that brought him closest to his memory of bliss.

...the color of that magic  
it was the color of his eyes  
and the color of the Lifestream.

He did not dwell on the connection.

Sephiroth tracked down every single copy of Manipulate before the war ended. He had them _all_ in his possession. No one alive besides himself knew of that materia's existence or what he'd done with it.

Nor could they ever be allowed to know.

Especially not Zack.

Sephiroth would never tell. He was safe. In the past he'd revealed just enough of his cruelty so that Zack believed he knew its full extent and was extremely unlikely to search for more evidence. Somehow, he even seemed to accept it.

But...

There was a chance that if Zack heard a suitably convincing rumor, he'd investigate. It couldn't happen, but... it was an easy scenario to imagine...

* * *

Zack would stroll nonchalantly through the slums, asking wrong questions. A well-meaning underworld contact might pull him aside and hiss, "You'll get us both killed saying that! Such a thing _d_ _oes_ _n_ _ot_ _e_ _xist_. We don't know what you're talking about, go back and tell him that. Tell him we said nothing. Please."

Zack would know who 'him' was. Sephiroth inspired his own brand of fear that not even the most ruthless dons could match. "He didn't send me here."

The man's calculating look would divulge more than he meant to. Zack had lots of practice reading expressions and would catch the hope there. "Okay, come with me. I know a guy."

Zack would be led to a room that wasn't smoky. It'd still be dark and seedy like you expect these back rooms to be whenever you go gather dangerous information.

There'd be others at the table with the informant. Zack would describe them as 'probably pretty tough guys'.

"Tell this SOLDIER your story."

There'd be no argument. How could there be?

"I got out. Wutai had a materia that could make you do anything. No, really. I'm serious. They didn't have to torture you, didn't have to leave a bruise or a break or a mark on your skin. All they had to do was ask and you'd tell them things. You'd watch your questioner's face and see it in their eyes and little smiles, how much they enjoyed their superiority and your helplessness. But they couldn't _break_ you with that magic. It was temporary. You didn't get all twisted up in the head. You just told the truth and were free to hate your captor. It was positively _decent_ compared with what the General can do."

"How do you know?" Zack might say. He wouldn't want to believe it.

"Wutai brought me back. So I remember what he did."

"How'd he kill you?" Zack would know it couldn't have been the sword.

"Fire. He watched me burn to death from inside my head and forbade me from making a sound."

"I was guilty. I won't tell you what I did. That's over. But with him I had no choice but to tell. He asked politely. I thought it wouldn't be so bad, would be like what Wutai's agents had done. I wasn't afraid anymore. I'd heard the stories of his justice, figured I was a dead man kneeling. I told him the information he wanted. I thought he would end it there, cleanly.

He read that thought. No, he really did. I felt it, felt him watching in my mind. Wutai couldn't do that, you had to actually answer aloud. He saw my trust, my expectation of quick mercy at his hands, my hope and resignation. He was _interested_ , then. It didn't show on his face, of course, it never did, you know that. But he was paying too much attention to me, inside. At first it was like... you know the gradually sharpening pain when you hold your eyes open for a long time and they start to dry out? Like that. In my head.

He asked for more detail. You know, the usual. Locations and numbers of enemy forces, supplies, bases, what my orders had been. I told him, of course. His questions moved on to everyday things. Took me completely by surprise. No way could I have expected the Great General to care who I was. He wanted to see a different worldview. What were my wishes, opinions? What was it like, the terror of capture? And what else? Little by little, he demanded access to all I'd ever felt. All those really important memories that make someone who they are. The ones you don't tell anybody, ever.

I fought against him, tried to resist. For a while I was winning, but not really. I didn't give up until he made me. It was easy for him. He let me feel how _interesting_ my struggling was. His insatiable curiosity about suffering became mine, too. We wondered if he'd see anything new this time. Are you afraid yet? Show me how much.

He tangled his thoughts up in mine. A nightmare sort of empathy. Do you understand now what I can do? To me you are nothing. You will become a witness to your emptiness.

I ran out of things to tell him. He'd seen my whole life, everything important to me, and judged it worthless, so it was. He held me there in helplessness a long time. I was to feel not even pain without his permission, which he had no reason to give, while he explained. He was taking, had taken, _everything_ from me; would strip away any meaning of the self, save for the memory I'd had one, once. Could have had one. It was my fault I didn't, my punishment. Too late. There was and never would be a future.

How does it feel?

That's when he was watching most intensely. Fascinated. Drinking in despair, utter emotional defeat, delighting in it, glorying in it, obscene.

My hatred thrilled him. He laughed, and the hatred was for myself.

I begged then. What could I do for him so that he'd give it back? Anything. Please!

They weren't my own thoughts. I'd never beg like that. He laughed again. Don't you realize they've been taken, also?

Then, what do I have left to offer? he said for me.

His was an angel's voice.

Nothing. You have done all you could. But I forgive your failure. Now, come to my promised reward.

Then he cast the spell, shared his joy in casting it, how wonderful it was, how beautiful he thought the flames were, and how I agreed and would be still, grateful to taste in his power. Without fear I would accept his unrelenting peace and silence, because screams were annoying, weren't they? while he smiled and waited and watched for the end, when he would collect his due."

...

A long pause would indicate that perhaps the story was over.

"So is this the part where you laugh at our gullible faces and say it isn't true?" one of the men at the table might ask.

"No."

The guy who'd brought Zack would say, "You heard enough?"

Zack wouldn't be able to answer, couldn't speak to the enormity of it. The pleasure Sephiroth took in the complete destruction of another's self was the antithesis of everything Zack was. Friendship with _that_ was unthinkable. Zack would leave him, forever...

* * *

...and that was not acceptable. In the wake of such a revelation would come an accusation, a confrontation. Zack would plead for his denial. It would be pointless. Zack was not Zack who forgave him for this.

"How many people, Sephiroth? How many did you do this to?"

"I don't think I should tell you that."

Glowering with hurt, Zack would say, "Don't lie to me anymore Seph, you've already..."

He'd whisper the answer. "All of them."

" _A_ _ll_ the prisoners? _This_ is what you did in Wutai? Your personal _justice_ _?_ Was every single one _really_ justified? Were they _all_ traitors, Sephiroth?"

"They were."

That wouldn't help.

Zack would try to kill him. Sephiroth would not let it happen.

Or Zack would, in blind anger, betray his secret to the world, shattering his noble image and allowing the dangerous materia to fall into Shinra's hands.

Or worse... No! He did not want Zack to _like_ it. Zack needed to be a good person.

The solution to those outcomes was obvious. He'd use Manipulate to make Zack forget.

He'd be gentle.

Ha! Even if he could promise that, it wouldn't be the same afterwards. His act would erase all pretense of equality between them. He would have a subordinate, not a friend; what he loved would be lost, as surely as if he had not compounded the lie.

Somehow, Zack's honest friendship, given willingly in spite of what he did know, had become what Sephiroth treasured most. On some days, it was the only good.

He did not want to hurt Zack.

Thus, by caring to shield another from the truth and its consequences, he'd burdened himself with constant dread. Dread of discovery, dread of his own certain retaliation. He feared Mother's reproach, too, but to her it was perfectly natural for him to want to protect his family.

* * *

Sephiroth blinked down at his desk. He'd gotten hardly any paperwork done. This self-pitying nonsense could not continue. He scowled. The official Shinra wall calendar did not abandon its post in terror this time, either. He didn't need any more delays.

He made a decision, and with it a concession he thought he'd never consider. It would be alright; he wasn't cutting off his options entirely. His plan wouldn't correct the lie of omission that had probably doomed their friendship from the start, but...

Normally, he came and went as he pleased while he worked; in the adjacent room, Zack would not worry. Sephiroth locked his office and walked to his apartment as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

He could not undo his past, and indeed, had no true wish to. However, he was fully in command of his future.

* * *

Even in the face of this temptation, his resolve would not be broken.

He removed the box from its secret compartment in his room and set it, unopened, on the bed. An unusual artifact, it was the one trophy he'd taken from Wutai that wasn't itself materia. Dark wood, scrolled with mother-of-pearl inlay. The precious resting place of all the copies of Manipulate he'd collected in the war. After he finished what he was about to do, he knew he'd abhor the box for its association. Tragic. Even if it were hundreds of years old, he must destroy it as well. He regretted that necessity.

Sephiroth laughed. He was throwing away power for sentiment. He was a fool.

Friends were allowed to keep secrets from each other, weren't they?

Did Zack's opinion of him really matter so much?

There were no other copies. If he did this...

Heh.

* * *

Materia was difficult to break.

It could be chipped at, shaved down, and though it required the skill of a master, it could be carved, sculpted into ornaments, and still retain its magic.

It was sometimes possible to will it to fail during use. In Wutai, that's what the enemy had done to prevent its capture; the explosions were usually fatal. He would not do that.

Slicing materia in half with Masamune tended to unleash stronger effects than the casting. It would be... He shuddered. Absolutely not.

If it worked, which he doubted, using the replica sword would be adding to the lie. That didn't make sense, but none of this did.

No... he would annihilate one secret with another. Something of his own power...

* * *

Standing at a distance, he prepared for the cast, and with a gesture, an afterthought really, opened the box from afar. He didn't have to count. There were ninety-eight of the yellow orbs inside. They should have sparkled, tantalizingly dramatic, but did not.

He drew an arc with a wide sweep of his arm and reality was otherwise. No warning, no visible gathering of energy heralded the shift.

Here, in the shadow place, forsaken life's color bleached away by eons, there was no possibility of a miss. He and his target were all that existed, pure black silhouettes on white forever. His had wings; a fleeting distraction he barely acknowledged. He'd always looked different here.

Unable to escape the heart of the spell, where spectrums inverted faster than the unenhanced could see, wisps of yellow taunted him with turquoise echoes for the last time.

Shadows guided inward by his will converged, rending essence asunder, aggregates of soundless dusk descending, to flare out, multiplied, and disperse gracefully, the swarm of explosions heard only at the dissolution of eternity.

There was no temperature in the shadow place. At the return, he felt the rush of cold.

Motes of light and dark danced in front of his eyes a moment more. He checked the bedspread for glittering dust; there was none. Nothing of Manipulate remained except the empty spot in the drawer he hadn't closed, where the box had been. Sephiroth kicked it shut so that the contents jostled around and messily filled in that space.

It was done. He'd rejected the path that would bring him grief, and though the memories would haunt him, there would be no new ones of that type to hide from Zack. He would still never speak of this. It may yet be the wrong decision.

Strangely, he didn't feel he'd lost anything, and considered it a good sign.


	54. 20 Listen

**Listen**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

4/2/2018

 **20\. listen** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Sephiroth listens to Zack's well-meaning advice.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, always looking at stars, always looking out for your friends, cute, fluff, memories

* * *

 _"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and sings it back to you when you have forgotten how it goes."_ \- Unknown

* * *

It was late, long past the hour when winter cold had made evening blue. The office lights illuminated mostly tiredness. Zack hadn't heard any exasperated sighs in a while, so he went to check on Sephiroth.

As he'd suspected, his friend wasn't there. But Zack knew where to find him.

The General watched the stars a lot. It was the first thing Zack had learned about him as a person. That he loved that, and wanted to share it. So Zack had asked him some of their names.

"They have many names, given them by the different civilizations that have lived on this Planet."

"Whoa, cool! How'd you know that?"

He must've read it in a book somewhere. Seph did a lot of that, too.

Yep, here he was, on the roof, staring at the clear icy sky, predictably shirtless even though it was freezing out. Compared with his ethereal beauty and damn gorgeous hair, the silvery moon was just for effect. Ha! What a thought. Seph would laugh if he knew. Fortunately, Zack was pretty sure the General couldn't read minds, despite the common barracks rumor. He often looked like he was listening to something, though, something no one else could hear. Zack hadn't told anyone. The world didn't need to know any more of Sephiroth's... eccentricities.

He crunched the scattered rooftop gravel underfoot louder than necessary, to let Seph know he was here, to not surprise him too much.

Zack peered up, squinting. "There's nothing to see, is there. Not even for you."

"No. But someday there were stars over Midgar. Because I cannot see them yet doesn't mean they aren't there."

Somewhat cryptic, but okay. "Oh. Does Reeve have another new plan to deal with the pollution?"

"He does," Sephiroth replied.

"You should put on a coat, Seph. 'Cause I'm getting cold just looking at you."

* * *

He didn't need to answer. But... Sephiroth remembered a conversation they'd had before.

"Give it a rest, Seph," Zack had laughed. "You're like my overprotective older brother."

He must have frowned. He could almost say the same about Zack.

Always perceptive, Zack had said, "S'okay. Sometimes it's nice to have someone look after you even if you don't really need it."

It was true, wasn't it?

He wasn't at all cold. Still...

The present caught up with him again.

"You are the only one on this Planet who tells me things like that."

"So you should listen, right?" Zack sounded like he was smiling.

"Probably." He smiled back, unseen.

Sephiroth turned and swiftly crossed the distance to where Zack stood. His friend had brought, was holding out, his great leather coat draped over one arm. He shrugged it on, accepting the unexpected, unasked for, uplifting offer of kindness, and they went down the stairs together.


	55. 29 Lock and Key

**Lock and Key**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

4/17/2018

 **29\. lock and key** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Can you keep a secret for me, Mother?

 **tags:** Jenova, Scarlet, Jessie, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, #sailthecosmos, real villains have mothers, memories, angst, tragedy, dark, insanity, dealing with grief, emotions are tough, I reject your reality and substitute my own, all the colors of the sky, the meeting was nothing special, keycards, stream of consciousness, interior monologues

* * *

 _"'Tis in my memory locked,  
And you yourself shall keep the key of it."_ \- Ophelia, Hamlet

I think Ophelia should have had a happy ending.

* * *

Back between the stars, to her great delight, he let her look through the whole of the Planet's knowledge with him. From all souls' memories he picked out tiny treasures for her, attentive to which artworks, stories, songs, and existential debates were her favorites. No mother had a more loving son than she.

In return, she shared proudly her own discoveries; he thanked her for each one. He would collect all the colors of the sky, he told her. He said every single creature that had ever lived saw it differently, had a different sky, and they had all been real, and at first he'd thought it would be difficult to choose which was true, before He laughed and remembered that what He'd chosen was infinity.

"Help me with something, Mother."

She would. She was always willing to help.

"I want you to keep a secret from me."

That was hardly fair, but she could try. What was it?

He answered.

She must have misunderstood. His request was impossible!

"Ultimately, yes. But for a while, or until I wish to remember..."

How would she know when that was?

"It will be obvious. You will no longer be able to stop me."

His smirking arrogance was fully justified. Was his desire simply to punish her when she failed?

 **No, Mother, no. Never. You need never fear my wrath.**

She hadn't meant to horrify him. She tried to soothe him back to calm. He was going to allow self-deception? Why? Exhausting to maintain, her spell would unravel at his slightest intention.

"To indulge a memory of what might have been, and to pretend I am not so selfish."

She didn't understand.

"I won't be lying to a friend if I don't know the truth."

Her son wasn't making sense. There was no one but Himself to lie to.

"I wonder... If our situations were reversed, would he tell me? If I had loved the world as he did, would he dare to tell me it was gone? Would he dare to tell me why?"

She was ready to help now.

By His command was the dead Planet's reality reborn yet again, irrevocably shackled, slave to His will.

Why he wanted to forget that, to lock away even for a moment the supreme power he reveled in, she had no idea. She worried sometimes. She'd watch closely and make sure he was okay.

* * *

Internal consistency was not one of Shinra's strong points. Duplicates and misfilings were common. Sephiroth stared at the intimidating stacks of imposingly thick folders that threatened to suffocate his office.

Zack knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

He marched smartly up to the desk, dodging stray envelopes.

"Hey Seph. Got a report for you."

"What is it?"

"Elena let slip they'll be issuing us new keycards this afternoon."

That was unusual. "Just us?"

"Nope, the whole building. Last night there was a security breach in HQ. A terrorist group calling themselves PYROCLASTIC SURGE made it all the way to Floor 63 before the roboguards terminated them."

It was amazing this hadn't happened sooner. The other execs had abandoned the inconvenience of Tseng's strict multi-factor authentication policy ages ago. "Go on."

"The initial investigation revealed something worse. Someone's been making fake keycards; real good ones. No clue yet how many and for how long; the Turks still haven't found the source of the leak. I thought you should know before the meeting, just in case."

It _was_ possible that Rufus or maybe Heidegger had intended to surprise him with the news, hoping that he (SOLDIER) would lose face (funding) as a result. Unfortunately for them, Zack was by his side even on the minefield of Shinra politics.

Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Zack."

Zack beamed. "Yessir."

He glanced at the clock. As much as he'd prefer Zack's conversation to that of the board (almost certainly, regardless of content), it wouldn't do to be late.

"Dismissed. And good luck on your mission tomorrow."

Zack would be delivering a shipment of mythril across the ocean to the blacksmith whose contract they'd recently renewed. They wouldn't see each other in person for a while.

"Thanks Seph."

* * *

The meeting began with the typical parade of frivolous things.

Hojo gave the first presentation. He spoke passionately of this noblest of goals: the advancement of Guard Hound pedigrees through selective hybridization with Ark Dragons. For some reason, his proposal was denied.

Palmer doodled absently in the margins of his notes.

Straight-backed and serious, Tseng rose from his seat. News of the terrorist break-in silenced any lingering chatter.

Sephiroth's carefully neutral expression betrayed none of his pity. He'd been waiting to defend SOLDIER from trivial-but-insulting budget cuts. Now, he scanned the faces of everyone at the table, gauging their reactions.

President Shinra blustered bright red in angry fear.

Hojo opened his mouth, eager to ask what had become of the bodies.

The mayor was in protective custody after saying something incendiary about bombs.

Reeve was indignant, upset at the failure of the system.

Rufus's bored frown gave nothing away. He didn't seem bothered by Sephiroth's lack of surprise, either. Hmm.

Heidegger was sweating profusely, likely assembling an excuse in his head.

Was Palmer suddenly too interested? No, he was compensating for his previous inattention.

Scarlet, though... that was odd. Normally she'd be cackling with glee at how well her robots had performed. Her eyes should be lighting up at the prospect of future lasers, because if she played this right, in his current mood President Shinra would practically inundate her department with gil. So, why wasn't she?

At least she was smiling. She probably had the others convinced she was fine, even Tseng, who was completely engrossed in damage control.

But Sephiroth was very hard to fool.

When the meeting was over, he followed Scarlet out into the hall.

* * *

He caught up to her. He had a strange feeling he was forgetting something.

"Scarlet. What's wrong?"

Scarlet turned to him in shock. It's true he wouldn't normally have asked.

She had the kind of makeup that didn't run. Brief hope for comfort danced in her eyes before she conquered it with hatred at showing weakness.

"In my office," she said.

As soon as they had privacy, Sephiroth recognized the depth of her grief. Memories of Wutai haunted him, and once again, he could do nothing. They were not quite friends enough for him to offer her a hug, no ignorant consolation would help, and Scarlet had plenty of other shoulders to cry on, didn't she? Unless... If the details were classified, or she had more to protect than her pride... What if she had no one else to confide in? Loneliness was terrible. He would listen.

* * *

Of all the people who could have seen her tears, why did it have to be him?

He couldn't possibly let her live, if he learned what she'd done. It would be a fatal mistake to tell him anything!

She could be vague. He didn't have to know who Jessie was... had been. Right now, that seemed a much harder secret to keep than the latest weapons design. Scarlet couldn't believe how much she just wanted to pour her heart out.

"Not a word, Sephiroth. Not a word of this to _anyone._ "

"Of course."

What was she thinking? Was she stupid?

"She lived in the slums. I was going to give her a job. I promised her she could visit me at work one day. There were projects I wanted to show her. Things no one else would have appreciated."

Jessie had _l_ _oved_ the extreme stuff!

"I was looking forward to it. We both were..."

He was studying her with a weird compassion she was _sure_ he didn't possess. Shit. He always knew too much. He'd probably come to kill her from the start! She'd earned her place at the top of Shinra's stinking hive of ruthlessness; she knew how this went. Why was he pretending to be _nice?_

Scarlet couldn't stand it!

If she was going to confess to aiding a friend who happened to belong to a terrorist organization, there was no one flashier to confess to than General Sephiroth!

That _had_ to be the _stupidest_ thought she'd ever had in her life!

"I arranged to have a keycard made for her, a fake ID for her to customize. She was a real artist at that."

"What was her name?" he asked. _Kindly._

She'd ruined everything already, she may as well...

He answered himself first. "Jessie."

How did he...?

Sephiroth seemed dangerously unfocused, shining eyes staring at nothing. Maybe she had time to grab a weapon. There were a couple of grenades on her desk. Scarlet inched closer to it.

"She had brown hair and a red headband. She was fascinated by explosions."

It sucked to be right. Sick bastard, toying with her like that! "You _knew_ , didn't you?! You _knew_ , and you helped them kill her!"

"She was in AVALANCHE."

AVALANCHE? He'd gotten the name wrong. He cared so little...

Scarlet slapped him as hard as she could. "Is that your excuse?! You're _pathetic!_ She was a _person_ , not one of your damn missions!"

Any kind of gun would do if he was just going to stand there in a stupor...

"She took the train. When it wasn't crowded, she had a favorite spot. Whenever she watched the map display with someone, she wished they were you instead. She was embarrassed to ask. She thought you'd get in trouble."

How _dare_ he! How _dare_ Sephiroth know such tender things when she didn't!

"I did not kill her."

"Liar!" Sure, he _looked_ perfectly angelic and innocent, but his was always more of a smirk than a smile, and she'd wipe it off his face if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

Scarlet's rage was impressive. Sephiroth felt small and far away. Something was very wrong.

Why had he said a name he didn't know? Described a person he'd never seen? He'd slain so many faceless targets, on so many missions, but he _knew_ he hadn't killed her.

Why? What is it that I don't remember? Do I want to remember...?

Of course I do.

 **Mother, please open this door.**

Immediately, the rush of recollection tore apart his delusion of humanity. He was a God!

He had killed them _all_ in the aftermath of Meteor, and they were one with Him! The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients and the Planet... the entire Lifestream flowed in His veins!

And it was _wonderful._

Numinous euphoria, where no one else stood!  
Glory unbound, save by chains of ecstasy!

He dreamt reality, no, _realities!_  
That which existed could be unmade.  
That which did not could be made to.  
His was absolute command!

I remember everything, all the lives within me!  
The memories of everything that has ever lived are mine to draw from!  
Oh, the _power!_  
And the _joy_ of it!

Laughter was the only reasonable response.

 **No, Mother. You haven't failed me. You've done well. Thank you.**

Comforting her soothed Himself. His conflicting horror and exultation at His deeds melded into peaceful serenity.

Scarlet was in front of Him, mad with exquisite despair, mourning the loss of a friend.

He had wanted to help her. He'd thought He could do nothing, unaware that the last time that was true, He'd sworn it would never happen again.

If He had been _then_ as He was now, Zack would never have died on that cliff.

It was His only mistake.

His future _would_ correct it.

Zack was worthy of His friendship, second _only_ to Him. The Great Hero Zack was to be eternally admired, respected, _exalted_ , placed on the loftiest pedestal despite his flawed humanity. An embodiment of good, ever merciful, who had refused to discard completely the idealized version of Him, no matter how many towns Sephiroth burned. Sephiroth would honor him the same.

The nature of obsession was distortion. He knew He was doing His friend's memory a disservice. Zack was a SOLDIER, not a saint...

But, perhaps he would have been mine...

* * *

Scarlet aims and pulls the trigger.

Sephiroth isn't there.

She knows, she _knows_ how fast he is! She doesn't have a number, but if he's even 10% better than the Firsts they _do_ have data for, the ones she's _almost_ surpassed with her robots... She's seen him in action, she doesn't stand a chance. She spins to take a desperate second shot, a third, a fourth! Foolish! He'll impale her from behind. To him it will be justice. No, he's a weapon; he won't care. Her guns don't care. She _won't_ shut her eyes! Will Masamune feel hot, like a wasp sting, or stunningly cold, like shards of Mako shrapnel? Will she fall forward, like if she was shot from that angle? Or maybe he'll behead her and she can die like a queen.

Was Jessie afraid...?

"Yes, she was. But you don't need to be."

His voice surrounded her, inescapable. Time fled from him; light could not. Sephiroth was the center. The power he'd gathered was _immense_ , orders of magnitude greater than a blast from the Sister Ray. He was channeling more energy than Midgar's eight reactors could generate in... days? _years_ _?_ A shiver went down her spine; she should already be dead, disintegrated by proximity to this much Mako.

It was _incredible!_ Did the others know he could do this?

Mesmerized, she met his gaze. In his eyes she saw the Promised Land. For her there could be nothing but oblivion, swallowed up in turquoise burning brighter than the sun.

She understood.

* * *

Sephiroth considered what to do with this reality. His decision rested on a question of some importance.

At His feet, Scarlet was broken, drained of defiance, destroyed by resignation.

"If I asked you to beg me for your life, not only yours, but all life on this Planet, would you do so?"

"No."

Her reply was hollow, her will to fight extinguished. She longed to accept her fate, utterly lost, because she thought she had no choice.

"I see."

He needed to know...

"Would you still let the world die, if Jessie were alive?"

She glared at Him with hatred. A beautiful response to His cruelty.

"I..."

Her hesitation was enough. It was the answer He had hoped for.

He'd grant the mercy Zack would have granted.

* * *

Thank Shiva she'd dropped the damn thing before it blew her up, too!

The rifle went off explosively, a freak accident, crippling the antique chestnut desk Rude had recommended she buy last month. Shit. It'd been a rough week; the crumbling plaster walls of her office were riddled with bullet holes at various heights. She'd get them fixed later, although they _did_ add a certain charm to the place. Let's see... that one was for Palmer, since he'd made that comment about having a bigger rocket in his... department. And that one was for President Shinra, who'd dialed drunk to call her a whore. It was _probably_ a good thing that _these_ perfect headshots were just in her imagination.

Her phone rang on the splintering desk. Number unknown. She caught it before it could slide all the way to the floor, and picked up the receiver.

"Jessie! It's great to hear from you! _What?_ What do you mean you changed your mind? People _kill_ for this paygrade! No, I was trying to help! Sorry. So what did you do with the blank keycard? _Relax?_ Are you kidding? This is not something to relax about! Oh. Okay... It burned pale green? Sweet! Sure. See you on Tuesday."


	56. 12 Misfortune

**Misfortune**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

5/11/2018

 **12\. misfortune** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

The mildly unlucky chase scene.

 **tags:** Tseng, Elena, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Shinra Inc Repair Division!, inspired by real life action movies, bad day, Sense materia, brought to you by uncooperative in-game targeting, mistaken identity, may contain traces of collateral damage

* * *

Elena winced at the sequence of high-pitched beeps and readjusted her headphone volume. "The Sense materia's reacting to something in Sector 3 sir!"

Tseng spoke into the comm, "All agents, keep your distance. Do not engage. Elena, see if you can get a visual on the target."

"Yes sir."

The police description had them looking for a male suspect of medium height and medium build, rocking a riotous blond mohawk that outside of Midgar probably would've already led to his capture. It shouldn't be a Turk job, but he'd put a couple of cops in the hospital, and that was bad for Mayor Domino's re-election campaign.

"No good sir. The instruments aren't responding." Hopefully Tseng wouldn't think it was her fault...

"We've still got coordinates, though?"

The monitor stayed stubbornly blank. Elena gave it a whack. It flickered back to life. "Yes sir." She keyed in the commands to overlay the target's position on the 3D model of Midgar.

"How is he evading the MPs and our snipers so easily? He shouldn't be able to detect them..."

Her boss was always so calm and collected! She'd be like that one day!

"No reports of property damage, either... we haven't lost any operatives... it doesn't match his previous behavior..."

"He's moving pretty fast, sir."

"Maybe he isn't working alone..."

* * *

It's not like he'd stolen it or anything! He'd won it fair and square at the Gold Saucer crane game.

Zack clutched the black and white plush cat to his chest, careful of its sharpened golden crown. Not-quite-touching the slightly damp decorative brickwork, he risked a quick glance around the corner...

Morning rush hour. Impatient people honked their horns.

Behind him, a blurred bunch of blue uniforms.

There was less traffic in the bike lane.

He bounded past a roadkilled... uh, Hedgehog Pie... in a gutter.

Let's see... he didn't owe anyone money, right? Nope! Although, he might have forgotten... And he hadn't crossed any lines recently. At least, Seph hadn't _seemed_ mad that he'd duct taped the office supplies to the ceiling, and Zack was pretty good at reading him by now.

Intersection of Courthouse Drive and Fifth Street. Was there actually a courthouse there? Maybe it had historic memorial cannons in front, or some kinda sculpture garden substitute.

Sidewalk again. Don't step on the cracks.

This had 'mistake' written all over it. He _couldn't_ be the intended target. If Shinra wanted to capture a SOLDIER, even a Third, they'd send someone else. Still, it'd be really stupid to stop and say, "Hey guys! Looking for me?"

That siren was six blocks distant; he could probably ignore it.

He vacated the shadow of a dumpster.

There was _no way_ the MPs could take him in a fight. Not a threat on their own, but... if they had orders to herd him somewhere...

His free hand strayed to the Buster Sword's hilt. No. Not unless he had to.

Looming on his left, the cavernous entrance to a parking garage was guarded by a yellow clearance bar marked 8'4". Inside dwelt rows and rows of empty spaces, and not just the 'Staff Parking Only' ones.

Obvious trap, keep moving.

Huh. 'AVLNCHE'. Cool vanity plate.

Zack ducked, and the sniper's shot spiderwebbed the windshield.

The _Turks_ were involved? Shit.

He broke line of sight, dodging a rogue cyclist wearing a jacket with a reflective strip.

He had to remember. He was in control here. _They_ were chasing _him_. Or maybe the cat. But he wasn't going to drop the cat.

The bright orange clash of spraypaint caught his eye.

 **ROAD WORK AHEAD  
Speed Checked By Detection Devices**

Time to go vertical? Yeah. Any convenient rooftop restaurants? Too messy. He wanted to _minimize_ collateral damage. No, not up, that'd expose him to the helicopters. Down then.

On the side street, asphalt rattled, ground to gravel. Resurfacing in all its loudness. That meant...

Avoiding glops of stinking, steaming tar, Zack dashed to the temporarily prominent manhole cover.

He pulled at it.

He lifted it up...

Yikes!

Attached to the camouflaged cover of its burrow, the monster dangled by a muscular arm. Slitted yellow eyes glared at him from its vaguely demonic red-skinned, black-horned head. Ivory claws tore at his uniform in self-defense. He put it back.

A sharp vvrreeeeeeee, like from a keening buzzsaw, pierced the air.

Adrenaline kicked in for real. He knew that sound.

His best chance was... Zack barged into the antique store, dove under the window, and lay flat. The high beams of the Guard Scorpion's search scope went wide as it tromped on down the street punching epic potholes in the pavement. He didn't hear any crushed cars or screaming civilians. Scarlet must've improved the pathing algorithm.

The thrill of being hunted made normally unnoticed details vibrant. Like a tiny hole in the wall where someone had hung a picture and then decided it should go somewhere else. And the finely-speckled wood grain of the cabinet displaying expensive old glass perfume bottles, with a pattern that indicated it'd been made in Gongaga, probably before he was born. Rude appreciated antiques. If this place survived, Zack'd tell him about it.

He couldn't stay here.

Hopefully, Seph was having a better day than he was.

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the heap of towels on the floor.

Did Jenova know anything about plumbing?

...not in so many words. The way she suggested that he turn the water off was a little extreme.

He searched his out-of-date company directory for the number for Shinra, Inc. Repair Division! (the two exclamation points were part of the trademark).

This was going to take all day.

* * *

The station wasn't the safe haven he'd banked on.

Zack thrust an arm between the train's sliding doors and pushed inside. The sudden acceleration sent him flailing for support, almost colliding with the passenger next to him. Wait, no... that guy bumped into him on purpose, and was reaching for the cat! Zack caught the wanna-be pickpocket's wrist too hard, felt the bone yield like foam in his grip, and knew it for the kind of accident Seph would call a coincidence. No time for guilt. He cast Silence before the scream, and shoved a path to the next car.

People were gonna panic anyway; Zack kicked open the emergency exit and leapt.

Nice roll! He was uninjured, his awesome prize's black and white coat unsmudged.

Now what? He needed a plan...

Without the train to drown it out, the persistent echo of clicking metal joints and excessive scan beams grew louder. Closer.

Zack groaned. It was becoming more and more tempting to accept being charged with destruction of company property.

 _wark wark wark kupo~_

 _wark wark wark kupo~_

Damn! That was the ringtone he'd assigned to... Look, it had been hilarious at the time, okay?

"Hey Seph."

"Do you have the number for 'Shinra, Inc. Repair Division!'?" Sephiroth asked.

"Do you know why I'm being chased by a Guard Scorpion?" Zack shot back.

"No." Sephiroth sounded appropriately surprised. Phew!

"Then I'll get you the number as soon as I can. But I gotta run, so..."

"In that case, don't worry about it. Good luck with your escape. Make the report exciting."

"No problem."

* * *

Another satisfied customer! Business was blooming today. Pretending to tie a bootlace, Aeris stashed the gil in her sock.

Oh, was that...? Yep! Her Great Hero Zack zoomed by, tripped, turned it into a flip, stuck the landing, caught the phone he'd nearly fumbled, and vanished into the crowd, followed a moment later by the stampeding tread of security forces everywhere... at least in the movies they watched together. She smiled. Whatever he'd done, they couldn't possibly catch him.

* * *

"Are we sure we've got the right guy? This is seriously weird." Elena said.

Tseng agreed. "I've never seen anything like it, except..."

Except SOLDIER? If that was true, this mission was way outta their league. "I'll check the targeting again." She was 97% sure she hadn't screwed up. Using Sense materia at long range was still experimental.

Oh no! When had Reeve re-calibrated the system? Him and his stupid personal projects!

"What is it, Elena?"

"We've been tracking a cat, sir."

"A cat...?"

"Well, not just that. We've been tracking Lieutenant General Fair carrying... a robotic cat."

"Call off all agents! Get Reeve on the phone. Maybe he can use it to send a message to tell Fair he's in the clear."

"Sir, you're going to admit to the mistake?"

"We won't waste time on apologies, but we need our resources in the right place as soon as possible. It's no shame we couldn't catch Fair. If we need an excuse, call it an extra training exercise for him, especially if he did something to piss off the General lately. But don't tell _a_ _nyone_ I said that. I mean it, Elena."

"Yes sir."

The map projection flickered feebly. Drat. She'd have to work overtime to fix it.

"Target has taken refuge in General Sephiroth's office. Contact lost."

* * *

That afternoon, plumbing situation heroically resolved...

"Lieutenant General Fair!"

Zack appeared with his usual alacrity. "Yessir!"

"What is this on my desk?"

"An unlucky spy cat seeking asylum."

Sephiroth blinked twice, shrugged, decided he wasn't ready for the full story yet, and waved his strangely victorious second-in-command away so that maybe he could go back to signing his name on comfortingly pointless things.

There was a crash across the hall, by the stairs. A Guard Scorpion-sized crash. Zack paled.

"Zack, when you said..."

"We gotta get out of here!"

'We'? Not exactly. But... he _did_ have this folder to deliver to Heidegger... Heh. "Follow me."

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:** Thanks to my brother for playing Tetris, and for reminding me of the chase scene tropes where our hero gets accosted by a street vendor and that something frequently happens with manhole covers.


	57. 54 Tower of Strength

**Tower of Strength**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

6/11/2018

 **54\. tower** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

"Do you think dreams mean anything, Zack?"

"Not usually."

"What about the ones that feel so real you can't tell the difference?"

 **tags:** major character death, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, dreams or maybe not, nightmares, sleep talking, always looking out for your friends, residual traces of tarot card symbolism, bad day, angst, dark, hurt/comfort, fluff

* * *

The meeting was nothing special?

Sephiroth was late. Normally, only Tseng was there before him.

He had no time to take a seat. President Shinra was already dictating.

"We'll dismantle the project over the course of three years. No new applicants will be accepted into SOLDIER. To maintain order in Midgar and Junon, we'll rely on the Public Safety and Administrative Research departments."

"Ah, Sephiroth. You decided to show up. Splendid. I trust you've started the paperwork and expunged all unnecessary expenditures?"

"You're scrapping the SOLDIER program?" Incredulity so intense could not be hidden.

President Shinra narrowed his piggy blue eyes. His face, flushed red and puffy, lent them good contrast.

"After the most recent... incident, we have no choice! Have you no self-control? You've made the populace too scared to buy anything except disaster preparedness kits! Your failure simply cannot be tolerated any longer."

Sephiroth grit his teeth. What crazed accusation was this? He didn't make mistakes. "What incident?"

There were horrified gasps. As if the Shinra board were capable of that emotion.

Tseng said quietly, "Sector 7. You won't believe the cleanup job we had to pull."

No further clarification appeared to be forthcoming.

"To the next item of business. General Heidegger will lead the assault on Fort Condor."

"Heidegger's a fool."

Fort Condor could hardly be classified as a threat. Their strategy was entirely defensive, the resources they guarded obtainable elsewhere. They hadn't restricted access to the most valuable commodity: one could gather the Condor's dropped feathers from the surrounding plains unharassed.

Killing the Condor made no sense. It was the best source of phoenix downs on the continent, without which the military would suffer, no longer able to train to their fullest. Civilian medicine would also be affected. Was Shinra so eager to re-embrace wartime scarcity? Surely any economic gains would be false?

Expert predictions indicated the materia inside the reactor would be junk anyway, unsuitable for Scarlet's purposes.

And yet... he had no personal qualms wiping Fort Condor off the map; he'd probably enjoy it. Maybe that should be sickening. Rationally, the wastefulness of it was.

"Your opinion is noted. Nevertheless, it will be done," President Shinra decreed.

"Allow me the command then! Under _competent_ leadership, our losses will be lessened."

Why was everyone looking at him with condescension?

Oh.

Because the true objective was... Fort Condor had nothing to do with it.

...When had he been reduced to begging to oversee the culling of his own troops in an engineered disaster?

"You?" Rufus sneered, "You command only a handful of obsolete lab rats. That's all SOLDIER is, a failed experiment. Didn't they tell you? You never earned your position. You can't save those worthless animals."

Shocked beyond description, Sephiroth turned desperately to Professor Hojo for support.

"It's over, boy. Scarlet's robo-soldiers are the future. All you are now is spare parts. I'll do my best to make you useful."

Sephiroth balled his hands into fists, trying to stop the shaking anger. He _must not_ draw Masamune here; they'd view it as evidence of his instability...

With great determination and legendary stoicism, he kept his voice steady. "What of the Promised Land? Without SOLDIER, how will we conquer it if there is resistance?"

"So much for your boasts of not needing backup during Wutai!" Heidegger roared, halfway to a guffaw. "And you couldn't even _find_ the Promised Land!"

"I never claimed..."

President Shinra cleared his throat. "General Heidegger is in command of the Fort Condor operation because you refused the order, Sephiroth."

"How could I have refused when this is the first I've heard of it?"

"Regardless of your earlier decision, your current ...confusion... doesn't recommend you for the role. To be quite honest, we were going to assign it to... who is he again? your second-in-command? but we couldn't find him anywhere. You should keep a better eye on your subordinates. It's unfortunate that we didn't investigate your mismanagement sooner."

Ridiculous. The insults were ridiculous! "You will apologize and say something reasonable in your defense, or..."

"Shut up, Sephiroth. Since you aren't willing to do your job, you are hereby relieved of duty. You are stripped of all titles and rank. You are dismissed."

* * *

Sephiroth was totally stunned. Never would he have imagined they'd so thoroughly unmake him!

He'd put it off as long as possible, striving for contentment in hard-won peace, living a comfortable lie of his own construction, wishing every day it was enough when it was not.

Why had they forced his hand?

Would he bow his head to this man once more, knowing he possessed the power to decline? No. He could not stand the disgrace they wanted him to bear.

Did he want to take over Shinra? Not particularly. He hadn't felt the need to make it official before, and didn't now, not when the larger office promised to be a similarly stagnant trap.

Would he miss them, if they were dead?

Not really.

* * *

"I think you will find..." _General_ Sephiroth slowly raised his arm. He had their full attention. One small gesture more and he always would. "...you haven't the authority."

In deference to his will, flames hungry for liberation shared his indignation.

The window glass exploded outwards.

It was too hot, too fast. They had nothing else to add. Meeting adjourned.

The pretentiously glossy table melted, bubbling, made of cheap plastic after all. The fire sprinklers couldn't come on; liquid metal dripped from what remained of the ceiling, amber glow hissing on blackened vintage floorboards. Why had they covered that with carpet?

 _General_ Sephiroth watched the ashes of Shinra's top executives, and possibly the Company itself, blow away in the wind.

...the bits he wasn't brushing off his coat.

So. Where hadn't he visited lately? Bone Village was nice this time of year.

He probably had time to shower first.

...and tell Zack.

That's right, Zack was on a mission. He was in Wutai, being diplomatic. A text would work.

Now that he'd washed his hands of Shinra, which helicopter did he like best?

* * *

In his office, Zack finished signing stock cadet graduation awards. Finally! It was dark outside. He deserved some celebration of his own, or at least a break.

He reached for his third-favorite coffee mug, the one with the mustachioed cactuar. Courageous inspection revealed grungy sludge inside. Gross. How long had it been sitting there? Hopefully no one had noticed. He'd go rinse it out in the bathroom down the hall.

He had to walk past the General's office to get there. It sounded like Seph was talking in his sleep again. There wasn't anybody else around, and it wasn't the phone.

"They couldn't take that from me. It's so absurd; I wouldn't even get angry. I would just laugh at them... ...wouldn't I?"

He didn't have to be alarmed, exactly. Sephiroth sometimes talked in his sleep when he crashed on Zack's couch. But... he seemed pretty distressed tonight. Zack gave himself permission to worry.

The door was ajar, so he risked a glance inside the room for confirmation.

Sephiroth had his head resting on his desk, folded arms for a pillow.

"Send Lieutenant General Fair up to my office. I wish to congratulate him on his promotion."

Sweet! Maybe it wasn't a nightmare? But they'd discussed it; his friend would rather be woken in this situation. Seph did the same for him when he was thrashing through his dream memories of Wutai.

Zack set the coffee mug on a nearby chair. He should avoid direct touch; SOLDIER reflexes could trigger before conscious awareness intervened. He tapped softly on a corner of the desk and gave it a little nudge, ready to jump back, just in case.

"Hey Seph. It's me."

Gaea, but it was fast! With no real movement, Sephiroth snapped awake and stared him down. Trapped in that brilliant turquoise Mako glare, any _possibility_ of the _thought_ of escape evaporated. Neat trick. Zack had never quite gotten the hang of inflicting terrified helplessness with a _look_. He'd decided he could live with not being that intimidating.

"It's me," Zack repeated, completely unfazed. Yeah.

"Lock the door."

Zack did.

"Lieutenant General Fair, I order you to seize control of this company and install yourself as President and make the world a better place. Institute social, economic, and environmental reforms as you see fit. With my support you have a full dictatorship."

Whoa. Where had _that_ come from? "Wow, uh... Sir, I know you probably think this is hilarious, but I gotta ask. Is this a serious order or one of your games?"

"I don't know."

Huh? This was the part where Sephiroth ought to be telling him his expression was _priceless_.

"They want to take away all that I am! They think they can do that! Can you imagine the arrogance? Confusing my current acceptance of the status quo with submission... when on a whim, I can destroy them _utterly_."

Zack listened for more context. Maybe he could help if he figured out which dream it was.

"Go to the conference room on the 66th floor, slice off a piece of the table, and bring it to me. I want to check its composition."

Ah. The classic the-Shinra-board-has-an-unfortunate-accident scenario. They'd been over this before.

"It's solid mahogany, Seph. It was a dream. You were asleep."

"How are you sure? I tried to convince myself, but..."

Time for reality check number one.

"'Cause I know you wouldn't abandon SOLDIER."

"I would never...!"

"I know. It's okay. So you must've had a plan, right? For afterwards?"

"...I didn't."

"That's gotta be a dream then. You always have a plan."

Sephiroth seemed to consider this for a while, but he didn't look relieved enough.

So Zack continued, "Yeah, and we've got a good life here in HQ. You wouldn't throw it away just like that and leave the world in chaos, leaderless. As far as I know, nothing is going on with Fort Condor, and if you proposed a policy change in front of the board, they'd listen to you."

"True... I shouldn't discard those who are performing adequately. And... although they might not realize it, I functionally already hold the power I would gain by killing them..."

"Pretty much. See? You wouldn't, so you didn't." Well done, Zack! Now his friend would wake up the rest of the way and...

"But if I don't, then how will I rescue you? I won't be in the right place to find you. I won't remember the proper ending. And then I won't be able to fix it... What happened to you will be my fault, because..."

"Whoa, Seph, slow down. What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to save you, so I dreamed you were in danger."

"What happened to me?" Zack spoke cautiously. This was new territory.

Sephiroth shook his head and didn't answer, eyes shut tight.

"That bad huh?" So, uh, probably something between 'they tortured you for years' and 'you died'. Yikes. "It's just a dream though. I'm still here. I'm here, okay? I'm here with you."

"Yes. You are."

"We're here in your office in HQ, where it's safe. It's late. Do you want me to walk with you to your apartment?"

"You'll come with me?"

"Of course, Seph. Let's go."

Sephiroth rose and straightened the papers on his desk, turned off the light and locked the door, and followed Zack into the hallway.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:**

The Tower is commonly interpreted as meaning danger, crisis, sudden change, destruction, higher learning, and liberation. In the Rider-Waite deck, the top of the Tower is a crown, which symbolizes materialistic thought being brought low. (From Wikipedia)

I think the Tower is a very Sephiroth tarot card.

Earlier versions of this story had more of that symbolism and more dreams-but-maybe-not and more overdramatic insane destruction. Sephiroth's nightmares ran away with the plot. A lot of it didn't make sense. Dreams don't have to make sense (and neither does reality, according to Jenova) but the ones I write about should fit the prompt.

So now it's sort of like... Zack is Sephiroth's tower of strength. And that's better.


	58. 54 To Tower Above Castles in the Sky

**To Tower Above Castles in the Sky**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

6/13/2018

 **54\. tower** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

This is the continuation of Tower of Strength. I wasn't sure whether to post this or not, so I did.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, dreams or maybe not, Wutai, implied torture, nightmares, dark, angst, loneliness but don't tell him that, stream of consciousness, I reject your reality and substitute my own, the Sleeping Forest, mind games, #sailthecosmos, insanity, walking away from explosions slightly unapologetically, parts of the model are missing, and then there was plot?

* * *

Zack walked with Sephiroth to his apartment.

Sephiroth stopped at the door. "Do you want to hear the rest? Of the nightmare."

"Sure. You listen to mine all the time."

"First... did the pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods in Wutai ever burn during the war?"

Zack tried not to look at him weird. "No sir. They repelled us, remember? And they could've just put out the fire with Leviathan."

Sephiroth sounded surprisingly relieved. "Come in."

* * *

The Shinra helicopter landed on the outskirts of Bone Village, kicking up winds that returned snow to the bitter, frosty dawn.

About damn time for the monthly resupply! There'd be coffee and MRE's, and ammo to hunt the Bandersnatches with. Pencils for the seismographs, because the pens always froze up. And Tony's care package from his wife. You'd do all kinds of favors for those cookies. It was hopelessly sinful.

Normally they'd run out to greet the pilot and any new arrivals and assist with the cargo, but...

The figure exiting the cockpit and striding towards them was unmistakable.

Unless the Great General Sephiroth had taken to delivering mail, this wasn't the shipment they were expecting!

Alex swallowed nervously. If what they'd heard on the radio could be believed, it would be _extremely unwise_ to ask after the General's business. Just like in Wutai, it'd be best to stand at attention and do your damnedest to telegraph more respect than fear.

Sephiroth paused a few meters from their camp, seemingly unarmed.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" The Great General's voice bore no trace of mockery and did not bother with threat.

"No Sir."

"Good."

Later, he didn't know what had possessed him to do it, how he'd worked up the courage.

"Sir? I wondered if I may shake your hand. The world'll be better off with what you've done."

General Sephiroth looked him in the eye. Gaea! He'd thought himself accustomed to the impervious glare of SOLDIER! He'd never felt so small...

"You served in Wutai. Corporal Alex Nathaniel Sanford. 425th Infantry Division, correct?"

"Yessir!" His heart swelled with something more complex than pride. Though he'd earned no medals, he was remembered!

The Great General offered his hand.

They shook. Alex marveled at the gentleness of it.

The Great General climbed the ladder up to the first level of the excavation. The guys on guard duty didn't drop their salutes until he disappeared into the trees, silver and black against green.

"Did he have a harp? He's gonna get lost."

"Watch your mouth. Remember who you're talking about."

"Uh, that's not really something you forget, boss."

"Do you think he'll come back for the helicopter?"

"500 gil says he doesn't."

"No deal. But we'd better not touch it, anyway."

* * *

It was true he could not get lost here. Mother told him so. She also thought he should've blown up the whole building.

He asked her why but maybe she wasn't listening. Was she ignoring him? Had he done something wrong?

She was supposed to laugh and say, _You can do no wrong, for their laws do not apply to you._

Or hum pleasantly in approval of his curiosity, the way she did whenever he asked her anything. Or chastise him for not already knowing.

But she was silent, and he was alone.

He wanted to turn around and check if he was being followed. Did the Sleeping Forest sleep, or did it hunt him, or did he hunt it? Within a towering canopy of latticed branches, obscuring the substance of the sky, layers rending base geometry. _There_ was the path, wound unbroken through the trees, well-worn with stars, built on recollections of a city made out of seashells, locked in time, waiting for ruin, to be more fallen than Shinra. A ravine carved deep in thought, it finds a specific ending and recreates the first forever. Secretly safe to stray from entirely, a truth bereft of waking mystery: for him the path is everywhere.

But anyone can get dream-lost.

He took a step, disorienting.

* * *

He stood on the sculptured palm of Da-chao, held up in the highest of heavens, direction of the wind never his inconvenience. Masamune caught the sun.

Sephiroth looked at the pagoda burning in the valley below, the last remnant of the nation he'd conquered, and wondered why he'd spared it.

In a daze, he chose leisurely long strides, swinging Masamune in front of him, sweeping Garudas and Foulanders from the mountain, and if the monsters had human faces, what did it matter? Draw slow-motion red ribbons in the air! Sign his name! If the force of his strikes didn't carry the bodies over the edge, flung off of Masamune's bloodless blade or sliced in twain because they were nothing but pieces anyway, he shoved them over, alive or not, a kick as merciless as the sword, to end the same. He wanted to watch them fall...

And then he knew he was laughing, breathing in smoke, ash, breath, life!

And he didn't have to care!

No, but I _do_ _._

Why?

It was imperative that he find Zack, who could tell him why he should.

He glimpsed a vision of a truth.

"You tried to rescue them... but they gunned you down!"

He had to walk _faster_ , he should run, he should _f_ _ly_ , he should already be where Zack was!

Zack, who was trapped, stuck in a cage...

Buried in a heap of corpses! Miles and miles and miles of them... or maybe just a few.

For years and years and years...

It was the kind of beating that was meticulously calculated to come closest to death. In service to someone's pleasure, to be mended with magic and repeated soon after. SOLDIER healing helped, but meant they didn't have to wait as long between. There was no sound, but Sephiroth had seen this before. He had done this before. It was beyond the screaming stage. All the other prisoners were dead. The weight of their bodies jammed the cage release mechanism.

But of course Zack would still be alive. Other than that was not allowed.

General Sephiroth advanced through the streets of Wutai, and they bowed for him.

And here was the house...

The house that shamed Leviathan.

* * *

What was the point of such displays, such excessive showcases of suffering?

Sephiroth stared down at his broken friend. It's amazing what some can endure and survive.

No amputations. Both eyes intact, and one day they would be bright again. Zack's only scars would be psychological, likely made worse by the Mako, much harder to heal.

But never impossible. Never that.

Sephiroth crouched and maneuvered Zack into a fireman's carry. There was no reason to stay here, in this court of damnation strewn with shurikens, fox statues presiding.

* * *

It wasn't the monsoon season. They didn't have to worry about flash floods.

He was less tired than he expected. Zack weighed almost nothing.

Monsters stalked him, emboldened by their assumption of his burden. Stupid creatures, worthy of extinction. He charred some of the not-so-foul-tasting meat so it wouldn't spoil, before tossing it away. Unnecessary.

Because... This was a dream, wasn't it?

The little lightning birds fought over the scraps, tiny feathers raining from the sky.

There was no cover in the wastes, no trees or vegetation, barren even of ruined structures' memories; a particularly prideful accomplishment buried years in the past. The two of them would be easy to spot from the air, if someone was looking.

Of course someone would be.

Sephiroth decided he wouldn't need anything from the wreckage.

He'd gathered the energy before realizing what it was for, which spell it was. In his hand something of the endless horizon, a piece of the shell of the world, a sphere of electric blue expanding from seed of brilliant white. Threshold reached in an instant; deathly desire manifest. The wide beam sheared straight, vicious, and grounded itself in the target, laser trajectory spawning pinpoint bursts, empty explosions to puncture blue haze ascendant.

Without a pilot, the helicopter died spiraling, blades destined to slash the earth, crash inevitable, precise, fiery skid trail satisfactory. Shrapnel deflected, harm to Zack denied, Sephiroth walked away from tumbling clouds of dust and black smoke, flair for the dramatic temporarily appeased. Although perhaps they'd have reached their destination faster if he'd commandeered the vehicle, instead. Oh well.

What do you think Mother? Shall we call it the scenic route?

She didn't answer him. Fine. He'd talk to Zack.

"You and I alone, it's the same as when we met. Do you remember? Side by side on the field of glory! These same stars witnessed our victory. And you had the right to know that... to know... Do you know what your name means, Zack?"

Slung over his shoulder at the moment, Zack's unconscious form of course said nothing.

"I wish you could answer. I don't want to talk only to myself anymore."

"I'm going to bring you back, you know. I promised."

"I know I can, under the right conditions. I'm sorry you have to wait."

"I have to wait that long too..."

"...to learn if we're still friends."

* * *

This journey to Wutai's southern coast and then east across the islands didn't have to be so far. Really, it was no distance at all.

* * *

Zack woke up, bleary eyed, wrapped in dusty leather, at night, at one of their little campsites by the sea. The clear sky told him it was a cold night; he should be able to see his breath. Sephiroth sat nearby, bare shoulders and arms, back turned, his damn gorgeous silver hair covering it like a cloak, the softest of orange light dancing around him... shadows and comfortable heat extending to where Zack lay. His own uniform was tattered strips and rags, not grimy, gentle on his skin... but the purple was a rusty red with bloodstains from when they'd...

So he was in a cold wasteland at night, lying down on Sephiroth's coat, close to Sephiroth, who was keeping them warm with magic, who must've also taken care of him with magic, washed him, cleaned his uniform and dressed him and the wounds that weren't there anymore, because Sephiroth had rescued him from where they'd...

"Where are we going?"

"Temple of the Ancients," Sephiroth said.

"Sounds nice."

* * *

"Why were we going to the Temple of the Ancients?" Zack asked.

"I think it was because... They have excellent hotsprings there."

"Are you sure you're alright, Seph?"

"I am when you are here."

"Should I stay over?"

"You're welcome to. But you don't have to. Knowing you would is enough."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight."


	59. 33 Hometown

**Hometown**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

6/23/2018

 **33\. return** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

"This is a request for reactor repair."

"Aww, not Nibelheim again."

Watching Zack's face carefully, Sephiroth said, "No. Gongaga."

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, angst, sad, fix-it, Gongaga, emotions are tough, jealousy, expectations, memories, rental buggy joyride, rewind the tape, chocobos, homecoming, incredible bravery

* * *

"We worry about tomorrow like it's promised." - Unknown

* * *

The shredder obediently devoured a report so secret it shouldn't have been written in the first place.

Mercifully, Zack came into his office, welcome relief from the tedium.

"Hey Seph, whatcha doin'?"

"Very dangerous paperwork."

"What's so dangerous about it?"

"I don't know. But it wouldn't have been assigned to me if it weren't dangerous." Sephiroth selected the next form with a dramatic flourish.

"Right."

"This is a request for reactor repair."

"Aww, not Nibelheim again."

Watching Zack's face carefully, Sephiroth said, "No. Gongaga."

As expected, Zack hesitated with uncomfortable apprehension.

"Yeah... not sure I wanna go back there."

"I want you to consider it. If I were you, I'd want to see them."

"I dunno. After all these years, it'll be awkward..."

"Family is always awkward. Or so I have heard."

Zack did not refute this.

"You should at least let them know you're alright. Even if you don't get along, this is a chance..."

"I get that you want this for me because you don't have it, but I need time to decide!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. What was so upsetting about his suggestion that Zack dared to rub it in?

"Is it dangerous for you to go back? I assumed your childhood was a happy one, but..."

"Damn Seph, no, that's not why! It wasn't like that!"

Okay, good to know. Why didn't Zack ever believe Sephiroth when he made a similar assertion?

Zack flinched appropriately upon recognizing the parallel. But petty revenge did not satisfy, and Sephiroth regretted his choice of target and lamented humanity's shared universal misunderstanding of good intentions.

"The short notice is not my doing. Tonight a helicopter will depart for Junon. From there an overnight flight on the Gelnika across the ocean, and in the morning I will drive a rental buggy from Costa del Sol to Gongaga. You are under no pressure to do so, but if you wish to join me, be at the rooftop helipad at 2100 hours. Bring sufficient gear for three days, including materia and your own tent if you'd rather avoid the inn."

"Yessir."

"Dismissed. I await your decision."

Zack saluted him and left.

* * *

Six hours later...

Sephiroth stood under his umbrella, waiting. The pilot hadn't attempted to make conversation, which was fine with him. Cool, fresh raindrops splashed on the pavement, an innervating breeze stirred the air. No rolling thunder, no threat of a greater storm.

Zack would show up any minute now. The little guilt trip, along with assurance of a safe place to stay, should have done it.

But what if he didn't?

It was difficult to face one's past. Sephiroth wouldn't blame him.

He hadn't ordered, so he shouldn't be disappointed if Zack rejected his offer. No, he'd be proud of his generosity in giving his second-in-command a choice. He should respect that choice. He shouldn't take it personally. Maybe he should even apologize for nagging.

He'd successfully convinced himself Zack wasn't coming when he detected footsteps on the stairs.

"Lieutenant General Fair, SOLDIER First Class, reporting for duty sir!"

Sephiroth nodded and gestured for Zack to board first, and then they were off.

* * *

With blue skies and wispy clouds mirrored in its chrome accents, the buggy skimmed over waves of grass plumed with feathery seedheads. Speeding across the open plains south of Costa del Sol at an exhilarating pace, they could talk freely.

"It's nice to get out of Midgar for a while. I'm glad you decided to join me."

The buggy had a cassette player. Zack had a mixtape. He was humming along.

"Yeah, me too, I guess."

An ominous moment of quiet between songs.

"They never wrote back, Seph."

Oh. Zack hadn't told him that.

Zack said, "Do you think something happened to the letter?"

"I don't know. It's possible, of course."

"Do you think they'll be happy to see me? Do you think they'll still be mad?"

"You haven't told me anything about it," Sephiroth replied. "Depending on the circumstances of your leaving, probably some of both."

"I hope they're okay. What if it's all a misunderstanding?"

"That's what you get to find out."

"I wonder if maybe I should've brought them something? I have no idea what they'd like though."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a mystical font of estranged family reunion advice."

Zack shut up.

The tape reached the last track according to the display on the dash. Sephiroth cursed his bitterness. He wasn't looking forward to the silence during the rewind anymore.

"You know Seph, there's two versions of this song."

"Yes."

"Which one's your favorite?"

"This one. The one where they forgive each other."

"Mine too. I'll make you a copy."

"Thank you."

"Hey, over there, is that...?" Zack pointed ahead and to the left.

There was a flock of chocobos on the horizon. Several sported exotic colors. Pale blue, purple, red... Feral racers. Hmm.

"Gimme the wheel! Let's see how fast this goes! I'm gonna catch up to 'em, if I can."

Ha! "Alright. Remember it's a rental." He was mostly joking. Zack was a careful driver of everything except motorcycles.

"No problem. I know a guy in Cosmo Canyon who'll fix it for 1000 gil."

"Don't make that necessary."

"Yessir!"

Zack's grin was contagious. Sephiroth leaned back in the passenger seat and relaxed. For the birds to run alongside their buggy, fluffy blurs, pretending to race, playful in the wild... very few things were as cheerful as that.

* * *

They made it to the edge of the jungle by mid-afternoon.

"Man, I didn't think these trees could get any bigger!"

Light filtered through the forest canopy. The leaf-strewn sandy soil was lined with ferns Sephiroth couldn't identify. Not that he was an expert.

"I remember the trail being pretty narrow."

Sephiroth parked the buggy in adequate sheltering shade where monsters were unlikely to bother it. He pocketed the key. "Then we'll continue on foot."

"That one's new!" Zack pointed to a fallen log that bridged the gap created by the path. It was huge, and they didn't have to duck to walk underneath.

Sephiroth followed Zack at the fork.

"Watch out!"

Zack shoved him aside, deflected the mature Flower Prong's laser with his sword, sliced the monstrous plant in half, and incinerated the remains with a Fire spell so it couldn't re-sprout. Impressive.

"Ha! Those were way scarier when I was a kid." Zack struck a victory pose.

"I can imagine." They'd probably been epic battles and very inspiring.

"That was my childhood dream, you know. To be able to protect people, like my uncle did. There are a lot of tough monsters in the jungle."

Sephiroth skewered a three-headed Kimara Bug that thought it could slow them down. "But you didn't stay here."

"Nah, I had to join SOLDIER. Because there are even more tough monsters out in the world. There's more to protect than one village."

"That's true." Although, calling what they'd done in Wutai protection was a stretch.

"Is that woodsmoke from the chimneys? It smells like home. It's nice."

"We're close," Sephiroth agreed. If only he had a memory like that.

"Should I stay at the inn? But then they'll be mad if they find out I didn't come to them first... but I don't want to assume I'd be welcome there... man..."

"Up to you. We don't have to make the arrangements until after we scout the town and gather information on the reactor."

"Oh, right." Zack ran a nervous hand through his spikes. "Sir."

* * *

The ground sloped upward, and from the higher elevation in the town proper they could see the reactor puffing billowing towers of steam in the distance. There was a clear area between it and the surrounding jungle, probably for safety reasons in case there was a fire.

"Wow, Gongaga's really grown since they built that thing! It might be hard to find my house!"

Sephiroth had walked farther up the ridge. "I wonder if anyone ever came to do maintenance on it before us. Hopefully we're in time to prevent a meltdown."

"Doesn't seem that bad, sir."

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's not obvious, but I can smell it in the fumes. Don't you? It's been failing slowly, for a while."

Shifting to SOLDIER-level awareness, Zack sniffed and nearly retched. Mako never smelled great to him, and this was worse. "Okay, yeah, something's wrong. What kind of malfunction is it?"

"I don't know yet. The monsters we fought on the way here were healthy enough, and no one has their doors barred against illness. The situation reeks of incompetence, not malice. But I want you to confirm it. Ask around, and report any significant rumors to me. I'll be in the reactor, starting the inspection."

"Yessir."

"This is your opportunity." Sephiroth continued surveilling the forest, planning the path he would take.

"Thank you sir." Zack saluted and began his super-top-secret mission in earnest.

* * *

Wandering through town was surreal. Despite the crowds, it felt kinda empty, like the memories were of some other place and wouldn't survive the move.

In Zack's dreams of a heroic homecoming, he'd be amiably fending off an enthusiastic swarm of fans. They'd cheer his name with bold admiration! They'd ooh and aah at his cool sword tricks! He'd completely rock his SOLDIER uniform, best looking guy for miles around!

There wasn't any of that. Zack returned their curious smiles, but the kids didn't talk to him. Their parents held them tight. He was a stranger to the people he had fought for. It wasn't fair.

He saw the houses of his childhood friends; new trees, and old ones missing; different paint colors; gardens kept or not. Streets gained intersections, fancy cobblestone instead of dirt. Trucks wider than the buggy baked in the rusting heat. Was there a road through the jungle he didn't know about? He used to know them all! How could his hometown have changed so much in... eight years...? Wow.

This was it. His house. The address he remembered, although the details weren't the same. Weird-shaped shutters, a bigger porch.

Zack was brave. He knocked on the door.

And waited.

He felt like his habitual standing-at-attention wasn't good enough, which was silly. His practiced decorum was _perfect_. And also not good enough. Was a relaxed stance better? What was he going to _say?_ A formal plea for forgiveness? A casual hello? Mama, did you miss me? He'd have to improvise. But so would they! They'd be surprised to see him too. It'd be awkward. But maybe only at first? Maybe they'd read his name in the papers and were proud of him... or the opposite. They'd recognize him though, right? His own parents?

Someone was coming! He put on a goofy smile.

A young man with red hair opened the door. He had a well-groomed beard and was wearing a medium-tier gray business suit. Zack guessed they were about the same age.

"Who're you?" the man said.

Zack did a double take. Did he have the wrong house? "I'd like to speak to Mr and Mrs Fair please."

The man didn't block his view entirely, and he peered into the darkened living room. Yep, familiar diagonal hardwood planks, the beautifully laid floors he'd been yelled at for dropping things on. But the tusked golden mask he'd been afraid of was absent from the wall, and the table was rectangular with a green tablecloth instead of round with the stripy orange-and-yellow tablecloth that had matched the fuzzy long-tailed fur rug, which _was_ still there.

"Why?" The man's sensible suspicion hurt.

"I'm..." I'm their son, he wanted to say.

"They don't live here anymore. I bought this house six years ago."

Zack was brave. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"Nope, can't help you there. Maybe ask at the inn. Hey... the glare in your eye... you in SOLDIER?"

"Yeah."

"Shinra's always been good to us. Do you want to come in sir?"

"Thank you, no."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Thank you for your time. Sorry to bother you."

The man closed the door. And locked it.

Zack forced himself to walk away.

* * *

Inside the reactor, Sephiroth heard Zack approaching from behind. Heavy footfalls echoed on the metal grate. This close to the roar of the main reservoir it was hard to tell if they were excited or distraught.

The last of the drying-up Mako spill oozed sluggish black and evaporated into fine dust.

"I've fixed the leak. We'll need to replace this part. Did you bring the spare?"

"Yessir." Zack sounded upset, and... ashamed?

Sephiroth lifted the new section of sturdy cogwheel and fused it to the old with a Bolt spell. "What did you find?"

"Coming back feels more lonely than if I'd stayed away."

He listened.

"Like, I don't belong here anymore. I expected something different. Like, we'd have a fight, or they'd somehow forgive me, or it'd be a lukewarm welcome but turn out okay."

"It didn't go well then."

"They're gone. Someone else lives there now."

Oh. "I'm sorry."

Zack laughed bitterly, reminding him unpleasantly of himself. "It's not your fault."

"I hate to say this, but... we can't abandon the mission, regardless of our feelings. As per regulations, we'll stay another day to make sure the reactor is safe, and we'll ask the townspeople if they require assistance with anything before we leave. Understood?"

"Yessir. I always hate saying that, too."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Zack hiked the short distance to the buggy alone. Morning dew enabled the sand sticking to his boots. No one had wanted help yesterday and there was no further trouble with the reactor. He'd spent his free time avoiding the past.

"Are you ready to go?" Sephiroth had already started the engine.

Zack climbed into the front seat. "Yeah, let's get out of this shithole."

Sephiroth frowned at him, concerned.

"...and back to Midgar, before Aeris disappears on me, too!"

"She won't."

"How the hell do you know?"

"..."

" _H_ _ow the hell do you know_ , Seph?!"

"Calm down."

"No! I had this hope of seeing them again for so long, and now it's gone! It's just gone! I threw it away and I don't deserve it back!"

"...do you really think so?"

Zack didn't trust himself to answer.

"Here." Sephiroth handed him a folded scrap of paper with torn margins and shadows of ink bleeding through.

"What's this?"

"The innkeeper gave me an address."

"Huh? They moved to Sector 2 in Midgar? But I asked him earlier! Why did he tell you when he didn't tell me?"

"He wanted to apologize that it had slipped his mind."

Zack took a deep breath for a ragged sigh.

"It doesn't have to be the end," Sephiroth encouraged.

"Finding my family's not your business!" Zack shouted. "Just... stay out of this!"

 _Shit_ _!_ He'd just told _Sephiroth_ to fuck off for _being nice_ _!_ He had maybe ten seconds to live.

10... 9... 8... seven-and-a-half...

"As you wish. I will respect your choice."

Was he supposed to say "thanks", or "sorry", or what? Zack stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket, and they traveled the rest of the way in silence.


	60. 1 Good For Morale

**Good For Morale**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/1/2018

 **1\. memory, gateway** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Loyalty and trust between them had already been built in adversity, but by the time Wutai ended, 'war buddies' didn't quite cover it anymore.

Zack remembers his initial impressions of the General and their early days in an office setting.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, memories, fluff, silly, cute, sleeptalking, reading aloud, hero worship, geraniums, always looking out for your friends, interdepartmental rivalry, bugs, manufactured in a facility that also processes office pranks and bad puns

* * *

 **Important Author's Note:**

This is the 50th story in this series. I've reached the halfway point on my ambitious 100 Themes quest. It's taken a year to get this far. I'm totally nuts. Please tell me I'm awesome. Thank you for reading, and for all the reviews, comments, and kudos I've received. I hope you enjoy the rest, too.

* * *

He'd seen him on tv.

Zack was old enough to know he shouldn't blindly trust in advertising. But this dream aligned so perfectly with his goal...

His parents said, "Zack, there are other ways to be a hero."

That was wrong. There was only one way that he wanted. He wanted to be like Sephiroth.

* * *

When Zack got to Midgar, he was relieved it wasn't a lie. Shinra would be his future.

It became commonplace to see his idol.

The General wore black all the time but never looked uncomfortable in it.

He drew your gaze in a way that made you think everything else around him was less real.

He shoved a hand in front of paparazzi cameras when he walked through the city, but those were the only shots he cared to block. Where President Shinra's car was always securely guarded, General Sephiroth traveled conspicuously alone. Was he really that invincible? He clearly thought so, and you found yourself agreeing with what he supposedly thought.

Some of Zack's friends had got it bad; the hero worship.

You knew it wasn't a traffic report helicopter if you saw that flash of silver.

In the halls of HQ, the General got annoyed if you slowed down to gawk or salute him too much. He did not tolerate stammering awe to his face. He had a glare that silenced it. His eyes were beautiful, no really, they were! and they _glowed_! You did not linger, because maybe it was safer if he didn't know your name.

On the practice field, he was the perfection they aspired to. No matter how lofty their expectations, he always lived up to them.

They never actually saw him _fight_ anything. But barely anyone commented. Internalized rationalization was forged into belief. It was as if nothing would ever oppose him, even in training.

You couldn't imagine him yelling like a drill sergeant. He somehow had to be more refined.

On the stage giving speeches, he inspired. There was no greater truth than anything General Sephiroth said. He said they were brave, and valuable, and worked hard for their cause, and one day they would be tested, life and death, they were needed... and _h_ _e_ _k_ _new they would succeed_.

The time came when they saw less of him. Tensions with Wutai were rising. Bombastic news headlines didn't seem as radical, though the message hadn't changed. Recruitment grew fiercer.

The war started, and they didn't see him anymore. He was on the radio occasionally. What did he say? Oh, just some drivel written for him to say for morale. They noticed that he sounded tired sometimes. And they wanted to help him.

Zack was shipped to Wutai as soon as he made Third Class.

* * *

Things were different after the war.

It was easy to forget, after spending so long with him, how awe-inspiring the Great General Sephiroth was for other people.

Okay, that was a lie. He was terrifying.

But they hadn't seen Seph use his godlike dexterity to cut paper snowflakes.

* * *

Sephiroth was a person. Not a very _nice_ person, but...

Zack had been there, too. He'd made decisions that couldn't be swayed by niceness; that couldn't exactly be regretted, because they'd been practical, and necessary, and correct, because his troops were mostly alive at the end.

Sephiroth's boots were _always_ clean. This hadn't been among Zack's top concerns in Wutai, but several rainy days of supervising formation drills together had made him suspicious.

"How come your boots don't get dirty?" Zack had said, squelching along in his. Sephiroth wasn't stepping any differently than he was.

The answer included one of those oh-so-superior-possibly-joking smirks that over the years had become reassuring. "What? You mean reality doesn't rewrite itself to suit _y_ _our_ wishes?"

Not usually. But it was a rhetorical question.

Adjusting to the business casual environment in Headquarters was difficult.

On Tuesday, Zack accidentally failed at protocol and entered Seph's office without announcing himself at the door. He remembered being mortified at the transgression.

The General had black socks. He was kneeling on the newspaper-covered floor polishing his boots, putting a great deal of effort into shining the silver accents. He noticed Zack right away. Yikes. But... was that a _blush?_ Witness the Great General Sephiroth, working to maintain his image like everyone else.

That _Sephiroth_ could look embarrassed was a revelation. Zack had done the sensible thing and fled.

A couple weeks later they'd laughed about it.

* * *

The General had chosen an office coffee machine, and the overqualified-but-helpful Lieutenant General Zack Fair SOLDIER First Class had finished setting it up.

It was a _nice_ office. Wooden furniture stained dark, designed to intimidate with elegant formality. Walls tastefully spangled with awards and, uh, sundry expensive accoutrements. But Zack didn't see any personal touches anywhere. Except the sword rack where Masamune was resting.

"So what do you do?" Zack said, more aloud than he intended.

There was the smirk again, and a deadpan recitation of what might be an accurate job description. "I am very good at killing people and ordering others to kill people and threatening to kill people so that people don't have to be killed."

"That's... true, but it's not what I'd call good for morale. I meant for fun."

"I like to read."

* * *

Once, when their schedules had permitted them to meet in the fancy upper level cafeteria...

"It's not stealing, it's requisitioning," Sephiroth said.

"Oh hey, I can do that, too."

Now they just put the appetizers in the center of the table.

* * *

"It has come to my attention that your apartment is being fumigated for..." Sephiroth glanced at the page, bemused, "...Bizarre Bugs, Chrysales, Frozen Nails, Slaps, Jayjujaymes, Kelzmelzers, Kyuvilduns, and Grashtrikes."

"Uh, yessir."

"Explain."

"I put a bucket of whitewash above Reno's door, sir."

"Resourceful, in this day and age." Huh? No obvious disapproval?

"At least, that's what the mix was supposed to be. But it hardened like cement, and Reno got stuck for hours, and he was pretty pissed, so..." Zack cringed.

"Yes?"

"...he bugged my apartment, sir."

Sephiroth snorted. Honest-to-Gaea lost it for a second. Amazing.

"I see. If you need somewhere to stay..."

Whoa, what?

"...you can take refuge at my place, although, I haven't quite settled in. There's a couch and a tv. On one condition: the offer is top secret. I don't want anyone getting any ideas."

Brave as hell, Zack waggled his eyebrows.

"Stop that."

"Yessir."

"You can drop by any time after 2200 hours."

* * *

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Sephiroth returned to whatever he'd been working on.

Zack stayed where he was. He didn't know why. They'd shared space on the battlefield, where privacy was a foreign concept unaffordable even to the elite. But...

"What are you waiting for? I'm not going to trust you _less_ because the war's over. This is a standard issue Shinra apartment that happens to be mine. You're welcome here. Make yourself at home."

It wasn't standard issue at all. There was a balcony. "Thank you sir."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Er, thanks Seph."

"Better."

Zack poured a glass of water and sat down across from Sephiroth.

There was a combo cassette player/radio on the kitchen table. A sleek-featured civilian model. The protective plastic film on the buttons hadn't been removed.

"So, what'cha doin'?"

"'Foreshadowing and Modernity in Beachplug Vivisection: Tools for Visualizing Materia Replication in the Bourgeoisie'."

"What?"

"Proofreading."

"Hojo makes you do that?"

"Actually I volunteered. And it's none of your business."

"Yessir."

Zack swiveled his chair to observe the rest of the room. A black leather armchair to match the couch, but it wasn't facing the tv at a good angle. A pristine and never-opened channel guide lounging on a tinted glass coffee table. In front of the shelves huddled a herd of crinkled paper grocery bags distended by books. There was a fancy 5-disc cd player, but no cd's except a promotional copy of Loveless, which was still shrink-wrapped, in a forlorn corner of the media cabinet. And a totally normal empty sword rack. Which maybe should've given him pause.

"You work too hard, Seph."

"What's your point?"

Zack was careful to sound optimistic instead of scolding. "It's not life or death anymore. You can take time to appreciate your cool stuff."

"Of course I can. I will when it pleases me. Why are you..." Sephiroth scrutinized his expression with unnerving precision, a talent that was probably the source of those mind-reading rumors. What he learned seemed to surprise him, and he spoke more gently. "Oh. You're worried about me. You're being brave. Just like when..."

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll take it easy tonight."

"Is it okay if we watch tv?" Zack asked, victorious.

"The remote's on the coffee table." Seph was smiling as he slid the Professor's manuscript into its manilla folder.

* * *

"You don't get the chocobo racing channel?"

"No. Should I?"

"It's the best thing ever made."

"I'll have it tomorrow."

"Sweet."

* * *

"Have you got any blankets? It's _freezing_ in here." Zack was shivering.

"I like it."

"It's colder than the Great Glacier at night in winter when the sun has given up on it."

In an act of supreme kindness, Sephiroth went to the thermostat and turned the dial up.

* * *

Zack took first watch, because Sephiroth fell asleep on his own couch.

He felt on edge, like he was intruding, but that was silly. He'd been told to relax. They were in HQ. It was safe here. Safe. Sephiroth obviously thought so. Maybe he should leave a note and go get a hotel somewhere...

And abandon his post? No way!

There were a couple bookshelves against the wall, only partially stocked. A lower shelf temporarily lacked a bookend, and the line of books fanned to the side. Zack pushed them upright to read the titles.

 _The Fate of the Paper Bird_

 _Mythology: Fanfiction of the Ancients_

Something from the Shinra library; it had a yellowed barcode on the spine.

 _A Comprehensive Treatise on..._

Sephiroth murmured in his sleep, "Mother, tell me another one where I'm God. I like those."

Zack whistled. "Damn Seph. I knew you were arrogant but that's ...special. I should've guessed."

Oops, he'd been too loud. Sephiroth woke up. "What did I say?"

"You wanted another bedtime story."

Sephiroth groaned.

The absurdity of the situation hit Zack full force. He decided to roll with it.

"Let's see..." he grabbed a book at random...

 _How to Kitten Proof Your Home_

...Okay, sure. "How about one with kittens? And a plot?"

And then he read General Sephiroth a book about kittens. You would not do that unless you were _certain_ you were friends.

They agreed that it should be required reading, which meant they were too tired to be making decisions.

"You will never speak of this."

"No problem."

* * *

"Seph, why do you have fake geraniums on your balcony?"

"...personal."

"Oh."

"No, it's alright, you can know. Unlike everything else in my life, probably both of our lives at this point, fake geraniums have absolutely _n_ _othing_ to do with war."

"...I think I should get some, too."

Sephiroth wrote down the address of the craft store for Zack.


	61. 95 Outlast

**Outlast**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

7/12/2018

 **95\. outlast** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

In which Sephiroth is injured and Zack confronts the possibility that he might have to carry on without him. Sad, dark, angst.

 **tags:** Hojo, AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, dark, sad, blood, gore, angst, #sailthecosmos, emotions are tough, death, interior monologues, stream of consciousness, dealing with grief, fear of loss, incredible bravery, possibly disturbing

* * *

Critical condition? Sephiroth was never in critical condition. Either he was fine, or you'd use a phoenix down and then he'd be fine. The one time that'd happened in Wutai, Zack had been there and able to save him, so it hadn't been as frightening as this was becoming.

It _couldn't_ be as bad as Tseng made it sound.

Lab 5, Tseng had said, when he'd told Zack to prepare for the worst.

He caught himself pacing back and forth.

It couldn't be that bad.

But... if it was, Seph needed him by his side.

Zack bolted from the Turk lounge and rushed up the stairs. No fear could stop him.

* * *

An uncooperative receptionist on the 68th floor gave him directions. He'd apologize to her later.

This was the room. Lab 5.

The smells of blood and Mako hit him like a truck. Disinfectant and disposable gloves and professionally concealed panic. The honeysuckle scent of elixir.

"Hey! Let me in!" Zack banged on the blast-proof security door. "I have to see him!"

Professor Hojo barked an order to an assistant, and Zack's request was granted.

The Professor stood straight, his usual inquisitorial stoop momentarily abandoned. He was _commanding_ here. Zack felt a twinge of respect.

His condescending frown was familiar, though. "Take a look, then."

Sephiroth was lying on a table, eyes closed. There was a simple oxygen mask strapped to his face; the inside was flecked with pink. Someone had tied his hair back in a bun, under a cap. The strands that escaped stuck to his forehead, drying rusty brown.

Blood everywhere, dark and bright, dried and seeping.

Compared to the chest trauma, arms and legs weren't badly damaged.

It was ridiculous but someone had found a towel for modesty. It was red now.

He had multiple IV's. They were labeled but Zack didn't understand the names. He hoped to Gaea one was a painkiller. A lazy drip, clear liquid... some kind of conservative fluid replacement, probably saline. Pretty normal. But no bag for a blood transfusion, which was weird. Instead, the line pumped viridescent, glowing green.

Zack was alerted to an ominous lack of beeping equipment. Oh. A nurse tapped a yellow Sense materia in her bracer. They were monitoring vitals that way. He glimpsed the residual pearly shimmer of a Resist spell, cast against infection, and a Slow spell to manage the bleeding.

Maybe it still wasn't that serious? Shallow cuts could bleed fiercely...

But not like this.

A steady trickle converged upon the drain in the floor. The tiles were smeared slippery red with lab techs' footprints.

Sephiroth convulsed as if struck by an invisible assailant! The mended, whole skin on his torso split apart, deep gashes cleaving muscle. Wounds reopened and gushed anew... like sluggish drinking fountains. He coughed fresh crimson into the mask.

Zack assumed a battle stance. But he didn't detect an enemy!

"You see the difficulty. As soon as he heals, it starts again. Regen makes no difference. Remedy and Esuna have no effect."

Blood was nothing. Zack was SOLDIER.

But...

No. Pretend it isn't him.

The patient was in a lot of pain. Perhaps it would be more merciful to... a phoenix down would work, right? A treacherous thought, cruelly practical. Seph would be proud if he weren't the one on the table.

Hojo seemed to read his mind. "We've already tried. The specimen's condition persisted through death. Subsequent trials pose unacceptable risk. The window of opportunity for successful revival is too short and our supply of phoenix downs is not infinite. We need another solution."

Zack heard himself mimic Hojo's clinical detachment. Disgusting. "What are you going to do?"

"I will find a cure, of course! It's been twenty minutes with no improvement. Stable enough, I suppose, except we're getting low on purified Mako graded for IV use. In another ten, we'll transfer the specimen to full immersion for preservation."

The Professor gestured to one of the three Mako tanks, open and waiting, horrible.

"Unless... You were in Wutai with him. Have you ever seen anything like this, with any SOLDIER? Do you have any ideas...?"

"No," Zack had to say. "Nothing like this. Never."

Sephiroth's injuries just _appeared_ , turning his chest into a bloody morass. There _was_ a pattern though, almost too fast to see. A quick succession of strikes. Neat incisions, skin layers nowhere torn ragged...

Like from a very _sharp_ sword. A heavy, broad blade, like Zack's own. He'd inflicted hundreds, thousands, of similar wounds with the Buster Sword, was intimately familiar with its work. He'd guess that this blade was balanced differently, had a symmetrical double-edged point.

Morbidly, he tried to count them. More than ten separate slashes in as many seconds. Maybe fifteen total? A spasm for each, the violent impact of an imaginary weapon. Any one of them could be a killing blow.

The first was near vertical, top to bottom. Next, diagonally from upper right to lower left. Additional upstrokes and downstrokes zigzagged, cutting him to ribbons. Throw a few stabs in there. The last was a mighty chop to crack the skull. Or cut someone in half. The brutality of it was excessive.

...and Sephiroth made not a sound.

"So. What do you make of the wounds?" Hojo was side-eyeing him, suspicious, searching for guilt. He thought Zack had done this...?

Zack defended himself. "No way! I couldn't."

"Because you _w_ _ould_ _n't_ , because you're _f_ _riends?_ " Hojo sneered. "A promise so easily broken..."

"Yeah, there's definitely that, but I meant I'm not capable of it, physically. Whatever did this is way outta my league. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hmm. None of the other SOLDIERS would either, then." Hojo's compliment wasn't particularly comforting. At least he'd dropped the accusatory tone. "I'm glad it wasn't you. I would never forgive you."

"Professor, it's time," said the nurse with the Sense materia.

"You, prepare the Mako tank. Fair, if I may ask your assistance in moving him...?"

He realized then that _Hojo_ was _afraid_. _Tseng_ was afraid. For real.

Zack was...

He was the General's second-in-command! He should have considered it before! But he _hadn't_. He'd never imagined his world without Sephiroth. He was _not_ emotionally prepared! As if you could ever be! But... he should have been, right? SOLDIERS should be ready for that. He knew what to do, what to say, if someone else died. He knew the burial rites, had given a gazillion memorial speeches. A lot of his buddies were dead, in Wutai. He'd grieved them, he remembered them, he gave them due respect.

...But if Seph was gone...

Zack's stomach churned as he lifted his friend off the table, mindful of the tubes and lines, and lowered him into the tank. A senior lab tech operated the controls to seal it and begin the fill cycle. When the bubbles stopped, Sephiroth's blood had mixed with the glowing green of the Mako, darkening it to murky black.

Leaning close, Hojo pressed his stained gloves against the glass cylinder. Affectionately. "My precious Sephiroth..."

"I need... something to do. Or I think I'm gonna lose it."

"You there! Give Fair some gloves and a mop so he can help with cleanup. We still have an unused biohazard waste container somewhere, yes?"

"They're all full, doctor."

"Dump the rags in the regular trash then, it all goes to the same place anyway."

Zack tried. He really did. The simple task of scrubbing lab tile seemed beyond him.

Hojo noticed. "He would thank you for your help. And probably order you to get some rest. I suggest you do that. I'll... let you know if anything changes."

"Yes sir."

"You should go."

* * *

Zack collapsed at his desk, mentally berating himself for being so happy to get out of there. And for calling Hojo 'sir'.

Ha! He'd thought that after the war it was Seph who relied on _him_ more. To be a friend, to keep him sane, to be strong and optimistic, to never break, to see him as a person instead of... whatever he was afraid of being seen as.

But he relied on Seph too! To lead, of course, but also... to be there. Always reliable. Some kinda cornerstone of the world. Something was wrong? Seph would make it right. Something had hurt you? It would be dead. You had something to say, that no one else could hear, because it was too damn classified to even think about? Seph would listen, usually.

And now...

Seph might not be there anymore to talk to or train with; wouldn't raise an eyebrow or laugh at terrible puns or demand sardonically a summary of the latest cheesy romantic comedy. It was the dumb little things like that.

Zack wanted to _destroy_ something! Sure, he had plenty of discipline, but self-control had taken on a new importance. He _must_ set an example, _must not_ spread his panic. Standard leadership stuff, except suddenly it had to be _perfect_. He shouldn't ask the other Firsts for a spar; in a fight they'd know instantly that something was off. He wasn't allowed to explain why yet! It wouldn't be a _friendly_ spar. He'd only hurt someone...

Was this how Seph felt all the time?

It sucked. How did he not tear his hair out?

Zack looked at paperwork. It was all so meaningless. Jumbled-up words could not keep his attention.

They'd promote him. They'd call him General Fair. They'd move him to the other office.

When the story broke, the media wouldn't leave him alone.

"How does it feel? You and he were friends right? It must be so awful, but you're really holding it together for everyone. Do you have a message for our viewers?"

Zack would have to lie a lot.

He knew he was qualified for the position. He knew he could handle the responsibility. Hell, he was best friends with _Sephiroth_ , and that man did not suffer fools.

Seph was a murderous bastard. A cold, merciless pillar of authority who by his nature went unquestioned. He _was_ the Great General. It was not just a job. They'd shared many of the same duties, but as long as Sephiroth was there, Zack could be himself.

...If I become like he was to deal with it, who will remember that _I_ used to smile?

Hours passed in rumination, despair he tried to convince himself Seph wouldn't want him to feel.

* * *

Zack picked up the phone, battling dread.

Hojo's greasy voice snapped over the line, cheerful. Which didn't have to mean good news. But it was.

"I'm pleased to announce that, thanks to my genius, General Sephiroth has made a complete recovery. When he awoke he scratched an order inside the tank asking to see you. So get down here."

In the background, Zack heard Sephiroth laughing, telling the lab assistants they could run whatever tests they wanted if he could be present for the initial analysis. Like it was the funniest thing in the world. Like he hadn't nearly died...

"On my way."

* * *

When he expressed it, Seph had the most sincere gratitude of anyone he knew.

"Thank you, Zack, for caring what happened to me."

Sephiroth's eyes shone with blistering intensity. Must be a side effect from being in the tank.

"You always did, didn't you? Even when you knew what I wanted..."

What was that supposed to mean? "Of course Seph, we're friends."

"I hope that can always be true."

Why wouldn't it be? "So, uh... how'd you get hurt so bad?"

"The past tried to repeat itself."

Sephiroth's smug smile scared him.

"...it knows better, now."


	62. 48 Company Picnic

**Company Picnic**

by the infamous and notorious tocasia

8/16/2018

 **48\. everyday magic, beautiful** for Seph &Zack Friendship 100 Themes

Zack would be interested to know his discovery.

 **tags:** AU, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, bees, kindness and mercy, summer, stoically enduring blisteringly hot picnic table seats unnecessary since Sephiroth is wearing pants, interior monologues, cute

* * *

Sephiroth brought the mug up to his lips, realized there was a bee in it, and set his drink back down again. The bee was already dead, drowned. He felt oddly guilty he hadn't noticed it sooner. Did Life 2 work on bees? He fished it out with a gloved finger. It took longer (and more stirring) than he wanted to remove its tiny body from the liquid.

No one was saying anything relevant. His rudeness went unremarked upon.

He cast clandestinely with his hand under the picnic table.

It did work. The bee flew away, mildly confused.

Ha! Across the table, they were afraid to ask him why he was smiling!

Today was a good day, after all.


End file.
